Eğer Hazırsan
by naruss
Summary: Eğer hazırsan," dedi. Böyle bir şeyle karşı karşıya kalabileceğimi nereden bilebilirdim ki. SLASH, SS/HP -devam etmeyecek-, çeviri: if you are prepared
1. Chapter 1

**-*- Rowling, Harry'a sahipsin. Züğürtüm, senin gibi bu işten para da kazanmıyorum, sadece obsesifim, takıntılıyım ve taktımmı affetmiyorum. -*-**

**UYARI:**** KİTAP1 çok hafif SLASH öğeler içerebilir, uyarmadı demeyin**

**KİTAP1**

**HARRY HAKKINDAKİ GERÇEK**

**BÖLÜM 1 - DUMBLEDORE'UN PLANI**

"Eğer hazırsan," dedi.

Hazır? Hayır. Dehşete düşmüş. Şok olmuş. Aptal çocuğa karşı hissettiğim öfke de vardı. Kendimi, tüm olanlar için onu suçlamaya çalışırken buldum. Hazır, beni ifade edebilecek en son kelimeydi. Kafamı onaylama yerine geçebilecek bir şekilde salladım ve hızlıca odadan ayrıldım. Yanından geçerken hırpalanmış görünümlü köpeğin bana dişlerini gösterdiğini belli belirsiz fark ettim. Başını ilgisizce patpatlayarak zindanlara yürümeye başladım, son isteğim şöyle nadir ve ölümcül bir iksir yapmaktı ama arkamdan adım 'hav'landı. Ezeli düşmanımı görmek için döndüm, az önceki iğrenç yaratığın olduğu yerde dikiliyordu. Biraz önce 'ecel'le kolayca karıştırılabilecek bir yaratığı görmezden geldiğimi fark ettim ve güldüm.

Sirius Black'in kafası karışmış gibi gözüküyordu. Ama ne zaman öyle gözükmüyordu ki?

"Dumbledore sana güvenebilir, ama ben güvenmiyorum. Harry'e doğru, nefes bile versen seni öldürürüm."

Gri hücrelerim bu hakarete karşılık bir sürü sert cevap yaratıyordu. Adama kibirli bir şekilde elimi salladım ve karanlık, soğuk, rutubetli ve ilginç şekilde rahat sığınağıma, zindanlara seğirttim. Zihnim yine canlandı ve bu sefer tutarlı bir şekilde düşünmem için bana izin verdi.

"… _nefes bile…"_

Tabii, Dumbledore yanlışlıkla çocuğun vaftiz babasına; kendisinin, ah, beni ve Süperstar Çocuk'u gelecek zararlardan korumak için yaptığı o muhteşem planı anlatmamıştı. Ben küçük veledi_ yanlışlıkla_ zehirlesem ve Black de _yanlışlıkla_ vücudumda kocaman delikler açsa ne kadar ironik olurdu diye düşündüm.

Düşünceyi boş verdim. Eğer Voldemort tarafından öldürülmekle Black tarafından öldürülmek arasında bir seçim yapmam gerekseydi, Black'i seçerdim. Acımasız olabilecek kadar zeki değildi. Bir grup parşömen alıp üçüncü yıllarında olan bir sınıf Gryffindoru cezalandırmaya başladım. Garip ve keskin bir sakinleşme beni baştan aşağı yıkadı ve önceki yaşamımda ne tür bir canavar olduğumu ve bu yüzden, bu yaşamımda nasıl bu kadar cehennemlik olabildiğimi merak ettim.

Muggle mahallesi görüş alanıma girdiğinde, çok uzun zaman önce Ölüm Yiyen olma nedenlerimden birini anımsadım. Midem bulanmıştı ve kendimi, asamı çıkarıp mükemmel şekilde biçilmiş çimenlerine büyüme sihri yapmamak için zor tuttum. Taştan yapılma yolda aceleyle ilerledim; onlar eğer _benim_ bahçemi görselerdi yüzlerinde oluşacak ifadeyi düşünerek eğlendim. Meşeden yapılma kapıyı üç kere tıklattım.

_İğrenç. _Midem şişko aptalın görüntüsünden dolayı yalpaladı ve (Merlin yardım et) çocuğun yüzünün buruşmasını ve ağzının açılarak aptalca sessiz bir çığlık oluşturmasını izlerken neredeyse gülecektim. İyice dikleşerek yüzüme genelde Neville Longbottom için sakladığım en tehditkar ifadeyi yerleştirmeye çalıştım. Arkasını dönüp holde badi badi koştu ve bir kapının arkasına kayboldu. Vampirler hakkında bir şeyler cıyakladığını duydum ve doğru eve gelip gelmediğimi merak etmeye başladım. Potter'ın ailesi bile bu kadar ahmak olamazdı.

Şişko çocuğun daha yaşlı bir versiyonunun bana doğru azametle yürüdüğünü gördüm, her adımı odada tehlikeli titremeler yaratıyordu ve duvarlar zangırdıyordu. Ama ben kımıldamadım bile. Bıyıklarının ağızlığa dönüşmesi fikriyle eğlendim ve bir şeyler gevelemeye başladığında bunu yapmamak için kendimi zor tuttum.

"N-ne, kim…"

Sadece gereken kadar kelimeyi toplayıp konuştum, "Merhaba. Harry Potter için buradayım."

Kibirimi saklama konusundaki kapasitemden dolayı kendimden etkilenmiştim. Karşımdaki adamın korku ya da ona yakın bir şey ile sarsıldığını gördüm. Mor suratı beyazladı ve gökkuşağındaki renkleri sırasıyla sunarak sonunda hoş bir lacivert renginde durdu. "v-v-vaftiz babası," gibi bir şey geveledi ve ben de kaşlarımdan birini kaldırdım. Normal şartlarda olsak, beni Sirius Black ile karıştırmasından dolayı onu sümüklü böceğe dönüştürürdüm. Gerçekten. Kendime bu Muggle'ın nasıl bir çam devirdiğini kavrayamayacağını hatırlattım.

Dişlerimi sıktım ve konuştum, "Ben onun profesörüyüm," _cahil, öfkeli ruh hastasının değil. _"Müdür Dumbledore'dan benim gelişimi haber veren bir baykuş almış olmalıydınız."

Dumbledore bana Muggle ailesinin benim varlığımdan dolayı "_biraz rahatsız_" olabileceğini söylemişti. Ama kim olmazdı ki? Nereye gidersem gideyim o rahatsızlığı bekliyordum zaten. Normalde, böylesine bir etki yaratmak beni memnun ediyordu. Adamın yüzü yine mor oldu, daha sonra da koyu kırmızı ve öfkeyle titremeye başladı. Eğer bir şeyi hafife alacaksanız bu işi Dumbledore'a bırakın.

"Evimde böyle bir şeyin hiçbir işi olamaz. Potter falan yok burada! Dışarı! Çık yoksa polis çağırırım!"

Zihnim şaşkınlıktan felce uğradı. Muggle'ı objektif bir huşuyla izledim, bu kadar duygu dalgalanmasıyla nasıl yaşamayı becerdiğini merak ettim. Bundan daha tiksindirici bir insanla karşılaşmamıştım. Dikildiğim kapıya doğru ayaklarını vura vura yaklaştı ve asama, içgüdüsel olarak, ulaştım. Donup kaldı, yüzü kül rengine –ya da leylak- döndü. Evet, kendime leylak köklerinin sökülme zamanının geldiğini hatırlattım. Adamın kolesterollü kalbinin atışını duyabiliyordum… ya da değil. Vuruş seslerinin merdivenin altından geldiğini fark ettim. Daha sonra da boğuk bir, "Buradayım" duydum ve sesin kime ait olduğunu anlamam için bir an geçmesi gerekti.

Dehşete düşmüş ve görünüşe göre bir açıklama yapmaya çalışan Muggle'ı iterek geçtim, kapıya yürüdüm ve kilidini açtım. Çocuk gözlerini kısarak ışığa baktı ve gözlerini kırpıştırdı. Yüzü kızarmıştı ve bağırmaktan terlemişti. Gözlerinin ışıktan bir an garip bir şekilde parladığını ve daha sonra bana odaklandığını görebiliyordum. İnanmazlıkla yine gözlerini kırpıştırdı.

"Profesör? Siz ne-"

Normalde nasıl davrandığını unutmuştu ama ben tüm bu durumdan dolayı, bunun farkına varamayacak kadar sersemlemiştim. İki haftadır Hogwarts'tan uzaktı, görünüşe göre iki üç kilo vermişti. Arkadaki adamın homurdanmaları dünyaya dönmeme yardımcı oldu. "Eşyalarını al, Harry."

Bekle. Söylememiştim değil mi. Kelimeyi hala dudaklarımda hissedebiliyordum. O da fark etmişti ve… sanırım sarsılmış onu tanımlamak için doğru kelime olurdu.

"Şimdi Potter," diye değiştirdim, sesime mümkün olduğu kadar soğukluk koydum. Çok şükür ki işe yaradı çünkü aceleyle koşmaya başladı. Ayak seslerini ikinci katta duyana kadar bekledim ve Muggle'a döndüm.

"Ne yaptı?" Tepkisinden, birisi onu tehdit ettiğimi falan sanabilirdi. Mantıklı iki kelime söyleyebildi: kurallar ve saçmalık. Başımla ilgisizce onayladım. Küstah çocuğu birinci elden tanıyordum. Onu hiç süpürge dolabına kilitlemesem de fırsat çıktığında denemediğim söylenemezdi.

"Potter bu yaz geri dönmeyecek. Müdür sizinle temas kuracaktır." Sesimi normal tutmaya çalıştım ama adam hala korkudan tir tir titriyordu. Gözümde Longbottom'un daha cesur gözükmesini sağlıyordu. Arada asama dikkatle baktığını görebiliyordum. Onu daha da korkutmak için onunla oynamaya başladım. Hafif yeşil kıvılcımlara sanki üstünde bir Affedilmez uyguluyormuşum gibFi tepki veriyordu. Potter sonunda bir kucak dolusu kitapla ve baykuşla geldi, dolaptan sandığını çıkarıp kitaplarını içine yerleştirdi. Kafasını kaldırıp bana baktı ve gözlerindeki korkuyu görünce irkildim. Onun yüzünde bir sürü ifade görmüştüm –endişe, kendini beğenmişlik, içerleme, hor görü- ama korku bunlardan biri hiç olmamıştı. Nefesim kesildi. Bunu içinde bulunduğum Muggle havasına verdim.

Saate bakıp Anahtar'ın bizi "gizli yer"e götürmesi için üç dakikamız olduğunu gördüm. Cüppemden garip nesneyi çıkardım ve Potter'ın yüzünün renginin solduğunu gördüm.

"Telefon alıcısıyla ne yapıyorsunuz?" diye sordu şüpheli şüpheli.

"Bu bir anahtar. İki dakika 33 saniyemiz var; eğer bir şeyini unuttuysan şimdi almanı tavsiye ederim."

"Nereye?" diye sordu. Gözlerini kıstı ve bir bana bir de sandığına baktı. Hareketinin ne demek olduğunu merak ettim, ta ki onu en son Anahtar'ın nereye götürdüğünü hatırlayana kadar. Sabrımı cevap vermeye yetecek kadar tutabilmeye çalıştım: "Bilmiyorum. Dumbledore'un mektubunu almadın mı?" Yine sandığına ve sonra bana baktı. Başını iki yana salladı. _Ne düşünüyordu ki? _Sabrım taştı. "Senin güvenini kazanacak zamanım yok, Potter. Şu saçma sapan şeyi tutarsan, gittiğimiz yerde olanları açıklarım."

İsteksizce sandığının tutma yerini kavradı ve baykuşun kafesini bana verme girişiminde bulundu. Öteki titreyen eliyle de Anahtar'ın öbür ucunu tuttu, sanki biz ilginç bir sirk gösterisi sunuyormuşuz gibi bize bakan amcasına dönüp baktı. Potter bundan hoşlanmış gibiydi ama gözleri hala önseziyle parlıyordu.

"Hoşça kalın," dedi, neredeyse duyulmayan bir sesle.

Ve Anahtar bizi hızla hiçliğe taşıdı.

Sonunda soğuk taşa birbirimizin üstünde indik. Anahtar elimden düştü; baykuş kafesi de, -ki baykuş bundan memnun olmadı. Potter'ın sandığının, sağ kolumu sıkıştırdığını acıyla farkına vardım ve aynı zamanda hoş bir şekilde sıcak bir uyluğun benim tam da…

"Potter, kalk!" diye emrettim, fazla telaşlı.

Bütün her şeyiyle şoke olmuş gibi görünüyordu. Durumu kavradığını belirten yüz ifadesi geldi, utançtan rengi soldu, mahcup olma ve sonra yine korku. Bu kadar kısa zamanda yaşanan duygu selinden dehşete düştüm ve ayağına basmaya çalıştığında yüzü acı ifadesinde durdu. Kendimi onun sandığının altından çektim ve sonra sandığa yaslandım, birbiriyle tamamen alakasız iki sızıyı iyileştirdim.

"Ne?" diye kafamı kaldırıp sordum ama sonra onun bana bakmadığını, sandığına baktığını fark ettim. _Ah. Asası. _Tabii, tatillerde kullanamadığı için üstünde taşımıyordu. Bir anlığına sezgilerinden etkilendim- o yaştaki bir erkekte olmaması gereken bir sezgi. Öyle bir sezgi ki bende, kendimde, çok daha sonrasına kadar geliştirmemişti. "Tasalanma Potter, seni öldürmek için burada değilim."

İkna olmamış gözüktü. "Neredeyiz?"

"Sürgündeyiz," diye homurdandım, büyük taş odaya bakarak. Çok şükür ki bir zindandaydık. Şömineyi ve karşı duvarındaki iki lambayı yaktım. Oda fazlaca genişti ve boştu, bir köşede iki tane tek kişilik yatak, onların karşı tarafında bir masa vardı ve topak topak görünümlü iki sandalye ortadaydı. Uzak duvarda bir kapı vardı; çıkmak için sessizce dua ediyordum ama şüphelerimi gidermeliydim.

"Dumbledore sana bir mektup yolladı. Neren almadın?"

"Bir dolaba kilitlenmiştim, değil mi?" dedi. Cevap verirken masumiyetinin dönüşüne neredeyse rahatlamıştım.

"Mantıksız. Mektubu tatil başladıktan sonraki gün gönderdi."

"Eve döndüğüm geceden beri oradaydım!" Utanç gibi bir ifade yüzüne yerleşti. Öylece baktım, ona inanıp inanmamam gerektiğini düşündüm. Olayları dallandırıp budaklandırmamak adına, doğruyu söylediği şıkkını seçmenin daha güvenli olacağından onu seçtim.

"Madem cezalar bu kadar katı, sanırım kuralları yıkmak konusunda biraz daha dikkatli olmalısın."

"Doğru. O zaman tatillerde çalışmadığımı anladığınızda bunu hatırlamaya çalışın."

"Hadi ama Potter. Benden iki hafta boyunca ödevlerini yaparak bir dolapta kapalı kaldığına inanmamı bekleme," diye alay ettim ama aniden ifadesinden söylediklerinin doğru olduğunu anladım.

"Benim söylediğim bir şeye inanmanızı beklemiyorum zaten, Profesör." Sesindeki kini duyduğumda ona okkalı bir tane patlatmak istedim. Ellerimle. Kendimden korktum. Fiziksel şiddet; aynı, çocuğun geri zekalı vaftiz babasındaki gibi zorbalığı göstermek için kullandığı bir yöntemdi, benim gibi bir büyücünün değil. Biz intikam için daha kalıcı yöntemler düşünüyorduk.

"Sesinin tonuna dikkat et," diye uyardım. Bunun üzerine dilini tutmasına memnun oldum ama zihnimin bir köşesine, çocuğa acilen hislerini kontrol etmesi üzerine ders vermem gerektiğini not ettim. Yani en önemli savunmalardan birisi.

"Burada ne kadar kalmak zorundayım?"

"Sonraki döneme kadar." Neredeyse memnuniyetle cevapladım, çocuğun cevap olarak nasıl bir tepki vereceğini biliyordum. Ama birden kendimin de bu işkenceye katlanmam gerektiğini anımsadım, memnuniyet, anında sönük, sancılı bir kızgınlığa dönüştü.

"Sizinle mi!?" Bu patlamadan dolayı incinmiş görünmemem gerekiyordu, değil mi? Sanırım _açık _bir kibire hazır değildim."Ben düşündüm ki," diye geveledi, "ee, şey… olanlardan sonra… yani…" Onun mantıklı bir açıklama yapmaya çalışmasını izlerken sabrım yeniden tükenmeye başlamıştı. "Ben yine Dumbledore için çalışmaya başlayacağınızı düşündüm… bilirsiniz, daha önce yaptığınız gibi."

Gevelemesinin tam manasını kavramam bir an sürdü. _Ajan? Yine? İmkanı yok. _Neredeyse kahkahaya boğulacaktım ama tam zamanında yakalamayı ve susturmayı başardım.

"Hayır, Potter. Bu senin için büyük bir şok olabilir ama Müdür canlı kalmamı tercih ediyor. Ne yazık ki ikimizin de; senin de aynısını yapman konusunda da ısrarlı." Kaşlarımı çatıp cevabını bekledim. Ama daha sonra dank etti: _çocuğun bunu bilmemesi gerekiyordu._

"Peki siz bunu nereden anladınız?" Ona şüpheyle baktım ve yanaklarındaki kızarma bana bilmemesi gereken bir bilgiyi keşfettiğini söyledi.

"Ben…Dumbledore'un Anısı'na düştüm… gibi…"

Düştüm. Gibi. Neredeyse yine gülecektim. _Lanet. Bu ikinciydi._ Midemin kıskançlık hissiyle tırmalandığını duydum. Dumbledore'un Anısı'na düşmeyi çok isterdim. Ama yine de düşününce… hayır, böylesi daha iyiydi.

"Üst düzey savunma öğrenmeye yarın başlayacaksın. Görünüşe göre beladan uzak durma acizliğin ödüllendirilecek." Yüzündeki ifadeyle şaşırdım. Böyle bir fırsat karşısında nasıl dehşete düşme cüretini gösterebilirdi?

"Ama tatildeyim," diye protesto etti.

"Belki de bunun hakkında iki kere düşünmelisin ki-" Ne? Yaşayabilesin? Bunun için onu suçlayamazdım değil mi? İçimden küfrederken yerine koyabileceğim bir kelime aradım. Son on dakikada üçüncü kez ihtiyatı elden bırakıyordum. Buna ek olarak ona ilk adıyla hitap etmiştim ve tüm bu gün, kesinlikle, baştan sona fiyaskoydu. Derin bir nefes alıp derslerin yarın başladığını tekrar ettim. Zindanımı dolaşmak için oradan ayrıldım.

Tanıdık, katlanılmaz bir acıyla uyandım ve derimin ayrılıp çıkmaması için kolumu sıkıca kavradım. Nefesim boğazımda takılı kaldı ve haykırmamak için ağzımı elimle kapatmak zorunda kaldım. Karanlık işaret, göz kapaklarımın ardında hayatımın hatası olduğunu anımsatırcasına parlıyordu. Acı azaldı ama hayaleti geride kaldı. Ve vicdanım kendimi yiyip bitirirken nefes almaya çalıştım:

_Eh hak ettin bunu değil mi? Budalanın tekisin. Karanlık Lord'un, ordusunu delicesine bir acıyla çağırmasına rağmen ona katılmanın hala harika bir fikir olduğunu düşünüyor musun? O kadar da hırslı değilsin ha, artık, Severus?_

Yanındaki yataktan gelen hafif, sabit ritimli nefesleri fark ettiğinde kendimle alay etmeyi bıraktım. Hayatımda ilk kez Harry Potter'ın var olduğuna minnettar oldum. Nefesinin sakinleştirici sesine konsantre oldum ve yeniden uykuya sürüklendim. Boğuk bir haykırış sesiyle sıçrayarak uyanmadan önce ne kadar uyudum bilmiyorum.

İlk önce rüya görüp görmediğimi merak ettim. Ama sonra yan yatağımdan zorlanan bir nefes duydum, ardından da bir acı dolu haykırış daha. Işığı yakıp Potter'ın cenin şeklinde kıvrılıp başını tuttuğunu gördüm. Bir şey yapmadım ama çocuğun yüzü acıyla parlıyordu. Ona sempati duymak için fazlasıyla şaşırmıştım. Daha önce, tabii ki, yara izi hakkında bir şeyler duymuştum (kim duymamıştı ki?), ama şimdiye kadar bir işe yaradığını görmemiştim. Başka bir acı dalgası geldiğinde çığlık attı. Karnının üstüne yuvarlanıp dizlerini altında topladı ve başını yatağa gömdü. Hiç düşünmeden iki yatak arasındaki kısa mesafeyi geçtim.

"Potter?" Sesim çatlayarak ve beni endişeye sürükleyerek bana ihanet etti. Bilincimin pek yerinde olmaması fikirlerimi bulanıklaştırıyordu.

"O…ben…aaaagh."

O andan itibaren ne, böyle bir dürtüyü oluşturdu bilemiyorum ama ellerim çocuğun sırtını sıvazlamak olarak adlandırılabilecek bir eylem gerçekleştirmeye başladı. Kendi sesimi "Şşş," derken duydum. Kafamın içindeki ses ise bağırıyordu, _"Sen ne halt ettiğini sanıyorsun böyle?" _Üstündeki geceliğin her tarafı terden ıslanmıştı ve üstüne yapışmıştı. Nefesleri artık kesik kesik gelmeye başlamıştı ve kaslarının rahatlamaya çalışırken titrediğini hissedebiliyordum. Elim, tamamen kendi kafasına göre davranarak, onun başının arkasını okşamaya başladı. Birkaç dakika sonra nefesi normale dönmüştü. Yine gerilmeye başladığını hissettim, muhtemelen en nefret ettiği hocasıyla temas halinde olduğu içindi. Elimi çektim, fazlaca hızlı, ve yataktan fırladım. Kendimi tamamen gülünç hissediyordum ama bana dönüp bakmadan önce utancımı maskelemeyi başardım.

"Geçti mi?" dedim, sesimin yine istikrarlı ve soğuk olmasından dolayı rahatlamıştım.

Konuşmadan başını salladı. Gözlerinden bir şeyler geçtiğini gördüm ama bakışın anlamını çözemedim. Lambanın sönük ışığında solgun yanaklarının pembe olduğunu gördüm. Dizlerinde doğruldu ve bana baktı.

"Karkaroff'tu. Yani… rüya gördüm…"

Ne olup bittiğini anlamam için bir an gerekti ve midem yalpaladı. _Yaşlı adam öldü demek._ Anladığımı belirtir bir şekilde başımı salladım ve içimdeki korkuyu bastırmaya çalıştım. _Sıradaki benim._

"Profesör, ben…" kendi duygularında boğuldu, sonra gözünün önüne yapışmış bir görüntüyü silkip atmak ister gibi başını salladı. "Sizi arıyor," dedi özür diler gibi.

Eh, pek yeni bir haber sayılmaz, değil mi? Başımı tekrar salladım ve uzun süredir aptal gibi başımı salladığımı fark ettim. "Uykuna dön, Potter," dedim ve sesim on dört yaşındaki bir çocuğun sesi gibi çatladı. Kızgın görünüyordu ama pek umursamadım. Işığı söndürdüm ve kendi ölüm ihtimalim gibi salakça şeyler hakkında endişelenmeye başladım.

"Potter, uyan."

Solgun yumuşak omzuna dokunmak için duyduğum dürtüyle savaşıyordum. Fazlaca sıskaydı ama bir sıra kas ve nefis görünümlü bir göğüs onu, hazırladığım donuk kahvaltının yanında fazlaca iştah açıcı gösteriyordu. Geceliğini üstünden çıkardığı için velede lanet okudum ve sesime soğukluk vermeye çalıştım. "Kalk hadi. Yapacak işlerimiz var."

Tembelce bana baktı ve kör bir şekilde gözlüğüne ulaştı. Yeşil gözlerinin etrafındaki kırmızılıklar rahatsız bir gece geçirdiğinin kanıtıydı. Kendimin de ondan daha iyi görünmediğimden emindim, bütün geceyi onun sızlanmalarını dinleyerek geçirmiştim. Bir çok kez onu rahatlatmak için duyduğum isteği bastırmak zorunda kalmıştım. Bu şeyin hangi cehennemden geldiğini de merak ediyordum. Çocukla empati kurmuştum sanıyorum. Böyle rüyalar için fazlasıyla küçüktü. Voldemort'un gazabı için fazlasıyla küçüktü.

Ona böylesine gözlerimi dikip bakmam için fazlasıyla küçüktü.

Lanet.

Döndüm, çayın ve Hogwarts'tan çağırdığım yulaf lapasının olduğu masaya yürüdüm. Çağırma büyüsünün çalışmasına sevinmiştim, ne de olsa mutfağımız yoktu. Bu oda ve banyodan başka hiçbir şey yoktu. Elbette karanlıktan hoşlanıyordum. Ama Potter'ın buna dayanma kapasitesi hakkında endişelerim vardı. Bu yaşta, bu zihniyetteki bir genç için fazlasıyla depresifti ve güneş ışığı almıyordu. Çocuk zaten fazlasıyla solgundu. Birden tavanın gökyüzü gibi davranması fikri aklıma geldi. Zihnimin bir köşesine bu sihir hakkında araştırma yapmak için not düşerken kahvaltıya oturdum.

"Nereden geldi bu?" diye esnedi, kollarını başının üstünde esnetti. En azından kıyafetini yeniden giyecek kadar terbiyesi vardı. Cevap vermedim ve çayımdan bir yudum aldım. Karşıma oturdu ve lapayı hapır hupur yemeye başladı. Çocukları yemek yerken izlemekten nefret ediyordum. Midem alt üst oldu ve başımı çevirdim, bitirmesini bekledim. Kafamın içinde planlarımı gözden geçirdim.

"Profesör Snape? Merak ediyordum da…" Tahammülsüz bir bakış attım ama yine de devam etti. "Biliyorsunuz, benim nasıl… yani… rüya gördüğümü. Sizce de Vol- ee, Kim-Olduğunu-Bilirsin-Sen de benim hakkımda rüya görüyor mudur?"

Daha önce hiç düşünmemiştim. Ve bunu düşünmek beni tiksindirdi. Karanlık Lord'un rüyaları hakkında kafa yormuyordum. Onu uyurken hayal etmeye çalıştım ve başarısız oldum. Uyumak insanların yapacağı bir şeydi. Ama onun da Potter hakkında imgelem görmesi mümkün müydü? Mesela şimdi bizi görebiliyor muydu? Birlikte? Dumbledore uzun zaman önce kolumdaki takip büyüsünü kırmayı başarmıştı. Çocuğun yara izinde de büyü var mıydı? Ama elbette, Dumbledore tüm bunları düşünmüştür. Değil mi?

Çocuğun sorusunun cevabını düşünemiyordum. Homurdandım ve çayımı içtim, bunun soruyu tekrar sormamasını sağlamasını umdum. Kızgındı, hissedebiliyordum. Ona bir bakış attım ve gözlerinin öfkeden alev alev olduğunu gördüm.

"Bana inanmıyorsun, değil mi?"

"Yemeğini bitir, Potter," dedim ve kalktım. Sorularından kaçınmak için duş almaya karar verdim.

Suyu kapatıp adım attığımda iç odadan gelen boğuk sesleri duydum. Bir anlığına öylesine korktum ki, hareket edemedim. Çabucak giyinip odaya fırladım. Müdür'ün çıldırtıcı gülümsemesini gördüğümde rahatladım. Hemen saçlarıma kurutma büyüsü yaparak ikisine doğru yürüdüm.

"Günaydın, Severus."

Defol, Albus.

"Günaydın."

"Harry de bana rüyasını anlatıyordu." Potter'a bir bakış attım, gözleri yere çakılıydı. Çenesini sıkmıştı.

"Onu buldunuz mu?" diye sordum ve başıyla onayladı.

"Hogsmeade'in hemen dışında. Rahatsız edici," dedi ve gözlerini indirdi. Potter'ın beni izlediğini fark ettim ve başka tarafa döndüm. Bakışları beni rahatsız ediyordu. Ve midem de yanıyordu… sanıyorum nefretle.

"Çocuğun yarası, Albus. Voldemort onu takip edebilir mi?" Sesim alçaktı ve Müdür ile tek başıma konuşuyor olmayı diledim. Dumbledore gözlerime bakmadı. Söylemediği bir şey olduğunu biliyordu. Ve ben de o bana söylemeye hazır olana kadar kurcalamayacaktım.

"Harry güvende. Sen de öyle. İkiniz de nerede olduğunuzu bilmediğinize göre Voldemort sizi bulamaz." Yalan söylediğini söyleyebilirdim… ya da bir şey gizlediğini. Onu binlerce parçaya bölmek istedim ama onun yerine sadece başımı salladım. Biliyordum ki, en azından, güvendeydik. Yaşlı adamın bunu gördüğünden de emindim.

"Albus, özel olarak biraz konuşabilir miyiz?" diye denedim, banyoyu göstererek. Çocuğun bakışlarının beni deldiğini hissedebiliyordum. Dumbledore bana baktı ve başını iki yana salladı.

"Bence en iyisi herkesin açıkça konuşması, değil mi?" Ona şöyle iyi bir büyü atmamak için çenemi sıktım. Açıkça konuşmuş, hah. Eminim ki dünyadaki benden önce en çok sır gizleyen adam oydu. İki yüzlü.

"Oğlan zindanda tıkılıp kalamaz, Albus. Çocukların güneş ışığına ve temiz havaya ihtiyaçları vardır," diye dişlerimi sıktım. Başımı çocuğa çevirdim ve ağzının bir karış açıldığını gördüm. Onun sağlık durumuyla ilgilenmemden dolayı şok olmuştu, şüphesiz. Küçük veledin hayatını kim bilir kaç kez kurtarmama rağmen. Dumbledore sevinçle gülümsemeye başlamıştı yine. Ellerim seğirdi.

"Elbette, haklısın Severus. Ne düşünceli bir davranış. Ne ayarlayabileceğime bakacağım ama korkarım ki şu anda burada kalmak zorundasınız. Üzgünüm, Harry. Severus, senin birkaç parça eşyanı aldım. Araştırır araştırmaz buraya yollayacağım."

Dumbledore çocukla biraz daha konuştuktan sonra ayrıldı. Potter duş alırken, bütün yazın nasıl geçeceğini merak ederek kendimle baş başa kaldım.


	2. Chapter 2

**BÖLÜM İKİ - ATILIM YAPMAK**

"Öfkelisin, tekrar dene."

"Bu aptalca."

"Bununla beraber, Potter, gerekli."

"Neden?"

"Daha önce de konuşmuştuk. Duygularımız bizi ele verir. Gerekli olduğunda saklamayı öğrenmeliyiz."

Daha önce hiç bu kadar eğlenmediğimin farkına varmıştım .Çocuğa yüzünü sabit tutmayı öğretmek normalde olması gerektiğinden daha zordu. Ama öğretme adı altında onu daha da kızıştırmama izin veriyordu ve bundan büyük bir tatmin duyuyordum. Hakaret edilmek zorunda bırakılıyordu. İçimden şeytanca sırıtıyordum. Dışımdan… eh, şeytanca sırıtıyordum. Bu da onun sinirlerini harap ediyordu.

"İyi," dedi. Dudakları ince bir çizgi halini aldı, ben de bilinçli bir şekilde onun yüzünü, normal haline döndürmeye çalışırken izledim. Bu yüze üç haftadır bakıyordum. Hafızama kazınmıştı. Şu anda her hissettiğini hissedebiliyordum. Bunun bana verdiği enerjiyi seviyordum. Her bir duyguyu tek tek kışkırtmayı seviyordum. Neredeyse bu kadar eğlendiğim için utanacaktım.

"Hala bakir misin?"

Gözleri büyüdü ve normalde solgun olan yüzü parlak bir kırmızıya dönüştü. Neredeyse kahkaha atacaktım. Ama atmadım. Tabii, tahmin etmeme bile gerek yoktu. Cevap olduğu gibi yüzünde yazıyordu. Hala 14'tü. Ya da 15 miydi? Doğum günü hakkında bir şeyler söylediğini hatırlıyor gibiydim. Ama bu beni ilgilendirmiyordu. Elbette benim 14 yaşımdaki masumiyetim belli belirsiz bir anıydı… hayır, şimdi o şıkkı düşünmemek en iyisiydi.

"Utandın, tekrar dene." Utancının kızgınlığa dönüştüğünü gördüm. Bu derslerin onu benim kadar eğlendirmediğini biliyordum zaten. Ama bu umurumda değildi. Gözlerinin kısıldığını ve sonra yüzünün rahatladığını gördüm.

"Vaftiz babanın gay olduğundan haberin var mıydı?"

Utanç Şok. Ben öfke için uğraşıyordum ama her neyse. Yine de başarısız olmuştu.

"Yeniden dene."

"Bekle. Bu doğru mu?" Ona sert bir bakış attım ama bana karşılık vermedi. Meraklanmıştı. Merak. Başka rahatsızlık verici bir özelliğiydi. Daha sonra onu bundan vazgeçirmenin bir yolunu düşünecektim.

"Potter, konsantre ol." İsteksizce itaat etti.

Söyleyecek şey bulmak zorlaşıyordu. Öğrenmesi felaket uzun zaman alıyordu. Ki bu da benim işime geliyordu. Ona bilmemesi gereken şeyleri söylüyor sonra da yalan söyleyip söylemediğime karar vermeye çalışırken zihninin tıkır tıkır çalışmasını izliyordum. Kahkahasını gayet başarıyla bastırabiliyor gibiydi. Kızgınlık ve utanç zayıf noktalarıydı… ve, tabii ki, en eğlendirici kışkırtmalar da bunlarla yapılıyordu.

"Muhtemelen yumuşaksındır da." Hiçbir şey. Çok iyi. Devam ettim. "Sen ve Weasley çok yakındınız. Onu giyinirken izledin mi?" Hiçbir şey. Etkilenmiştim. "Yataktayken onu düşündün mü? Söylesene Potter, kimi düşünüyorsun? Geceleri gözlerini kapattığında kimin yüzünü görüyorsun? Buluğ çağındaki beynin sana ne görüntüler veriyor?" Kendimi gönülsüzce devam ederken buldum. Onunla böyle konuşmamalıydım. Eninde sonunda bir tepki alacaktım. Bir tane daha ve bu son. "Duşun gereğinden fazla uzundu bu sabah."

Kızardı. Neredeyse bende kızardım. Lanet. Zihnime duşu kullanmadan önce iyice yıkamam gerektiğini not aldım.

"Utandın."

"Bunu seviyorsunuz, değil mi?"

"Öfkelendin."

"Sadistsiniz." Tabii ki, haklıydı.

"Bu senin eğitimin, Potter. Eğer havanda hissetmiyorsan gidip Dumbledore'a, Ünlü Harry Potter'ın onun yardımına ihtiyacı olmadığını söylerim."

Yüzü yine ifadesizleşti. "Belki sadece seninle olmak istemiyorumdur," dedi. Sesi sertti. Doğruyu seçebiliyordum. Sarsıldım. Gücendim. Ama neden?

"Öfkelendin," dedi ve sırıttı. Neredeyse haklı diye düşündüm ona kaşlarımı çatarken. Başkalarının duygularını tespit etmede ufak bir dersle oldukça başarılı olabileceğini fark ettim. Tabii, bu dersi başka bir öğretmene bıraktım.

"Akıllıca," burnumdan soludum. "Ama yine de merak ediyorum, duşta kimi düşünüyordun?"

Yine kızardı. Kendime rağmen gülümsedim.

Eğer zorlansaydım yazın bittiğine üzüldüğümü itiraf edebilirdim. Aşk iksirleri yaparken, bir şey öğretirken, arada sırada duyduğum garip hoşnutluğu duyuyordum burada. Potter'ın ifadesiz yüzü artık beni neredeyse rahatsız ediyordu. Ama biliyordum ki, en azından öğrenmişti.

"Neye bakıyorsun Potter?"

"Hiçbir şeye."

Lanet olsun. Bir canavar yaratmıştım. Söylemeliyim ki, bunda iyiydi. Bu yaz ona öğrettiğim diğer her şeyi öğrenmesi biraz daha uzun sürmüştü, hiçbir şeyi mükemmelleştirmek için bu kadar hevesli değildi. Bunu tamamen beni rahatsız etmek için yapıyordu. O kadar kolay rahatsız da edilemezdim üstelik. Yeniden tepki vermesi için bir şeyler yapmak istiyordum. Gıcık. O yüzde bir şeyler görmek istiyordum. Herhangi bir şey.

Acınası ümitsizliğimi bırakıp altıncı senenin iksir dersi planını yapmaya döndüm. Hogwarts'a dönecektik ve bunun sonucunda da güzel ve narin sanatımı bir işe yaramayan çocuklara öğretmek zorunda kalacaktım. Görevim artık daha bir göz korkutucu gelmeye başlamıştı. Ama Karanlık Sanatlara Karşı Savunma'ya geçsem bile bunun ruhumu açacağını sanmıyordum. Gerçekte, savunmayla alakası olan çok şey öğretilmiyordu. Böcürtü defetmenin, küçük veletlere, Voldemort'la savaşma konusunda bir yardımı dokunmazdı. Dumbledore, Harry'e bu çalışmayı yaptırmakta haklıydı.

Lanet. Yine yaptım. Kafamda ona Potter demeyi bırakmayı nasıl becerdim bilmiyorum ama bir an önce bundan vazgeçmeliydim. Bunun benim hatam olmadığını söyledim. Birisiyle bu kadar uzun süre yaşayıp onu dostça görmemek kolay değildi. Normal bir şeydi bu. Uyandığım andan itibaren her an onunla beraberdim. Onun kabuslarını dinliyordum. Sabahleyin uyandırdığımda, uykuyla bilinç arasında gidip gelmesini izliyordum, -göz kapakları ağır- gözlerini kırpıştırmasını, dudaklarının tembel bir gülüşle kıvrılmasını, ince uzun parmaklarının gözlüğünü aramasını. Ah Tanrım.

Hayalden uzaklaştım. Bunca zamandır zindana kapalı kalmaktan dolayı olmalıydı. Doğru, vaktimin çoğunu zindanda kapalı bir halde geçiriyordum ama normalde yalnız oluyordum. Yine bana gözlerini diktiğini fark ettim. Gözlerinin, başımın tepesini delip geçtiğini hissedebiliyordum. Gittikçe daha da cüretli oluyordu ama bununla ilgili ne yapabilirdim ki? Ceza mı verecektim? Küstahlığı üçe katlanmıştı. Bu beni rahatsız etse de, beni asıl rahatsız eden şey bunun bir yandan hoşuma gidiyor olmasıydı. Daha 14 (ya da artık 15) değil miydi, ya da Harry "muhteşem kurtarıcı" Potter, küçük değiş tokuşlarımızı flörtleşmekle karıştırıyor olmalıydım.

"Bakmaktan vazgeç Potter."

"Bakmıyorum."

"Seni görebiliyorum."

"Bana bakmıyorsun bile."

Artık bakıyordum. Eğlendiğini görebiliyordum. Ondan nefret ediyordum.

"Dikkat et Potter, beni düşlediğini düşünmeye başlayacağım." Kızardı ve birden başardığıma dair zaferin sancısını hissettim. Gözlerinde bir şeyin parladığını gördüm. Bu… utanç mıydı? Eh, artık gitmişti. Yüzü yine ifadesizdi ama başını yine ders kitabına çevirmişti. Bu kafamı karıştırdı. Cevap olarak daha fazla tepki bekliyordum. Ya da istiyor muydum? Haftalar önce ciddi tartışmayı kesmiştik. Benim kışkırtmalarıma giderek bağışıklık kazandığını söyleyebilirdim. Ama amacımız da bu değil miydi zaten?

"Dikkat et Snape, beni düşlediğini düşünmeye başlayacağım."

Çok komik. Uzun süredir ona dik dik bakıyordum. Bana sırıttı, suratına bir tokat atabilmek için her şeyi verebilirdim. Rollerimiz ne zaman değişmişti? Bu noktadan sonra bu veledin beni ezip geçmesine izin mi verecektim?

"Sanmıyorum, Potter." Yapabildiğimin en iyisi bu muydu? Lanet.

"Ah, hadi Profesör. Beni istediğinizi biliyorsunuz."

Kesinlikle değil!

"Buna inanmakta zorlanabilirsin ama herkes senin ününle büyülenmiyor." İşte bu onun çenesini kapatır. Genelde kapatıyor. İğneleyici. İncitici. Yaralayıcı.

"Duşta kimi düşünüyorsunuz, Profesör?"

İşte. Bunu. Beklemiyordum. Küçük velet. Ne zaman bu kadar uyanıklaşmıştı? Bütün zamanını benimle geçiriyordu. Ona benzemeye başlamıştım. Aptal gibi gözlerini dikip bak sonra da cevabını alıp otur!

"Seni temin ederim, duşta birisini düşünseydim, o kişi biraz daha gelişmiş olurdu." Şok olmuştu. Şimdi de kızgın. Mükemmel. Ona bakıp kendimi beğenmiş bir şekilde dudaklarını büktüm ve işime döndüm.

"Potter, kimse burada ne yaptığımızı bilmemeli. Eğer birisi bütün yaz nerede olduğunu sorarsa onlara Hogwarts'ta olduğunu söylersin. Anlaşıldı mı?"

"Ama neden?"

Aşırı merakını lanetledim. Bir kere olsun sorgulanmadan bir şeyi anlatma lüksüne sahip olmak istiyordum. Kaşlarımı çatarak ona baktım ama bundan korkmadı. Söyleyebilirim ki, buna alışmıştı.

"Çünkü bilmiyor olman gereken şeyleri öğrendin. Müdür buna izin verdiği için hapise girebilir."

Ağzı açık, bana bakıyordu. Suçluluk duygusu gibi bir duygunun yüzünü ele geçirdiğini gördüm. Kendisini unuttuğu nadir anlardan biri. Söylenecek bir söz aradığını görebiliyordum. Alnı kırıştı ve tüyler ürpertici yara izi ortaya çıktı.

"Ve sen de," dedi biraz da hüzünle. Hüzün üstünde çalışmamıştık, diye hatırladım birden, ama düşünceyi uzaklaştırdım. Doğruydu. Ama hapise girmek beni en az endişelendiren şeydi bu durumda. Hapise birkaç defa girmiş olmalıydım ama bundan kaçmayı becermiştim. Bunu kabul etmemin sebebinin bu olduğunu anımsadım.

"Sonunda anlayabildin, ha?" Hala ihtiyacım olduğunda iğnelemeyi becerebiliyordum. Yüzü yine ifadesizleşti, kafasının tasını attırdığımı biliyordum. Odaklanıp yüzünü sabitleştirmek için neyi seçtiğini arada sırada merak ediyordum. Hiç sormamıştım.

"Neden yaptın?"

"Dumbledore benden yapmamı istemişti." Gerçekten istemişti. Dumbledore'un ricaları asla isteğe bağlı olmazdı. Sanki başka seçeneğiniz varmış gibi gösterilmiş emirlerdi. Küçük, çekici kafasının çalıştığını görebiliyordum, sonra bakışını bana çevirdi, gözleri keyifle parlıyordu.

"Ben sizin istediğinizi, gönüllü olduğunuzu düşünmüştüm." Bu çocuk tarafından sataşılmaktan bezmiştim. Benim öğrencim olduğunu unutmuştu ve buna müsamaha gösterilmemesi gerekiyordu. Hogwarts'a döndüğümüzde gözlerindeki bu lanet parıltı yüzünden yirmi puan düşebilirdim. Düşmeliydim.

"Evet, tatilimin bebek bakıcılığıyla geçiyor olmasından dolayı duyduğum zevkten ölmek üzereyim." Kendisine daha çocuk olduğunun anımsatılmasından hoşlanmamıştı. Kafamdan düşünceyi sildim. Ona çocuk gibi davranmak daha iyiydi, yani onu genç bir delikanlı gibi… büyüyor… gelişiyor…Dur.

Anahtar'ı kavradım ve o da bana kendisinin rahatsız edici baykuşunu verdi. Bana yakın duruyordu, böylece saç iksirinin lavanta kokusunu duyabiliyordum. Yüzümü okumak istercesine bana baktı. Ona sessizce bol şans diledim ama yine de onun bakışı altında gerilmiştim. Beni okumayı başaracağına dair korkum yoktu. Korkmuyordum. Ama bakışından dolayı rahatsız oluyordum. Olması gereken bu değildi. Anahtar bizi Hogwarts'a götürdüğünde bütün küçük oyunlarımız sona ermişti. Bunu onun da fark edip etmediğini merak ettim

"Profesör Snape?" diye sordu. Sesi bir garipti, kafamı eğip ona baktım. Anladığıma dair homurdandım çünkü sesime güvenemiyordum. Bu yüzden kendime lanet okudum ve okulun velet dolu koridorlarında eski soğukluğuma dönebileceğimi düşünerek şükrettim.

"Ben sadece teşekkür etmek istemiştim… biliyorsunuz… bana yardımınız için. Çok… eğlenceliydi."

Bundan sonra bir şey söylemem gerekiyordu. Ona eğlenceli bir şey yapmadığımızı anlatan bir şey. Gözüm dönmüş olmalıydı. Profesyonel tarafım, azar azar benden uzaklaşıyordu… ve sonra düşüncelerimle çarpışıyor, bilincimin karşısına doğru yol alıyor, çöp sepetini ıskalayıp saygınlığımın hemen yanına düşüyordu. Sessizliği sürdürmeyi uygun bir cevap olarak gördüm ve çocuğun yine gülümsediğini önemsememeye çalıştım.


	3. Chapter 3

**BÖLÜM ÜÇ - AYARLAMAK**

Anahtar, aniden indiğimizde bizi yere savurdu. Sandığım yere sertçe çarptı ve ben de Snape'e doğru sendeledim. Beni elleriyle nazik bir şekilde dengeledi ve aklımı toplamam için bir an geçmesi gerekti. Kafam berraklaştığında başımın Snape'in göğsünde olduğunu fark ettim. Koklamaktan kendimi alamadım. Bu adam bildiğim en iyi kokuya sahipti. Temiz ve ferah, ve fazlaca somut…

Profesör Snape'in vücut kokusunu tarif etmeye çalıştığımı fark ettiğimde midem kasıldı ve hala onu böyle koklayabilecek kadar yakınlaştığıma inanamıyordum. Omzumdaki el beni itti ve neredeyse kızardım. Ron ile karşılaşmadan önce bu adama karşı olan nefretimi yeniden kazanabilmek için dua ettim. Ron benim en yakın arkadaşımdı. Voldemort'a karşı savaşımda hemen yanımda duracaktı. Ama Snape'i koklamamdan dolayı ve kokusunu "şaşırtıcı" gibi ifade etmemden dolayı beni affedebilir miydi, emin değildim.

Hemen önümdeki adamdan başka yöne baktım ve nerede olduğumuza dair bir fikrim olmadığını fark ettim. Dondurucu bir soğukluğa sahip, duvarlarında kitaplık rafları bulunan ve şöminesi dekorasyon adına yakılmış bir oturma odasındaydık. Odanın ortasında resmi görünümlü bir sandalye ve hemen yanında çay masası vardı. Uzak köşedeki bir masanın üstündeki lambadan sönük bir ışık geliyordu. Onun mekanında olduğumuzu fark ettim. Ama yine de sordum.

"Neredeyiz?"

"Odamda," dedi, pek mutlu olduğu söylenemezdi. Yani herhangi bir şey hakkında mutlu göründüğünden değil ama soğukluğunun da kademeleri var gibiydi. Şimdi 'rahatsız olmak'la 'midesi bulanmak' arasında olduğunu fark ettim. Bana Hedwig'i verdi. Ona ne söylemem gerektiğini bilmiyordum. Kendimi bir garip hissediyordum. Bir şeyler söylemeli… ya da yapmalıydım.

"Gidebilirsin, Potter. Öteki öğrenciler de en kısa sürede burada olur. Senin bile şöleni kaçırmadan zindanlardan çıkma yolunu bulabileceğine güveniyorum."

_Doğal bir şeye odaklan. _İroniye içten içe güldüm. Eğer iksirler üzerine odaklandığımı bilse kafamı koparabilirdi. Hiçbir şekilde hiçbir şeyini önemsemediğim bir şeydi. Bunun ne olduğunu söylemek isterdim, ama yapamadım. Ne zaman beni kızdırmaya çalışsa, kazanımın iğrenç bir koku yayarak fokur fokur kaynadığını hayal ediyordum. Onun ne düşündüğünü merak ediyordum. Belki de hiçbir şeye odaklanmıyordu. Alışkanlık olarak yapıyor olabilirdi. Acaba iğrenme dışında bir duygu göstermeye yeteneği var mıydı? Bu yeteneğini mükemmelleştirmeden önce yüzünün neye benzediğini merak ediyordum.

"Beni özleyecek misiniz?" dedim ve yılışık yılışık sırıttım. Oyuna devam ediyordum. Aslında bir yerden sonra hoşlanmaya başlamıştım. O seni ittirene kadar ittirmeye devam et. Her zaman karşılık alıyordum. Feci şekilde. Ama şimdi nerede olduğumuzu hatırlamış gibiydi. Belki de Hogwarts'ta olmak onun kim olduğunu hatırlatmıştı. Daha az emin hissediyordum. Daha az… kibirli. Bakışının altında sırıtışım silindi. Eh, sürdüğü sürece eğlenceliydi.

"Gryffindor'dan on puan, Potter. Artık git."

Dişlerimi sıktım ama bir şey demedim. Bütün yaz boyunca mükemmelleştirdiğim doğal ifade şimdi kendini göstermeyi reddediyordu. Gözlerine kısaca baktım ve gözlerinin güldüğünü gördüm. Odasından ayrıldım ve birkaç yanlış dönüşten sonra zindanlardan çıktım.

"Harry! Senin için öyle endişelendik ki!"

Hermione bana doğru koşuyordu, beni gördüğü için hoşnuttu ama yüzünün bir anda mcgonagall yüzüne dönüştüğünü gördüğümde sırıttım. Ron da onun arkasından geliyordu ve cinayet işleyebilir gibi duruyordu. Kendimi endişeli hissediyordum. Kafamda doğru dürüst bir yalan oluşturamadan soruları başlamıştı.

"Hangi cehennemdeydin? Neden baykuşlarıma cevap yazmadın?"

"Ben-" Arkadaşlarıma yalan söyleyemezdim. Direk olarak. "Yoksa almadınız mı?" Hermione'nin dudakları tamamen kaybolmuştu; Ron ise şüpheli şüpheli bakıyordu.

"Annem bütün yaz burada olduğunu söyledi!"

"Ben… öyle gibi. Dumbledore, ee…" _beni bir çeşit zindana -o bana yasal olmayan sihir numaraları gösterirken ve ben de onunla utanmaz şekilde flört ederken- Snape'le birlikte kilitledi. _"Saklanıyordum. Hiç mektup almadım. Üzgünüm." Bütün bir zaman doyunca yüzümü çalıştığımız yüz ifadesinde tuttuğumu fark ettim. Suratıma üzgün bir ifade yerleştirmeye çalıştım ve nasıl yapılacağını hatırlamadığımdan dehşete düştüm. Tüm ifadelerin birleşimi: toplanmış kaşlar, ekşi bir yüz, gözlerin yumuşaması… hepsini birden denemek öylesine karmaşıktı ki. Sanırım bu ifadeyi yüzüme oturtmaya çalışırken çok gülünç gözüküyordum, bu yüzden durdum ve yüzümün yine düşmesine izin verdim. Ron ve Hermione… dehşete düşmüştü.

"Harry? İyi misin?" Hermione endişeli görünüşüyle problem yaşamıyordu. Aynı şekilde Ron da kolayca şaşkın gözükebilmişti. İç çektim ve gülümsedim… yani en azından gülümsediğimi umuyordum. Kendime, duşa girer girmez bir aynada alıştırma yapmam gerektiğini söyledim.

"Tabii ki. Açlıktan ölüyorum. Seçme birazdan başlayacak." Çok şükür ki peşimi bıraktılar ve Büyük Salon'a gittik. Oturduk, bense Snape'in genelde oturduğu yere baktım. Orada değildi. Hayal kırıklığına uğramamalıydım, değil mi? Bu adamla iki ayımı bir odada kapalı geçirmiştim. Ve hiç de hoş değildi. Ya da olmamalıydı. Ron ve Hermione'nin yine bana baktıklarını hissettim ve onlara doğru döndüm. Onlar da benimle birlikte öne eğildi.

"Saklanıyor muydun?" diye fısıldadı Hermione. "Nerede?"

Omuzlarımı silktim. "Dumbledore söylemedi."

"Peki ne yaptın? Yalnız mıydın?"

"Bütün yaz boyunca çalıştım." Eh, bu yalan değildi ve Hermione cevabımdan dolayı memnun kalmış gibiydi. Ron dehşete düşmüş gibiydi ve ikinci soruyu cevaplamadığımı fark etmemesini umdum. Eğer fark ettiyse de artık çok geçti. McGonagall endişeli birinci sınıfları yürütüyordu. Birden ensemdeki saçların diken diken olduğunu hissettim ve geri dönüp baktım.

Oradaydı. Gülümsemek istedim.

Ama yapamadım.

"Potter, bu da ne?"

"Sindirme iksiri, efendim. Neden? Nesi var?"

Gözlerimi kırpıştırdım. Dudağının kenarı seğirdi, sinirlendiğini söyleyebilirdim. Ron ve Hermione bizi olacaklara dair bilindik önsezileriyle izliyorlardı. Hermione yine alt dudağını kemiriyordu. Ron, ağzı açık bir şekilde beni ve profesörü izliyordu. Bu kadar değişiklik bir arada pek görülmüyordu- Snape beni yukarıdan öfkeyle süzüyor, zekamı iğneliyor, cezayla tehdit ediyordu; ve ben, ona sanki hava hakkında konuşuyormuşuz gibi bakıyordum. Bütün sınıf izliyordu ve Malfoy bile rahatsız görünüyordu.

Zil çaldı ve Snape çenesini sıktı. "Sınıf çıkabilir. Potter, olduğun yerde kal."

Eşyalarımı sakince toplamaya başladım. Hiç hareket etmedi. Bana baktığını hissedebiliyordum ve endişelenmeye başlamıştım. Korkmuş görünmem gerektiğini biliyordum ama ifadem otomatik olarak yerleşiyordu artık. Odaya girdiğim, onu gördüğüm anda suratım düşüyordu. Hiçbir şeye odaklanamıyordum. Bu neredeyse endişe verici bir şeydi.

Bütün öğrenciler çıktığı anda elini salladı ve kapı büyük bir gürültüyle kapandı. Uzun bir süre beni süzdü, bakışının altında kendimi ufalmış hissediyordum. "Ne yaptığını sanıyorsun sen, Potter? Hiçbir zaman benim ideal öğrenci tanımıma girmedin ama tamamen başarısız olmadan dersimi atlatabilmeyi becerebiliyordun."

_Ah. _Bu sözler için kaşınmıştım, değil mi? "Ne dediyseniz onu yaptım. İksirin bir şeyi yoktu." Sesim sakin ve sabitti. Bunun onu nasıl etkilediğine neredeyse gülecektim. Beni kızdırmaya çalışıyordu. Tepki verdirtmeye çalışıyordu. Bunu yaparken tamamen mutlu olduğumu fark ettim. Bu çok rahatsız ediciydi.

"Küstahlığından dolayı Gryffindor'dan yirmi puan, çocuk. Oyununun bir parçası olmayacağım, Potter. Eğer buna devam edersen, Müdüre gidip, seni ödüllendirdiği derslerle, benim dersimi suistimal ettiğini söylemek zorunda kalacağım. Belki de derslerimiz devam etmemeli."

Midem düştü ve ağzımın da anı eylemi yaptığını gördüm. Kış tatilinde yine başlamamız ayarlanmıştı ve bütün dönem benim akla yakın kalmamı sağlayan şey bu olmuştu. O ana kadar bunu ne kadar beklediğimi fark etmemiştim. Dersleri değil, kaçmayı. Özür dilemeyi denedim ama kelimeler ağzıma gelmedi. Pis pis sırıttığını gördüm. Memnun olmuştu. _Budala._

"Neyin var Potter? O odaya kapatılmayı bekliyor olman mümkün olabilir mi?"

"Garip, değil mi?" Oh. İşte bunun ağzımdan çıkmamış olmaması gerekiyordu. O da benim hissettiğim kadar şok olmuş görünüyordu. Yüzüm yine normale döndü ve bana karşı can acıtıcı bir şey söylemesini bekledim.

"Gidebilirsin," dedi ve masasına yürümeye başladı.

"Bu kadar mı?" dediğimi duydum ve hangi lanet olası şeyin çenemi ele geçirdiğini merak ettim. Kendime çenemi kapamamı ve tamamen aptal durumuna düşmeden buradan çıkıp gitmem gerektiğini söyledim. Çok geç. Geri döndü. Cinayet işleyebilir gibiydi. Elimde olmadan geri çekildim.

"Gryffindor'dan on puan daha. Bir kelime daha ve elli olur. Eğer yine böyle bir şey olacaksa da dönemin geri kalanını Mr. Filch ile beraber geçireceksin. Şimdi, sınıfımdan defolup git."

Eşyalarımı alıp dışarı fırladım. Ron ve Hermione dışarıda bekliyordu. İkisi de endişeliydi.

Ron boğazını temizleyip ihtiyatla konuşmaya başladı, "Biliyorsun, Harry. Sana baktığında en azından korkmuş görünmeyi denesen fena olmazdı. Yani, onun etrafında yüzün ürkütücü oluyor."

"Yapma." Ağır ağır, sessizce Ortak Salon'a yürümeye başladım. Onlar da benim arkamdan geldiler.

Soğuk soğuk terlemiş bir halde uyandım. Yine. Kabuslar geri dönmüştü. Gelecekle ilgili değildi, Voldemort –ile ilgili olanlar- hiç bitmiyordu. Cedric Diggory'nin ölü yüzünü gördüklerim. Ölürcesine korktuklarım. Korkudan beyazladıklarım.

Her zaman aynı şeyleri görmüyordum. Bu gece, birlikte sahadaydık. Snitchin başının birkaç santim üstünde uçtuğunu gördüm. Ateşokumu döndürüp beni kovalaması umuduyla zıt yönde uçmaya başladım. Sahayı boydan boya geçip arkama baktım. Hiç hareket etmemişti; snitch de öyle. Yere yakın bir yerde, zaferin hemen altında sabit bir şekilde duruyordu. Fark etmemişti. Ona doğru hızla uçtum ve snitche ulaştığımda yüzünü gördüm. Korkudan dondum. Gözleri ifadesizdi. Tepesinde parlayan altın, snitch değil galleondu. Ona ulaştım ve süpürgemden düştüm. Yere varmadan uyandım.

Ne zaman bir kabustan, titreyerek ve panik olmuş halde, uyansam; zihnim onu arıyordu. Kulaklarımı sakinleştirici soğuk sesin, "Potter?" diyişini duymak için zorladım. Bütün dediği buydu. Ama bir şekilde yardımcı oluyordu. Beni dinlediğini bilmemi sağlıyordu. Bildiğini bilmemi sağlıyordu.

Doğru. Tamamen aklımı kaçırmıştım. Bu gece zindanda olduğunu hayal ettim, benim acınası sızlanmalarımı artık dinlemek zorunda kalmadığına teşekkür ediyordu. Belki de, bunun hakkında hiç düşünmemişti bile. Belki bunun bittiğine memnun olacak kadar bile düşünmemişti. Kendime küfrettim. Bu adam hakkında düşünmeyi bırakmalıydım.

Yastığı başımın etrafına sararak yan döndüm. Bu bir damla uyuyamadığım sekizinci geceydi. Bundan önce hiç uyumama halim on altı gün sürüyordu. Yani yolu yarıladığımı ve yenisi başlayana kadar koskoca üç günüm olduğunu umuyordum. Problem insanların fark etmeye başlamasıydı. McGonagall sürekli Pomfrey ile konuşmayı isteyip istemeyeceğimi soruyordu. Hagrid şüpheli bakışlar atıyordu. Ve bunun beni kızdırmaması gerektiğini bildiğim halde, Ron ve Hermione yarım-gülüşlerinden dolayı birilerini lanetlememi sağlayacaklardı sonunda. İnsanlar etrafımda dört dönüyordu ve neredeyse kafayı yiyecektim. O hariç. O hiç değişmemişti. Hala alçak herifin tekiydi.

İşe yaramıyordu.

Yatağın perdelerini çektim ve terliklerimi giydim. Artık daha sık kullandığım için babamın pelerinini sandığa koymayı bırakmıştım. Yatağın altından çekerek üzerime geçirdim. Dışarı sızmaya çalışırken fark etmiştim ki, büyücülerin en azından gıcırdayan döşemeleri tamir ettirmeleri gerekiyordu. Ama benim için fark etmiyordu. Çoğunu hafızama kazımıştım ve yorgun tahtadan çok az yakınmayla dışarı çıkabiliyordum. Şişman Hanım görünmez güçler tarafından açılmaktan dolayı artık kafası karışmış gözükmüyordu. Dalgın bir şekilde elini sallıyordu ve dönüp uykusuna devam ediyordu.

Bir portreyi kıskandığımı fark ettim.

Gece gezintilerimden hoşlanıyordum. Ya da gece yarısı sonrası gezintileri. Filch'in bile belli bir saatten sonra dolaşmayı bıraktığını düşünüyordum. Okul başladığından beri ona hiç rastlamamıştım. Mrs. Norris'le birkaç kez karşılaşmıştık ama o bile benim görünmez formuma tıslamayı bırakmıştı. Her gece çıkmıyordum tabii. Ama bu şekilde de oda arkadaşlarımın düzenli nefeslerine sövüyordum. Ekim ayında Quidditch'in başlamasını ummuştum, böylece yine normal uyuyabilecek kadar bitap hale düşebilecektim. Ama bu eğer mümkünse, halimi daha da kötüleştirmişti. Angelina her oyuncunun bütün enerjisini sömürene kadar uğraşıyordu. Onun Wood'dan daha beter olduğunu düşünüyordum. Ama yorgunluk yeterli değildi. Uyumak yerine yatakta uzanıp kaybettiğim tek oyunu düşünüyordum.

Ayrıca, söylemekten mutluyum, sahadaki performansım problemim tarafından engellenmiyordu. Tek normal hissettiğim yer orasıydı. Yani, orası ve İksir sınıfı _(kes şunu!)_. Ravenclaw'ı yenmemiz, Cho bana bakmayı bile reddetmesine rağmen yine de oldukça iyi hissetmemi sağlamıştı. Oyunu işe yaramamıştı. Kış tatilinden sonra Hufflepuff'a karşı oynayacaktık. Ama henüz bunun hakkında düşünmek istemiyordum.

Etrafıma bakındım ve okulun bu kısmına daha önce hiç gelmediğimi fark ettim. Portreler, ben yanlarından geçerken horluyorlardı. Kalbim heyecan ve kavradığı şeyden dolayı çarpmaya başladı. Yeni bir koridorun keşfi neşelendiriciydi, ama yine de koridorun kaybolup beni de beraberinden götürebileceği fikrinden dolayı gergindim. Belki de yüz yılda bir ortaya çıkan bir koridordu. Ya da belki varisinin doğduğunda ya da…

Tamam, gülünç bir haldeydim. Ama sihirbazlık dünyasında kimse böyle bir şeyi bilemezdi.

Koridorun sonundaki kapıyı görebiliyordum. Dikkatlice yaklaştım. Kapının kulpunu kavradım ve omzumda bir şey hissettim.

Çığlık attım.

Döndüğümde Snape'i gördüm. Direk bana bakıyordu. Elinde haritam vardı.

"Şu lanet şeyi çıkar. Benimle gel."


	4. Chapter 4

**BÖLÜM DÖRT - SIKIŞMAK**

Yine dışarıdaydı.

Düşündüğümde, niye bu kadar zamandır buna izin verdiğimi bulamıyordum. Bunu başlar başlamaz sona erdirmeliydim. Çocuğu, sınıftaki -neredeyse- duygusal gösterisi için kötüleme yönündeki isteksizliğimi de itiraf etmek zorundaydım. Anıyı boş vererek korkuyla ürperdim.

Black'in kitabındaki bir sayfadan bir sihri alıp kendime bir harita yaratmıştım. Bunu daha önce düşünemediğim için kendimden nefret ediyordum. Gryffindor'dan birisi benden daha avantajlıydı hep. Hayatımın hikayesi. Haritayı dikkatlice inceleyerek H. Potter diye adlandırılmış noktayı -profesyonel varlığımın yıkımı da denebilir- izledim, daireler çizerek dolanıyordu. Onu sırf izlerken başım döndü. Sonra yeni bir koridorun ortaya çıktığını gördüm. Ona girdi, yolu geçti ve sonra durdu. Onu yakalama fırsatını kaçırmamaya karar verdim ki bunu aylar önce yapmalıydım.

Kendi şömineme girip oraya en yakın kullanılmayan ofisin şöminesinden çıktım ve koridordaki noktanın peşine düştüm. "Bu yaşamda değil," diye adlandırılmış bir kapıya yöneldiğini fark ettim ve bunun ne demek olduğunu düşünürken titredim. Onu şaşırtmak istiyordum ama eğer nokta, kapıya biraz yaklaşsaydı adını seslenmek –zavallı gizlenme girişimini bir kez daha engellemek- zorunda kalacaktım. "Slytherin Kralı" isimli nokta, bahsedilen baş belasının hemen arkasına geldiğinde elimi uzattım ve sert, görünmeyen… bir şeye dokundum.

Çığlık attı ve gizliliğimden gayet memnun oldum.

Memnuniyetim küçük veledin dehşete düşmüş ifadesini göremediğim gerçeği karşısında makul miktarda azaldı, benimle yeniden yüzleşmek zorunda kalana kadar o ifadeyi yüzünden sileceğinden emindim. Sürpriz girişimimin olması gerektiği kadar eğlenceli olmadığını fark ettim. İyice dikleşip olması gereken yere bir bakış attım. Lanet olası pelerin. Eğer Dumbledore'un bana aynısını yapacağını bilmesem pelerini binlerce minik parçaya ayırırdım.

"Şu lanet şeyi çıkar. Benimle gel."

Nereye gideceğimizi bilmesem 'benimle gel' kısmını çıkarabilirdim. Dumbledore olsa, çocuğu zorunlu olarak azarladıktan sonra bana dönüp ona karşı sert olmamam konusunda nutuk çekerdi. Her zamanki gibi. Zavallı Harry Potter. Bugünlerde McGonagall bile onu doğru dürüst azarlayabilecek sinirlere sahip değildi. Ona hak ettiği cezanın verilmesi konusunda ısrarlarıma devam etsem birisi tarafından engelleneceğimi bildiğimden bu girişimimden vazgeçmiştim. Ayrıca, akraba diye adlandırdığı o zavallı insancıkları da hatırlamaktan kendimi alamıyordum. O insanları mı, Black'i mi seçerdim bilmiyorum.

Peki, belki Black'i.

Pelerininin başlığını çekti ve görüntüden dolayı şaşırmama sebep oldu. Neredeyse kafasız hayaletleri kaldırabilirdim. Tamamen bedensiz Gryffindorlar –işte bu ürkütücüydü. Pelerinin geri kalanını çıkardığında neredeyse rahatlayarak iç çekecektim. Bana baktı ve gözlerinde minnettarlık gibi bir ifade gördüm. Umduğum bir şey değildi bu.

Doğru. Yine mi başlıyorduk?

Koridorda yürümeye başladım, köşeyi dönmeden önce bir karara varmasını umuyordum. Konuşmamıştı. Bu yüzden kafam karışmıştı. Ağzından bir çuval dolusu özür dökülmesini bekliyordum. Onu tuzağa düşürmeye karar verdim, nasıl yalan söylemeye çalışacağını biliyordum.

"Geri kalanımızın kural diye adlandırdığı şeyleri görmezden geliyorsun, ha, Potter? Yoksa öğrencilerin bu saatte koridorlarda gezmesinin yasak olduğunu mu unuttun?"

"Bana ceza verebilirsiniz." Aniden durdum ve yüzüne bakabilmek için döndüm. Ne yapacağıma dair bir fikrim yoktu. Cesaretine karşılık kaşlarımı çattım. Bana onu cezalandırmam için fırsat veriyordu. Gerçekten. Yüzünde kaderine razı olmuş bir ifade vardı. Yaklaşan ceza hakkında hiç endişelenmediğini fark ettim, dolayısıyla bu, cezanın asıl amacını hükümsüz kılıyordu. Bu berbat işten aldığım hoşnutluğu da.

"Bir açıklama bekliyorum," dedim, sesime bütün kızgınlığımın yansımasına özen göstererek.

"Bir kabus gördüm." Bakışlarını benimkine kilitledi. Bana becerebildiği sürece hiç bakmadığı zamanları özlediğime dair bir duygu hissettim. Samimiyeti beklenmedikti ve bir anlığına şok oldum. Daha sonra yaz boyunca midemde büyüyen o korkunç hayvanı hissettiğimde kendimden iğrendim. Lanet olsun sana sempati. Lanet olsun sana Dumbledore.

Ve ayrıca lanet olsun sana H. Potter.

"Kötü rüyaların, öğrencileri yasaktan sonra koridorları dolaşmasına izin verdirdiğine dair bir okul kuralımız olmadığını hatırlatmama gerek yok. Yatakta olmalıydın." Onu yatağa götürmeliydim.

_Onun yatağına._

Gözlerini kırptı ve dudakları dalgınca yukarı kıvrıldı. "Siz neden ayaktasınız?"

Eğer kendimi ikiye ayırabilseydim, soruyu neredeyse cevaplayacak mantıksız tarafımı yenebilirdim. Sanki ayakta olmam için bahaneye ihtiyacım varmış gibi. Ben bir yetişkindim. Ben onun profesörüydüm. Ben…

"Slytherin Kralı?"

…o haritayı görüyor olması gereken tek kişiydim.

Baktım. Ona. Kendime. Bana sırıttı ve bu, diye karar verdim, ona Affedilmezlerden birini atmam için yeterli mazereti veriyordu bana. Haritayı cübbeme tıktım ve bu karşılaşmanın asıl konusuna döndüm.

"Bu hafta her gece dışarıdaydın, Potter. Madem kabusların bu kadar sık, sana profesyonel yardım almanı öneririm."

Gözleri büyüdü ve dudağının köşesinin seğirdiğini gördüm. "Dışarıda olduğumu biliyordunuz da beni neden daha önce cezalandırmadınız?"

_Lanet._

Doğru, eğer şu anda hissettiğim kadar aptal görünseydim, muhtemelen sınavdaki bir Longbottom'a benziyor olmam gerekirdi.

"Aslında bu dönem neredeyse her gece dışarıdaydım."

Fark etmediğimden değil ama, Merlin adına, ne diye bunu itiraf ediyordu ki? Gözünü bile kırpmadı. Aşağılık küçük velet. Bana nasıl doğruyu söylemeye cüret ederdi? Kendimi konuşamaz halde buldum ve ayaklarım tekrar hareket etmeye başladı. Bayıltıcı bir korkuyla fark ettim ki beni odama götürüyorlardı. Oğlan da takip etti.

Odama girdik ve oturmasını emrettim. Bu oturma odamın eşyalarının ilk kez yetersiz kaldığı bir durumdu. O da fark etmiş olmalıydı ki yere oturmuştu. Küstah küçük velet. Kendini içtenlikle zehirliyordu. Ayakta kalıp gözüne daha korkunç gözükmeliydim ama bunun yerine odadaki tek sandalyeye oturdum ve ona da masamın sandalyesini çağırdım. Bir teşekkür mırıldandı. Sindim. İçten içe, tabii ki.

"Konuş."

Bana emin olmayan bir ifadeyle baktı, daha sonra da aramızda buruşmuş vaziyette duran pelerinine. Saat dördü vurdu ve kendimi bir kez daha Cumartesi diye adlandırılan ihtiyaca şükrederken buldum.

"Döndüğümüzden beri uyuyamıyorum," dedi ve uzun zamandan beri ilk kez kızardı. Bundan hafif de olsa memnun olmam kendimi korkutmuştu. Ben kendi uykusuzluğumu aptallık diye adlandırmıştım, çocuğun huzur dolu nefes sesinin eksikliğiyle bağlantılı olduğunu itiraf etmeyi reddediyordum. Bu rahatsızlık vericiydi. Hoş bir şey değildi. O zaman ne demeye yine böyle düşünmeye başlamıştım? Zihinsel olarak kendime bir tokat attım.

"Neden?" Cümlelerim tek kelimeden oluşuyorsa bunun kızdığım anlamına geldiğine kendimi ikna edebilirdim. Ben. Kızgındım.

"Bilmiyorum," diye omuzlarını silkti ve gözlerini kaldırıp benimkilerle buluşturdu. Çok… ümitsiz gözüküyordu. Gözleri rica ediyordu, ne olduğuna emin değildim ama kesinlikle bir şey için ricada bulunuyordu.

"Diggory?" Gözleri ifadesizleşti. O zaman o Hufflepuff genciydi. Başımı salladım. "İksir ister misin?"

O kelimelerin yeniden ağzıma girebilmesini sağlamaya bir yol bulmak için çırpındım. Eğer Pomfrey bunu duysaydı derimi diri diri yüzerdi. Öğrencilerimle iksirlerimi paylaşmaktan ötürü okuldan kovulabilirdim. Ne halt ettiğimi sanıyordum? Teklifimi reddettiğinde, rahatladığımın çok belli olup olmadığını merak ettim.

"Uyumasam daha iyi."

Onu paylamak için kelime aradım ama bir türlü bulamadım. Öyle bir ifadesi vardı ki, gözlerinde bir işaret, bu onu kırılgan gösteriyordu. Kendimi başka bir açık duygu gösterisine hazır hissetmediğimden fazla üstelemedim. Şimdiki kırılganlığının sürmesini tercih ettim.

Tabii ki, böyle devam edemezdi. Bildiğim kadarıyla gece gezintilerinin farkında olan bir ben vardım. Diğer herkes, ne yazık ki, çocuğun değiştiğini fark etmişti. Yeniden öğretim kadrosu toplantılarının konusu olmuştu. "Potter'ın Problemi." Geri çekilme. Kilo kaybı. Dikkat süresinin kısalığı. Tiksindiriciydi. Bütün okul bunun etrafında dolanıyordu. Bununla beraber gözlerinin altındaki sabit gölgeler sınıfımda gördüğümden daha iyi değildi. Karşı karşıya gelişlerimiz bittiğinden beri çalışma performansı yine olağan haline dönmüştü.

"Peki, uyumayacaksan uyuma. Ama kuralları yıkmakta ısrarlı olursan ceza alacaksın."

Yüzü gerildi ve gözleri kızgınlıkla parladı. "Yani yatakta uzanayım ve Cedric'in yüzünün gelip beni ziyaret etmesini bekleyeyim. Hiçbir ceza bundan kötü değildir, Profesör." Kelimeleri bana tükürür gibi söylemişti.

_Küstahlığından dolayı Gryffindor'dan 10 puan!_

"Ses tonuna dikkat et." _Mahvoldun._

"Üzgünüm," diye mırıldandı. Değildi.

"Müdür'le konuştun mu?"

Başka bir kızgınlık dalgası ve sonra da utanç. Çenesini sıktı. "Bana deliymişim gibi davranıyor. Herkes öyle davranıyor." Gözlerini indirdi ve rahatsız oldum. Eğer ağlamaya başlasa, yemin ederim onu lanetleyecektim. Nefes aldı, yine bakışını bana kaldırdı. "Siz hariç, Profesör. Siz değişmediniz."

Bu bir suçlama mıydı? Hayır, takdirdi. Bu dikkate değer hassasiyete nasıl davranmam gerektiğini bilmiyordum. Ona nankör küçük bir velet olmasından dolayı çok fazla lanet okumuştum, birden bunu devam ettiriyor olmasını diledim. Fark etmemiş gibi davranamazdım.

"Kimse senin deli olduğunu düşünmüyor."

"Ron ve Hermione düşünüyor."

"Mr. Weasley ve Miss Granger muhtemelen senin neyin içinde olduğunu anlayamaz. Eğer onlardan bunu denemelerini bekliyorsan kendi kendine acımayı bırakmalısın."

"Tanrım! Kendim için üzülmüyorum! Yalnızca yalnız kalmak istiyorum. Rahatça etrafta yürüyebilmek istiyorum. İsteğim çok büyük bir şey değil ki."

"Yani, okul kuralları muhteşem Harry Potter için, o özel olduğu için değiştirilmeli. Bu mu?"

"EH, ÖYLEYİM! Etrafımdaki hiç kimse düzenli olarak Voldemort'la savaşmak zorunda değil!"

"Pek anlayışlı değilsin, öyle mi?"

Kızgınlığı, kafa karışıklığına dönüştü. Benim kızgınlığım kontrolü ele aldı ve devam ettim. "Kendini savaşın doğru tarafında bulduğuna memnun olabilirsin. Bir dakikalığına durup başrol olarak oynadığın kurban rolünden sıyrılmayı dene. Voldemort'un akşam yemeğine düzenli olarak geldiği başka bir öğrenci olduğunu hayal et. Karanlık Lord, Ölüm Yiyenlerinin çocuklarına sadıklıkla ilgili bir test yaptığında ne olduğunu biliyor musun? Mr. Malfoy'a _onun_ yazını nasıl geçirdiğini sorabilirsin. Kendini, emir altında olan kişilerin yeni neslinde bulunacak kadar şanssız kişiler arasında bulmadığın için şükran duymalısın."

Sarsılmıştı, onu söylediklerimi düşünürken izledim. Kafasının böyle çalışmasına sebep olduğum için neredeyse memnun olmuştum, ta ki yine konuşana kadar.

"Doğru. Malfoy, Ölüm Yiyen olmaya çalışırken yaptıkları alıştırmalardan övgüyle bahsediyordur."

"Mr. Malfoy gururlu ve kibirli bir çocuk. Sizin gibi değil, Mr. Potter. Durumu hakkında bir şey bilmediğiniz kişiler hakkında yargıya varmamanız gerektiği konusundaki tavsiyeye uyun."

"Bunu sizden duymak ne kadar hoş," diye dalga geçti. Çılgına dönmüştüm. Kalbimin şakaklarımda attığını hissedebiliyordum ve bu yaptığımız şeyi çocuğa bir tane çakmadan önce durdurmam gerektiğini fark ettim.

"Gidebilirsiniz, Mr. Potter."

Pelerinin almak için durmadan önce dudaklarını birbirine bastırdı ve gözlerini kıstı. Çabucak kapıya doğru yürüdü.

"Lafı hiç dolandırmıyorsunuz."

Nefes aldığını gördüm ve sessizce gitmesini diledim. Gryffindor'a gidip gitmediğini kontrol etme niyetinde değildim. Bana döndü ve tüm kızgınlığının yerine özür diler bir ifade geldi. Anlaşılmaz bir endişeyle midem kasıldı ve nefesimi tuttum.

"Profesör, ben-" kendi kendine sustu ve bunun için minnettar oldum. O sessiz anı kendimi toparlamak için kullandım.

"İyi geceler, Mr. Potter."

"Kış tatilinde geri dönecek miyiz?" Homurdandım ve başımla onayladım. Kızgınlık yine dönmüştü ve akıl sağlığımı koruyabilerek tatilleri atlatma gücüne nasıl sahip olacağımı merak ettim. Çocuk pis pis sırıttı ve kaşlarımı kaldırdım, oyununu yüzünden okuyabiliyordum. Bunu ona yasaklamama rağmen bu ifadenin geri döndüğüne neredeyse rahatlamıştım.

"Bunu bekliyorsunuz. Söyleyebilirim."

"Heyecandan yerimde duramıyorum," dedim ve sesimi iğnelemeyle doldurdum. Kendimi rahatlamış hissediyordum, normale döndüğümüze minnettardım. Ama sonra bu küçük oyunu ne zaman normal olarak nitelendirmeye başladığımı merak ettim. Lanet. Yüzünden içten bir gülümseme geçti ve dehşetle karşılık vermekten kendimi zor döndürdüm. Gönülsüzce itiraf ediyorum ama böylesini tercih ediyordum.

Gülümseme geldiği gibi gitti ve yüzünü buruşturdu, yere çökerek yüzünü elleri arasına aldı. Bu ani moral değişikliğinden dolayı bir anlığına başım döndü.

"Potter?"

"Oraya gidemem, Profesör Snape," diye fısıldadı dizlerinin üzerinde.

Yeniden kızmıştım ve oyunculuğundan usanmıştım. Benim önümde kimse bu kadar savunmasız gözükmemişti. Bunu için iyi de bir bahane vardı. Ben bencil ve korkutucuydum. Bu çocuk bunu nasıl unutabilirdi?

"Anlıyorum," dedim ve sesimin sakinliğinden hayrete düştüm. Anlamıyordum. Yalnızca görüyordum. Aynı zamanda donup kalmıştım ve oyunundan dolayı öfkelenmiştim. Açık yarasını bana göstermişti ve bu yaraya büyük miktarlarda tuz basmak istiyordum. Ama bunu yapamayacağımı düşündüğümden dolayı kendimden dehşete düştüm. Aman Tanrım, bana ne olmuştu böyle? Derin bir nefes alarak konuşmayı becerebildim, "Gecenin geri kalanını burada mı geçirmeyi planlıyorsun öyleyse?"

"Geçirebilir miyim?" Sesindeki şey umut muydu?

"Geçirmemelisin." Sesimde vermem gerekenden biraz daha fazla panik vardı. Kafasını aç bir köpek yavrusunu andıran bir ifadeyle kaldırdı. Vaftiz babasını anımsadım. Dudaklarım tiksintiyle kıvrıldı.

"Birkaç saat. Yasak kalkana kadar. Lütfen."

"Bir noktadan sonra benim de uyumak isteyebileceğim aklına geldi mi hiç?" Yüzünden, gelmediğini söyleyebilirdim. Adil olmak gerekirse, benim de gelmemişti.

"Umurumda değil."

Umurunda değilmiş. Ne cömertçe.

"Pekala." _Ne?_ "Kalabilirsin." _Ne halt ediyorsun? İşin ne olacak? Ya şöhretin?_ "Koşullara göre uyumayı denersin." _Nerede?_ "Benim yatağımı kullanabilirsin. Ben de kanepeyi alırım."

Son kısmı fazlaca hızlı eklediğimi fark ettim. Gülümsedi.

"Teşekkür ederim, Profesör." Yine takdir.

Ondan nefret ederken… o benden nefret ederken, bu daha çok hoşuma gidiyordu.

_Lanet._


	5. Chapter 5

**BÖLÜM BEŞ - AÇIĞA ÇIKMAK**

"Potter, uyan."

Gözlerini kırpıştırdı ve esnedi. "Saat kaç?" Gözlüklerini bulmaya çalışıyordu. Eline tutuşturdum.

"Öğle," dedim ve boğazımı kaşındıran o aksilik hissini yuttum. Saat yediyi geçene kadar uyuduğum en son zamanı hatırlamıyordum. Vücudum, rutinini bozmak için bundan daha uygunsuz bir zaman seçemezdi. Yüzünün olayın farkına vardığını belirtmesi için bekledim. Ve gerçekleşti, en azından yatağından fırlayarak beni neredeyse yere kapakladı.

"Lanet olsun," dedi ve hemen sonrasında nerede olduğunu hatırladı. "Üzgünüm. Ben… Quidditch çalışması. Angelina."

_Quidditch. _Ona bunu Hogsmeade hafta sonu olduğunu hatırlatmadan önce, işimi kaybetme olasılığımın yanında aptal oyununu düşündüğü için onu lanetleme konusunda kendimi dizginlemek zorunda kaldım.

"Bekle. Bugün Quidditch yok." Ağırca iç çekti ve yatağıma geri düştü.

_Benim yatağım. Benim odam. Benim işim._

Zorbalık yapma yönünde ani bir isteği bastırdım ve mırıldandım, "Gel hadi, Potter. Müdür'le konuşmaya gitmeliyiz." Boğazım kuruydu ve başım, vücuduma çok hafif şekilde tutturulmuş gibiydi. Kendime bu işi istemediğimi ve bunsuz daha mutlu olacağımı anımsattım. Kendime, tam olarak eğitilmiş ve Dumbledore'un koruması olmadan hayatta kalabilecek kapasitede bir büyücü olduğumu söyledim. Bana yaptığım şeyin nazik ve düşünceli olduğunu hatırlatan, içimi vahşi bir şekilde tırmalayan hissi azaltmaya çalıştım. Çaresiz bir çocuğa yardım etmiştim.

Bu kısım bana hiç yardımcı olmadı. Sanırım şimdi kusacaktım.

"Neden Dumbledore'u görmek zorundayız?" Korkmuş gözüküyordu ve bunun benim endişelerimle ilgili olmadığından az çok emindim.

"Çünkü eksikliğin fark edilecektir. Bir arama grubunun yolda olduğunu zannediyorum." _Ve belki hikayeyi sen anlatırsan, yalnızca kovulurum, kanun maddelerine göre tecavüzden hapse gönderilmem._

Bir anlığına dikkatle beni süzdü ve çenesinin düştüğünü gördüm. "Profesör, siz… demek istiyorum ki, benim yüzümden belaya… ee…"

"Hayır, Hogwarts'ta reşit olmayan öğrencileri gecenin bir yarısında özel odalarında eğlendirmek tamamen normal. Belki de her sabah McGonagall'ın odasından akın akın çıkan birinci sınıf öğrencilerini fark etmişsindir." Kızgınlığının yanaklarını kızartmasını izlemenin verdiği zevk için durdum. Kapıya yöneldim ve Dumbledore'a ne söyleyeceğimi düşünmeye çalıştım.

_Dumbledore çocuk kendini benim dert ortağı olduğun konusunda kandırmış ve bizi birlikte çalışmaya zorlaman tamamen senin suçun, ayrıca onun gözünü korkutma hakkımı da elimden aldın. İki farklı olayda benim varlığıma rağmen duygusal davranmaya cüret etti ve cezalandırılmasını talep ediyorum._

Ama bir şekilde bunu işe yaramayacağını düşünüyordum. Müdür'ün odasına varmadan çocuğu neden odamda uyumaya izin verdiğime dair doğru dürüst bir bahane bulmak için dua ediyordum. Uzun bir yoldu. Şanslı olabilirdim. Kafamda kendini beğenmiş bir şekilde_, ben sana söylemiştim_, diyen sesi duymazdan gelerek kapıyı açtım.

Ve neredeyse kalp krizinden ölecektim. Şansıma tüküreyim.

"İyi günler, Severus. Yoksa günaydın mı demeliyim?"

Suçluluk ve paniğin çehremi buruşturduğunu hissedebiliyordum ve içgüdüsel olarak vasiyetimi yazmaya başladım. Hemen yüzümün normal sabit haline döndüğünü hissettim. Rahatlamayla iç çekmemeye çalıştım.

"Merhaba, Harry." Dumbledore beni es geçip Potter'ın benim kadar başaramadığını görmek için ona döndü. Dumbledore olsaydım, çocuğun yüzündeki ifadeden dolayı kendimi anında bir yere kilitlerdim. Söyleyecek bir şey için kelime aramasını izledim ve sessizce onu lanetledim. Bütün yaz boyunca hiçbir şey öğrenmediği konusunda belli belirsiz bir hissettiğim bir şeyi fark ettim. Benden önce yüzünü sabit tutmayan bu çocukla, şimdi sakin bir yüze ihtiyacı olan çocuk arasında zerre kadar bir değişiklik yoktu.

"Profesör Dumbledore, hepsi benim suçum. Profesör Snape gece beni koridorda buldu ve beni cezalandırmak için buraya getirdi."

_Ben, Severus Snape, umursuyormuşum gibi gözükmeye…_

"Bana, eğer uyuyabilirsem, orada kalabileceğimi söyledi. Şey, hiç uyuyakalabileceğimi düşünmemiştim…"

_BEN, SEVERUS SNAPE, UMURSUYORMUŞUM GİBİ…_

"Ama uyuyakaldım. Üzgünüm. Bu kadar uyumamalıydık. Yani… birlikte olduğumuzdan değil de, anladınız, ee…"

Beni şimdi öldürün.

Ruhemici öpücüğüne hazırlık için gözlerimi kapalı tutmaya karar verdim. Bunun geldiğini görmek istemiyordum. Bütün bir yaşamı yol göstererek geçirmiştim. Genç zihinleri keskinleştirmek için bütün emeğimi ortaya koymuştum –en moral bozucu deneyimdi. Yüzlerce beyinsiz budala tarafından korku duyuldum ve saygı görüldüm, bazıları çok güçlü pozisyonlarda umurlarında olmadan hayatını yaşıyor. Hatalar yaptım ama bedelini de toplumun iyiliği için yıllar boyunca ödedim. Ruhum teklifsizce vücudumdan sökülüp alındığında yatacağım uzun dinlenme için sabırsızlanmaya başladım. Kendimi ruhsuz bir şekilde yaşamanın ruhla yaşamaktan daha az acı verici olduğuna ikna etmeye çalıştım.

Dumbledore'un boğazını temizledi. Sonra da güldüğünü duydum. Gürültülü bir şekilde. Gözlerimi anında açtım. Potter'ın ellerini yüzüne gömdüğünü ve hıçkırdığını gördüm, Dumbledore yanındaydı. Şaşırmıştım ve itiraf etmeliyim ki korku doluydum. Bu adam böyle gülmek için fazla yaşlıydı. Potter kızarmış yüzünü kaldırdı ve alnını kaygıyla kırıştırdı.

"Bağışlayın," dedi Müdür en sonunda. İç çekti ve yüzü yine korkunç sakin haline döndü. "Harry, seni temin ederim ki, ne sen ne de Profesör Snape'in başı belada." Çocuk baştan aşağı rahatladı. Midem, şüpheyle hopladı. "Mr. Weasley ve Miss Granger'a dün gece rahatsız göründüğünü ve hastane kanadında uyuyacağını söyledim. Sanırım bu hikayeyi sürdürmek akıllıca olur."

Potter aptalca başını salladı. Dumbledore kendinden memnun görünüyordu. Zaten çoğu zaman öyle gözüküyordu.

"Severus kahvaltıda gözükmediğinde ikinizin birlikte olabileceğinden şüphelenmiştim. Şüphelerim geçen sene Mr. Crouch'tan el koyduğum harita tarafından onaylandı. İkinizin de gürültüyle uyuyor olmanızdan rahatladım. İkinizin de bütün bir dönem bu kadar iyi uyumadığınızı söyleyebilirim." Çocuk gözlerini bana çevirdi ve ben de aptalca Dumbledore'un aklını okumaya çalıştım. Bir şeyler yapmaya çalışıyordu. Bunu sesinin tonundan ve gözlerindeki Allah'ın belası ışıltıdan söyleyebilirdim. Birden istemeden ne tür bir kuklaya dönüştüğümü merak ettim. Kızgınlığımı bastırdım.

"Harry, yatakhanene dönsen iyi olur. Eğer istersen, Profesör McGonagall, Hogsmeade'de arkadaşlarına katılman için sana eşlik edebilir."

Potter gülümsedi ve müdüre teşekkür etti. Gülümsemesi bana döndüğünde mahcup bir şekilde büyüdü. Kızardı. "Teşekkürler, Profesör." Gözlerini indirdi ve kapıya doğru koşturdu. Arkasına bakmadı. Kapının arkasından kapanmasını izledim ve sonra da yaşlı adama döndüm.

"Özür dilerim, Albus. Kalmasına izin vermemeliydim. Yeniden olmayacak."

"Mantıksız, Severus. Senden yardım isteyebilecek olmasından dolayı memnunum."

_Baş belası._

"Ben çocuğun avukatı değilim, Albus. Geçen dönem boyunca gösterdiği performansı hakkında da, kendisine özel muamele göstermeye devam etmenizi istediğine dair ciddi şüphelerim var. Eğer çocuğun eğitiminin devam etmesinde ısrarlıysan, bunun düzenli bir şekilde okul saatlerinde yapılmasını öneriyorum. Ben onun profesörüyüm, arkadaşı değil. Çocuk bunu anımsamakta güçlük çekiyor." Boş yere konuşuyordum, tabii ki. Adam söylediğim hiçbir şeyi dinlemezdi. Sonuç olarak bunu, büyücülük dünyasının en saygı duyulan kişisi, Albus Dumbledore'un dileği olduğu için yapacaktım. Ve ben Severus Snape, onun uşağıydım. Mecbur bırakılmıştım, üstelik ilk kez de değil. Bu baskıcı rejimi herhangi bir başkasıyla değiştirebilirdim. Hem cennette hem cehennemde köle olmak gibiydi.

Uzun bir süre konuşmadı. Onun böyle düşündüğü sessizliklerden nefret ediyorum. Dikkatlice benim ricam konusunda kendi reddini hazırlarken benim olduğum yerde boğulmama sebep oluyordu.

_Defolmam için söyle şunu, yap da bitsin._

"Severus, bu öğleden sonra ofisime çay için gelir misin?"

Görünür şekilde sindim, görmezden gelmeyi tercih etti. Eğer ağzımı açarsam uzun bir süre için Azkaban'ı boylayacağımdan emindim. Ellerimi asama uzanmamak için arkamda birleştirdim. Onu yanlışlıkla binlerce ufak parçaya ayırmamak için göz teması kurmamaya dikkat ettim.

"Saat dört gibi uygun, Severus." Gülümsedi ve iyi günler diledi.

Dumbledore'un ofisine giden yoldan çıktım ve bir duvara tutunup kendimi sakinleştirmeye çalıştım. Bir çok kez çay içmem için ısrar edilmişti. Yıllar boyunca, adamın ofisinden ayrılırken öfkeli ve tiksinmiş olarak ayrılmaya alışmıştım. Ama, dünyanın karmaşa içinde dönmesi hissine alışık değildim. Sanırım bu yeniliğe minnet duymalıydım

'_Sanırım Harry hakkındaki gerçeği öğrenmenin zamanı geldi.'_

Eğer Dumbledore'un bakışlarındaki ciddiyeti görmesem duruma gülebilirdim. _Harry Hakkındaki Gerçek._ Tanınmamış bir Muggle müzikalinin başlığı olabileceğini fark etmiştim. Bir grup Gryffindor'un ağızlarını açıp, 'Sağ Kalan Çocuk' isimli şarkıyı söylediklerine dair bir görüntü gelmişti gözümün önüne. Bir grup Weasley parlayan renkte giyinmiş, altın rengi pantolonlarıyla hayalimden geçiyordu. Ürperdim ve Voldemort soldaki sahneye girip 'Bu Potter Ölmeli' isimli solo şarkısına başlamadan önce bu düşünce trenini durdurdum.

_Şükürler olsun! Süperstar!_

Aman Tanrım. Kafayı üşüttüm.

Destekleyici bir nefes alarak zindanlara doğru yöneldim. Hogsmeade gezisini bitiren öğrencilerin Giriş Salonu'nu dolduran seslerini duyuyordum. En ürkütücü ifademi takınarak kararlılıkla yürüdüm. Normalde veletlerin benden korkmaları, yolumdan çekilmeleri, benden kaçınmak için duvara yapışmalarını izlemek bana büyük bir zevk verirdi; ama bunu şimdi güç bela fark edebiliyordum. Gözümün ucuyla bir tutam kırmızı saç gördüm ve adımlarımı hızlandırdım. Potter, Weasley'in olduğu yerden fazla uzakta olamazdı. Ve şu anda bu karşılaşmayla nasıl başa çıkabilirdim, bilmiyordum.

Odama rekor bir zamanda ulaştım ve direk gecenin geri kalanını boş boş tavanı izleyerek geçirmeyi planladığım yatak odama gittim. Tam yatacakken çocuğun pelerininin yastığımın yanında top halde durduğunu fark ettim. Bunun için geri döneceğini anladığımda bu önseziyi bastırmaya çalıştım. Veletten korktuğum için kendimi lanetledim. Büyücülük dünyasının en güçlü büyücülerinden birini kandırmayı başarmıştım. Kesinlikle ufak yaştaki bir genç karşısında suratımı sabit tutmayı becerebilirdim.

'_Sana söylemek üzere olduğum şeyi Severus, oğlan bilmemeli.'_

Sanki böyle bir şey söylenmek zorundaymış gibi. Bunu birisine söylemektense boğazımı kesmeyi tercih ederdim. Bu, daha memnuniyet verici bir deneyim olurdu sanırım. Çocuğu kızdırmaktan zevk aldığımı itiraf etsem de ergenlik coşkusundan daha derine gidebilecek bir histen kaçınmıştım –ve bu şimdi bana yatağımda neden lanet pelerininin olduğunu anımsatıyordu. Sabit olmakla ilgili dürtüm şimdi iyi olmak ve kızgın olmak ile ilgili dürtüye dönüşmüştü.

Kanepeye bir kitap ve bir şişe konyakla oturdum. Aslında kitabı okumayı planlamıyordum ama Dumbledore'la hayat-değiştirici en son konuşmamı tekrar yaparken gözlerimin odaklanacağı bir yer olarak iyiydi. Konyak da durumun özündeki umutsuzluğa acı acı gülmeme izin verirdi. Eğer Potter ölürse, Voldemort sonunda gerçekten ölümlü olur; eğer Voldemort ölürse, Potter da ölür. _Ha!_

Konyak az gelmişti. Daha komikleşmemişti.

'_Ben yaşadığım sürece çocuğu korumayı hedefliyorum, Severus. Zamanı geldiğinde Harry gerçekten çok zor bir karar verecek. O, bu kararı verirken onun için orada olmanı istiyorum.'_

Dumbledore'un ofisinde uzun zaman önce soru sormayı bırakmıştım, 'Neden ben?' diye kendimi sormaktan başarıyla engellemiştim. Ama şimdi, bu, üstüme üstüme geliyordu. Ve lanet bir cevap istiyordum. İnce çizgiler, demişti. İnce çizgiler, gerçekten.

Onun yaşlanmış kafatasına iyi bir ince çizgi çekebilmek isterdim. Beni bu göreve atadığında anlamalıydım, Karanlık Sanatlar benim uzmanlık alanım değildi. Şimdiye kadar yaptıklarımızın da 'hadi Potter'ı oyalayalım da kaçıp kendini öldürtmesin, bu arada bir de gidici Karanlık Lord'la kalıcı bir problem yaratmasın'dan başka bir şey olmadığını anladım.

İkinci bir bardak konyak boşalttım ve içtim, hemen yeniden doldurdum. Üçüncü bardağın yarısına geldiğinde, aklıma gelen ani düşünceden dolayı yumruk yemiş gibi oldum: Potter'ın hayatını kurtarmak için Büyücülük dünyası çocuğu Voldemort'tan uzakta güvende tutmalıydı. Harry Potter'ı en büyük düşmanı yaparak.

Acı acı güldüm ve bardağı indirdim.

En azından bu değişmemişti.

Kapı çalındığında ne kadar zamandır orada oturduğumu bilmiyordum. Dumbledore'la olan konuşmamı yüz bin kere tekrar etmeme yetecek kadar uzundu; tekrar tekrar döndürüp içini dışını umut ışığı var mı diye aramıştım. Bulamamıştım ama daha sonra tekrar deneyeceğimden emindim –birden dönüştüğüm kadar iyimserdim. Kapının tıklatılması giderek ısrarcı oluyordu ve kapıya yürüdüm. Kim olduğunu merak etmiyordum.

Bana endişeli bir, "Merhaba," ile karşıladı. Geri çekilip geçmesine izin verdim. Kapıyı kapayarak, hiçbir şey değişmemiş gibi davranmam gerektiğini kendime hatırlattım. Vicdanıma eklenen ağırlığa rağmen daha önce nasıl davranıyorsam ona devam etmeliydim. Derin bir nefes alıp ona döndüm.

"Başka bir kabus daha mı, Mr. Potter?" Sesim soğuklukla yüklüydü. Ama bu normaldi.

Başını salladı. "Yalnızca dün gece kalmama izin verdiğiniz için tekrar teşekkür etmek istedim. Sizi şölende görmedim. Uyumuyordunuz, değil mi?"

Bir yorumda bulunmadan homurdanmayı tercih ettim, bu değiş tokuşu atlatabilmeyi umarak ona ne söylemem gerektiğini düşündüm. Bu öğleden sonra varlığımla şok yaratmamış mıydım, onunla ilgili bütün nefretimi kırıntısını silip süpürmüş olsam da, onu iyi bir paylamam bekleniyordu. Onun kuralları yıkmasıyla ilgili bir şeyler söylemeliydim. Ona geceleri odama gelmeyi alışkanlık haline getirmemesi gerektiğini söylemeliydim.

Umutsuzca kızgınlığıma devam etmeli ve bu çocuğun var olduğunu bile unutmalıydım.

"Profesör, iyi misiniz?" Bana kafası karışmış bir ifadeyle baktı ve ben de ifadelerime zihinsel bir kontrol yaptım. Kendimi iğrenmiş gibi gösterecektim ve bunun çok zayıf bir gösteri olduğunun da farkındaydım. Kontrol kaybımı konyağa verdim.

"Yatakta olmalıydın."

Küçük aptal, bana sırıttı ve şaşırdım. "Bunu söyleyeceğini biliyordum. Profesör Dumbledore'dan sizi ziyaret için izin aldım. Yani, hiçbir kuralı yıkmıyorum. İzin bile aldım." Elindeki parşömen parçasını kanıt olarak gururla salladı ve ekledi, "Eğer söylediğiniz buysa, sorun değil."

Kağıda boş boş baktım. Yaşlı adam bu sefer fazla ileri gitmişti. Onun küçük sırrını saklamak konusunda onay vermiştim. Çocuğu, ölmesi zorunlu olana kadar onu hayatta tutmak için eğitmeye devam edecektim. Ne yazık ki, özel hayatım kalmayacaktı çünkü Dumbledore, benim varlığımın çocuk için iyi olduğuna inanacak kadar uçmuştu.

Bu saçmalıktı. Gözlerimi parşömenden çekip ona baktım. Kararsızca yüz ifadesini ayarlamaya çalışıyordu. Bunun hiç doğru olmayacağını söylemek için ağzımı açtım. Onu korkutmak ve beni kendimle bir başıma bırakmasından bahsedecektim.

"Potter," diye başladım ve sonra kararsızlığının korkuya dönüştüğünü gördüğümde durdum. Sesim kayboldu. Çocuğu bu kadar hassas olduğu için kendimi de umursadığım için lanetledim. Çekilircesine iç çektim. "Peki. Otur." Masamın sandalyesini çağırdı ve ben de odadan konyak almaya gittim. Profesyonel olmam gerekseydi tamamen dışarı da çıkabilirdim. Çocuğa bir bardak verip yüzündeki dehşete düşmüş ifadeyi görmezden geldim.

Kadehimi bir zamanlar olduğum adamın anısına kaldırdım.

**KİTAP1'İN SONU**


	6. Chapter 6

**KİTAP2 - OĞLAN BİLMEMELİ**

**BÖLÜM ALTI - HEDİYELER**

"Tamponları ayarladım, Severus. Her şey yolunda."

Ah ne harika. Kış tatilinde, Dumbledore Noel şenliklerinde eğlenirken ben Harry Potter'ı septiriyor olacağım. Bu da şu lanet espritüel çaylağa katlanmam gerektiği ve benim yaptıklarımın bile Dumbledore'un gülmesini engellemeyeceği anlamına geliyordu.

"Bu kadar kaygılanma. Sana bir şey olmaz."

Bana bir şey olmaz. Elbette bana bir şey olmaz. Benim kaygılandığım kişi Potter'dı zaten. Oğlan, bırak cisimlenmeyi, lanet bir sindirme iksirine bile odaklanamıyordu. Zindanda parçalarını ve zerrelerini kaybedip duracaktı. Ve tatilimde Potter'ın kayıp parçalarını etraftan toplamak yerine yapmayı tercih edeceğim milyon tane şey düşünebiliyordum. Sanırım yalnızca bir oda olmasına şükretmeliydim. Ve bunun gerekli bir eğitim olduğu konusunda Dumbledore'a istemeye istemeye katıldığımı itiraf etmek zorundaydım. Eğer aptal oğlan, yine Voldemort'un ellerine düşseydi en azından kaçmak elinden gelebilecekti. Aynısını, Voldemort için de umalım.

Dur. Bu düşünceden dolayı midem yere vurdu, hemen düşünceyi uzaklaştırdım. Üzülerek söylemeliyim ki Dumbledore'un haberlerini içime atmayı öğrenmem çok uzun sürmüştü. Çalışmalarımız dışında, diyebilirim. On dört yıldır bir Ölüm Yiyen'i oynuyordum. Bu zaman boyunca hafıza üzerindeki marifetlerim öncelikliydi. Bu konuda harikaydım, en etkili insanı bile doğruyu söylediğim konusunda kandırmayı becerebiliyordum. Kendi kendimin sır tutucusuydum.

Kendimi tatil boyunca yeniden eğitecektim.

"Ben gidiyorum o halde. Birkaç gün sonra siz ikinizin nasıl ilerlediğinizi görmek için gelirim. Eğer işler çığırından çıkarsa bana nasıl ulaşacağını biliyorsun. İyi geceler, Severus. Ve Harry'e de benim selamlarımı ilet, hm?"

Dudağımı büktüm ve o da kapıyı arkasından kapatmadan önce kıkırdadı. Bu adamın bana işkence yapmayı sevdiğine dair açık bir izlenim edindim. Dumbledore'un sadist olduğu aklıma geldi. Voldemort'un düşmanlarına kullandığı gücü o, dostlarına kullanıyordu. Bütün yaptığı oğlanı paketleyip benim kucağıma bırakmaktı –O'nu sevdiğim herhangi bir şeyle hemen takas edebileceğim konusuna değinmiyorum bile.

Potter, Noel stokumdaki bozuk meyveli kekti.

Nefes alabilmek için masamın üstüne bıraktığım kırmızı şarabı almaya gittim. Bir tane bile öğrenciyi lanetlemeden geçirdiğim başka bir dönem için ufak bir ödül. Kendime bir bardak doldurdum ve odama yeni konmuş ilaveye doğru yürüdüm: Slytherin yeşilinde deri bir sandalye. Albus Dumbledore, Zeki Kral, 'dan bir ödüldü, her ne kadar söylendiği kadar öyle olmasa da. Ona bunu söylediğimde haşarı bir çocuk gibi gözlerini kırpıştırmıştı. Bu kendini bilmez hareket karşısındaki kızgınlığım, söylemekten utanıyorum, beni aniden oturtacak kadar bitkinleştirmişti. Üstünde bir stres-azaltıcı sihir olduğundan şüpheleniyordum çünkü şu anda kafamın içinde rahatlatıcı bir mırıltı duyuyordum ve vücudum karıncalanmaya başlamıştı.

İlk tıklatmayı duyduğumda rahatsız olamayacak kadar hoşnuttum. Belli belirsiz, oğlana şifreyi söylemeyi reddettiğim için hayıflanmaya başlamıştım, böylece kapıya gidip açmak zorunda kalmazdım. Neredeyse yatışmış halim, hoşnutluğun etkisi azaldığında kalkmam için emir verdi. Ayağa kalkar kalkmaz, oğlana, odama serbest giriş hakkı tanıyan düşünceyi aklımdan geçirdiğim için kendimi azarladım. O buradayken o sandalyeye oturmamaya karar verdim. Böyle bir durumda naziklikle söz verdiğim bir şeyin sorumluluğa sahip çıkamazdım.

Düşünce karşısında tüylerim ürperdi ve kapıyı açtım.

Dumbledore'un oğlana özel hayatıma girmesine izin vereli bir hafta olmuştu. Üçüncü geceden sonra özür diler gibi gözükmeye çalışmayı bırakmıştı. Şimdi bana olan küstahlığıyla ben kapıyı açar açmaz karşımdaydı. Korku verici dudak bükmeme rağmen. Geriye çekilip girmesi için elimi salladım. Her zaman yapıyordum. Kendi vicdanım, zayıflığımla beni lanetleyecek kadar bıktırıcı hale gelmişti, bunu bu kadar sık düşündürecek olaylar olması da cabası. Onun yerine bütün şikayetleri toplayıp, hepsini kendi tiksinti yağmurum altında ezmek için kendimle savaşa girmiştim. Bu savaş genelde oğlan gece kaldığında ortaya çıkıyordu.

Beni geçti ve normalden daha büyük bir sırt çantası getirdiğini fark ettim.

"Taşınıyor musun, Potter? Dur tahmin edeyim, müdürden izin aldın, değil mi? Belki başka bir izin kağıdı almışsındır."

Bana baktı. Gözlerini devirdi. Bana.

Fazla genel bir olay olmuştu bu. Benim hamlelerimi tamamen görmezden gelmesi, beni asla konuşamaz duruma sokmasını açıklayamazdı. Diğer tüm öğrenciler benim önümde titrerdi ve benim gazabıma uğramaktansa adamotlarıyla öpüşmeyi tercih ederlerdi. Potter ilgisizce omuzlarını silkiyordu. Ona iğneli bir uyarıda bulunuyordum, ve o gözlerini deviriyordu. Onun terbiyesizliğinden kaskatı kesilmiştim. Bu oğlan ölmeyi hak ediyordu.

_Kes._

"Bu sabah ayrılmak zorunda olduğumuzdan, Gryffindor'da kimsenin kalmadığını gördüğümde, burada kalabileceğimi düşündüm. Bir sorun yoksa. Bu sefer ben kanepeyi alırım." Bu oğlan sanki seçeneğim varmış gibi davranmaya cüret ediyordu. Onun kalmasına izin vereceğimi gayet iyi biliyordu. Sanırım hayatım boyunca neden olduğunu kavrayamayacaktım, ama kalmasına izin verecektim.

_Onun varlığından hoşlanıyorsun._ Hiç de bile.

Ağır başlı davranıp sorusunu cevaplamamayı seçtim. Onu dışarı atamazdım ama onu davet etmeyi de reddediyordum. Kapıyı kapattım ve şömineye doğru yürüdüm. Hogwarts'a köşkten çağırdığım sandalyeye oturdum. Oğlanın çantasını yere koyup yürüdüğünü duyabiliyordum.

Sandalyeye baktı sonra da bana alaycı bir sırıtış attı. Onun için aldığımı düşünmüştü. Onu hayal kırıklığına uğratmaktan mutluydum.

"Bu bir hediye," diye açıkladım.

"Kimden?"

"En büyük hayranından."

"Hagrid?"

Kaşımı kaldırdım ve dudağımı büktüm. Sırıttı. Lanet olası velet.

"Sevmediniz mi?"

"Bir bozukluğu var. Sanırım lanetlenmiş. Sen oturabilirsin."

Homurdandı ama sözümü dinledi. Onu, az önce deneyimlediğim rahatlamayla yıkanırken izledim. Gözlerini kapattı ve aklına ne gibi görüntüler geldiğini düşünmemeye çalıştım. Dudakları memnun bir gülümsemeyle kaplandı ve iç çekti. Kırmızı şarabımı kafama diktim.

"Ah tanrım… ah, bu çok hoş," diye soludu ahlaksızca. Gözlerimin iki katı kadar büyüdüğünün farkındaydım. Sandalyemde kıpırdandım ve dudaklarının hafifçe aralandığını önemsememeye çalıştım. Hoşnut bir şekilde inledi ve gözlerini kırpıştırarak açtı. Bana rüyadaymış gibi baktı.

"Tanrım. Bunu kim verdiyse sizi çok seviyor olmalı. Oturmak istemediğinize emin misiniz?"

Bu yoruma homurdanabilirdim ama nefesinin kesilmesi ve ardından "tanrım, aynı parmaklar varmış gibi hissettiriyor…" diye fısıldaması zihnimi öfkeyle savurdu. Gözlerimi, fazlaca heyecanlı çocuktan çektim ve öğrencimi taciz eden sandalyemin yanındaki şişe şarabına odakladım. Almak için eğildim. Omzuma dokunan bir eli hissettiğimde dondum.

"Snape, denemelisin," diye fısıldadı ilgisizce.

İkilem. Belli ki üstünde yeteri kadar zaman geçirmediğim sandalyeye oturup aynı tepkileri verme riskini göze alabilirdim, ya da oğlanı başımdan atabilirdim. İki seçenek de cazip görünmüyordu. Ya da makul.

Oğlan, ayağa kalktı ve kendini kontrolünden dolayı onu sessizce alkışladım. Öteki sandalyeye oturdu ve ben de ona bakmaya devam ettim.

"Hadi."

Hareket etmedim, o kalktı ve beni fiziksel olarak sandalyeye oturtmak için çabalamaya başladı. Beni geriye doğru düşmemem için tutmasından dolayı fazlasıyla sersemlemiştim. Kendimi bir anda insanı günahkar edecek kadar yumuşak sandalyede buldum ve otomatik olarak arkaya yaslandım. Rahatlatıcı mırıltı yine zihnimi doldurdu ve kaslarım, bir kez daha, karıncalanmaya başladı. Kendimin iç çektiğini duydum ama bunu kontrol ediyor gibi gözükmüyordum. Potter'ın bahsettiği "parmaklar" devreye girmeden önce orada ne kadar oturdum bilmiyorum. Gözlerim, kapalı olduğunun farkında değildim, aniden açıldı. Potter'ın bana sırıttığını gördüm ama parmakların, bütün istemli hareketlerimi engelleyerek bütün vücudumun her bir noktası üzerinde çalışmasından dolayı, onu paylayamayacak kadar paralize olmuştum. Birisi inledi ve korku ve dehşet içinde onun ben olduğumu fark ettim.

Belli belirsiz bir ses, "Mutlu Noeller, Profesör," dedi.

Bir şekilde kendimi sandalyeden çekebildim. Şuurum başımdan aşağı dökülürmüş gibi geri geldi. Vücudum iyi yoğrulmuş ekmek hamuru gibiydi, beynimse sanırım aynı şekilde hissediyordu. Oğlan şöminenin önündeki halının üzerine uzanmıştı ve uyuyor gibiydi. Yüzünün, yanan alevlerin ışığı altındaki güzelliğiyle donakaldım. Oynaşan gölgeler iyice dikkat çekici olmasını sağlıyordu. Yanına diz çöktüm ve uyandırmak için elimi göğsüne koydum. Sanırım.

"Harry."

Gözlerini hemen açtı. Gülümsedi. "İyi misiniz?" Sesi yine beni kendime getirmişti ve bunun ağırlığıyla ensemdeki kasların gerildiğini hissettim. "Bana 'Harry' dediniz. Sanırım sandalye kafanızı karıştırdı." Güldü.

"Dumbledore," diye mırıldandım ve can sıkıcı nesneye hor gören bir bakış attım. O anda 'Dumbledore''dan daha fazla şey söylemeye çalıştığımı fark ettim.

Esnedi ve gerindi. "Sanırım bu gece uyuyabileceğim. Fazladan battaniyeniz var mı?" Beynim durdu ve ona aptalca baktım. Sandalye, diye karar verdim, en güçlü büyücüyü bile savunma konusunda beceriksizleştirecek güce sahip, gerçekten çok tehlikeli bir Karanlık Sanatlar aracıydı. Yapımcısını bulup Sihir Bakanlığına bir şikayet mektubu yazmaya karar verdim. Dumbledore bana ne diye böyle bir şey vermişti ki? Midem kasıldı. Belki de o değildi; belki sadece konulmuştu. Lucius benim oturacağımı bilerek, sersemlemiş halimden faydalanmak için koymuş olabilirdi. Draco'ya koydurmuş olabilirdi. Oğlanla çalıştığımı biliyor muydu? Belki bu gece gelip Harry'i almayı deneyecekti. _Potter,_ diye kendimi düzelttim.

"Profesör? İyi olduğunuza emin misiniz?"

"Potter, yatakhane." Kaşlarını kaldırdı. Cümlenin geri kalanına ne halt olduğunu merak ettim.

"Neden?"

"Hayır. Şimdi. Git." Homurdandım ve durumu kavradım. Kelimeler eksikti. "Hayır. Benimle tartışma, seni küçük velet, şimdi zamanı değil. Git." Olmalıydı. Her neyse. Mesajım anlaşılmış gibiydi. Onun tek başına yürümesine izin vermemem gerektiğini fark ettim. Ona eşlik etmeliydim.

"Peki, tamam. Ama anlamıyorum. Sorun ne?" Fark ettiğim kadarıyla, kızgın değil endişeliydi.Yürüyüp ayakkabılarını aldı ve ayaklarına geçirmek için sandalyeye yürüdü. Dikkat etmediğim bir şeyler mırıldandı. "Sakın oraya oturma," diyebilmek için ağzımı ikna etmekle fazlaca meşguldüm.

"Sakın." O oturduğunda bunu söyleyebilmeyi becermiştim. Bana, benim deli olduğumu düşünürmüşçesine baktı.

"Sakın ne?" dedi sonunda.

"Sandalye. O. Ben." Beynimin bir kısmı bazı şeyleri mantıklı şekilde birbirine bağlayabiliyordu ama konuşmayı kontrol eden kısmı bunlardan kopuk gibi gözüküyordu. Ağzımın hareket ettiğini hissediyordum ama hiçbir şey duyamıyordum.

"Ah. Üzgünüm. Siz sandalyedeyken uyumamalıydım. Satın aldığım kadın bunun beyni lapaya dönüştürdüğünü söylememişti."

Kelimeleri duydum. Her bir sesin ayrı bir anlamı vardı. Bu anlamları bir araya getirmeye çalıştım ve birkaç dakika sonra başardım. Elbette, zaman kavramım bu şeytani yapının içine emilip alınmıştı, yani aslında ne kadar sürdüğünü hiç bilmiyordum.

"Sen? Ben. Ama. Neden?"

Beynim yeniden bir araya gelene kadar konuşmamaya karar verdim ve bir daha konuşmamamın mümkün olmaması durumunu düşündüğümde baştan aşağı panik oldum. Panik, orada oturan acınası oğlana karşı duyduğum öfkenin hemen altındaydı. Öfkeden köpürüyordum ve bunu ona söyleyemediğim için daha da köpürüyordum.

"Bu sizin Noel hediyeniz. Sizin için mükemmel bir hediye olduğunu düşündüm. Yani, rahatlamanız için iyi bir yöntem. Belki bir dahaki sefere bu kadar uzun süre oturmamalısınız. Bunun üstüne uyarı gibi bir şey koymalılar gerçekten."

Zihnim çığlık atıyordu, "Hemen, ben seni lanetlemeden, buradan defol, küçük ahmak. Ben yatağa gidiyorum. İyi geceler!"

Kendimi şunu söylerken buldum. "Hemen. Seni. Küçük. Yatağa. İyi." Eğer kızarabilme kapasitem olsaydı, kızarırdım. Sessizlik yeminimi yeniden düzenledim ve o kurtulamadan asamı kaldırıp "Obliviate" diyebilmeyi becerip beceremeyeceğimi merak etmeye başladım. Bir anlığına hayretten ağzı açıldı sonra da kahkahalarla gülmeye başladı. Konuşmamı engellemek için dudaklarımı birbirine bastırdım ve sonra dönüp telaşla yatak odama yürümeye başladım. Arkamdan kendini sakinleştirmeye çalıştığını duyabiliyordum, kahkahalarla sarsılıyordu. Kapıyı arkamda çarptım.

Gözlerimi aniden açtım ve kötü bir rüyanın ardında kalan görüntülerini kovmak için ışığı yaktım. Konuyu hatırlamıyordum ama duyduğum acıyı hala hissedebiliyordum. Yataktan kalktım ve saate baktım –beş buçuk. Kanepeye doğru yürüdüm ve oğlanın orada olmadığını fark ettim. Yatakhanesine gitmiş olmalıydı –hayatının korkusunu yenerek.

Bilinçli olarak değil ama konuşma yeteneğimi sınadım. Derin bir nefes alıp konuştum, "Ben Severus Snape." Bu iyi gitmişti. Belki daha karışık bir şey. "Ben Severus Snape, Hogwarts Cadılık ve Büyücülük Okulunda İksir öğretmenliği ve Albus Dumbledore'un uşaklığını yapıyorum."

Her şey yerli yerinde ve yeniden bir arada gibi görünüyordu. Vücudum katıydı ve yüzüm her zamanki kaşları çatık ifadesindeydi. Rahatlayarak iç çektim ve sabahı, hafıza üzerindeki yeteneğim üzerinde çalışarak geçirmeyi planladığım oturma odasına yürüdüm. Oğlanla odaya kapatılmadan önce bunu becerebilmeye dair umudumu kaybetmiyordum. Her an ölebileceği bilgisi kafama yapışmışken onun etrafında bir şeye odaklı kalmak yeterince zordu. Dumbledore'un kelimeleri bir kez daha zihnime sızdı. "_Eğer biri Lord Voldemort'u öldürmeliyse, bu Harry olmalı_."

Karanlık Lord'u öldürmenin bu kadar zor olduğuna minnettar olduğumu gördüğümde kendime öfkeyle soludum.

_Sağ Kalan Karanlık Lord._Gerçekten, başarısı, Harry'nin yanlışlıkla hayatta kalmasından daha çok alkışlanmalıydı. Buna girişen iki kişi hariç herkesi öldürmüş bir ayini başarıyla gerçekleştirmişti. Yo, tamamen başarmadı, diye anımsattım kendime. Sadece bir kısmını tamamladı –ama aynı zamanda en zor kısmını. Ölümsüzlüğe giden bütün yollar arasında, Voldemort en şeytani yolu seçmişti. Kesinlikle, herkese olan üstünlüğü üzerinde ısrar etmişti. Bir kısmım onun gücünden bir kez daha etkilenmişti. İğrendiriciydi, ama etkilenmiştim.

Düşünceyi kafamdan silkerek her zaman oturduğum sandalyeye oturmaya gittim. İçinde yürürken, oturma odasının felaket haline bir kez daha bir bakış attım. Bakışım, sandalyede kıvrılıp uyumuş bir vücuda takıldığında yumuşadı. İç çektim. Aşırı meditasyon. Karşısındaki sandalyeye oturdum ve oğlanın uyumasını, dün gece korkudan kaçmamasından dolayı lanetleyerek izledim.

Gözlerim uyurken rahatlamış ve solgun yüzünü dolaştı, anlaşılamaz bir hisle dolu olduğumu fark ettim. Bu yüzün hiç yaşlanma izi göstermeyeceğine dair farkındalığımı bir kenara itmeye çalıştım. Geri kalanımızın bilgelik ve deneyimini gösteren çizgiler onun yüzünde hiç yer almayacaktı. Hiçbir zaman güzel olmayacaktı. Hiçbir zaman bunu önleyemeyecekti.

Rüya görüyordu. Gözlerinin, göz kapaklarının arkasını aramasını izledim. Kurumuş dudakları konuşulamayan sözcülerle oynuyordu. Hafifçe inledi ve alnı kırıştı, ve sonra anlamsız bir şekilde mırıldandı. Kendimi, rüyasının iyi olmasını umarken buldum ve kendimi başka bir duygusal değişime hazır olmadığıma ikna etmeye çalıştım. Yüzünü acıyla buruşturduğunu gördüğümde nefesim kesildi ve nefesi hızlandığında durumu anlayarak dudaklarımı ısırdım.

Daha ne yaptığımı düşünemeden iki sandalye arasını geçtim. "Potter," diye fısıldadım ve elimi omzunu sarsmak için uzattım. Bu temastan dolayı oğlan çığlık attı ve kolunu vahşice savurup burnumun üstüne sıkılmış yumruğunu indirdi. Geriye doğru yere düştüm.

_Hak ettin bunu seni acınası aptal_. Burnumdaki yarayı kavrayarak irademi nereye koyduğumu merak ettim. Sanırım yanlış bir yere koymuştum.

"Ah Tanrım. Profesör, ben-" Oğlan sandalyeden kayıp yanımda diz çöktü. Elimi yüzümden çekti. "Üzgünüm. Ben sandım ki… o… ee. Üzgünüm." İlk önce sandalyenin konuşma kapasitesini alıp götürdüğünü düşündüm ama sonra onun hiçbir zaman tam cümlelerle konuşamadığını hatırladım.

Temas, acı vericiden çok ürkütücü olmaya başlamıştı. Çabucak iyileştim ve ayağa kalktım. "Ne halt ediyorsun sen burada? Sana odana gitmeni söylediğimi sanıyordum."

"Ah, ben… demek istediğim, kötü hissettim… bilirsiniz. Şu sandalye olayından dolayı. Ben –kaygılandım. Sizin hakkınızda. Bu yüzden, kaldım." _Kaygılı._ Zihnimi topladıktan sonra ona yapacaklarımdan dolayı kaygılı olmalıydı. Aptal oğlan. "Ama şimdi iyi görünüyorsunuz."

Evet, iyiydim. Ama bütün bir geceyi nasıl pelteye dönüşmeden ya da dermansız kalmadan geçirebilmişti? "Sandalyeye ne yaptın?" diye sordum. Mahcup gülümsemesi şakacı bir sırıtışa dönüştü ve bu yüzden ondan nefret ettim.

"Anahtar sözcük koydum."

Bekledim. Kelimenin ne olduğunu soracak değildim. Bunu yapmamı istiyordu ve bekliyordu. Gözleri benimkilerle buluştu ve bakışlarını benimkinde sabit tutup bana meydan okudu. Ah, kahretsin, bu baştan aşağı saçmalıktı. "Evet, bana söyleyecek misin, söylemeyecek misin?"

Kendinden memnun ve fazlaca hoşnut bir şekilde sırıttı. "Harry."

_Elbette._


	7. Chapter 7

**BÖLÜM YEDİ - EĞİTİM**

"Peki bu sefer ne üzerinde çalışacağız?"

"Cisimlenme."

Çenesi yere vurdu ve gözlerinden, olayı kavradığını gördüm. Oğlan, en azından korkması gerektiğini biliyordu. Neredeyse etkilenmiştim.

"Ama bunun için yeterince büyük değilim."

"Birden kuralları kırmak konusunda endişelenmeye mi başladın, Potter?"

Elbette, bunun kanunlarla bir ilgisi yoktu. Ama bunu düşünmemi istiyordu. Lanetli Gryffindor cesaretinin sendelemesini büyük bir zevkle izledim. Aniden, bunu, daha fazla bekler oldum.

"Yalnızca, ben, ya…ee…Kaybedersem. Bir şeyimi."

Fesat bir şekilde sırıttım. Odadaki meşalelerinin ışığının titreşmesiyle tamamen şeytan gibi durduğumu hayal ettim. Endişeyle geri çekildi ve rahatsız rahatsız kıpırdandı. Ona her yerdeki tamponlardan dolayı tamamen güvende olduğunu ve vücudunun geri kalan parçalarının, en azından, aynı odada onunla olacağını söyleyip söylememem gerektiğini düşündüm. Hayır. Onu kıvrandıracaktım.

"O zaman doğru yapmanı öneririm."

Gözleri büyüdü ve aptalca başını salladı. Derin bir nefes aldı, görev için kendini hazırladığını görüyordum.

"Bu öğleden sonra başlayacağız. Bundan önce uyumak isteyebilirsin. Doğru dürüst odaklanamadığın için kafanı aramaya çıkmak istemiyorum."

Gözlerini kırpıştırdı. Sonra başını salladı. Biraz daha gözlerini kırpıştırdı. Bir kez daha başını sallayarak tek kişilik yatağa yürüdü ve iç çekerek kendini üstüne bıraktı. Ben de onu takip ettim ve yanındaki yatağa uzandım, ama uyumayı düşünmüyordum. Eğer oğlan sessiz kalırsa ben de kendi alıştırmam üzerinde çalışabilirdim. Ayakkabılarını çıkardığını ve yorganın altına süründüğünü duydum.

Derin bir nefes aldım ve vücudumdaki tüm enerjiyi beynime çekmek için konsantre oldum. Bilgileri bastırmak için kendini eğitmek oldukça zor bir işti. Bu yeteneği ilk olarak Ölüm Yiyenken kazanmıştım ve daha sonra bütün o günler boyunca Dumbledore'a ajanlık işinde kullanmıştım. Numarası; bütün bilgiyi ve duyguları, bilgiyle hiç alakasız ve rasgele bir kelimeyle paketlemekti. Ben bunun için _Moksha _kelimesini seçip, Harry Potter ile ayrılamaz bir şekilde bağlamıştım, böylece bilgiler tamamen kaybolmayacaktı. Ne işkence ne de Veritaserum, bu işlem bittikten sonra bilgi örgüsünü çözmek konusunda işe yaramazdı. Bu kelime uyarı işareti gibi bir şey olmalıydı ve eğer planlandığı gibi giderse bilgilerin onun içine depolandığı zaman haberim olacaktı ama o bilgiyi çıkarmak için kendi kendimi hipnoz ederek işlemi tamamlamalıydım.

Daha hiçbir işe yaramamasının sebebini sadece tahmin edebilirdim. Yeteneği kullanmadan önce bu, ölüm kalım meselesiydi. Şimdi de akıl sağlığımı koruma meselesiydi. Zihinsel koruyucu. Oğlanın geleceği hakkındaki bilgi her şeyi karıştırıp sempatiye dönüşmüştü ve oğlana karşı hissedeceğim herhangi bir sorumluluk hissi kabul edilemezdi. Bunun tehlikeli olmasından bahsetmiyorum bile.

Kelime üzerinde odaklanıp aldığım her nefeste, kelimeyi besleyen kalbimin her atışında, kelimeyi gözümün önünde netleştirdim. Ta ki Dumbledore ile yaptığımız konuşmadan başka bir şey kalmayana kadar.

"_Sanırım Harry hakkındaki gerçeği öğrenmenin zamanı geldi. Sana söylemek üzere olduğum şeyi Severus, oğlan bilmemeli. Ama işinin ne kadar önemli olduğunu anlamanın zamanı geldi…"_

_Moksha_ kelimesi örülürken onun kelimeleri ince bir çizgi halini alıyordu. O anda hissettiğim kavrayış ve önseziyi şu anda da hissedebiliyordum.

"_Eminim ki Voldemort'un ölümsüzlük hakkındaki araştırmasını biliyorsundur. Bir çok büyü deneyip birisinde karar kıldı -belki de mümkün olan en karanlık ve kötüsü. Ayini iki parçaya ayrılıyor. Birinci kısım, yıllarca hazırlanma dönemi ve korkunç derecede acı verici. Ruhun bedenden sökülmesini içeriyor. Çoğu insan bunu beceremeden ölmüştür. Voldemort ilk görevi başarıyla gerçekleştirdi."_

İğrenme. Kızgınlık. Belli belirsiz şaşkınlık hissi ve kıskanmayla karışık ürperme. Duygular bir kez daha beni baştan aşağı ele geçirdi. Damarlarımdan geçip o kelimenin içine pompalanıyorlardı.

"_Bu ayinde hayatta kalabilmeyi becerebilmek için…"_

"Profesör Snape?"

Fısıldayan ses beni dünyaya döndürdü ve bir anlığına şaşkına döndüm. Gözlerimi açtım ve bedenimin varlığının, odanın serinliğinin, yan yataktaki oğlanın farkına vardım. Kelime, bilincimin üzerinden kayıp uzaklara kayboldu. Lanet.

"Uyanık mısınız?"

Ben daha engelleyemeden, boğazımdan hayal kırıklığıyla dolu bir inilti kaçtı. "Ne var?" diye yapıştırdım.

"Ölebilir miyim?" diye sordu ve panikledim.

"Ne?"

"Septirmeden dolayı, yani."

Rahatlamış iç çekişimin duyulabilir olup olmadığını merak ettim. "Saçmalama, Potter. Gerçekten, müdürün senin ölmene izin vereceğini düşünüyor musun?" Cümle yatağımın üzerinde bir an asılı durduktan sonra karnıma ani bir darbeyle indi. Derin, sakinleştirici bir nefes aldım. "Hayır, ölemezsin. Başına gelebilecek en kötü şey geri dönüşümsüz olarak biçiminin bozulması," diye şüphelerini giderdim ve onun yüzünün üzerindeki ifadeyi hayal edince sırıttım.

"Ama bu nasıl mümkün olabilir? Demek istediğim, insan nasıl aynı zamanda hem zerrelerine ayrılmış hem de canlı olabilir?"

Bu oğlan Muggle gibi düşünüyordu. Hem de aptal bir Muggle gibi. Bir parça çöpü tamamen farklı bir noktaya taşıdığımız hakkında soru sormayı düşünmüş miydi? Hayır. Zihinsel yeteneğin zerresi olmayan psikopat vaftiz babasının kendini nasıl köpeğe dönüştürdüğünü sormayı düşünmüş müydü? Hayır. Ya da Voldemort'un ruhunu vücudundan çıkarıp yine de hayatta kalmasını?

Elbette, onun bundan haberi yoktu.

"Sorunun cevabı, Mr. Potter, eğitimini tamamlamamız için elimizde olan kısa ve değerli zamanı gerektiriyor. Özetle, yaşayabiliyorsun çünkü parçaların vücudundan ayrılmıyor. Sadece uzaklaştırılıyor. Eğer sihrin fiziği hakkında daha fazla şey öğrenmekle ilgileniyorsan kütüphaneye bir uğramanı tavsiye ederim. Ya da belki arkadaşın Granger'a sorabilirsin. Bu konuda birkaç yüz bin kitap yalayıp yuttuğuna eminim. Şimdi çeneni kapat ve uyu."

"Kaba olmaktan yorulmuyor musunuz?" Sesinde kızgınlığın emaresi yoktu. Sorusu tarafsız bir merakla sorulmuştu. Her şeyi daha sinir bozucu bir hale getirerek. Ne cüretle soruyordu?

"Affedersin?"

"Çünkü kaba değilsiniz, gerçekten." _Öyleyim işte,_ vicdanım çocuksu bir öfkeyle bağırdı. "Kendi içinizde."

"Benim _içimin _analizini senden duymak harika olsa da Potter, kiminle konuştuğunu hatırlaman konusunda ısrar etmek zorundayım. Unutmuş olabilirsin ama ben senin profesörünüm. Bana, pozisyonumun gerektirdiği saygıyı göstermeni talep ediyorum. Yeterince açık mı?" Sesim, bizim pozisyonlarımızı ayıran o çizgiyi geçtiği için, bastırdığım öfke ve şaşkınlıkla titredi. Sessizliğe gömüldü ve zaferi hissettim. Zafer hissi konuşmasına devam ettiğinde rahatsızlığa dönüştü.

"Saygısızlık etmiyordum. Sadece…" Durdu ve beynim onun çenesini kapatacak bir şeyler bulmak için çalışmaya başladı. Artık bunun mümkün olup olmadığını merak ettim. "Düşünmüştüm ki, dün gece o sandalyedeyken, çok… farklı görünüyordunuz. Demek istediğim, yüzünüz. Çok, bilmiyorum, memnun gibiydiniz. Çok hoştu. Diğer insanların sizin gerçekte nasıl olduğunuzu bilmelerini isterdim."

Gerçekte nasıl olduğum. Merlin, yardım et. Endişeliydim. Kendi dilinde tökezleyip kendi aptallığında boğulmasına izin vermeye karar verdim. "Anlıyorum. Peki gerçekte nasılmışım, Mr. Potter? Lütfen, benliğimi derin bilgilerinizle ve bakış açınızla aydınlatın."

Doğrulduğunu ve gözlerini benim üzerime diktiğini hissettim. Ona bir türlü bakamıyordum. "Pekala, ilk önce çekilmezsiniz. Ve iğneleyici ve küçümseyicisiniz. Ama tüm bunların altında oldukça nazik bir insansınız." Küçük velet. Nasıl cüret eder? Dişlerimi gıcırdattım, o ise devam etti. "Demek istediğim, sizi o kadar rahatsız ettim ki. Ama yine de bana yardım etmek için her şeyi yapıyorsunuz. Ve tüm bunları Dumbledore için yaptığınızı da söyleyemezsiniz. Benim, odanızda kalmama izin verdiğiniz gece işinizi kaybedebilirdiniz, ama yine de yaptınız. Ve Dumbledore gece ziyarete gelmeme izin vermeniz için sizi zorlamadı. Yalnızca bana izin verdi. Hayır diyebilirdiniz, ama demediniz. Benden hoşlanmadığınızı biliyorum, o halde sebebi bu olamaz. Geriye kalan tek açıklamaysa en derinlerinizde de olsa iyi bir insan olmanız. Bence diğer herkes için de aynı şeyleri yapardınız."

Oğlanın lafını bitirmesine ve her bir kelimesiyle öfkemi, attığı kömürlerle harlamasına izin verdim. Tam anlamıyla afallamıştım. İlk olarak nasıl tepki vermem gerektiğini bilmiyordum. Oğlan beni köşeye sıkıştırmıştı. Bunu herkes için yapmazdım desem, onu umursadığım gibi saçma bir sonuca varacaktı. Eğer bunu reddetsem, bu sefer de nazik olduğum gibi bir başka saçma sonuca varacaktı. Gerçekten.

"Mr. Potter, geçen dönem beni öyle bir bıktırdığını ve bu yüzden, odamı gecenin bir yarısı işgal ettiğin için söylediklerime vereceğin aşırı duygusal tepkilerle uğraşmak yerine; seni tolere etmeyi tercih edeceğim hiç aklına geldi mi?" Yüzüne baktım ve yeniden bir ifadesiz yüzle karşılaştım. Baştan aşağı rahatladım.

"Bu doğru mu?" Sesi çatladı; boğazını temizledi ve konuştu, "Gerçekten böyle mi hissediyorsunuz?" Titredim ve kendime bunun havadaki soğuk yüzünden olduğunu, oğlanın sesindeki hiçbir şeyle alakası olmadığını söyledim. Kendimi duygusuzlaştırdım ve cevap verdim.

"Hayır, Potter. Gerçekten, en büyük tutkum başı belada oğlanlara avukatlık yapmak."

"Yani, gerçekten deli olduğumu düşünüyorsunuz. Çok üzgünüm Profesör, şu andan itibaren artık benimle veya fikirlerimle uğraşmak zorunda kalmayacaksınız."

"Ah Tanrım. Potter, çocuk gibi davranmayı bırak. Benim önümde kurban rolünü oynamana izin vermeyeceğim."

Uzandı ve bana sırtını döndü. Yataktan kalktım ve oğlanın bana karşı uyanan nefretinden dolayı mutlu muyum değil miyim, karar vermeye çalıştım. Vicdanım beni alkışlıyordu; içimde bir yer de beni anlayışsız bir pislik olduğum için lanetliyordu.

Şanslıydım ki, vicdanım öbür tarafımı büyük bir başarıyla hakladı.

"Odaklan, Potter." İlk iki girişimimiz gayet iyi gitmişti. En azından benim beklediğimden iyiydi. Korkuyu yavaş yavaş hissettirmek, diye anımsadım, en etkili öğretme metotlarından biriydi. Sınıfımda bunu yıllardır kullanıyordum. Eğer öğrenciler korkarsa, yaptıkları işe daha çok odaklanırlardı. Tabii, her zaman istisnalar da olmuştu. Neville Longbottom, acılı ölümün korkusuyla bile yüzleşirken yaptığı şeye doğru dürüst odaklanamazdı.

Elbette, arkasında bıraktığı parçaları birleştirirken hissettiğim tiksintiden dolayı şoktaydım. Oğlanı dudakları olmadan görmek sinir bozucuydu. Utancını güç bela saklayabiliyordu ve çıkışmamın da konsantrasyonuna bir faydası dokunmuyordu.

"Hatırla, vücudunun her parçasının farkında olmalısın, parmak uçlarından saçının tepesine kadar. Kendini bütün halinle düşün. Anlayabiliyor musun?" Derin bir nefes aldı ve gözlerini kapattı. Bir an sonra da başını salladı. "Peki. Sırada odanın karşı tarafını düşünmek var. Yeniden dene." Konsantrasyondan alnı kırıştı ve aniden bir pop sesiyle kayboldu.

Şey… bir bakıma.

Kıyafetlerinin de farkında olması gerektiğini hatırlatmayı unuttuğumu fark ettim. Odanın karşısından bir pop sesi geldiğinde giysilerinin yere düştüğünü gördüm. Boğuk bir cıyaklama sesi çıkardı ve aniden çıplak tenin yere doğru alçaldığını göz ucumla gördüm. Birden kahkaha attım.

O sabah yaptığımız münakaşadan beri süregelen gerginlik bu anın neşesiyle uçup gitmişti. Oğlan profesyonel ve itaatkardı ve bunun için minnet doluydum. En azından olmalıydım. Bunun hakkında mutsuz değildim ama düşündüğüm kadar aşırı da değildi. İfadesiz yüzü bir oyuna hiç kalkışmıyordu. Bu beni rahatsız etmemeliydi. Kendini koruyordu. Ya da beni. Aslında, ikimizi de.

Kıyafetlerini dikkatle toplayıp arkasında bir parçasını bırakıp bırakmadığına baktım. Hiç yoktu. Bu da başarılı olduğu anlamına geliyordu. Yalnızca üç seferde olduğu düşünülürse hiç de azımsanacak bir başarı değildi. Geriye kalan tek şey alıştırma yapmasıydı ki bundan sonra bunu düşünmeden yapabilsin. Gelişmemizden memnun olarak odanın karşısına yürüdüm ve ona giysilerini verdim. Elimden kaptı ve ona arkamı döndüm.

"Etkilendim, Potter. Beklediğimden çok daha iyiydin."

"Evet, lanet olasıca harika," diye homurdandı. "Özür dilerim, biliyorum. Dil."

"Bu herkesin başına gelebilir, Potter. Cisimlenmek zor iştir. Kaybettiğin tek şeyin pantolonun olduğuna sevinmelisin. Daha kötü de olabilirdi."

"Tamam. Dönebilirsiniz."

O üstüne tişörtünü giyerken döndüm. Gözlerim göbek deliğinden kotuna doğru inen belli belirsiz siyah tüylere takıldı ve tişört onların üstüne düşene kadar bakışlarımı çekmeyi beceremedim. Gözlerimi onun gözlerine kaldırdım ve ona aval aval baktığımı fark ettiğini gördüm. İçlerinde görmeyi umduğum korku için gözlerini aradım ama bir şey yoktu. Gözleri kafa karışıklığını yansıtan hafif bir ışıkla parlıyordu, sanki…başka bir şey üzerinde duruyormuş gibi. Gözlerimi suçlulukla başka yöne çevirdim.

"Sanırım bir ara vermeliyiz," dedim ve sonra nefessizliğime lanet okudum. Asamı çıkarıp Hogwarts'tan çay ve sandviç çağırdım. Masaya oturarak bilincime kazınmış olan görüntüyü silmeye çalıştım. Bir an sonra o da oturdu.

Yemeğini sessizce yedi. Bense kendi tiksintimde boğuldum.

"Günaydın."

Bacaklarını çaprazlamış yatağında oturuyor ve görünüşe göre beni izliyordu. Uykum uçup gitti.

"Saat kaç?" Komodinin üzerindeki saate baktım ve doğru görüyor muyum acaba diye gözlerimi kırptım. "Sabahın üçünde uyanık ne yapıyorsun, Potter?" Aptalca bir soru.

"Yorgun değildim," diye yalan söyledi. Ben sonunda uyumayı becerdiğimde, o yüksek sesle uyuyordu. Oturdum ve lambayı yaktım. Şimdi onu doğru dürüst görebiliyordum, gözlüğünün arkasındaki gözleri yorgunluktan dolayı kızarmıştı. Zayıfça gülümsedi. "Uyandırdıysam özür dilerim."

"Sen uyandırmadın. Ben…" _rüya gördüm._ Çok rahatsız edici ve hoş olmadığını söyleyemeyeceğim, beynimin bana göndermesinden dolayı utanç duyduğum bir rüyaydı. Neyim vardı benim böyle? Oğlan daha on beş yaşındaydı. Gözümün önüne gelen görüntüden dolayı midem hopladı. Başımdan kovmak için fiziksel olarak başımı salladım. "Sen uyandırmadın."

"Gülümsüyordunuz. Uyanmanız çok yazık," dedi aptalca, sonra da bir itiraf yaptığını fark etti. "Ben… ee, yaptığımdan değil. Boşverin. Özür dilerim." Yastığına geri düştü ama gözleri hala açıktı.

"Potter-"

"Sizi, sadece beni sakinleştirdiği için izliyordum. Özür dilerim. Bir daha yapmam." Sesinde küskünlük ve gücenme vardı. Ona seslenmeye çalıştım ama bir türlü içimden gelmedi. Onun açısından, burada bulunduğumuz şu son iki haftada neredeyse tüm duygularını gizlemişti. İlk geldiğimiz gün bana verdiği sözü tutmakta ısrar ediyordu. Beni uyurken izlemesinden dolayı onu suçlamıyordum. Ben de ona aynısını sayısız defa yapmıştım. Gerçekten yatıştırıcıydı. Ve eğer yatışmak istiyorsa, o zaman…

"Rüyan nasıldı?" diye sordum, "Kalpsiz, Bencil Herif" olarak sürdürmekte olduğum benliğimden sıyrılarak.

"Ben hiç-" diye başladı ve sonra iç çekti. "Bunun hakkında konuşmak istemiyorum."

"Peki. Sadece Voldemort'la ilgili bir şey olup olmadığını söyle." Sesimden sabırsızlık akıyordu ve bu yüzden kendime lanet okudum. Sonra da neden böyle bir şey için kendimi lanetlediğimi merak ettim. Beklenen buydu. Oğlan giderek dik kafalılaşıyordu.

"Hayır. Bakın, önemli değildi."

Onu haşlamamak için ağzımı sıkıca kapattım. Kendimi yeteri kadar sakinleştirdiğimde konuştum. "Beni ilgilendirdiğinden değil, ama seni rahatsız eden şeyden bahsetmezsen bunu hiç atlatamazsın." İşte. Sonunda resmi olarak oğlanın terapisti olmuştum. _Pişman olacaksın._ Zaten öyleydim.

"Önemli olmadığını söyledim. Tanrım, hayatımda karşılaştığım en kafa karıştırıcı kişisiniz." Yüzüme bakmak için yan döndü. Gözleri kısılmıştı ve öfkeyle parlıyordu. Nefesim kesildi. "Bir an bana zırıldayan bir bebek olduğumu söylüyorsunuz, ve bir sonraki an da kalbimi size açmamı bekliyorsunuz. Belki de sizin bir şeyleri atlatmanız gerekiyordur, Profesör!" Sırt üstü dönüp yüzünü gizledi. Kibirli bir şekilde ona baktım ve haklı olduğunu fark ettiğimi çaktırmamaya çalıştım.

"Potter-"

"Evet, biliyorum. _Ses tonuna dikkat et_."

Küstah küçük budala. "Senin profesörün olarak, iyiliğini sağlamakla yükümlüyüm."

Kızgınca burnundan soludu. "Hiç uğraşmayın. Benim iyiliğim hakkında endişelenen yeterince insan var zaten." İçimden onayladım, bunu sesli olarak da yapacaktım ama ağır bir biçimde nefes alıp konuştu, "Artık kesebilir miyiz, lütfen. Sizinle kavga etmek istemiyorum, Profesör. Söylediklerimden dolayı üzgünüm." Kendi savunmasının altında sesi çatladı ve kızgınlığım sürüklenip gitti.

Gözlerimi kapattım ve kafamda tartışmayı yeniden yaşadım. Asıl konunun bir yerde kayıplara karıştığını ve benim de bir şekilde yanlış yaptığımı fark ettim. Bir anda kendimi çok saçma hissettim, gecenin geri kalanı boyunca ikimiz de kendimizi delirtene kadar bunları düşünüp duracaktık. Ama sorunun tek çözümü…

_Hayır._

"Potter…"

_Yapma._

"Özür dilerim."

_Seni karaktersiz ahmak._

"Seninle konuşma önerimin tamamen içten olduğunu ve hala geçerli olduğunu bilmelisin. Çok az insan senin neler atlattığını anlayabilir, ama kendimi onlar arasında görebildiğimi söyleyebilirim sanırım."

Önerimi takip eden sessizlik küçük aptalı -vicdan, gurur ve en ilginci kalbim tarafından- sopalayabileceğimi düşünmeme yetecek kadar uzundu. Sonunda sessizlik neşesiz bir kahkaha tarafından bozuldu. "Teşekkürler, Profesör. Ama siz gerçekten anlamazsınız." Küçük baş belası. Nasıl benim cömertliğimi reddedebilirdi? Daha ne istiyordu? Oraya gidip başını annesi gibi okşamamı mı?

"Kahretsin, Potter. Eğer bana hangi cehennemden dolayı rahatsız olduğunu söylemezsen, beni aptal yerine koymandan ötürü seni çok fena lanetleyeceğim."

"Ama profesör, ben bunu-"

"Potter, söyle şunu."

"Gayim," diye ağzından kaçırdı. "Sanırım."

Haklıydı. Anlamıyordum. Beynimin doğru düzgün çalışmasını engelleyen başka bir şey daha. Sandığımın içinden bana seslenen bir şişe konyağın sesini içgüdüsel olarak duydum. Bu sefer şokla kaplanmış vicdanımı yeniden dinlemeye başlama kararımdan dolayı, sesi karşılamak için yataktan kalktım.


	8. Chapter 8

**BÖLÜM SEKİZ - PATLAK VERMEK**

"Üzgünüm, söylememeliydim."

"Evet, kesinlikle söylememeliydin. Ne diye söyledin ki?" diye yapıştırdım ve sonra bardağımdan büyük bir yudum aldım. "Gerçekten, Potter. Paylaşılabilecek tüm dertler arasından ne diye bunu seçtin?"

Karşımdaki sandalyeye oturdu ve omzunu silkti; gözleri aramızdaki zemine odaklanmıştı. "Bilmek istemeyeceğinizi söyledim, ama ısrar ettiniz. Ayrıca, zaten, tahmin etmiş olmalıydınız."

"Ne?" Ne diyordu bu?

"En son burada olduğumuzda."

Zihnim geriye gidip anıyı aradı ve buldu. _Muhtemelen yumuşaksındır da. _Midem yere vurdu. _Gerizekalı!_ "Potter, o anda seni sadece kızdırmaya çalışıyordum. Haberlerin tamamen sürpriz olarak geldiğine seni temin etmeme izin ver." Ve asıl konu. "Ve sana konuşmayı önerdiğimde rüyanı kastediyordum."

Ona baktım. Bir anlığına gözlerime baktı ve sonra bakışını kaçırdı. Sanırım yanaklarında hafif bir kızarma görüyordum. Bir anda zaten onun rüyası hakkında konuşuyor olduğumuz dank etti. Kendimi berbat hissettim. Ve bahsedilen rüyadan sonra kendisini sakinleştirmek için beni izlemesinden dolayı hafif şaşırmış. Kibrimi savuşturdum ve önceki alternatifin yanında bunun daha iyi olduğuna kendimi ikna etmeye çalıştım. Bardağımı dikerek başka bir tane daha doldurdum.

"Ben de biraz alabilir miyim?" Bir anlığına ona baktım ve kafamın içindeki reddedici sese bir göz attım. Görünüşe göre vicdanım tam olarak düzelmemişti. İç çekerek başka bir bardak çağırıp onun eline tutuşturdum. "Teşekkürler."

"Şerefe," diye mırıldandım ve içtim. Uzun bir süre sessizlik içinde oturduk, ben de sakinleşmeye çalıştım. Bununla uğraşmak için profesyonel bir yol vardı. Dehşete kapılarak donup kalmanın profesyonel bir yol olmadığına gayet emindim. Ben öğretmendim. Ve öğretmenlerin işi de yol göstermek… Ah, lanet olsun, ben rol modeli falan değildim. Bunu yüzüme çarptığında anlamış olması gerekirdi. Profesyonelliğin canı cehenneme. Başımı kaldırıp baktığımda onu beni izler halde buldum. Gülümsedi.

"Bunun hakkında, benim olduğumdan daha fazla rahatsız oldunuz sanırım." İçkisinden bir yudum aldı ve sonra titreyerek yüzünü buruşturdu.

"Hm. Ve neden olduğunu açıklamama izin ver. İnsanlar hakkında bilmeyi umursamadığım birtakım şeyler var. Seksüellik de bunların başında yer alıyor. Bunun beni ilgilendirmediğini belirteceğim çok ortada mı?"

Bardağında kalanların hepsini bir yudumda içti ve beklentiyle geri uzattı. Başka bir tane doldurdu. "Dikkat et. Seni yatağa taşımak zorunda kalmak istemiyorum," dedim ve sonra yirmi yıldır ilk kez kızardım. Potter, kendi kızarıklığına rağmen güldü. Ahlaksız küçük velet. Burnumdan soludum ve kafamda dönüp duran sözümü görmezden gelmeye çalışarak içtim.

"Daha iyi hissediyorum," dedi. Kaşımı kaldırdım. "Buraya geldiğimizden beri, her şey bir garipti."

"İlginç. Ben olsam işlerin garipleşmeye yeni başladığını söylerdim."

"Sizi bu kadar mı rahatsız ediyor?"

"Evet."

"Üzgünüm. Ben düşünmüştüm ki- Neyse boşverin." Bir anlığına yüzümü taradı sonra da gözlerini ateşe çevirdi.

"Ne?"

"Ben düşünmüştüm ki… siz anlarsınız."

_Baş belası. Kahrolasıca. Lanet._Vicdanım hayata gelip başını çılgıncasına sallamaya başladı. Derin bir nefes aldım. "Anlıyorum."

"Öyleyse, değilsiniz. Gay." Gözleri bir kez daha benimkileri buldu, gözlerini kaçıran bu sefer bendim.

_Bunu cevaplama._

"Burada benim yönelimlerimi tartışmak için bulunmuyoruz."

_Ah, işte bu harikaydı. Bir de göğsüne pembe üçgen(1) koyup odada "Biz Bir Aileyiz"(2) diye şarkı söyleyerek danset bari._ Lanet.

"Biliyordum," diyen bir gülücük dudaklarının kenarında belirdi. Saklamak için bardağını kaldırdı.

"Benim hakkımda keşfettiğini düşündüğün şeyleri, Mr. Potter, küçük işbirlikçilerin bilmek zorunda değil."

"Ah, tanrım. Profesör, eğer onlara söylemek istesem, ki öyle bir şey yapmayacağım, bunu nasıl keşfettiğimi açıklamaya nereden başlayacağımı bile bilemem. Ayrıca, birisinin endişelenmesi gerekiyorsa bu ben olmalıyım. Siz 'Slytherin Kralı''sınız, hatırladınız mı?"

Haritadan söz etmesine burnumdan soludum. Bir espri, gidip kıçından ısırsa bile onun ne olduğunu anlayamazdı. "Merak etme, karanlık sırrın benimle birlikte güvende." Sesimden alaycılık akıyordu ama oğlana bakarak onun, incelikli aşağılamamı anlayamadığını düşündüm.

"Biliyorum. Size güveniyorum."

Kesinlikle anlayamamıştım. Ve şimdi de beni bir kez daha rahatsız hissettirmeyi becermişti. "'Sanırım' dedin. Bundan, emin olmadığını mı anlamalıyım?"

Omzunu silkti. "Sanırım eminim?" Bir soru. Emin olduğundan bile emin değildi. Sabırsızca soludum.

"Pekala, gay olduğunu sana düşündüren şey nedir?" Büyük bir yudumlarla içmeye devam etti ve gözlerini indirdi. İç çektim. Bu konudan vazgeçmemiz için ısrar eden oydu, o halde ben ne diye ondan ayrıntıları istemek için ısrar edip duruyordum? "Yani, kızlarla ilgilenmiyorsun. Ben sen ve Granger'ın…"

"Tanrım, hayır!" diye öksürdü ve sonra yüzünü buruşturdu. "O benim arkadaşım! Skeeter'ın yazısına inanmadınız, değil mi?"

Anıya sırıttım. En nahoş anılarımdan biri. Hala, oğlanı aşağılamalarımı azaltmaya çalıştığımdan, o günkü anıları umursamamaya çalıştım. Elbette, yazıyı dikkate almamıştım. Ve kesinlikle büyücü dergilerinde yazan şeylere inanacak kadar aptal değildim. "Öyleyse, kızlarla ilgilenmiyorsun."

"Eh, bi ara şu Ravenclawlı kız vardı. Ama bu sadece onun iyi bir Quidditch oyuncusu olmasından dolayı olmalı."

Kahkahamı zor tuttum. _Yani, kızların süpürgesine ilgi duyuyordu_. Bu basmakalıp şey bana bile fazlaydı. "Evet, Quidditch ve aşk… gerçekten çok alakalı."

Bana azarlayan bir ifadeyle baktı ve sonra gülümsedi. "Çok komik."

"Yani, öyleyse ilgi duyduğun oğlanlar mi?" Neredeyse adamlar diyecektim ama tam zamanında kendimi durdurdum. _Ne dilediğine dikkat et_… Kes.

"Bilmiyorum."

"Ah, tanrı aşkına- Potter, bir erkeğe ya da bir kıza ilgi duyup duymadığını bilmiyorsan nasıl gay olduğun gibi absürd bir sonuca vardın?" Ne diye bu konuşmaya katılmıştım ben?

"Siz bana neyin yanlış olduğunu söylemem için ısrar etmeye başlamanızdan önce ben de bunu çözmeye çalışıyordum!" diye bağırdı, ardından da hemen özür diledi. Yeniden konuşmadan önce bir an daha sessizlik içinde oturduk. "Ne zamandır biliyorsunuz? Yani, nasıl…"

Sesi azalarak yok oldu. İşte şimdi konuşmamızın; alkolün, hızlı düşünme kapasitemi etkilemesine lanet okuduğum kısmına gelmiştik. Bir çocuğun babası hakkında bilmemesi gereken şeyler vardır. İroni bana öyle hızlı çarptı ki başım döndü ve nerdeyse oğlanın sorusunu unuttum.

"Profesör? Üzgünüm. Eğer söylemek istemiyorsanız-"

"Gençtim. Bir çocukluk arkadaşına hisler beslemeye başladım." Eski bir acılık dilimin üstünü kapladı. Onu bardağımın içinde kalanlarla birlikte geri yuttum. Oğlana -babasının aynısı diye bir kez daha hatırladım- bakamıyordum bir türlü. Gözleri hariç –o duygusuz kadından kalan tek kalıcı özellik.

"Peki, ne oldu?"

_Ah, birkaç kez denedik. Heteroseksüel olduğuna ve dünya üzerindeki en az ilgi çekici kadınla evlenme kararını vermeden önce tüm arkadaşlarına benim bir sapık olduğumu ve onu taciz ettiğimi söylemeye karar verdi. Sonra öldüren lanetin yanlış tarafında bulundu ve on yıl sonra gay oğlu beni ziyaret etmeye geldi._

İkinci kez düşününce: "Hiçbir şey. O heteroseksüel olarak büyüdü, bense böyle."

"Çok kötü. Üzgünüm."

_Evet, olmalısın_. "Çoktan atlattım." _Yalancı._

Oğlanın babası için oluşturduğu imajı yıkmadan önce konuyu hemen değiştirmeye karar verdim. Onun hakkındaki her şeyin kafasında parçalanıp yok olacağını izlemekten zevk almayacağımdan değildi, ama içimden bir ses her şeyin daha kötüye gidebileceğini söylüyordu. Bilinçli yanımdan, odaklanabildiğim bir konu seçtim.

"Peki, madem böyle samimi bir konuşma yapıyoruz, benim bilmek istediğim şeyleri söylemen konusunda ısrar edeceğim. Rüyalarını anlat." Ağzı açıldı ve kızardı. "O rüyalar değil, seni aptal, kabusların. Neredeyse burnumu kırdığın gece ne görüyordun?"

Utancı geçti ve yüzü yine ifadesizleşti. Sabrım giderek taşıyordu. "Potter, söyle hadi."

Başını aptalca salladı. "Bu çok aptalca." Hogwarts'taki dolabımda duran ve oğlanın bütün her şeyi saatlerce anlatmasını sağlayacak kristal şişeyi çağırmayı düşündüm. Lanet olsun, bir şeyleri getirmeyi unuttuğumu biliyordum işte. Ona ters bir bakış attım ve uysal bir şekilde iç çekti. "Bazen üçüncü görev hakkında rüya görüyorum. Ve yalnızca… o gece de o rüyayı görüyordum ve tam Kılk-Pettigrew kanımı aldığı sırada omzuma dokundunuz." Gözlerini indirdi ve başını yine salladı. "Profesör, bunun hakkında gerçekten konuşmak istemiyorum."

Artık ben de duymak istemiyordum. Dumbledore tarafından anlatılmış ufak parçalarını duymuştum. Duyduğum kadarı kanımı dondurmaya yetmişti. Bu hikayeyi, bütün duygusal yüküyle birlikte, birinci elden dinlemek, aklımı kaçıracağımı düşündürecek kadar korkutuyordu beni. Bir anda durduk yerde anladım ama konyağın bulandırdığı kafamda bile anladığım şey gayet netti.

"Kendini suçluyorsun, değil mi?" Soru ağzımdan bir seferde döküldü, ki hiç pişman değildim. Gözlerini kırpıştırdı ve başını salladı.

"Bunun benim suçum olmadığını biliyorum." Boğazını temizledi.

"Bilmek ayrı şeydir. Buna inanmaksa tamamen başka. Bunun nasıl olduğunu bilirim, Potter. Sahneyi kafanda yeniden yeniden yaşarsın ve tüm yaptığın hatalara odaklanırsın, Diggory'i ölümden kurtaracak bir yol bulmaya, bağlanmanı engellemeye, Karanlık Lord'un vücuduna yeniden kavuşmasının önüne geçmeye. Haklı mıyım?" Olduğumu biliyordum. Bu oyunu öylesine sık oynuyordum ki artık midemde kocaman delikler oluşmuştu. Oğlanla benim ne kadar ortak noktamız olduğunun farkına vardığımda neredeyse ağzım açık kalacaktı. Birden, neden olduğunu anlamıştım, ona yardım etmek için neden seçildiğimi anlamıştım.

_Şimdi çok yardımcı oluyorsun, değil mi?_ Kapa çeneni.

"Lütfen durun," diye fısıldadı.

Sesindeki hüzün isteksizlikle dolmama sebep oldu. Daha fazla üstelememeye karar verdim. "Peki. Ama Potter, buna bir son vermelisin. Yoksa sonun benimki gibi olur." Bakışını kaldırıp bana baktı ve sırıttı. Sırıtışını gülümsemeye döndürdü ve bunu gördüğümden dolayı memnun oldum. Bu kadar memnun olmamam gerektiğini fark ettim. Büyük bir yudum içtim ve kafamdaki homurdanan sesi susturmaya çalıştım, _Sonu seninki gibi olacak kadar zamanı yok, değil mi?_

"Peki siz bu gece rüyanızda ne görüyordunuz, Profesör?"

Oğlanla tanıştığımdan beri zilyonuncu kez yüzüm nasıl kızaracağını hatırladı ve yirmi yıldır ikinci kez de bunu gerçekleştirdi, oğlana lanet okudum. Birden gözlerimi kaçırdım, onları da lanetledim hemen. Sesime elimden geldiğince korkutucu bir ton vermeye çalıştım. "Bu seni ilgilendirmiyor Potter." _Daha çok seni içeriyor, Potter._

"İki yüzlü."

_Tam üstüne bastın._

Bu öğleden sonra ayrılıyorduk ve birden Dumbledore'un bizi hiç kontrole gelmediğini fark ettim. Bunun ne anlama gelebileceğini düşünürken midem yalpaladı. Hep, yaşlı yarasanın bizi mezara gömeceğini düşünmüştüm. Ama şimdi bu adamın ölümlü olduğu gerçeğiyle yüzleşiyordum. Ölmesi mümkündü. Geri kalanımız için onun ölümünün ne anlama geleceğini düşündüm. Oğlan için.

"_Ben yaşadığım sürece çocuğu korumayı hedefliyorum, Severus."_

Ya sonra? Sonra ne olacaktı? Seçim. Evet, ve öyle bir seçim ki. Kendini insanlık adına feda etmek ya da yaşayıp Voldemort'un yarattığı terör ortamına izin vererek herkesin öldürülmesini izlemek. Mideme makul büyüklükte taşlar yerleşti ve titreme yönündeki dürtümü bastırdım. "Adil değil" kelimeleri zihnimden geçti ve dünyanın hiçbir yerinde adalet olmadığını kendime anımsatarak düşünceyi uzaklaştırdım.

"İyi misiniz?"

Masanın karşısındaki oğlana baktım ve ifademi kontrol ettim. Bana normal gelmişti. Kaşımı kaldırdım ama konuşmadım. Boğazıma oturan ve boyutu sürekli değişen –şu anda- kocaman şeyden dolayı sesim güvenilmezdi.

"Ne oldu?" Gözleri benimkileri aradı ve oğlanın bir şeylerin döndüğünü nasıl idrak ettiğini merak ederken buldum kendimi. Geçen gece kızarma ataklarına yakalansam da hala yüzümü sabit tutmayı becerebiliyordum.

Boğazımı temizledim. "Hiçbir şey. Neden?"

"Bilmiyorum. Siz, ee…" Oğlan omzunu silkti. "Boşverin." Dikkatini Sihir Tarihi kitabına çevirdi ve okumasına devam etti. Ya da okuyormuş gibi davranmasına, ama yine de iyi oynuyordu.

Aklıma birden, Voldemort'un Dumbledore'u ele geçirse oğlanın da haberi olacağı geldi. Voldemort, yaşlı adamı kendi öldürmekte ısrar ederdi; bundan emindim. Ve elbette oğlan da bir şeyler söylerdi. "Potter, son zamanlarda hiç Voldemort'un faaliyetlerine dair rüya gördün mü? Yara izin seni rahatsız etti mi?"

Sesimi oldukça doğal tutmaya çalıştım ama bana kuşkuyla bakıyordu. "Yakında değil. Neden?" Pek rahatlamamıştım. Bir şey olsa oğlanın yarasından bilirdik ama yara bir faaliyette bulunmuyorsa olan bitenden hiçbir zaman emin olamazdık.

"Sadece merak ettim," diye mırıldandım ve şüpheli bakışlarını görmezden gelmeye çalıştım.

"Bir şeyler oluyor. Ne olduğunu söyleyin. Lütfen."

"Bir şey olduğu yok. Çalış." İfadesinden beni dinlemekle zerre kadar ilgilenmediğini görebiliyordum. Dudaklarını inatla sıktı.

"Bakın, Voldemort'la olan problemde sizin kadar benimde rolüm var," diye ısrar etti. _Aslında daha fazla_, diyebilirdim. "Eğer bir şey olduysa bana söylemelisiniz. Nasıl olsa eninde sonunda öğreneceğim."

"Bir şey olup olmadığını bilmiyorum, Potter. Ve bütün gece endişeni çekemem." Sesimi yükselttim ve katı bir bakış attım. Lanet çocuğun umurunda bile değildi.

"Bir şey olmadıysa endişelenmezdiniz," diye ısrar etti. "Tanrım, beni korumaktan vazgeçin. Bilmeye hakkım var, değil mi?"

"Müdürün bizi hiç ziyarete gelmemesinden dolayı biraz kaygılandım. Muhtemelen hiçbir şeydir." Bu tamamen doğru değildi. Eğer Dumbledore ortalarda gezinmiyorsa bunun mutlaka bir sebebi vardır. Oğlan ağzı bir karış açık, bana ve sonra kitabına aptalca baktı. Rengi soldu.

"Sizce…" sesi azalarak yok oldu.

"O çok güçlü bir büyücü," dedim, onun kadar kendimi de rahatlatmak için. Dumbledore'un tüm enerjisiyle çalışmasını bir çok kez görmüştüm. Bu bir çok kez de, kesinlikle, ona katılmayı seçmemin güçlü bir anımsatıcısıydı.

"Eğer… Profesör Dumbledore'a bir şey olursa… sizi kim koruyacak?" Ağzım açık kalmıştı. Ben? Bu endişelerinin sonuncusu olmalıydı. Benimkilerin sonuncusuydu. Fark ettim ki -dehşet ve kafa karışıklığından fark edememiştim- elim masanın üzerinden uzanıp oğlanınkinin üzerini, onu rahatlatmak için okşadı. Hayatım üzerine yemin ederim ki onun ne zaman oraya gittiğini anımsamıyordum. Parmakları benimkilerin üstünü örttü, kendimi geri çekmeyi isteyemiyordum. Kalbim panikle hızlandı. Elimi sıktı.

"İki dakika. Her şeyi aldığına emin misin?" Başıyla onayladı ve yüzündeki ifade de ona eşlik etti. Dumbledore'u düşünüp düşünmediğini merak ettim ama ona sormayacaktım. Kendi endişelerimi ortaya dökmek istemiyordum. Gözlerini benimkilerle buluşturmak için kaldırdı ve gerildim.

"Profesör, gerçekten ciddi miydiniz, ee, odanızı işgal etmem konusunda?" Birden bakışını kaçırdı ve kendini cevabım için hazırladı. Lanet. Oğlan yine yapmıştı. Onu orda istediğim izlenimi vermeden gelmesine izin verecek bir yol bulmak için zihnim çalışmaya başladı. Onun varlığından hoşlandığımı söyleyemezdim. Ama bunu günlük rutinimin bir parçası olarak kabul etmiştim ve rutinimin bozulmasından hiç hoşlanmazdım.

"Ne oldu, Potter? Daha, bana doyamadın mı?" Buna dürüst bir cevap istemediğimi fark ettim. Ve ona bakarak gayet dürüst bir tanesinin geldiğini söyleyebilirdim. Nefesimi tuttum.

"Her ne kadar bunu duymak sizi sinirlendirecek olsa da, bundan hoşlanıyorum… etrafınızda olmaktan, sadece. Öbür türlü değil… Peki. Aptalın tekiyim." Ellerini yüzüne götürdü ve kendi utancına güldü. Sonra bundan rahatsız olmam gerektiğini hatırladım. Lanet. "Bilmiyorum. Beni sakinleştiriyorsunuz."

Onu sakinleştiriyorum. Yine şu kelime. Onun, bende tamı tamına zıt etki yaratması ne kötü. Rahatsızlığım kontrolü ele aldı. "Seni nasıl sakinleştiriyormuşum? Gerçekten, Potter. Sana berbat davranmam seni sakinleştiriyor? Nesin sen, mazoşist mi?" Bakışımı indirip ona baktım ve bana sırıttı. Söylediğimde sırıtılacak bir şey bulmak için durumumu yeniden gözden geçirdim.

"Belki sakinleştirmek doğru kelime değildir. Ama siz… normal hissediyorum… sizin etrafınızdayken. Ve her zaman berbat da değilsiniz. Sadece… eh, bunu bekliyordum. Bu sadece… sizsiniz. Bu sizin bir parçanız."

"Benim kim olduğuma dair çok fazla fikrin var."

"Eh, geceleri uyuyamamak insana düşünecek çok zaman veriyor."

Sırıtış sırası bendeydi. "Gecelerini beni düşünerek mi geçiriyorsun?"

Kızardı. Bende kızarabilirdim ama Anahtarın zamanlamasına.

Yere indik ve oğlanın Quidditch sahasında nasıl dengede durabildiğini cidden merak etmeye başladım. Bana doğru düştü ve ben de çok şükür o anda çalışmayan sandalyenin üstüne düştüm. Eğer zihnimi kucağımda oturan sakar oğlanı ittirmeye odaklamasaydım Dumbledore'un varlığını fark edebilirdim.

"Hoş geldiniz. Her şeyin iyi gittiğine inanıyorum."

"Albus." Onu, beni endişelendirdiği için azarlamak üzereydim ama gözlerindeki o bakışı görünce durdum. Bir şey olmuştu. Ve birisi ölmüştü. Vücudumun taş kestiğini ve nefesimin kesildiğini hissettim.

"Profesör Dumbledore, size bir şey oldu diye endişelendik." Albus bakışlarını benden oğlana çevirdi ve hüzünle gülümsedi.

"Belki de oturmalısın, Harry." Oğlanın yüzünün solduğunu görecek kadar baktım, sonra yere oturdu. Bütün vücudum ürperdi. Eğer çocuğun varlığı gerekliyse, o zaman onun tanıdığı birisiydi. Zihnimin, mümkün olan kurbanların listesini yapmasını durdurmaya çalıştım.

"Ne oldu?" dedim. _Kim_, diye düşündüm.

"Siz ikiniz burada değilken, korkarım ki…" derin bir nefes aldı ve gözlerindeki hiddeti gördüm. Adamdan fışkıran enerjiden, bir kez daha huşu ile doldum. Yüzü yine sakinleşti ve Potter'a bakarak devam etti. "Harry, Hagrid öldürüldü." Midem yalpaladı, oğlana ya da Dumbledore'a bir türlü bakamadım. Gözlerimi kapattım ve hiddet bütün benliğimi doldurdu. Bütün bedenim kendiliğinden buz kesti. İfademin sertleştiğini hissedebiliyordum. Bu refleks hiç geçmemişti. Ve hiçbir zaman da geçmeyecek gibiydi.

"Nasıl?" Oğlanın sesi benimki kadar istikrarlıydı. Bu beni ürküttü. Gözlerimi açıp yüzündeki o gıcık ifadeyi gördüm ve ona lanet okudum. Onu oraya yerleştirdiğim için kendime lanet okudum. Bu normal değildi. _O, normal değildi._

"Devler için elçi olmayı kabul etti. Birisi bunu öğrenmiş. Bu olay olurken Knockturn Yolu'ndan geçiyormuş." Oğlan aynen ondan beklediğim gibi başını salladı. Kendime rağmen, onun hakkında endişelenmeye başladım. Kendime, sadece haberlerden dolayı şoka girdiğini ve daha sonra bir tepki vereceğini söyledim. Birden ondan duygusal bir tepki görmek _istediğimi _fark ettim. Ve bunu ne kadar çok istediğimden dolayı dehşete düştüm. Normal biri gibi ağlamasını ve kızgın olmasını istiyordum. Yalnızca böyle iyi olacağından emin olabilirdim.

Gözlerimi Dumbledore'a çevirdim ve beni izliyor olduğunu gördüm. Yüzündeki düşünceli ifade diye adlandırdığım ifadeyi gördüm ve omuzlarımı silktim. İfadesi bir an sonra gitmişti. "Harry, bir dakikalığına bize izin verir misin?" Oğlan ayağa kalktı ve Dumbledore onu durdurdu. "Profesör Snape ve ben yan odada olacağız."

Kendimi ayağa kaldırmaya zorlarken fazlaca açık konuştuğunu düşündüm acı acı. İki yüzlü. Çabucak yatak odama yürüdüm ve adamın takip etmesini bekledim. Girdi ve kapıyı arkasından örttü. Gülümsedi ve ben de sert sözcükleri geri yuttum.

"Her şey iyi miydi?" diye sordu. Sabırsızca başımı salladım. "İyi." Yine durdu ve bana söylemek istediği şeyi kafasında düzenlemeye başladı. Geride kalan azıcık sabrım da tükendi.

"Devam et, Albus."

"Severus, sana karşı çok anlayışsız davrandım ve özür dilerim."

Şu andan itibaren bu adam tarafından konuşamaz hale getirilmeye alışacaktım. Ama bu hiçbir zaman… eh, beni konuşamaz hale getirmesini engellemeyecekti. Bunun hakkında rahatsız olmayı daha sonra düşünürdüm. Şimdi şaşkınlıktan yere saçılan çenemi toplamakla fazlasıyla meşguldüm.

"Harry hakkındaki endişelerim beni arada sırada diğerlerine karşı körleştiriyor. Bana müsamaha göstermen oldukça nazikti."

Beni nazik olmakla itham eden bir sonraki kişi, kendini en gerekli yerleri eksik halde bulacaktı. Dilimin ucuna kadar gelen birkaç lanete karşı ağzımı sıkıca kapattım.

"Ama bunun bedelinin ne olduğunu merak ediyorum. Çok cömertçe boş zamanını ve özel yaşamını feda ettin. Omuzlarına çok korkunç bir sırrın ağırlığını yükledim. Senden beklemem gerekenin çok üstündeydin, Severus. Üzgünüm."

"Bu nereye varacak, Albus?" Soru, durdurmaya fırsatım olmadan ağzımdan çıkmıştı. Adama karşı burnu büyüklüğümden dolayı duyduğum rahatsızlık artmıştı. Genelde böyle oluyordu. Kurbanlık koyun olduğumun da gayet farkındaydım.

"Sorumluluklarını azaltıyorum."

Midem hopladı, üstelik tam olarak neden olduğunu da bilmiyordum. Sanki tam yılbaşı hediyesini açtığı anda, hediyesi elinden alınmış çocuk gibi hissediyordum. Bu fikrin farkına vardığımda kendimi zihnimden şöyle bir tokatladım. Heyecanlanmış olmam gerekirdi. İstediğim buydu, değil mi?

"Oğlana şimdiye kadar verdiğin eğitim onu güvende tutmaya yetecektir. Tatiller boyunca senin varlığına ihtiyaç duymayacak."

"Peki ya gece yarısı ziyaretleri?" Sesim sertti ve midemde, soğukkanlı kalma kapasitemi emip götüren derin bir çukur oluştu. Derin derin nefes aldım.

"Elbette, bu sana bağlı. Her zaman öyleydi. Ama durmasını istiyorsan, onu kaybolan koridorlardan uzak tutmak için yapabileceği başka bir şeyler bulabilirim." Adam şefkatle gülümsedi, ben omzumu silktim.

"Onun ağladığında yaslanacağı omuz olmama ne oldu?" Soğukluk ve iğneleme olması gerektiği gibiydi ve bundan dolayı minnet doluydum. Bana dikkatle baktı ve ben de omuzlarımı dikleştirip ona baktım.

"Harry'nin zorunluluğu dışında döneceği kişiyi seçmem haksızlık olurdu. Bunu sana sormam da yeterince aptalcaydı. Şimdi, arkadaşlığınıza devam edecekseniz, bu tamamen senin isteminle olacak."

Kendimi duygusuzlaştırdım ve midemin sürüklenmesini görmezden gelmeye çalıştırdım. Bunun hakkında düşünmek zorunda değildim. Seçim yapılmıştı. Vücudumun sakinleştiğini hissettim ve boğazımı temizledim.

"Pekala, Albus. Oğlanın aptal bir şey yapmasını önlemeye devam et."

Yaşlı adam iç çekmeden ve iyi günler dilemeden önce bir anlığına bana baktı. Potter'ı onunla gitmesi için çağırdığını, sonra da odamın kapısının yavaşça kapandığını duydum. İçimde bir yerde de başka bir kapı çarparak kapandı.

**NOTLAR: 1."pink triangle"** : Pembe Üçgen, eşcinsel kültürün en sık rastlanan ve en popüler simgelerinden biridir. Kökeni 2. Dünya Savaşı'na uzanan Pembe Üçgen, Naziler tarafından cinsel tercihleri nedeniyle toplama kamplarına konulmuş erkek eşcinsellere (gay) verilmiştir. Yine cinsel tercihleri nedeniyle tutuklanmış eşcinsel kadınlar (lezbiyenler) ise Siyah Üçgen takmak zorunda bırakılmıştır. Eşcinseller, Nazi rejiminin baskı ve soykırımına maruz kalan gruplardan biridir.  
Pembe Üçgen, Gökkuşağı Bayrağı ile birlikte eşcinsel yürüyüşlerinin ve eşcinsel haklarının başlıca sembollerinden biri olarak kullanılmaktadır. (kaynak : gnoxis forum)

**2."we are family"** : Biz Bir Aileyiz, Sister Sledge'in disko şarkısı. gay marşlarından biri. (kaynak : ekşi sözlük)


	9. Chapter 9

**BÖLÜM DOKUZ - SENİN İSTEMİNLE**

Öğretmenler masasına oturdum ve ifadesizliğini ele veren pırıltılı bakışlarla bana bakan yüzü önemsememeye çalıştım. Beşinci sınıfların iksir derslerine, yenilenmiş bir ürkütücülük potansiyeliyle giriyordum. Oğlanla kontağımı keseli bir ay olmuştu ve görünüşe göre daha bundan kurtulamamıştı. İlk iki ders kesinlikle en kötü olanıydı ve onun profesörü olduğumu hatırlatmakta zorlanmıştım. Filch ile dört gecelik bir eğlenceden sonra oğlan küstahlığını kontrol altına almayı öğrenmişti. Weasley ve Granger'ın endişeli yüzlerine bakıp onlara lanet atmamak için kendimi tutmam, geçirdiğim dönüşümden zor değildi. Sanki oğlanın onların acımasına ihtiyacı varmış gibi. Onu daha da kötü yaptıklarını fark etmiyorlar mıydı?

_Kes._ Lanet. Oğlana karşı büyüttüğüm koruyucu içgüdü fazla yapışkan çıkmıştı. Dumbledore'un onu güvende tutmak için kilitlediği kütüphaneyi izlememek için haritamı ofiste bile bırakıyordum. Sanki bu oğlanın gizli gezintilerini önleyebilirmiş gibi, diye düşündüm acı acı. Sonra kendimi bir kez daha durdurdum.

_Bu senin problemin değil._

O, senin problemin değil.

Öğle tatilinin bittiğini belirten zil çaldı ve bir yenmemiş yemekten daha kalktım. Zindanlara yürürken, içimden, kendimi oğlanla diğer bir sessiz yüzleşmeye hazırladım. Sınıfımda, en azından, Hagrid'in ölümüne karşı gösterilen duygusallıklar sona ermişti. Herkesin ortasında duygu emaresi göstermek yasa dışı olmalıydı. Ve sınıfımın ortasında hüngür hüngür ağlayanlar da hemen göz pınarlarını tıkattırmalıydı. Onlara verip bunu gerçekleştirebileceğim bir iksir yapmamak için kendimi zor tutuyordum.

İnsanlar, özel kapılar ardında duygu belirtisi göstermemeyi öğrenmeliydi. Ben; dev budalanın yasını tutarken, onu, ona uygun_ iri_ bir ifadeye büründüm ve büyük hayvanat bahçesindeki yeni yaşamında mutluluklar dileyerek uğurladım. Her gün en az bir kere ısırılan ve yatağını ejderhalarla ısıtan Hagrid için.

Eşyalarımı toplamak için ofisime uğradım ve ardından bitişik kapıdan sınıfa fırtına gibi daldım. Öğrenciler hala geliyordu, ben de saç uzatıcı iksirin içeriğini yazmak için tahtaya döndüm. Test etmek için kimi seçmeliyim diye düşündüm. Bir Gryffindor ve bir Slytherin adil olurdu. McGonagall'ın sınıfındaki öğrencilerinden gelen gereksiz şikayetleri daha fazla dinleyemez hale gelmiştim.

Ama bu sefer kimi seçmeliydim? Longbottom'un iksirini besleyen sınıf arkadaşlarını seçemezdim, diğer öğrencileri öldürmeyecek bir çözüm bulmalıydım. Kendi öğrencilerimden: Malfoy, bir kobay olarak vadesi dolmuştu ama bu eğitim-alan-küçük-Ölüm-Yiyen babasını devreye sokup, beni işimden attırıp, kıçımı lanet olası kırmızı bir kurdeleyle bağlayıp, beni Karanlık Lord'a bizzat yollayabilirdi. Crabbe ve Goyle çoktan iğrenmiş maymunlar gibi bakmaya başlamışlardı. Parkinson –zavallı çirkin şey, o kadar acımasız olamazdım. İç çektim ve Thomas denen oğlanla Nott'ta karar kıldım.

Tahtaya en son içeriği de yazdıktan sonra onun varlığının farkına vardım. Sınıfa getirdiği soğuk atmosferden dolayı ürperdim. Döndüğümde, ne yazık ki, artık bana bakmıyordu. Finnigan'ı gözleriyle takip ediyordu. Birden oğlanın kalçalarını izlediğini fark ettim, üstelik büyük bir umursamazlıkla. Küçümsemem daha da derinleşti ve boğazımı temizledim. Bütün gözler itaatle bana döndü, onunkiler hariç.

"Bugün saç uzatıcı iksir yapacağız. Parkinson, iksirinizi Nott üzerinde deneyeceksiniz. Mr. Potter," gözlerini şimdi bana çevirmişti ve ben de kısılmış benimkileri ona çevirdim. Şeytansı bir gülüş sundum, bakışları sertleşti. "Dikkatinizi Mr. Finnigan'dan almakta zorlandığınızı gördüğüm için, ilginizin odağına iksirinizi tattırmanıza izin veriyorum."

Ağzı bir anlığına açık kaldı ve ardından hemen kapattı. Slytherinler kıs kıs gülerken Gryffindorlar da Potter'ın bana azami derecede nefretle bakan yüzüne döndüler. Gözümün kenarından Finnigan'ı görebiliyordum, yüzü koyu kırmızıydı. Weasley dikkatini çekmek için, Potter'ın pelerinini çekiştiriyordu ve bir an sonra Harry başka bir yöne baktı. Sınıf sakinleşti ve ben ani bir üzüntüyle boğuşurken iksirlerini hazırlamaya başladılar.

Oğlanın güvenine ihanet etmiştim –bana sırrını anlattığı o gece derinlere gömdüğüm Kalpsiz, Bencil Herif unvanımı yeniden kazanarak.

Ofisimde oturup, Potter'la karşılaşmamdan ilham alarak öğleden sonraki derslerde yaptığım sürpriz testleri önüme dizdim. Potter'a saldırım, diye düzelttim kendimi. Kendime, sınıf arkadaşını göz göre göre süzen herhangi bir öğrenciye aynı şekilde davranacağımı anlatmaya çalışıyordum. Ama bu doğru değildi. Uzun bir zaman önce gençliğin verdiği heyecanı görmezden gelme kararı almıştım. Zamanımı ve enerjimi öğrencilerin iksirlerini doğru yapıp yapmadıklarına yönlendirmek daha iyiydi.

Oğlanı hedef almıştım. Haksız yere. _Her zaman yaptın. _Başka bir pişmanlık dalgası beni vurdu. Düşünceme karşılık olarak zihnim, ona azap çektirmemi haklı çıkaracak, eskiden kalma sebepleri aramaya başladı. Bir anıyla karşılaşana kadar o kadar da derinlere inmemiştim.

James. Evet, peki. Oğlandan James yüzünden nefret ediyordum –o, James'in ihanetinin en son noktasıydı. Ama bunun, bugün olanlarla hiçbir alakası yoktu. Ve Harry Potter'dan kendi marifetlerimle nefret etmeyi öğrenmeye can atıyordum. _Sanki senin ergenliğini, ona o kadar benzeyen oğlan cehenneme çevirmiş gibi_. Kes.

O kadar sorumlu hissetmiyordum artık ama iğneleyici bir laftan, kendini suçlu hissetmek de saçmalıktı. Bunun sebeplerinin analizini yapmayı reddediyordum. Bu gayet normaldi. Oğlan bana teşekkür etmeliydi. Seksüelliğini sır olarak saklayacak adam, kendi evindeki arkadaşlarının kalçalarına ağzı sulanarak bakmazdı. Ve diğer öğrenciler de büyük ihtimalle benim yorumumu terbiyesizliğime vereceklerdi. Ben yanlış bir şey yapmamıştım.

Önümdeki parşömen yığınına odaklanmak için bütün çabamı ortaya koydum. Tüyümü kırmızı mürekkebe batırdığımda zihnimin insafa gelip boşalmaya başladığını hissettim. İkinci sınıf Hufflepuff/Ravenclaw'ları hazırsızlıklarından dolayı cezalandırırken kötücül bir zevk aldım. Kağıtların yarısına geldiğimde kapının tıklandığını duydum. Saate baktım ve kime ceza verdiğimi anımsamaya çalıştım.

"Girin." Başımı işimden kaldırmadım. Bu teknik, kapıyı çalıp içeri giren öğrencinin bütün özgüvenini silip süpürme gibi bir etki gösteriyordu. Genelde uzun ve sancılı bir sessizlikten sonra (onlar için sancılıydı, ben içten içe kindar bir zevk duyuyordum) viyaklıyorlardı, "Profesör Snape?" Kimliklerini seslerinden çıkarıyordum ve dikkatimin avantajlarından faydalanıyordum.

Normalden daha uzun bir sessizlikten sonra sabırsızca yapıştırdım, "Ne var?" Bir anda kelimeler ağzımdan çıktı, karşımdakinin kim olduğunu biliyorlardı. Kalbim çarpmaya başladı ve adrenalin damarlarımı yıkadı. Savaş ya da kaç.

Savaş. "Bütün gece beni izlemeyi mi düşünüyorsun yoksa söylemek istediğin bir şey mi var, Mr. Potter?"

"Bana bakamıyorsun bile, değil mi?"

Zihinsel olarak ifadelerimi sertleştirdim ve başımı kaldırıp ona baktım. İfadesi benimkilerle eşleşiyordu ama gözleri kızgınlıkla doluydu. Ben de gözlerimi aynı bakışla doldurmaya çalıştım ama sadece belli belirsiz bir içerleme yerleştirmeyi becerebildim. Boş verdim. "Evet? Sana ceza verdiğimi hatırlamıyorum. Neden buradasın?"

Çenesi kelimelerini ezerken sessiz kaldı. Bakışından dolayı kendimi tehlikede hissetmeye başlamıştım. "Söyleyeceğin bir şey yoksa, Mr. Potter, iznini istemek zorundayım."

Kaç. Ayaklanıp masamdan rasgele parşömenleri toplamaya başladım. Hiçlikten gelen bir fikir, güvenle odama kapanıp bir gece daha, sarhoş olarak her şeyi unutmamı söyledi. Neden bu fikir daha önce aklıma gelmemişti? Gitmesi gerektiğini göstermek adına, onu geçip kapıyı açtım –pek faydası dokunmadı.

"Hayır." Sesi soğuktu ve tehlikeli bir şekilde alçaktı. Göz korkutma kapasitesi karşısında etkilenebilirdim ama onun gitmesi için içten içe yalvarmakla fazla meşguldüm.

"Hayır, ne?"

"Hayır, Profesör. İzin vermiyorum." Kendini kontrolünü kaybetti ve bağırdı, "Bunu bana nasıl yaparsın? Lanet olsun, sana güvenmiştim!"

Dili yüzünden onu kınamak aklıma bile gelmedi. Daha önce uzaklaştırdığım suçluluk duygusunu zaptetmeye çalışıyordum. Nefesimi düzenledim ve konuştum, "Belki artık öğrencilere göz süzmeden önce iki kere düşünürsün."

"Kıskandık mı?" diye tısladı. Kelimeler derimin altına süzülüp beni öfkeyle titretti.

_Fazlaca tanıdık geliyor, değil mi?_ "Gryffindor'dan yirmi puan, Potter. Dışarı çık."

"Sadece yirmi mi? Neden elli değil? Hatta daha da iyisi, bütün lanet puanları alın, Profesör. Umurumda bile değil!"

"Git," dedim –ya da en azından demeye çalıştım ama kelimeler boğazıma takılıp, daha çok ölmek üzere olan bir adamın, kulak tırmalayıcı son nefesi gibi çıkmıştı. Masamın karşısındaki sandalyeye oturdu ve başını ellerinin arasına aldı. Yeniden bağırma ihtimaline karşılık kapıyı kapattım –en son istediğim şey diğer öğrencilerin, onun bu tutumuna izin verdiğimi öğrenmesiydi. Ve neden bu tutuma izin veriyordum? Midem kendime duyduğum tiksintiden yalpaladı.

"Ne istiyorsun, Potter? Buraya bir özür bekleyerek mi geldin? Bir tane alacağına inanacak kadar aptal mısın gerçekten?"

"Neden değiştiğini bilmek istiyorum," diye mırıldandı, kırılganlığı kelimelerinden daha yüksek sesle yankılandı.

"Söyler misin, nasıl değiştim? Dört buçuk yıl boyunca buradaydın, Mr. Potter, sana hiç bugünden farklı muamele ettim mi? Birkaç özel görüşmeyle beni etkilediğine inanacak kadar saf mısın gerçekten?"

Yüzüme bir anlığına dikkatle baktı, kavga arandığını görebiliyordum. Dikkatle konuşmaya başladı, "Haklısın. Bana hiçbir zaman sınıfta nazik olmadın." _Ha!_ Bunun, bu saçmalığa son verdiğine neredeyse inanacaktım ta ki yeniden konuşana kadar, "Ama ben babam değilim, Profesör." Bir anlığına kanım damarlarımda donup kaldı. Oğlanın bihaber olduğunu ve yorumunun da, mantıklı olmak gerekirse, saçma bir girişim olduğunu kendime hatırlattım. Kötü bir şey yapmaktansa bunu kızgınca kabullendim. "Benden hep nefret ettin, çünkü ona karşı aptalca bir kin duyuyordun. Ama bazen benden nefret etmeyi unutuyorsun ve bunun… benim, o olmamamın, seni sinir ettiğini düşünüyorum. Ve benden nefret etmek için sebebin yok."

Dilim bir noktadan sonra damağıma yapıştırıldığı için o anda cevap vermiyordum. Ne hakkında konuşuyor olduğunu bilmediğinden emin olsam da oğlan konunun özüne oldukça yaklaştığını itiraf etmeliydim. Elbette, bunun hakkında bir şey bilmiyordu. Dilimi sadece, "Mantıksız, Potter, senden nefret etmek için yeterince sebebim var. Ve emin ol ki sana olan bu hislerim sadece sana özel," diyebilecek kadar çözdüm. Zaferle burnumdan soludum.

Güldü. Bu, savaşı daha az önce kaybedenlerin attığı kahkahalardan değildi –yavan ve neşesiz. Söylediğim bir şey ona komik gelmişti. Akıl sağlığı hakkında endişe ettim. "Teşekkürler, sanırım," dedi eğlenen bir sesle. "Beni sakinleştirdiğin hakkında dediğimi hatırlıyor musun? Saçmalıktı. Beni çıldırtıyorsun." Şaşırmış homurtum, onu bastıramadan çıkmıştı. Daha sonra, oldukça etkileyici küçümsememi mahvettiği için küçük velede sövdüm. Devam etti. "Ama korkunçmuşsun gibi davranmakla meşgul olmadığın zamanlarda-"

"Potter-"

"Bitirmeme izin ver, tamam mı? Sonra da gideceğim." Ağzımı sımsıkı kapattım. Düşüncelerini yeniden toplaması bir an sürdü. "Bak, belki korkunçsundur. Ama bütün sahip olduğun şey bu değil. Ve şunu öğrendim ki, artık senden nefret etmek istemiyorum. Beni herkesin önünde aşağıladığını, utandırdığını söyleyebilirim; ama bir kısmının bunu kastetmediğini biliyorum. Ve artık… herkesin önünde seninle kavga etmek istemiyorum. Lütfen. Ben… yapamam. Artık."

Konuşmasının başı ezberden okunur gibiydi ve bunu oluştururken sonunun bu kadar ümitsiz olmasını planlamadığından da gayet emindim. _Acemi._ "Bitirdin mi?" Başıyla onayladı ve ayağa kalktı. "Cevap vermeme izin var mı?" İhtiyatla bana baktı ve iç çekip tekrar sandalyesine oturdu. Daha kıçı sandalyeye değmeden kendi konuşmamı hazırlamıştım ve konuşmamın dokunaklı bir şekilde bitmeyeceğini de garantileyebilirdim.

"Benden nefret edip etmemen konusu umurumda bile değil. Bu beni ilgilendirmez. Beni ilgilendiren, Mr. Potter, senin benim öğrencin olman. Öğrencim olarak senden bu pozisyona uyacak davranışlar beklerim. Öğretmenlik yaptığım çocuklarla arkadaşlık yapmak gibi bir alışkanlığım yoktur. Eğer arkadaşlık mümkündür gibi bir hayale kapıldıysan, sert ve soğuk benliğimin altında sıcak ve büyüyen bir şey olduğunu sanıyorsan, uyarmalıyım ki feci halde hayal kırıklığına uğrayacaksın. Diğer bir deyişle, benden nefret etmeye devam etmen gayet iyi bir fikir. Kendi iyiliğin için." Dimdirek durup burnumun üstünden ona kaşlarımı çattım. Vicdanım bu harika performans için beni alkışladı.

"Ya etmezsem?" _Seni küçük ahmak. Sadece kork ve git!_

"O zaman sana yapılan uyarıları dinlemeyi öğrenmesi gereken aptal bir oğlansın!"

"Neden? Gerçekten kimi korumaya çalışıyorsun, Snape?" _İkimizi de, seni aptal çocuk! "_Çünkü korumaya ihtiyacım yok. Senin tarafından değil. Beni etrafında istemiyorsan sadece söyle. Ama bu sefer pis işlerini Dumbledore'a yaptıracağına kendin gelip yüzüme söyleme cesaretini göster. Çünkü bu gerçekten alçakçaydı; senin için bile. Ve bunu benim iyiliğim için yapmışsın gibi davranma. Bu tamamen saçmalık. Neredeyse normal hissettiğim tek zaman senin yanında olduğum zaman!" Oğlanın sesindeki kesinlikten dolayı konuşma yeteneğimi yitirdim. Derin bir nefes aldı ve elleriyle yüzünü ovaladı. "Üzgünüm. Bunu söyleme- ben gideyim."

Kalktı ve kapıya doğru yürüdü ama benim önümde dikilene kadar onun yolunu kapattığımın farkına varamadım. Başını kaldırıp bana baktı ama ben ona bir türlü bakamadım. Beynimin zeki düşünce kısmı, potansiyel bir acıklı sahne tehdidinden dolayı kendini kilitlemişti. Oğlana bir şeyler söylemeliydim; ona doğru olanın, onu odamdan kovmak olduğunu açıklamalıydım. Benim varlığıma bu kadar muhtaç olması onun iyiliği için hiç doğru değildi. Bu herhangi biri için bile tehlikeliydi. Kapının kulpunu kavramak için uzandı ve kendi elimle onunkini durdurdum.

"Haklısın. Yeni düzenlemeden seni kendim haberdar etmeliydim." Hayır! Gerekçe göster, özür dileme, seni aptal budala.

"Eh, evet. Dengesiz bir ergenle konuşmak kolay değil, değil mi?" diye mırıldandı çocukça.

Beynimin bir kısmı, gizlenmiş bir yanıtı çıkardı. "İyi olacak mısın?" Lanet. Yanlış kısım.

"İyi olacağım." Bakışlarını ayakkabılarına çevirdi. "Ya sen?"

Soru kafamı karıştırmıştı. Ofisimde sinir krizi geçiren ben değildim ki. Ben gayet iyiydim. "Alkol kullanabilirim."

Bekle. Bu gerçekten çıktı mı? Lanet.

Homurdandı. "Ben de." Kenara çekilip kapıya ulaşmasına izin verdim. Açtı ve zayıfça gülümsedi. "İyi geceler, Profesör. Özür dilerim."

"Potter," _Bırak da gitsin._ "Dilersen bana katılabilirsin." Sanırım bir yerden bir homurtu duymuştum.

"Profesör Dumbledore beni bekliyor."

"Eminim seni nerede bulacağını bilir." _Tamamen senin isteminle. _Gerçekten. Birden tam da Müdürün düşüneceği şekilde oynadığım hissine kapıldım. Ve benim iyi yanıma dair duyduğu inançtan dolayı onu lanetledim.

Oğlan endişeli gözüküyordu. Alnını kırıştırdı ve derin nefesler aldı. "Ben istiyorum. Gerçekten. Ama… ya sen? Çünkü, dedin ki-"

"Ne dediğimin gayet farkındayım, Mr. Potter."

Ofisimin odasını kilitledim ve odama giden koridora yürümeden önce kafası karışmış oğlana bir bakış attım. Arkamdan gelen tereddütlü adımlarını duydum ve muggle bir Amerikan şiirinin bir mısrasını anımsadım.

_Kendimle ters mi düşüyorum. O halde kendimi yalanlarım._

Notları okumayı bırakıp bardağımda ne kaldıysa kafama diktim. Saat çeyrek geçtiğini haber verdi ve kafamı kaldırıp saatin üçü geçtiğini gördüğümde şaşırdım. Oğlan, bir an önce odasına gitmeliydi. Masamdan kalktım ve oğlanın kıvrılıp uyuduğu _o_ sandalyeye doğru yürüdüm. Yarı dolu konyak bardağını midesine yaslamıştı. Bardağı aldım, o da iç çekerek kıpırdandı. Bardağı çay masasının üzerindeki şişenin yanına koyarken, şişenin bıraktığım zamankinden bir hayli boş olduğunu gördüm. Hayır, kesinlikle oğlan…

"Potter." Ona dokunmamaya dikkat ettim. Cevap vermediğinde yakınlaştım. "Potter, uyan." Gözlerini uykulu uykulu kırpıştırdı ve salakça sırıttı.

"Rüyamda seni görüyordum," diye fısıldadı. Nefesi leş gibi konyak kokuyordu ve konuşması da daha çok bir gevelemeydi. Aynı anda paniği, kızgınlığı ve memnuniyeti hissettim. Bir elini uzattı ve bir tutam saçı yüzümden çekti. Hemen çekildim. Fazla hızlı.

"Gitme zamanın geldi." Hislerimin arasında sesini bulan kızgınlıktı.

Homurdanmayla cevap verdi ve yüzünü kollarıyla kapattı. "Ama çok güzeldi," diye sızlandı dirseklerine anlamsız bir şekilde.

Kollarını yüzünden çekip emrettim, "Potter, kalk." Bana baktı ve odaklanmaya çalıştı. Belli ki beceremiyordu, gözlerini yeniden kapattı.

"Lütfen, burada seninle yatamaz mıyım?" diye inildedi. "Ah,… _ile _değil… ah, kahretsin." Kahkahayla karışık burnundan soludu ve ben başımı sallayıp onu ortak odasına kadar taşıyabilme ihtimalimi tarttım. Şu an, ona alkol vermemden dolayı kendimi lanetlemem için iyi bir zamandı, ama yapmadım. Oğlan sarhoş olmayı hak etmişti.

"Pekala, Potter."

"Keşke bana Harry diye seslensen," dedi sonra da derinden inledi. Pembe bir dilin üst dudağında gezinmesini izledim. "Ah tanrım, bu… ah." Gözleri bir anlığına açıldı ve sonra ortadan kayboldu. Ağzı açıldığında, şaşkın ve sersemlemiş, onu izliyordum. İlk önce aşırı alkolden krize girdiğini sandım ama sonra inledi, "Mmmmm… parmaklar."

Doğru. Lanet sandalye. "Potter, kapat şunu," dedim sabırsızca.

"Hm?" Gözlerini yine açtı. "Ah… ama…ah, Harry." Bilincinden geri kalanları toparlamasını ve bana sırıtmasını izledim. Gülünç oğlan. "Sanırım çok içtim," diye geveledi. Dudağımın kenarından döndürmeye çalıştığım gülümsemeye rağmen sert görünmeye çalıştım.

"Yatağa git."

Yüzüne konsantre olmuş bir ifade yerleştirdi, ellerini sandalyenin kenarlarına koyarak kendini ayağa itti. Sarsak bir şekilde dikilerek dengesini sağlamak için sandalyenin kollarını tuttu. Sonunda ileriye doğru bir adım attı ve yere düşmeden onu yakaladım. Kafasını kaldırıp birden irkildi, sonra tekrar doğrulurken yüzü yumuşadı. Oğlanın bir hayli büyüdüğünü fark ettim, ama hangi arada olduğunu bilmiyordum. Bana bakmak için kafasını hafifçe kaldırdı ve nefesim kesildi. Bir elimle onu omzundan tutarak bir adım geri çekildim. Alnı kırıştı.

"Gel hadi, Potter," diye çatlak bir sesle konuştum ve sonra onun yuvarlanmasını engelleyemeyecek kadar hızlı bir şekilde odaya kadar rehberlik ettim. Yavaşlamalıydım ama oğlanı yatağa güvenli bir şekilde ulaştırmak için acele ediyordum. Yatağa ulaştığımızda, oturup pelerinini çözmeye çalıştı, daha sonra hayal kırıklığıyla iç çekti ve arkaya yığıldı. Ben banyoya gidip pijamalarımı giydim.

Döndüğümde kısmen çözülmüş olarak yerde yatan cübbe yığınından dışarı adım attığını gördüm. Bana gururla baktığında ona sırıttım ve yedek pijamaları fırlattım. Cübbesinin hemen yanına, yere düştü. Kotunun düğmelerini çözmeye başladı. Midem hopladı ve başka rahatsız bir geceyi daha kanepede geçirmek için karar alarak kafamı çevirdim. Yarı-çıplak ve sarhoş oğlanın görüntüsünden dolayı uyumakta yeterince zorluk çekecektim zaten. Gardıroptan yedek bir battaniye çekerken yüksek bir "voaa!" ve vurma sesi duydum. Yatak tarafına bakarak, yerde kıkırdayan Potter'ı gördüm. Pantolonunu çıkarmaya kalkışmadan önce ayakkabılarını çıkarmayı unutmuştu. Oğlana bir daha alkol vermeyeceğime yemin ettim.

Battaniyeyi kanepeye yaydım ve kıyafetlerini çıkarmasına yardım etmek için kendimi duygularımdan arındırdım. Kendini oturan bir pozisyona sokmaya çalışıyordu, yanına diz çöktüm ve bir bakış attım. Oturmayı denemekten vazgeçti ve yattığı yerden beni izleyerek sakinleşti.

"Bu çok saçma," diye homurdandım, ayakkabısını kuvvetle çekerek.

"Üzgünüm," diye fısıldadı ama gülümsemesi ona ele veriyordu. Üzgün değildi. Ama olacaktı. İlk ayakkabıyı attım ve ötekine uzandım.

"Yarım şişe konyağı içmeye karar verdiğinde ne düşünüyordun tanrı aşkına?" diye sordum diğer ayakkabıyı da fırlatarak. İç çektim ve canı sıkılmış bir ergenin yanında bir şişe konyak bıraktığım için kendimi tekmelerken, kotunu çekip çıkardım.

"Sarhoş olmak istedim," dedi güler yüzle.

"Peki, o zaman. Aferin."

Kotunu yatağın ayak ucuna serdim. Ona döndüğümde bir anlığına yerdeki görüntüden dolayı sersemledim, gömleği yarıya kadar açılmış, neredeyse sert bir karnı açıkta bırakıyordu ve şu şeytani tüy şeridi de kırmızı boxerının tam da…ah kahretsin.

Gözlerimi direk yüzüne çevirdim ve alt dudağını ısırarak beni izlediğini gördüm. Sonunda, aklım başına geldiğinde, ağzımı kapattım. Gözlerimi kapayarak derin, sakinleştirici bir nefes aldım ve yerden kalkmasına yardımcı olmak için elimi uzattım. Ergenlik heyecanı taşıyan bir çok aptal öğrenciyle bir çok durumda, profesörleri olarak uğraşmıştım. Ama ne bu kadar yakından uğraşmıştım, ne de bunu yaparken sertleşmiştim.

Lanet.

Kendini ayağa ittirdi ve tehlikeli şekilde bana yakın durarak dikildi. Hareket edebilmek isterdim ama pijamamın ince kumaşı, sertliğimi hiçbir şekilde gizlemediğinden dikkatim dağılmıştı. Bunu fark edemeyecek kadar sarhoş olduğu için şükrediyordum. Dişlerimi sıkarak kendimi geri çekmeye çalıştım. Gözlerini dikerek bana bir adım attı, birden fazlasıyla ayık gözükmeye başlamıştı. Sertliğim onun karnına sürtündü ve nefesim kesildi. Nefesim onunkiyle yankılandı.

Parmaklarını kaldırıp yavaşça dudaklarıma dokundurduğunda hala elini tutuyor olduğumun farkına vardım. Karşı çıkmak için ağzımı açtım ama kelimeler bir türlü gelmedi. Bütün vücudum kaskatı kesilmişti –her bir noktası. Bana bakarak gülümsedi ve ellerimi omuzlarının üstüne bıraktı. Titrediğini hissedebiliyordum…ya da, hayır, titreyen bendim. Lanet. Parmak uçlarında yükseldi ve kendini bana yasladı. Dudaklarımın o kadar yakınında fısıldadı ki neredeyse onun tadını alabiliyordum, "Bu gece rüyamda yine seni gördüm, Profesör."

Dudakları benimkilere değdi ve "Profesör" kelimesi kafamda yankılanarak taş kesmiş ahlakımı yeniden canlandırdı. Nefessizce, geri çekildim ve neredeyse yere kapaklandı.

"Potter. Yatağa git."

Kendini yönlendirmesi bir an sürdü. Bana bakıp gözlerini kırptı ve başını salladı. "İstemiyorum. Yalnız. Olmaz."

Sesindeki utanç eksikliği yüzünden kuvvetle bir soluk verdiğimde aslında ona karşı koyacak kadar kızmam gerekirdi. Ama, onun yerine oğlana kuşkuyla baktım ve bana bir kez daha uzandığında geri çekilmeyi unuttum. Elimi tuttu ve beni yatağa götürmeye başladı. Onun arkasından attığım her adımda, beni nereye götürdüğünün biraz daha farkına varıyordum. Yatağa oturdu ve ben de elimi, onun tutuşundan uzaklaştırdım.

"Sarhoşsun. Artık uyu."

"Bu yüzden mi benimle… sarhoş olduğum için mi?"

"Bir çok sebep var, Mr. Potter. Birkaç saat sonra sana da açık gelecek sebepler, bu yüzden hiç uğraşmayın. İyi geceler."

Döndüm ve kanepeye yürüdüm, aynı anda hem prensiplerimi ve hem de neredeyse onları unuttuğum için kendimi lanetledim. Ne düşünüyordum ki? _Düşünmüyordun_. Ve neden olamıyordu ki?

Yatağa kendini bıraktığını duydum. "Profesör?" Sesindeki emin olmayan tınıyı duyduğumdan dolayı rahatlamıştım.

"Ne?"

"Beni yine odandan kovacak mısın?"

"Potter, uyu." Kızgınca iç çektim ve oda yine sessizliğe gömüldü. Nefesinin düzene girdiğini duyduğumda uzun bir zaman geçmemişti. Kendi nefesimin hiç düzelemeyeceğinden korkuyordum. Oğlana, kalbimin her hızlı atışıyla beraber sövüp saydım.


	10. Chapter 10

**BÖLÜM ON - SUÇLULUK**

Akan suyun sesiyle uyandım –patlamak üzere olan idrar kesemin acı verici bir hatırlatıcısı. Gözlerimi açtım ve zindanın serinliğini fark ettim –Snape'in odası. Ve zihnimde çok bulanık bir anı: Buraya geliyordum, o kağıtları okurken ben içiyordum, çok içiyordum, sandalyede uyuyakalıyordum…

Dirseklerime dayanarak kendimi doğrulttum ve odaya baktım. Ayağımın ucuna serilmiş kotumu görünce, işte o zaman onun anısı, büyük bir kuvvetle bana çarptı. Yastığa geri düştüm.

_Ah, kahretsin._

O anı hatırlayınca, dudaklarım karıncalandı ve midem dolanıp fiyonk haline geldi. Belki sadece bir rüyaydı. Sadece rüya. Lütfen tanrım, sadece rüya olsun.

Hayır. Rüyalarımda hiç geri çekilmiyordu.

Banyoda suyun kapandığını duydum ve gözlerimi kapattım. Belki uyuyor numarası yapsam onunla hiç yüzleşmek zorunda kalmazdım. Şu anda kaybolmayı çok isterdim ama daha sonra kafamda Hermione konuşmaya başladı: "Bu arazide cisimlenemezsiniz. Ah! Bu kitabı okuyan bir tek ben miyim?" Snape banyodan çıkmadan önce Voldemort'un şatoya girip beni öldürmesi için dua ettim. Hiç boğuşmazdım da. Asamı kenara çekip nazikçe gülümser ve kelimeleri söylemesini beklerdim. Hatta bana yapacağı bu iyilikten dolayı teşekkür bile ederdim.

"Potter." Çok geç.

Yastığı kafamın üstüne geçirmem çok mu çocuksu olurdu? Gözlerimi ihtiyatla açtım. Bana ufak bir şişe bir şey verdi. Muhtemelen iksirdi. Onun yerinde olsam, beni zehirlerdim. Şişeyi ondan aldım ve başımı kaldırdım.

"Akşamdan kalmışlık için," dedi soğukça. Muhtemelen beni yok etmeden önce tamamen sağlıklı olmamı istiyordu. Böylesi daha tatmin ediciydi.

"Akşamdan kalmışlığım yok," dedim ama yine de iksiri almıştım. Keşke olsaydı. Belki acı içinde olsaydım daha nazik olurdu. Ah, bekle. Snape'ten bahsediyoruz. Ne kadar acı içinde olursam o da o kadar mutlu olur. Teslim olmuş bir şekilde iksiri içtim. Boğazımdan mideme kadar olan bütün yol yandı. Ve ayrıca anımı görmezden gelmemi sağlayan kafamdaki bulanıklığı dağıttı. Birden her şey çok çok çok açık hale geldi.

Bütün olaylar film şeridi gibi oynamaya başladı –yaptığım her şey, söylediğim her şey. "Bu gece rüyamda yine seni gördüm, Profesör_." Seni aptal budala. Aptal, aptal… _Yastığa geri düştüm ve gözlerimi sıkıca kapayıp hala bir kaçış yolu var mı diye arandım. Yataktan uzaklaşıp odadan çıktığını duydum. Birkaç dakika ölmüş olmayı diledikten sonra kalktım, kotumu yeniden giydim, onu çekip çıkarırken neler görmüş olabileceğini düşünürken neredeyse kusacaktım.

Ah tabi, onun önünde rezil olmaya alışığım, değil mi?

Yerden pelerinimi almadan, beni haşlamak ve hayatından yeniden yollamak için sabırsızlıkla beklediği oturma odasına yürümeden önce banyoya acil bir yolculuk yaptım. Eğer şanslıysam bütün yapacağı bu olurdu. Derin bir nefes alarak eşiği geçtim ve bu işe yaramazsa, kendimi ayaklarına fırlatarak af dilemeye karar verdim.

"Profesör-"

"Acele etmezsen kahvaltıyı kaçıracaksın. Kırk beş dakika sonra dersin var." Kendini masasındaki parşömenlerle meşgul edip bana bakmadı.

"Dün gece hakkında, Profesör-"

Kafasını kaldırıp baktı ve dudaklarını büzdü. Bakışlarını yakaladım ve aniden, o an, bilincime yüzdüğünde ürperdim. O da sertti. Karnıma bastırdığı zamanki hissi anımsadım. Beynimdeki bütün kelimeler uçtu ve yüzümü alevler bastı. Vücudumun geri kalanı da normalden biraz daha sıcaktı.

"Dün gece olanları unutman akıllıca olur."

Ah. İşte bu iyiydi, değil mi? Ama bunun anlamı…

"Bütün geceyi mi, efendim? Yoksa sadece… biliyorsunuz." Kulağa ne kadar aptalca geldiğini biliyordum. Gözlerimi indirip tekrar kızarmamaya çalıştım. Cevap vermediğinde devam ettim. Biliyordum yapmamalıydım ama ağzım benim iznim olmadan oynamaya başlamıştı. "Özür dilerim, Profesör Snape. Gerçekten. O kadar içmemeliydim. Ve şey için de… ee… şeyi…ah tanrım. Üzgünüm." Ellerimin arkasına saklandım. Evet kesinlikle çenemi kapamalıydım. Birisi bir şeyler gevelemek üzereyken, ağza yerleştirilip dili felce uğratan bir alet olmalıydı.

"Potter, git. Bunu daha sonra tartışırız."

Bundan dolayı rahatlamamalıydım ama bunu en azından benimle daha sonra konuşacağı olarak anlayabilirdim. Kendimi onun üstüne attığım için bana bağıracaksa da, ki hak etmiştim, beni dışarı atmayacaktı. En azından, henüz.

Ah tanrım. Ne düşünüyordum ki?

İçimden inledim ve özrümün samimiliğinden şüphelenmeden cübbeme sarındım. Bu şekilde hem dehşete düşmüş hem de sertleşmiş olmanın mümkün olabileceğini bilmiyordum. Bu da dün geceki hikayenin onun açısını açıklıyordu. Ben, öteki taraftan, şu anda hiç rahat değildim.

Kapıya yürüdüm, arkamı döndüm ve mırıldandım, "Görüşürüz." Bu bir soru değildi ama kesinlikle öyle anlaşılıyordu. Hay…!

"İyi günler, Mr. Potter."

Tabağıma gözlerimi diktim ve Profesör Snape'in öğle yemeği için Büyük Salon'da olmadığını önemsememeye çalıştım. Sanırım benden kaçıyordu. Ben olsam ben de kaçardım. Daha sonra konuşmamıza dair önerisini inceleyip, bu konuşmamızın nasıl yönlere gidebileceğini düşünürken patates püreme şekiller çizdim.

_Mr. Potter, size dokunmakla ilgilendiğimi nasıl düşünürsünüz. Neredeyse kusacağım. Dışarı._

Eh, belki değil. İlgisi gayet açıktı sonuçta. Sertliğinin hayalini tekrar hissettiğimde midem alt üst oldu. Doğru. Devam et.

_Potter, kendiliğinden ortaya çıkan seks önerine merakım uyandığını itiraf etmekle beraber, bu şehvet gösterin beni iğrendirdi. Sınıfımın dışında bir daha seni görmek istemiyorum; aslında sınıfta da görmek istemiyorum ama bunun hakkında bir şey yapamam. Üreme organının hala yerinde durduğuna minnettar olmalısın. Şimdi defol gözümün önünden._

Muhtemelen aklında olana daha yakın. Ve bir de:

_Potter, senin o sarhoş halinden faydalanmak istemedim. Ama madem artık ikimizde ayığız, bir an önce soyunup ikimizin de rüyalarını gerçeğe dönüştürebiliriz._

Şüphesiz ki asla. Ama insanlar hayal kurabilir.

"Harry?" Tabağımdan başımı kaldırdım.

"Hm?" Hermione yine o bakışla bakıyordu. "Senin bir şeyin var tanrının cezası ve bunu, kafa derini açıp beynini parçalamam gerekse bile öğreneceğim," bakışı.

"İyi olduğuna emin misin? Sabahtan beri pek konuşmadın. Ve -"

"Bir yerden yuvarlanmış gibi gözüküyorsun," dedi Ron yardımcı olarak. "Bu sabah neredeydin?" Yüzümü suçlu ifadeden arındırmaya çalıştım ve ikisinin bana her zamankinden daha da fazla endişeyle baktıklarını fark ettim. Bir açıklama yapmama hiç yardımı dokunmayacak şekilde beynim yeni favori sözlerini tekrarlayıp duruyordu.

_Aptal budala. Aptal budala. Aptal budala._

"Ee…"

"Merhaba, Harry."

Kalbim durdu. Oturduğum yerde dönerek Müdürün bana gülümsediğini gördüm. Snape bir şey söylememişti, değil mi? Kafamda yepyeni bir senaryo oluştu.

"_Bunu daha sonra tartışırız."_ Örneğin Müdürün ofisinde, neden beni okuldan kovmak zorunda olduklarını bana açıklarken.

"Merhaba, P-Profesör Dumbledore." Harika, Potter. Neden Snape doğal yüz ifadesi yerine doğal ses tonunu öğretmemişti ki? Bu daha faydalı olurdu.

"Öğle yemeğinizi böldüğüm için üzgünüm fakat seninle bir çift laf edebilir miyiz Harry?"

Bir çift laf: "dışarı, kovuldun…"

Başımı salladım ve Ron ile Hermione'ye döndüm. "Sonra görüşürüz," dedim çatlak bir sesle ve sonra Büyük Salon'dan çıkıp müdürün odasına doğru onu takip ettim.

Girerken Fawkes'a baktım ve acaba Anka gözyaşının birisinin haysiyetini de düzeltip düzeltemeyeceğini merak ettim. Snape'in Dumbledore'a gideceğini hiç hesaba katmamıştım. Belki de o zaman sarhoş olduğumdan ve bana konyağı veren Snape olduğundandı. Eh, onun hakkında bu ilk yanılışım değildi. Dumbledore oturmamı söyledi. Masasının etrafından dolanıp o da oturdu. Bana bakıp konuşmaya başlaması sonsuza kadar sürdü sanki, "Profesör Snape'ten senin hakkında bir mektup aldım, Harry. Konunun ne olduğunu biliyor olabilir misin?"

Ah tanrım. Sarhoş, azgın Gryffindorlar belki? "Hayır, efendim," diye yalan söyledim ve mümkün olduğunca masum görünmeye çalıştım.

"Eh, bir göz at o zaman," dedi, bana üstünde Profesör Snape'in titiz yazısıyla ve kırmızı mürekkeple yazılmış bir parça parşömen uzattı. Parçalanmış okul kariyerimin rengi. Çok uygundu.

Derin bir nefes alarak bütün dikkatimi mektuba verdim ve kafamda _Kaç!_ Diye çığlık atan sesi susturmaya çalıştım.

_Sevgili Albus,_

_Bu mektubun konusunu göz önüne almanı ve bu vesileyle akıl sağlığımı aramaya çıkmam için izin vermeni istiyorum, gerçi böyle terbiyesiz bir feryadı dinlemene dair hiç umudum yok. Başka ricaların maskesi altında ayrılmam için gerekli diğer kanıtları saymama izin ver._

_Oğlanın odama gelmesine dair bir karar aldım, tabii burada geçirdiği zamanı ders çalışmak için kullanacağını göz önüne alarak. Belki, notlarını yükseltme şansı verilerek, diğer öğretmenleriyle farklı alanlarda çalışması ayarlanmalıdır. Potter'a bir şeyler öğretmek elbette baştan kaybedilmiş bir dava gibi ama zaten öğretmek eyleminin kendisi böyle, ve akşamlarımı cahil bir oğlanla geçirmeyeceğim. Odama ilave edilecek bir masayla onun buraya kolay uyum sağlayabileceğini göz önüne al._

_Eğer aklımı kaybettiğime dair daha fazla kanıt istersen, Harry Potter'ın Sihir Tarihi ödevinin üstünde uyumasına dair mantıklı bahaneler ürettiğimi gösterebiliriz. Uyanıkken fazlaca kapris yapıyor, ve benim burnum ise yeterince büyük. Ayrıca oğlanın uykusuzluk hastası olduğunu ve teklif edildiğinde herhangi bir yerde uyumayı kabul ettiğini söylememe gerek bile yok._

_Ben, elbette, mahremiyetim üzerinde de ısrar ediyorum. Ona yardım ettiğim söylenecekse de birden fazla canının olmasını tavsiye ederim. Bu ricaları reddedip bana St. Mungo'da sessiz bir oda ayarlarsan çok minnettar olurum._

_S. Snape_

Ağzım ardına kadar açıldı, başımı kaldırıp Müdüre bakmadan önce notu üç kez okudum, sersemlemiş ve tamamıyla şaşkına dönmüştüm. Snape haklıydı; St. Mungo tam ihtiyacı olan şeydi. Dumbledore tepkilerimi sessiz bir memnuniyetle izliyordu.

"Ben olsam mektupta kullandığı tarzdan dolayı pek de endişelenmezdim, Harry. Profesör Snape cömertliğini göstermek konusunda her zaman gönülsüz olmuştur."

Kullandığı tarzın, elbette benim hayretimle bir ilgisi yoktu. "baştan kaybedilmiş dava" ise egoma bir şey yapmamıştı, zaten beklenmedik de değildi. Ama, "Efendim, bunu ne zaman yazmış?"

"Öğle vaktini geçerken elime ulaştı yani bundan daha önce olamaz sanıyorum. Neden sordun?"

_Ah, peki, dün gece adamı becermeye çalıştım ve beni odasından uzaya fırlatmak yerine açık bir davetiye sunduğu için biraz afalladım._

"Ee, sadece hiç bahsetmedi de."

Dumbledore gülümsedi ve eğer bilmeseydim onun her şeyden haberi olduğunu söyleyebilirdim. "Hayır. Bundan sana bahsedeceğini zannetmiyorum. Senin varlığından hoşlandığı gibi bir izlenim bırakmak istemez." Dumbledore'un gözleri ışıldadı ve birden yanaklarıma hücum eden kızarmayı başarıyla savuşturdum. "O halde bunu onayladığını varsayabilir miyim? Gecelerini diğer öğretmenlerinle derslerine yetişmek için geçirmeye hazır mısın?"

Başımı salladım ve gecelerimi Snape ile geçirmeyi tercih edeceğim diğer yolları düşünmemeye çalıştım. Kafamda beliren yeni fantezi ve senaryo serisini durdurmaya çalıştım. O kadar az umutluydum ki, ama umudun kırıntısı bile yeniden uyarılmama yetmişti. Sandalyede kıpırdandım.

"Pekala, o zaman. Öteki öğretmenlerinle bir çalışma programı ayarlarım. Sınıftaki performansının artmasını umuyorum, Harry. Profesör Snape sana yardım etmek için, vaktini ve enerjisini ayırmakla çok nazik davrandı. Rica ettiğinde bundan istifade etmemen çok nankörce olur."

"Evet, efendim," dedim, gereğine uygun mütevazı bir tonda. Ve gidişatımın berbat olmasından suçluluk duymadığımı da söyleyemezdim. Duyuyordum. Yalnızca çok uzun zamandır ve çok fazla şey için suçluluk duyuyordum ve bu yüzden de gerektiğinde, biraz daha fazla suçluymuş gibi davranmamı kendime hatırlatmam gerekiyordu. Ve her zaman duyduğum halde suçluluk duymam gerektiği hatırlatılması da rahatsızlık vericiydi.

Dumbledore parşömeni benden alarak olanları tekrar gözden geçirdi. "Ve… evet, ilave masa. Bu sorun olmamalı. Odandaki eksikliğin. Mahremiyetin önemini zaten tartıştık. Ama sınıf arkadaşların şüphelenmeden, bu kadar sık hasta olman bahanesini öne süremeyiz. Daha önce arkadaşlarının düzenli olarak ortadan yok olmasından dolayı okulu ayağa kaldıran Gryffindorları hatırlar gibiyim. Bu sefer daha dikkatli olmalıyız." Profesör Lupin'e yaptığı gönderme, ne yaptığımı bilse beni öldüreceğinden gayet emin olduğum Sirius'u düşünmeme sebep oldu. Hayır, vazgeçtim. Snape'i öldürürdü, üstelik onun hatası olmamasına rağmen. Yeni bir suçluluk dalgası. Üstelik normalden daha derin bir dalga.

Dumbledore bir anlığına sessizce oturdu, kaşlarının ortası düşünceyle kırışmıştı. Sonunda yüzü rahatladı ve bana baktı. "Sanırım, bir fikrim var, Harry. Fang'i Hagrid'in kulübesinden kovacak yüreği bulamamıştım. Akşamları köpeğe eşlik etmek için uğruyorum. Yeni, bahçıvanımız Mr. Rigger, ne kulübenin basit kalitesinden ne de ormana yakınlığından memnun değil. Bu yüzden boş. Çalışma oturumların başlamadan önce akşamları birkaç saatini Fang ile geçirmeye ne dersin?"

Benim tepkimi dikkatlice takip etti ve hissettiğim kadar heyecanlı gözüküp gözükmediğimi merak ettim. Hagrid hakkında pek düşünmemiştim –bile bile. Aklımı kaçırmamak için bu düşünceyi oldukça en derine itmeye çalışmıştım. Onun kulübesine gitmek, Fang'i görmek, daha fazla, böyle bir şey olmamış gibi davranamayacağım anlamına geliyordu.

"Harry, eğer kendini bu kadar güçlü hissetmiyorsan anlarım."

"Hayır! Yani, evet. Bu iyi bir fikir. Yalnızca… Fang'in hala orada olduğunu bilmiyordum. Hepsi bu." İkna edici bir şekilde gülümsemeye çalıştım ve kendime, bunu Hagrid'e borçlu olduğumu hatırlattım. Beni Dursleylerden kurtaran birisi için yapabileceğim en önemsiz şeydi. Israrcı bir ürperti her tarafımı sardı.

"Hagrid'in şöminesini Ortak odanıza ve Profesör Snape'in odasına bağlarım böylece geceleri araziyi geçmek zorunda kalmazsın. Tedbiri korumalar da meraklı öğrencileri uzak tutacaktır. Arkadaşlarına görevlerini anlatabilirsin ve eğer çalışma oturumların sabaha kadar sürerse onlara orada uyuyakaldığını söyleyebilirsin."

Onu dinlerken, midemde kocaman bir deliğin açılıp beni içine almakla tehdit ettiğini hissettim. Hagrid'e gidip yeri, Fang hariç boş bulduğumu hayal ettim. Köpeğin bana suçlayıcı gözlerle baktığını görebiliyordum. Kulübeden uzak durdukça Hagrid hala oradaymış da yarın vaktim olduğunda onu ziyarete gidecekmişim gibi davranabiliyordum. Ama oraya geri dönmek zorundaysam, bunun doğru olduğunu itiraf etmem gerekecekti. Gitmişti. Geri dönmeyecekti. Bir şekilde ben suçluydum. Benim kanım. Benim hatam. Titremeye başladım, durduramıyordum. Dumbledore fark etmişti ve endişeli gözüküyordu.

"Biraz üşüdüm," diye mırıldandım ve kollarımı göğsüme doladım. İkna olmamıştı. Gerçekten kötü bir bahaneydi.

"Belki bu gece Miss Granger ve Mr. Weasley'i, sana eşlik etmesi için ikna edebilirsin. Eğer bununla yalnız yüz yüze gelmeyi denemediysen bu daha kolay olur, Harry. Şu anda ne kadar zor olduğunu biliyorum Harry ama korkularımızla, hala yüzleşebileceğimiz kadar ufakken yüzleşmek daha iyidir."

"Evet, efendim." Yemin ederim bu konuşmayı daha önce yapmıştık, diye düşündüm acı acı. Ve sonra hemen pişmanlık duydum. Bu adam benim için çok şey yapmıştı –bana yardım etmek için her türlü kuralı esnetmiş ve yıkmıştı. Bazen bunu yapmamasını diliyordum. Bazen sadece unutup bana normal biri olmamı söylemesini diliyordum. Beni kayırması sadece daha fazla ucube gibi hissetmeme neden oluyordu. Yalnızca bütün bunları neden yaptığını bilmeyi diliyordum. Bunu başkası için yapar mıydı? Yoksa sadece ben Harry "Lanet Olası Sağ Kalan Çocuk" Potter olduğum için miydi?

Ah, tanrım. Snape gibi konuşmaya başlamıştım.

Düşünceyi kafamdan atmaya çalıştım ama yapışmıştı. Neden? Neden yakamı kurtarmama bu kadar izin veriyordu? "Efendim, bir soru sorabilir miyim?"

Gülümsedi ve konuştu, "Sorduğunu sanıyordum. Ama başka bir tane daha sormak istersen sorabilirsin."

"Peki," doğru. Bunu nasıl söyleyecektim? "Neden beni kayırıyorsunuz?" doğru bir yöntem değilmiş gibi gelmişti. Ama bilmek istediğim buydu. "Neden bütün bunları yapıyorsunuz? Yani, bunun için minnettarım ama… eh." Harika konuştum, her zamanki gibi.

"Harry, Hogwarts'ta adına özel düzenlemeler yapılan ilk öğrenci değilsin. Ve sonuncu olmayacağını da söyleyebilirim. Kurallar esnek olabildikleri zaman iyidir. İmtiyazlar olağandışı durumlarda yapılmalıdır."

Benim durumlarımın olağandışı olmadığı hakkında tartışmak istiyordum. Birden Snape'in odasında ilk gece Malfoy hakkında söylediği şeyleri anımsadım. Ama yaşlı adamın yüz ifadesi bana daha fazlasını söylemeyeceğini gösteriyordu. Belki de özel imtiyazlar Malfoy ve geri kalan Ölüm Yiyen çocukları için yapılmıştı. Bunu bilemezdim, değil mi? Ve Dumbledore da kesinlikle bunu bana söylemeyecekti.

"Pekala, Harry. Hagrid'in şöminesine bağlantıyı ayarlayacağım. Dilersen Hermione ve Ron'u davet edebilirsin, tabii ki saat sekizde şatoya dönmeleri şartıyla. Fang'in arazide bir geziden hoşlanacağını düşünüyorum ama sana da söylemeliyim ki sen de saat sekizde içeride olmalısın. Ufak bir önlem. Profesör Snape'e seni saat 8:15 gibi beklemesini söyleyeyim mi?"

"Evet. Teşekkür ederim." Kelimeleri ağzımın tamamen kupkuru kesilmesinden önce çıkarabilmeyi becermiştim. Snape'in kafasında neler olup bittiğini cidden merak ediyordum ama bunun, benim onun düşünmesini istediğim şey olup olmadığından şüpheliydim. Umut kırıntılarına rağmen, gerçeklik omuzlarıma koca dağlar gibi çöktü.

Hermione, Ron ve ben, Hagrid'in kulübesine doğru giden yolu yorgun argın yürüyorduk. Konuşmuyorduk. İkisinin de gelmek istemediğini biliyordum ama yine de geldikleri için minnettardım. Bunu tek başıma yapamazdım. Eğer onlar da orada olurlarsa, benim kafamı oyalayacak bir şeyler olurdu. Bunun ne kadar kötü hissettirdiğini düşünmek zorunda kalmazdım.

Kapıya vardığımda kalbim çarpmaya başladı. Fang havlamaya başladığında, her an kapının açılmasını, Hagrid'i görmeyi ve beni yere yıkana kadar omzumu patpatlamasını bekledim. Mutlu bir "İyi misin, Harry?" ve çayla birlikte yiyemeyeceğimiz kurabiyeler sunmasını. Fang kapıyı patilemeye başladı ve uzanıp kapıyı çalmak yönündeki dürtümü bastırdım. Derin bir nefes alarak kapıyı açtım. Koca köpek bizi heyecanla karşıladı, üstümüze minik köpek yavrusu gibi atlayıp neredeyse üçümüzü de yere yıktı. Gülümsememe engel olamadım. Uzun zaman olmuştu. Odaya bakındığımda neredeyse her şeyin aynı olduğunu gördüm. Belki biraz daha temizdi -yeni bir hayvanı beslemek için küçük hayvanların yarı ezilmiş ölü bedenleri yoktu. Masanın üstünde kurabiye tepeleri yoktu. Onları yiyecek bir Hagrid yoktu.

Kulübenin içindeki Hagrid'in eksikliğine dair farkındalığımı bir kenara itmeye çalıştım. Sadece dışarıda hayvanlarla ilgileniyordu. Yalnızca Fang'e bakmamı istemişti. Daha sonra geri dönecekti. Çenemi sıkarak Fang'in yemini ve suyunu tazeledim, sonra arkadaşlarıma döndüm. "Dumbledore onu yürüyüşe çıkarmamızı söyledi," dedim, muhtemelen fazlaca hevesli.

"Eh," diye başladı Ron; o da çok rahat gözükmüyordu.

"Aslında, biraz çay alacağım sanırım," dedi Hermione aceleyle ve odanın karşısına yürüyüp çaydanlığı alarak içini suyla doldurdu.

"Evet, iyi fikir. Çay," diye onayladı Ron ve sonra da oturdu.

İkisine de şüpheyle baktım. Bir şeyler dönüyordu. Birden, kendimi tuzağa düşürülmüş gibi hissettim. İsteksizce, masada Ron'un karşısına oturdum. Hermione çay fincanlarımızı yerleştirip masanın ucuna oturdu. Kimse Hagrid'in her zamanki yerine dokunmadı. Fang başını kucağıma koydu ve gözlerimi fincanıma dikerek onun başını okşadım.

Bir an sonra iki çift gözü üstümde hissettim. Kafamı kaldırıp baktığımda ikisinin de yüzlerinde birbirinin eşi endişe ifadesini gördüm. Eğer ifadeleri bana yönelmiş olmasaydı bu durum oldukça komik olabilirdi.

"Ne?" Birbirlerine baktılar. Hermione üst dudağını kemiriyordu.

"Harry," diye başladı Ron. Ne söyleyeceğini toparlamaya çalıştığını görebiliyordum. "Hermione ve ben…" Kırmızıya dönmüş Hermione'ye umutsuzca bir bakış attı.

"Ah," Birden tüm olayı kavramıştım. Gülümsedim. "Önemli değil. İkinizin eninde sonunda bir araya geleceğinizi biliyordum." Ağızları açık kaldı ve güldüm. "Eh, siz ikiniz zaten bir çift gibi kavga ediyorsunuz."

"Hayır! Harry… bu öyle-" Ron'un vücudundaki bütün kan yüzüne hücum etmişti. Başını kollarına gömdü. "Hermione, sen söyle."

Kız gözlerini kapattı ve derin bir nefes aldı. "Senin görünmezlik pelerinini kullandık ve dün gece seni takip ettik. Üzgünüm." Kelimeleri anlamam bir an sürdü. Pelerinim. Takip ettiler… ah, tanrım.

Boğazım tıkanarak nefesimi kesti, "Nereye takip ettiniz?"

Ron iç çekti ve bana baktı. "Snape'in ofisine. Harry, neler oluyor?"

"Bunu nasıl yaparsınız?" Diye bağırdım. Ron'un ifadesi sertleşti.

"Eh ne olduğunu senden öğrenemeyecektik. Bize hiçbir şey söylemiyorsun artık!"

"Ah, üzgünüm. Bunun sizi ilgilendirdiğini fark etmemiştim!"

"Haklısın. Neden endişelendiğimi bile bilmiyorum. Ah, belki de en iyi arkadaşım olduğun içindir. Ya da en azından ben öyle düşünmüştüm. Ama artık Snape'in varsa bize ihtiyacın yoktur tabii! Hadi, Hermione." Sandalyeyi neredeyse yere düşürerek ayağa kalktı.

Bir anlığına ikisinin de gitmesini istedim. Sonra, mantıklı bir tarafım, onların başka insanlara ne söyleyebileceği hakkında endişelenmeye başladı. Ben ve Snape'in sınıf dışında birbirimizi tanımamız tamamen sır olmalıydı. Bir şeyler bilmiyor olsalar da, dün geceki kavgadan bir şeylere kulak misafiri olmaları okulun geri kalanının şüphelerini arttırmaya yeterdi. Ellerimi yüzüme indirdim –korku, kızgınlık ve elbette suçlulukla dolu olarak.

"Harry," diye cıyakladı Hermione. Elinin benimkine dokunduğunu hissettiğimde geri çekildim. "Gerçekten çok üzgünüz." Ron burnundan soludu. "Biz sadece… hiç uyuyamıyordun. Bize gecelerini kütüphanede geçirdiğini söylemiştin ama notların berbat." Başımı kaldırıp ona baktım. Dudaklarını büzerek bana "Sıkıysa inkar et" bakışı attı. "Bu doğru. Ve dün… çok üzgün gözüküyordun. İyi olduğundan emin olmak istedik."

Ne söyleyeceğimi bilmiyordum. Bağırmak mı yoksa bebek gibi ağlamak mı istiyordum, bilmiyordum. İç çekmeye karar verdim ve "Üzgünüm" kelimesi ağzımdan döküldü. Ron'un sandalyesine yeniden yerleştiğini duydum. "Ne duydunuz?"

"Her şeyi. Hermione bir dinleme sihri bulmuştu." Gözlerimi kaldırıp baktım, zayıfça gülümsedi. "Senin onunla o şekilde konuştuğunu dinlerken dokuz doğuracak gibiydi." Yüzündeki ifadeyi hayal etmeye çalışırken hafifçe güldüm. Ron aniden alnını kırıştırdı. "Öyle mi? Yani, sen, ee… geceyi onunla geçirmedin. Değil mi?"

Başımı aptalca aşağı yukarı salladım ve dün gecenin anısını uzaklaştırmaya çalıştım. Bir tane ürkünç durumla baş edebilirdim. Ron bakakaldı ve birden neden bahsettiğini anladım. "Hayır. Öyle değil! Yani o hiç… biz hiç… Tanrım, Ron!" Telaşlı ve birden fazlasıyla iğrenç hissetmiştim.

Ron rahatlamış gözüküyordu. Gülümsedi. Hermione gülümsemiyordu. Daha çok bir mesele üzerinde düşünüyor gibiydi. Bunun Aritmansi ödeviyle ilgili olması umuduna tutundum. Konuşmak için ağzını açtı ve onu kestim. "Bakın, bunun hakkında kimsenin hiçbir şey bilmemesi gerekiyor. İkiniz de kimseye bir şey söyleyemezsiniz."

Ron gözlerini devirdi. Hermione alnını kırıştırdı. Bana sertçe baktı ve konuştu, "Pekala. Ama bu kadar az şey bilmek beni deli ediyor. Neden Snape'in odasında uyuyorsun? Neden dün o kadar kızgındın? Sana alkol mü veriyor? Ne zamandır-"

"Hermione!" diye böldü Ron. Ona sessizce teşekkür ettim. "Bırak da cevaplasın." Teşekkürlerimi geri aldım.

Hermione'nin öğrenene kadar bana bir rahat vermeyeceği açıktı. Ve Ron ise, ona kendi merakından dolayı izin veriyordu. Bunu o kadar uzun süredir sır olarak tutuyordum ki bunun bu kadar bunalımda olmamla bir alakası olup olmadığını merak ettim. Fazladan çalışmaya başladığımızdan itibaren her şeyi anlattım. Ya da neredeyse her şeyi, profesörümü becermeye kalkıştığım kısmını atladım. Ron'un bununla yaşayabileceğinden emin değildim. Bunu söyledikten sonra kendimin de yaşayabileceğimden emin değildim. Utançtan ölmek. İkisi de konuşmadı, yine de Hermione'nin daha fazla soruyu tutmak için çenesini sıktığını görebiliyordum. Bitirdiğimde kendimi binlerce kilo hafif hissediyordum.

"Vay canına, Harry. Bu kadar zamanı Snape'le geçirmene üzüleyim mi yoksa bundan etkileneyim mi bilemedim. Dumbledore'un biraz kaçık olduğunu biliyordum. Ama bu kadar olduğunu fark etmemiştim." Ron başını iki yana salladı.

"O kadar kötü değildi. Yani, başta gerçekten ödüm koptu ama sonra onu tanımaya başladım." Saçmalık. Onun hakkında hiçbir şey bilmiyordum. Ama başka türlü, nasıl tamamen alçak birinin varlığını aradığımı açıklayabilirdim ki? Yani bu yağlı saçlı heriften hoşlandığımı –aslında, hemen hemen üstüne atladığımı. İçten içe ürktüm ve düşünceyi uzaklaştırdım. Ron bana inanmaz gözlerle bakıyordu. Güldüm.

"Tamam. Adinin teki. Yalnızca, artık alıştım galiba. Aslında bayağı komik… yani belli durumlarda."

Ron Hermione'ye sahte bir ağırbaşlılıkla baktı. "Kafayı yemiş." Kız gülümsedi. "Bilmiyorum Harry. Dün sınıfta gülmüyordun." Snape'in ihanetinin anısına dudaklarımı büzdüm. Sanırım aşırı tepki vermiştim. Yani, aslında çıkıp herkese gay olduğumu söylememişti. O zaman, öyle yaptı gibi hissetmiştim. Omuzlarımı silktim, başka ne diyeceğimi bilemiyordum. Beni neden bu kadar rahatsız ettiğini açıklayamazdım.

Hermione yine düşünüyordu. Bunu gerçekten durdurmasını isterdim. Ron'a dönüp baktı ve aralarında sessiz bir konuşma geçti. Ron bakmaya devam etti ve kız bana döndü.

"Ne?" diye sordum aptalca. Ne düşündüklerini bilmek istemeyeceğimden oldukça emindim.

Hermione dönüp gözlerini masaya indirmiş olan Ron'a tekrar baktı. Derin bir nefes aldı. "Profesör Snape'in dediği, dün, yani, Seamus'a bakman hakkında. Yalnızca, ee, eğer sen, yani, biz, o…" Sesi kısılarak yok oldu ve şiddetle kızardı.

Ron sabırsızca iç çekti. "Eğer gaysan, bize söyleyebilirsin," diye mırıldandı çabucak.

Rahatlamış mı, dehşete mi düşmüş olmam gerektiğini bilemedim. "Herkes biliyor mu?" diye cıyakladım. Başlığı görebiliyordum: Sağ Kalan Gay Çocuk, yazan Rita Skeeter.

"Hayır!" dedi Hermione çabucak. "Yani, herkes Snape'in… eh Snapelik yaptığını sandı. Biz de bir şey düşünmemiştik, ta ki, şey, sen onunla tartışana kadar. Yalnızca fazla kızgındık." Başımı salladım. Ron'a bakamıyordum. Neredeyse kendimi özür dileyecek gibi hissediyordum, ama neden, ben de bilmiyordum.

"Harry, bu önemli bir şey değil." Kocaman gülümseyen Ron'a baktım. "Ama… ee, Seamus… biliyorsun, Lavender'le beraber."

İnledim. "Tanrım Ron, ondan hoşlanmıyorum. Yalnızca bakıyordum." Başımı ellerimin arasına aldım ve ekledim, "Cübbesinin içini de göremiyorum." Ron tıkandı ve ben de güldüm.

Hermione gözlerini kıstı. "Söz vermeni istiyorum, Harry, bizden bir daha hiç sır saklamayacaksın. Hakikat serumunun nasıl yapılacağını öğrenebilirim, biliyorsun." Ağzım açık kalırken, o gülümsedi. Söz verdim ama zihnimden de parmaklarımı çaprazlamayı unutmadım –bilmeleri gerekmeyen şeyler vardı.

Kalan son saatimizde Fang'i arazide yürüyüşe çıkarmaya karar verdik. Onları sanki aylardır görmüyormuşçasına, konuştum ve güldüm. Zaten bir yandan, öyleydi de. Dönme zamanı geldiğinde onlara isteksizce hoşça kal dedim. Hagrid'in kapısına ulaştığımda, orada tamamen yalnız bulunduğumdan dolayı –on beş dakikalığına da olsa, içinde bulunduğum paniği bastırmaya çalıştım. Ne yazık ki bu on beş dakikanın sonunda beni bekleyen şey de hiç rahatlatıcı değildi. Snape'le yapacağım tartışmanın kaygısı, Ron ve Hermione ileyken hissettiğim rahatlama ve mutluluğu bir güzel haklayarak, bu yerde yalnız olmamdan dolayı hissettiğim panikle birleşti.

Saate bakma zamanlarımın arasında sonsuzluk kadar zaman geçiyor gibiydi. Sonsuzluğun bir dakika kadar sürdüğünün farkına vardığımda neredeyse saatin bozuk olduğuna inanacaktım. Dikkatimi dağıtmak için Fang'le oyalandım. Evden gelen her gıcırtı, rüzgarın her sesi neredeyse beni yerimden sıçratıyordu. Birisi, beş yıl hayaletlerle yaşadıktan sonra korkularımın üstesinden geldiğimi düşünebilirdi. Ve, ayrıca, neden korkuyordum ki?

Sekizi çeyrek geçtiğinde neredeyse uçuç tozu olmadan şömineye atlayacaktım. Şans eseri tam atlamadan önce durdum. Boş bir evin içinde eski bir arkadaşın anılarıyla kuşatılmaktansa Snape'le yüzleşmeyi tercih edeceğimi fark ettim. Kendimden utandım.

Çantamdan, bu akşam Dumbledore'un bana verdiği uçuç tozunun bulunduğu kutuyu çıkardım. Bir avuç dolusu fırlattım ve alevlerin yeşile dönmesini izledim. Eve bir özür fısıldayarak şöminenin içine adım attım.

"Profesör Snape'in odası."

Neredeyse aynı anda odasına ulaştım, şöminesinden çıkarken tökezleyip ayaklarının dibine devrildim. Kafamı kaldırdığımda bana kitabının üstünden sırıttığını gördüm.

"Yine yumuşak bir iniş yaptın, tebrikler, Potter."

Kendimi ayağa kaldırıp gözlüklerimi düzelttim. "Üzgünüm," diye mırıldandım. Bu kelimeyi, gün sona ermeden daha kaç kere tekrar etmem gerektiğini merak ettim. Eğer adamın önünde kendimi rezil etmemeyi becerebilirsem bu mucize olurdu. Olduğum yerde durup kaldım. Bütün hayatım boyunca kendimi hiç bu kadar rahatsız hissetmemiştim. Ona bakamıyordum, bu yüzden gözlerimi yere diktim ve kendimi başka bir utandırıcı ana sürükledim.

"Çalışmak için ne getirdin?" Kendime karşı gelip ona baktım. Beynim soruyu işlemek için çalışıyordu.

"Ee… Pazartesi için tarot kartı okumam gerekiyor. Ve senin derste verdiğin bölüm. Bu kadar. Profesör Dumbledore çalışma programını daha vermedi."

"Masan şurada." Elini başının arkasına doğru salladı. Ufak bir masanın, onunkinin tam karşısına yerleştirilmiş olduğunu gördüm. "Bölümden alacağın notlar konusunda dikkatli olmanı öneririm. Daha kötü olamayabilirsin ama kesinlikle daha iyi olabilirsin. Kehanet için –eh, neden bu saçma dersi aldığını hayal bile edemiyorum ama o yaşlı yarasayı susturmak için bir şeyler uydurmanın da zor olacağından şüpheliyim."

Gülerek kendimi şaşırttım. "Benim normalde yaptığım da bu. Ben her hafta öldüğüm sürece, yeterince mutlu gibi." Sert ifadesini gördüğümde gülümsemem silindi. Gözlerindeki kızgınlığı görebiliyordum. Sanırım gevezelik edecek havasında değildi. Boğazımdaki yumruyu yutarak kendimi saldırıya hazırladım.

"İşine dön, Potter," dedi alçak bir sesle. Çantamı aldım ve bu gecenin cuma gecesi olduğunu, ödevlerimi yapacak bütün bir hafta sonum olduğu düşüncesini kafamdan uzaklaştırdım. Her duruma karşı, yanımda çantamı getirdiğim için hoşnuttum. Masama oturarak beni en çok zorlayacak gibi gözüken İksire başladım. Zihnimdekilerden dolayı bulanan midemi sakinleştirmeye çalışırken odaklanmanın zor olduğunu fark ettim. Dikkatimi kaybetmemek için kitaptaki her kelimeyi kopyalamaya başladım. Önüme bir fincan çay koyulduğunda ne kadar zaman geçmişti, bilmiyordum. Birden onu arkamda hissettiğim için ürperdim. Uzaklaştı.

"Ne? Konyak yok mu?" beni ezmeye çalışan odadaki gerginliği biraz hafifletebilmek adına hafifçe espri yapmaya çalıştım. Eğlenmişe benzemiyordu. Çay fincanını alarak başka bir utanç dalgasını saklamaya çalıştım. Sıvı dilimi yaktığında büzüldüm. Masasına oturdu ve bana buz gibi bir bakış attı.

"Bunun bir daha olmayacağının söylenmesi gerekli mi?"

Başımı iki yana salladım ve boğazımı açmaya çalıştım. "Üzgünüm," diye cıyaklamayı becerdim.

"Neden dolayı üzgünsün, Potter?"

"Efendim?" Ah hayır. Bana bunu söyletme. Doğal yeri gibi gözüken masanın üstüne kafamı geçirmemek için kendimi zor tuttum.

"Özellikle ne için özür dilediğini bilmek isterim."

Doğru. Bana işkence çektiriyordu. Beklenilen bir şeydi. Hak etmiştim. "Ee…" İyi bir başlangıç yapmıştım. "Ben…" kendimi tamamen aptal yerine düşürdüğüm için. "… seni rahatsız ettiğim için." Ona bir bakış attım ve soruyu doğru cevaplamadığıma karar verdim. "Ve… ee, bütün konyağınızı içtiğim için?" Bunun soru olmaması gerekiyordu, değil mi? Lanet. Ne duymak istiyordu?

Eğilmiş başımın tepesinde hissedebildiğim, uzun sert bir bakıştan sonra, neşesizce burnundan soludu. Ona baktığımda yüzünü ellerine gömdüğünü gördüm. Onu teselli etmemek için kendimi zor kontrol ettim. Tanrım, tam bir morondum. "Bak," dedim avuç içlerime, daha zeki bir parçam susmamı söyledi. "Üzgünüm… her şey için. Bunu düşünmem aptalcaydı… yani, senin bunu… neden bilmiyorum-"

"Potter, kapa çeneni." Ona neredeyse teşekkür edecektim. "Birisi bir şey öğrenirse işimi kaybedebileceğimi biliyor musun?"

Ağzım açık kaldı. "Ama sen bir şey yapmadın." Bu, itiraf etmeliyim ki, hiç aklıma gelmemişti. Ve bundan dolayı oldukça sinirli gözüküyordu.

"Hm. Olayları bir gözden geçirelim, ne dersin? Bir öğrenciyi teşvik ederek odamda içmesine izin verdim. Yatakhanesine dönmesine ısrar etmek yerine kalmasına izin verdim. On beş yaşında bir oğlanı soyundurdum ve neredeyse beni öpmesine izin verdim."

"Böyle olmadı. Sen durdurdun." Yüzümü alev basmıştı.

"Ama yeterince erken değil."

"Fazlasıyla erken!" Bağırdım ve yüzü dondu. Cevabımı yeniden değerlendirdim. Bir şekilde, olması gerektiği gibi anlaşılmamıştı. "Hayır! Demek istiyorum ki, bu…" Başım, 'pat' sesiyle masayı buldu. Bir daha asla bu konuyu açmamaya… ya da daha iyisi, konuşmamaya karar verdim. Bir. Daha. Asla.

"Potter, gerçekte neyin ne olduğu önemli değil. Bu, Yönetim Kurulu'nun göreceği versiyon. Ben bir yetişkinim, senin profesörünüm. Sen on beş yaşında bir oğlansın. Suç benim üstüme kalır."

"Çok üzgünüm," diye mırıldandım, ettiğim yemini fazlaca erken bozarak. Ama bu kelimeleri bastırabilecek bir şansım yoktu. Kendiliğinden çıkıveriyordu.

"Ben de." Sesi çatallaştı. Kafamı kaldırdım.

"Tanrım, olmak zorunda değilsin… yani, lütfen olma." Benden nefret etmesini ve hayatından def etmesini tercih ederdim. Aniden, saydığı olayların aslında kendi versiyonu olduğunu fark ettim. Onu daha iyi hissettirmek için acil bir ihtiyaç hissettim. "On beş yaşında olabilirim, ama ne yaptığımı biliyordum… yani, ben yaptım. Her şeyi. Ve kesinlikle istemediğim-" İrkildi ve durdum. Onun işini kolaylaştırmıyordum, sadece kendimi on kat daha fazla aptal gösteriyordum. Mükemmel, Potter.

Uzun bir zaman konuşmadık. Başını bir eline yaslayarak Japonca ile yazılmış hissi veren ödevime gözlerini dikti. Bir şey söylemek için kafamı zorluyordum, olayın uzaklaşması için. Onun suçluluğunu uzaklaştırmak için. Tanrım, ne kadar aptal davranmıştım. Hiç o kadar içmemeliydim. Kalmayı istememeliydim. Lanet olası ayakkabılarımı çıkarmalıydım.

Ama yapmamıştım. Ve bunu değiştiremezdim. Birden aniden ne söyleyeceğime dair bir ilham geldi. Sadece bunun işe yaraması için dua ettim.

"Bunun nasıl olduğunu bilirim, Profesör. Geri döner ve sahneyi kafanda yeniden yeniden yaşarsın ve tüm yaptığın hataları düşünürsün, şişeyi götürmüş olmaya, beni odama göndermiş olmaya, beni-"

"Potter, işine dön." Kızgın görünmeye çalıştı ama olmadığını söyleyebilirdim. Dudağının kenarının kıvrıldığını gördüm. Birden havanın hafiflediğini hissettim ve derin nefes aldım.

Kaşlarımı çatarak ciddi görünmeye çalıştım. "Peki. Ama buna bir son vermelisin, Snape. Yoksa sonun benimki gibi olur." Kalbim gülümsediğini gördüğümde neredeyse durdu. Gerçek bir gülümseme. Dişlerle beraber. Neredeyse kızardım ama yine de sırıttım.

Bana sert bir bakış attı. "Tekrar."

İksir metnime döndüm. Ona ne diye bu çalışma oturumlarını ayarladığını sormadığımın farkına vardım ama fikrini değiştireceğinden korkup çenemi kapalı tuttum.

"Ve Gryffindor'dan on puan, Potter, küstah bir velet olduğun için."

"Slytherin'den on puan, Profesör, bana cuma günü ödev yaptırdığın için." Ona bir bakış attım ve pis pis sırıttı. İçim ürperdi.

"Eğer iksir metnin ilgini çekmiyorsa belki de rüyaların hakkında tartışmalıyız."

Başım yine bu dünyadaki yerini anımsadı. Snape güldü.


	11. Chapter 11

**BÖLÜM ON BİR - SORUMLULUK**

_Bu gece rüyamda yine seni gördüm, Profesör._

Sesi, öğretmenler toplantısına gitmek için yürüdüğüm öğretmen odası koridorunda beni takip etti. Sarhoşken yapılmış bir itiraftı ve bu yüzden de kolayca omuz silkilebilir olması gerekirdi. _Yine. _İtirafı bilincime yapıştırıp bırakan buydu. Kelime büyüyerek daha önce rüyalar hakkındaki yaptığımız konuşmalara, bir seri kızarmaya ve uzun, düşünceli bakışlara bağlandı. "Yine" dikkati çekmek için ısrar ediyordu. Sarhoşluğun getirdiği unutkanlıkla kelimeyi dudağıma bastırdığı yerin tadını hala alabiliyordum. "Yine" başka türlü açıklanabilir bir durumu –oğlan sarhoş olmuştu, oğlan erotik bir rüya görmüştü, oğlan rüya ve gerçeklik arasındaki farkı unutmuştu – potansiyel bir problem haline dönüştürmüştü.

"Yine" içinde umut barındırıyordu.

O sessizleştiği andan itibaren her anımı durumun her anını gözden geçirerek, her şeyin önüne arkasına bakarak, umutsuzca bunların hepsinin Potter'ın suçu olduğunu bulmak için bir şeyler arayarak geçirmiştim. Her ne kadar suçlamak için yer arasam da, ben, yetişkin olan, oğlanın odamda içmesine izin vermiştim. Ben, sorumlu şahıs, sarhoş oğlanın odamda kalmasına izin vermiştim. Ben, profesör olan, öylece dikilip oğlana ağzı açık bir halde bakmış, kendini bana bastırdığında sertliğimi sürtmüştüm. Ben, Severus Snape, hormonları tarafından yönetilen bir genç gibi bir zayıflık anı gösterdiğim için suçluydum.

Dudaklarım tiksintiyle kıvrıldı, öğretmenler odasının kapısını açmadan önce cebimdeki bir top parşömene dokunmak için bir an durdum. Bütün kafalar bana döndü, her yüzde şaşkın bir ifade vardı. On dört yıllık öğretmenlik yaşamım boyunca hiçbir toplantıya geç kalmamıştım. On dört yıl. Potter yanlışlıkla Karanlık Lord'un sinsi planını önlemiş, dolaylı yoldan ikiye katlı görevlerimden beni azat etmiş ve bunun yanında iksir öğretmenliği pozisyonuna gelmemi sağlamıştı. İroni yüzünden burnumdan soludum. Kariyerim Harry Potter sayesinde başlamıştı ve onun yüzünden sona erecekti.

"Günaydın, Severus. Sensiz başladık." Dumbledore anlayışla gülümsedi ve Savunma dersi için işe aldıkları Fransız aptalının yanındaki boş sandalyeye başını salladı. Bir turnuvada on dört yaşındaki bir oğlana yenilmişti ve yine de öğretmen olarak işe alınıyordu. Bu da yalnızca istifamın ne kadar iyi bir fikir olduğunu onaylamaya yaramıştı. Parşömene yeniden dokundum.

"Biz de _'arry, le pauvre_ hakkında konuşuyo'duk."

Evet, la pauvre. Zavallı Harry Potter. Midemi dolduran yeni bir pişmanlık dalgası üzerine odaklandım. Bunu henüz göstermemek en iyisiydi. Dumbledore'un istifa nedenimi saklı tutması umuduna tutundum. Oğlana dokunmamıştım bile sonuçta.

Asık suratlar oğlanın ilgi alanları hakkında sürtüştüklerini söylüyordu. Herkes konu üzerinde uzman gibi gözüküyordu. Cinayet işleyecek gibi gözüken McGonagall'a baktım –yavrusunu koruyan dişi aslan.

"Albus, Potter'ı Quidditch takımından çıkarmanın çözüm olduğuna inanmıyorsundur eminim." Kızgınlık dalgası benliğimi sardı ve başını kızgınca iki yana sallayan Dumbledore'a baktım. Elbette böyle bir düşünceden dolayı eğlenecek hali yoktu. Oğlanın akıl sağlığını yerinde tutan tek şey bu saçma oyundu. _Neredeyse normal hissettiğim tek zaman senin yanında olduğum zaman! _Sesi bilinç altımda çığlık attı ve içten içe büzüldüm. O artık benim problemim değildi.

Benimleyken güvende değildi.

"Belki de St. Mungo'dan bir profesyonel getirmeliyiz. Konuşabileceği birine ihtiyacı var. Ben Miss Granger ve Mr. Weasley ile görüştüm ancak ikisi de ondan bir bilgi alamadı. Bir danışman ona yardım edebilir… ya da ona nasıl yardım edeceğimizi söyleyebilir." McGonagall bitirdi ve ağzını sıkıca kapattı. Odanın değişik yerlerinden gelen homurtular öfkemi daha da körüklüyordu. Oğlanın ihtiyacı olan en son şey, herkesin onun deli olduğunu düşünmesiydi. _Siz hariç, Profesör. Siz değişmediniz._ Zorlukla yutkundum.

"Belki programında değişiklik. Daha az dersi olmasının yardımı dokunabilir." Flitwick etrafına bakınıp tepkileri ölçtü. Ona maksimum çatılmış kaşlarla baktım. Çabucak gözlerini kaçırdı. Yüzünde düşünceli bir ifade olan Dumbledore'a döndüm. Konuşmayı hiç dinledi mi acaba diye merak etmeye başladım. Nasıl orada öylece oturup bu aptalların oğlanın hayatıyla oynamasına göz yumabilirdi?

"Depresyonun tedavisi konusunda gelişmeler var. Severus, belki sen bunlar hakkında bir şey biliyorsundur?" Sprout kaşlarını kaldırdı. Bunun üstünden geçmiştik. Bu oyunda hiçbir rolüm yoktu.

"Acaba oğlanın tek ihtiyacının bunların durması ve sizin yaygaranızı kesmeniz olduğu hiç aklınıza geldi mi?"

"Evet, Severus. Senin oğlan hakkındaki duygularını gayet iyi biliyoruz," diye mırıldandı McGonagall. Kızgınlıktan yanakları kızarmaya başladı.

"Belki de dinlemelisiniz. Benim dersimdeki ödevlerinin kalitesinin düşmemesi kazayla değil. Ondan beklentilerim azalmadı. Oğlanın en son ihtiyacı olan şey sizin daha fazla acımanızdır." Haykırmak üzereydim ve etrafımdaki kırmızı suratlar toplantının lanet ateşi altında kesilebileceğini gösteriyordu. Dumbledore boğazını temizledi.

"Seslerimizi yükseltmemiz için hiçbir neden yok."

"Eh, birisi bu saçmalığa bir son vermeli," diye itiraz ettim. Beni dikkatle süzdü ve bakışının ağırlığı altında söndüm. Bu saçmalığı sona erdirme şansımdan vazgeçtiğimin farkına vardım. Kendi istemimle.

"Bu konu bugün halledilecek gibi gözükmüyor. Önerilerinizin dikkatle değerlendirileceğini temin ederim. Eğer başka bir şey yoksa... dersler başlayacak. İyi günler." Sandalyelerin sürünmesi ve seslerin bir korosu. McGonagall dikildi ve Dumbledore'a döndü

"Kullanılmayan sınıflarda uyumak tolere edilemez, Albus. Onu kaybetmeden önce bir şeyler yapılmalı." Kapıya gidip beni Dumbledore'la yalnız bırakmadan önce gözlerini bana çevirdi.

Zamanı gelmişti. Mektubu elimde sıkıca tutarak konuşmak için ağzımı açtım. Lafımı böldü.

"O nasıl, Severus?" Yüzünde okuyamadığım bir ifade vardı, gözleri parıltısını yitirdi ve dudaklarını aşağı sarkıttı. Nefesimi tuttum. Her ne kadar normalde gözlerinin parlaması, sakin çehresi beni rahatsız etse de onları şu anda kozmik bir şakanın bir satırını bile bilmeyen biri gözüken bu adama tercih ederdim. Aynı şu an gibi, bilgeliğin yüklediği ağırlık gözlerinin en derininden okunabildiğinde gerçek yaşı görülebilirdi. Birden fazlasıyla genç hissettim.

Boğazımdaki suçluluğu temizleyip kızgınlığıma odaklandım. "Eğer bu endişeli insanlara sorarsan St. Mungo'luk. Eğer bana sorarsan, insanlar onun zavallı sağ kalan çocuk Harry Potter olduğunu unutup sadece lanet olası bir beşinci sınıf olmasına izin verirse gayet iyi olacak."

Neşesiz bir kahkaha attı. Dilimi eleştirmediği nadir zamanlardan biri. "İlişkinizin mizacı hakkında bir anlaşmaya vardığınızı mı farz etmeliyim?"

Ah, elbette, bazı sınırları bulandırmayı becerdik. Belirsizce homurdandım. Tereddüt, dilimi bağlıyordu. Bütün gece kurduğum konuşmayı yapmak için şimdi, iyi bir zamandı. Ama, konuşma şimdi sunulmak için müsait değildi. Aniden ortaya çıkan ödleklikten ötürü keyfi kaçmıştı.

"Harry çok ızdırap çekti, Severus. Eğer onu yaşamına yeniden kabul etmeyi seçeceksen, ısrar etmeliyim ki bununla birlikte gelen bütün olası sonuçları da üstüne alman konusunda ısrar etmek zorundayım –eğer ifademi hoş görürsen, bunu bütün kalbinle yapman konusunda ısrar etmek zorundayım." Kibarca gülümsedi ve ona kızgınca bakmaya çalıştım. Doğru düzgün beceremedim. Soğukluk kapasitem, diye fark ettim, panik hissiyle beraber ucu bucağı olmayan bir suçluluk duygusuyla yer değiştirmişti.

"Albus, onun profesörü olarak-"

"Burada öğretmen ve öğrencilerin belli bir resmiyet çerçevesinde saygı beklediklerine dair kesin uzlaşmalar olduğunu fark ettim. Umuyorum ki bu durumda bir istisna yaratacağımızı yeterince ortaya koymuşumdur. Eğer ona yardım etme şansımız varsa, ben, kendi vicdanım adına, bu yardımı reddedemem."

Burnumdan soludum, eğer küçük dahisinin bir damla kalmış masumiyetini kaybedecek noktaya geldiğini bilse bu kadar müsamahalı davranmayacağından emindim.

"Harry'le arkadaş olmanı söylemeyeceğim. Bütün söylediğim, ne yapmayı seçersen seç bunun hakkında tutarlı ol. Bu oğlanın başka bir kaybın daha nasıl üstesinden gelebileceğini bilmiyorum. Lütfen, tekrar dikkatle düşün."

Sandalyeden kalkmadan önce bana silik bir gülümseme gönderdi ve beni kendi nefretimle baş başa bıraktı.

"Bu sabah yatakta değildi."

"Yasak Orman'ın etrafında gezinirken yakalandığını duydum."

"Delirmedi değil mi?"

"Neville çok az uyuduğunu söyledi."

"Çok garip. Yani, o Harry Potter."

Öfkeyle, bir grup dördüncü sınıf Gryffindorluya laf atmaya hazırlandım. Daha ders başlamamıştı, ama aralıksız süren dedikoduları, kontrollü kızgınlığımla şiddetli gazabımın üstünde derin delikler oluşı korkudan yerlerinden sıçratacaktım ama yüzü koyu kırmızı olmuş Weasley kızı benden önce davrandı. Asasını dört sınıf arkadaşına çevirdi ve öfkeyle kükredi, "Bir laf daha eden bütün hafta sonunu sümüklüböcek kusarak geçirecek."

Sürpriz bir gülümsemeyle savaştım. Grup benim varlığımın farkına vardı ve yüzlerinde dehşetle bana baktı. Weasley'in yüzü, utançtan pembeleşmeden önce kırmızıdan beyaza döndü. Asasını indirdi. Çenesini inatla sıktı, Gryffindor cesaretiyle yaklaşan cezayı bekledi. Ya da Weasley ahmaklığıyla. Ama bu da diğeriyle aynı şeydi.

"Creevey, Muldoon, Harvey, Brandon –Gryffindor'dan onar puan. Burası sınıf, kümes değil. Weasley, yerine otur." Gözlerini kırpıştırdı ve şaşırmış ama rahatlamış bir yüz ifadesiyle, hemen söylediğimi yaptı. Öteki dördüne ölçüp biçercesine baktım ve tahtaya ödevleri yazmak için döndüm.

Baş belası küçük veletler. En azından Slytherin'in kendi içinde belli bir yere kadar sadık ve anlayışlıydı. Yüce ve aziz Gryffindorlular kendi kurucuları zor bir gün geçirse direk onu lanetleyeceklerdi. Zil çaldığında, çabucak tanıtıcı notları homurdandım ve öğrencilerin hazırlanmasını izledim. Etrafta gezindim ve yanlarından geçerken veletlerin sinmesinden memnun olmayı bile beceremedim. Kötü moralim aynı saçmalığı kendi öğrencilerim arasında duyduğumda katlandı.

"İmperius laneti altında olduğunu duymuştum."

"Karanlık Lord, onun yavaşça delirmesi için üstüne lanet koymuş diye duymuştum."

"Draco, her gece onu anahtarla St. Mungo'ya götürdüklerini söyledi."

Sabrımın son kırıntılarının da yok olmuştu. Öğrenciler bunu ödeyecekti. "Sınıfınız zihinsel sağlıkla aşırı ilgilendiğini ispatladığı için, size çalışma şansı sunuyorum. Sizin seçiminize bağlı bir ruhsal hastalık ve tedavisi hakkında bir buçuk metrelik bir kompozisyon yazmanızı istiyorum; çarşambaya kadar. Ayrıca, bu konuyu tartışarak dersimin otuz dakikasını harcadığınız için, öğle yemeğine kadar olan zamanla bunu telafi etmeye bir şey demezsiniz herhalde. İşinize dönün."

Sınıfta alçak sesli homurtular ve kızgın iç çekişler çınladı ve sonunda sınıfa sessizlik çöktü. Masama döndüm ve temiz bir parşömen çıkardım. Akıl sağlığımdan ciddi ciddi şüphe ederek, Müdüre Potter'ın akıl sağlığına dair yapılan bu gevezelikleri sona erdireceğini umduğum önerimi içeren bir mektup yazdım. Potter'ın problemsiz olmasına izin vererek problemi çözmeyi tercih ediyordum.

Mektubu hafif bir çekinme hissiyle imzaladım. Aklım, hala cebimde bekleyen istifa mektubuna kaydı. Dışarı çıkardım ve mührü kırdım.

_Sevgili Albus,_

_Ekte, ayrılma dileğimi içeren istifa mektubumu bulacaksın. Benim içimi görmek gibi rahatsız edici bir yeteneğin olduğu için sana dürüst bir açıklama sunacağım._

_Bildiğinden oldukça eminim, dün gece oğlanın odama gelmesine izin verdim. Öğrencilerin alkol kullanmasına dair kuralın gayet farkında olmama rağmen ona içki ikram ettim. Kullanabilirmiş gibi gözüküyordu. Tamamen kasıtlı olduğu için bundan dolayı özür dilemeyeceğim. Özür dileyeceğim şey ise, ne yazık ki, kağıtları okurken şişeyi onun yanında bırakmak. Çok ihmalkarca bir davranıştı. İçmesi gerektiğinden çok fazlasını içti. Kalıp kalmayacağını sorduğundaysa, bütün iyi karar verme yeteneğime rağmen, kalmasına izin verdim. _

_Bunlar bile tek başına beni Yönetim Kurulu'nun karşısına çıkarmaya yeter. Ama bu, ne yazık k, benim istifa sebebim değil. Potter, sarhoş bir halde, beni öpmeye çalıştı. Durdurdum –ama olması gerekenden çok daha sonra. Bunun bir daha tekrarlanmayacağını söylemek istesem de bunu gösterme şansını istemiyorum._

_Özür dilerim, Albus. Mektubu Kurul'a göndermek istersen anlarım. Yalnızca oğlanın bu işin dışında tutulmasını öneriyorum. Bir de, ayrılacağımı ona söylemek için izin istiyorum –senin refakatinle elbette._

_Saygılarımla,_

_Severus Snape_

Tekrar okuduğumda aşırı tepki vermiş olduğumu fark ettim. Bunu sabah kısa bir sürede yazmıştım, hala kızgın ve sarsılmış bir haldeyken. Kendime oğlanın utanmış özrünün bunu tekrar denemeyeceğini kanıtladığını söyledim. Yalnızca oğlanın bir daha sarhoş olmasına göz yummayacak, kendini unutmamasını sağlayacaktım.

Kendimi unutmama göz yummayacaktım.

Saçmalık. Ben kendini dizginleyebilecek kapasiteye sahip bir yetişkindim. Yalnızca oğlanın davranışlarından şok geçirmiştim. _Sertleşmiştin._ Dehşete düşmüştüm. "_Bu gece rüyamda yine seni gördüm, Profesör." _O anda kendini kaybetmiş on beş yaşında bir oğlandı. Ben ise daha iyisini bilen otuz yedi yaşında bir adamdım.

Katı bir kararlılıkla geçmişin yaşattığı hissi geri ittim. Eğer ayrılırsam, oğlanın bu yarı mutlu durumunu devam ettirmek için elinde olan yarı-şansı yok edeceklerdi. Onu yok edeceklerdi. Hayır, Potter'ın intiharını üstlenemezdim; Voldemort'un ölümsüzlük problemini sonlandıracak parmakların sahibinin o olmasından hiç bahsetmiyorum bile.

Öğle vaktini belirten zil çaldı. Öğrencilerin -onlara izin vereceğime dair çok umut taşımayan- gözleri bana çevrildi.

"Bundan sonraki otuz dakikayı hazırladığınız indirgeyici iksir hakkında kompozisyon yazarak geçireceksiniz. Başlayın. Miss Weasley, buraya gelin."

_Buna pişman olacaksın. _Öbür türlü olacağım kadar değil.

"Evet, Profesör?"

"Bu mektubu Müdüre götür. Eşyalarını da yanına al." Bir anlığına ağzı açık kaldı ama toparlandı ve çabucak parşömeni aldı.

Bu sadece onu teşvik edecek. Ben onu kurtarıyorum.

Peki seni kim kurtaracak?

Düşünceyi kafamdan uzaklaştırarak asamı çıkardım. İstifa mektubumu en yakın kazana yönelerek içine attım. Kağıdın erimesini izledim. Ahlaki duyarlılığım, havaya karışan mavi bir dumandan daha fazla bir şey değildi artık. Kalanlar arasından, bunun birazını kurtarması umuduyla, sertçe bir nefes çektim.

_Severus,_

_Uçuç yoluyla 8:15'te gelecek. Gerekli olursa diye yokluğunu açıklayan bir hikaye üzerinde anlaştık. Masayı odanda bulabilirsin. Hafta sonundan sonra çalışma programını ayarlayacağım. Bu dönemin sonunda gelişimini tekrar değerlendireceğiz. Eğer o zaman düzenlemeleri tekrar gözden geçirmek istersen, diğer seçenekleri dinlemeye açığım._

_Harry ve kendi adıma, en derin minnetlerimi sunarım._

_En içten saygılarımla,_

_D._

Parşömen parçasına sanki ölüm fermanımmışçasına baktım. Ölüm cezamın kan donduran çığlığını duyuyor gibiydim. Birden, çok eski bir anımı, duyguların etkisi altındayken hayat değiştirici kararlar almakla ilgili öğrendiğim bir dersi hatırladım. Elbette, kararımı değiştirdiğimi Dumbledore'a söylemektense Ölüm Yiyenlere teslim olurdum daha iyi. Bu şekilde hayatta kalmak için daha fazla şansım olurdu. Ofisimdeki saat sekizi beş geçtiğini gösteriyordu. İnanmazlık içinde bir anlığına öylece baktım, saatin daha az önce yediyi gösterdiğine yemin edebilirdim.

Zaman hiçbir zaman benim en yakın arkadaşım olmamıştı.

Dördüncü sınıfların cezalarını topladım ve on dakika içinde kaç bardak likör tüketebileceğimi merak ederek odama yürüdüm. Düşünce kafamdan uzaklaştı. Oğlanla geçireceğim ilk dakikalarda, ayıklığımın her bir damlasına ihtiyacım olacaktı. Bu değerli saniyeleri oğlanın taşıdığı herhangi bir fanteziyi susturmak için kullanacaktım.

İçeri girdiğimde, özel alanımın azaldığını korkuyla gördüm. Masa benim masamın karşısına konulmuştu. Onu oynatacak bir yer aramak için oturma odasına göz gezdirdim. Olabilecek en uygun yerdeydi. Yenik bir şekilde, kompozisyonları masama fırlattım ve içinde kaybolabilecek kadar şanslı olabileceğim bir kitap aldım. İstemeden bağlandığım, "Şu sandalye" diye adlandırdığım canavara oturdum. Kitabı açarak, artan bir telaş hissiyle oğlanın varmasını bekledim; birkaç dakika sonra şöminemden çıkıp ayaklarımın dibine yığıldı. Bir kez daha

oğlanın süpürge üzerindeki hünerini merak etmekten kendimi alamadım. Şimdiye kadar sakat kalmamış olması, mucizeden başka bir şey değildi.

"Yine yumuşak bir iniş yaptın, tebrikler, Potter."

Ayaklanıp gözlüğünü düzeltti. Gözlerime bakmayarak, jüri önünde hükmünü bekleyen bir suçlu gibi önümde dikildi. Elimde değildi, ben de aynı şeyi hissediyordum. Yüzünden, konuşmamı engelleyen bir utanç okunuyordu ve kendimi bir anda ona karşı özür dileme isteğiyle dolu buldum. İsteği bastırdım.

"Çalışmak için ne getirdin?" Bana baktığında nefesim kesildi. Çok şükür ki gözlerini kaçırdı ve onun şüphesiz takıntılı bir şekilde bütün gün düşündüğü konuyu uzaklaştırıp soruma odaklanmasını izledim.

"Ee… Pazartesi için tarot kartı okumam gerekiyor. Ve sizin derste verdiğiniz bölüm. Bu kadar. Profesör Dumbledore çalışma programını daha vermedi."

"Masan şurada. Bölümden alacağın notlar konusunda dikkatli olmanı öneririm. Daha kötü olamayabilirsin ama kesinlikle daha iyi olabilirsin. Kehanet için –eh, neden bu saçma dersi aldığını hayal bile edemiyorum ama o yaşlı yarasayı susturmak için bir şeyler uydurmanın da zor olacağından şüpheliyim."

Güldü ve eskisi gibi bir kendine güven ifadesi bütün yüzüne yayıldı. Bir anlığına, neredeyse rahatladım. "Benim normalde yaptığım da bu. Ben her hafta öldüğüm sürece, yeterince mutlu gibi." Kelimeleri mideme bir yumruk gibi indi ve gerildim. Kuleye gidip o aptal kadına bir Affedilmez lanet uygulamak yönündeki isteğimi bastırmak zorunda kaldım. Midem hopladı ve oğlanı koruma yönündeki ani dürtüyü sakinleştirmeye çalıştım. Bu ikimizi de daha iyi bir hale getirmeyecekti. Bunu yapmamın tek sebebinin, bu koruma refleksine sahip olanlardan onu korumak olduğunu anımsattım kendime.

_Onu senden kim koruyacak?_

"İşine dön, Potter," Kelimeler boğazımdan zorlukla çıktı. Çantasını alıp telaşla ilerlemesini izledim. Cuma akşamı ödev yapmakla ilgili şikayet etmediği için hafifçe şaşırmıştım. Ayrıca rahatlamıştım da; göğüs kafesimin içindeki o koca balondan dolayı onu doğru dürüst azarlayamayacağımdan emindim.

Eğer sarhoş olsaydım bu duruma dair bir mizah görebilirdim. Aklım yarım şişe kaliteli konyağımın bulunduğu konyak dolabına kaydı. Elbette, aynı şişe beni bu duruma sokmuştu ve prensip olarak atılması gerekiyordu. Hayır, alkolü ziyan edeceğime bütün suçu üstüme almam daha iyiydi. Bunun yerine bir çaydanlık çağırdım. Hissettiğim ironiyi yok etmeyecekti ama en azından beton yalamışçasına bir tadı olan dilimi normale döndürebilirdi.

Doğru. Bu görevi ben kabul etmiştim. _Ben rica etmiştim._ Düşünceyle dudak büktüm ve oğlanın yüzündeki utancın içinde biraz umut görmeye karar verdim. Bu bir daha olmayacaktı. Bir daha hiç denemeyecekti ve o denemezse ben de onu durdurmak konusunda başarısız olamazdım. Derin bir nefes alarak, kendimi kaçınılmaza hazırladım. O sandalyeden kalkıp yürüdüm ve bir anlığına omzunun üstünden baktım. Bütün kitabı olduğu gibi kopyalıyor gibiydi. Çay fincanını önüne koydum ve arkasında olduğumu fark edip ürktüğünde, not alma alıştırmasına dair bir yorum yapmayı planlamıştım. Başka bir özrü daha geri yuttum. Benden uzaklaşabileceğini düşündüğümde dehşete düşmüştüm ve aynı zamanda etki altında değilken beni itici bulduğu için hoşnuttum. Bu durum, yeni sorumluluğumu daha da kolaylaştırıyordu. Rahat bir nefes alarak masama yürüdüm ve oturdum.

"Ne? Konyak yok mu?" Zayıfça gülümsedi ve delici bir bakışla gözlerimi kıstım. Olması gerektiği gibi sindi.

"Bunun bir daha olmayacağının söylenmesi gerekli mi?"

Gözlerini indirdi ve başını iki yana salladı. "Üzgünüm."

Onun bütün ifadesini suçluluk kaplarken, ben ona üzülmemek için kendimle savaşıyordum. Suçluluk iyiydi. Suçluluk ve utanç. Eğer bu durumda kontrolü ele alacaksam, onun için mümkün olduğunca acılı olmalıydı.

"Neden dolayı üzgünsün, Potter?"

"Efendim?"

"Özellikle ne için özür dilediğini bilmek isterim."

Yanaklarına hafifçe renk geldiğini gördüm. "Ee… Ben…" _seni öpmeye çalıştığım için _demek için cesaretini topladığını izlerken neredeyse gülümseyecektim. Bir şeyi rahatsız olmadan konuşamadığı halde, onu yapmaya çalışmanın ne kadar saçma olduğunun farkına vardım. Yüzündeki utanç, sadistlik özelliklerimi yeniden diriltmişti. Yine kendim gibi hissetmeye başlamıştım. "… sizi rahatsız ettiğim için." Kelimeleri anladığımda çenem kasıldı. Duymayı beklediğim şey bu değildi. Duymadığı umduğum şey bu değildi. Nasıl olur da bu tanrının belası oğlan, hareketlerinin beni nasıl etkilediğiyle ilgilenir? Ona bir bakış attım ve kıpırdandı. "Ve… ee, bütün konyağınızı içtiğim için?"

Birisi onu özürlerin soru halinde sunulmaması gerektiğini öğretmeli. Böyle içtenliğini kaybediyor. Ama bu benim endişelendiğim en son şeydi. Bir anda, bir çocuk gibi kıvrılıp ağlamaya dair bir dürtü hissettim. Yaptığı için üzgün değildi. Üzgündü çünkü bu beni rahatsız etmişti –böylece eğer benim de istediğim gibi bir izlenime kapılırsa, yine deneyeceğine dair olasılıkları ortaya koyuyordu. Bu işe yaramayacaktı..

_Yaramak zorunda. Başka şansın yok._

Acı acı soludum ve elimi yüzüme gömdüm. Pes ediyordum. Beni şimdi öldürün.

"Bak…" Konuşmaya başladı ve nefesimi tuttum. "Üzgünüm… her şey için." Soluğumu verdim, duymak istediğim şeye en yakın olarak söyleyeceği şey olan bu özrü kabul ettim. Devam etti: "Bunu düşünmem aptalcaydı…" İçimden cümlelerini tamamlamaya başladım. Söylediği her kelime, dün geceki davranışının alkolden kaynaklandığı konusunda umutlarımı köreltiyordu. Bitirmediği her cümle, korkumu, beni beğendiğini doğruluyordu. Üstelik düpedüz beni öpmeyi çalıştığında onun pişman olduğu tek şey benim ona hayır dememdi.

_Seni kim kurtaracak?_

"Potter, kapa çeneni." Lütfen, kapa çeneni. Bir daha asla konuşma. Umutsuzca konuyu değiştirdim. "Birisi bir şey öğrenirse işimi kaybedebileceğimi biliyor musun?" Bu noktadan sonra bu olasılık, bu soruları hazırladığım zamanki kadar olumsuz gelmemişti. İşimi kaybetmem, aslında tek kurtuluş yolumdu.

Yüzünden bunun aklına hiç gelmediğini görebiliyordum. "Ama sen bir şey yapmadın." Dudaklarımı sıkı sıkı birbirine bastırdım ki bu ahmak oğlanı lanetlemeyeyim. Kesinlikle haklı. Bir şey yapmadım –ki bu ana problemdi. Elbette on beş yaşındaki birisine profesyonel etik öğretmek bahçe yılanına yürümeyi öğretmek kadar zordu –ama yine de deneyecektim.

"Hm. Olayları bir gözden geçirelim, ne dersin? Bir öğrenciyi teşvik ederek odamda içmesine izin verdim. Yatakhanesine dönmesine ısrar etmek yerine kalmasına izin verdim. On beş yaşında bir oğlanı soyundurdum ve neredeyse beni öpmesine izin verdim."

"Böyle olmadı. Sen durdurdun."

"Ama yeterince erken değil."

"Fazlasıyla erken!" Karşılık olarak söyleyeceğim sözleri, dilim geriye savrularak boğazımın gerisine fırlattı.. Neredeyse boğulacaktım. "Hayır! Demek istiyorum ki, bu…" Başı masaya düştü ve ben acaba on beşimdeyken bu kadar utandırılıyor muydum diye anımsamaya çalıştım. İlk defa kırklarımda olduğum için minnettardım.

Tekrar anlatmaya çalıştım. Sonuçta ben bir öğretmendim; çekirdekten yetişme mazoşist. "Potter, gerçekte neyin olduğu önemli değil. Bu, Yönetim Kurulu'nun göreceği versiyon. Ben bir yetişkinim, senin profesörünüm. Sen on beş yaşında bir oğlansın. Suç benim üstüme kalır."

"Çok üzgünüm," Özrünün içtenliği midemi bulandırdı. Sesi suçluluk doluydu. Beni riske atmanın suçluluğu. Söylediğim tek bir kelimeyi bile anlamadığının kanıtı. Sadece beklenileni yaptığını kavramayı reddediyordu. Yaptığım (ya da yapmadığım) affedilemezdi. Denemekten vazgeçtim.

"Ben de." Kelimeler ağzımı duygusuzca terk etti.

Başını kaldırdı ve yüzüne korku hakim olduğunu gördüm. "Tanrım, olmak zorunda değilsin… yani, lütfen olma. On beş yaşında olabilirim, ama ne yaptığımı biliyordum…" Sessizce çenesini kapatması için yalvardım. "Yani, ben yaptım. Her şeyi. Ve kesinlikle istemediğim-" Cümlenin geri kalanını sezerek irkildim. Sustu.

Migren, şakaklarımda zayıf kalp atışlarımla beraber kendini hissettirmeye başladı. Başım ellerime düştü. Neyse ki ben utanç ve korkumla uğraşırken, o sessiz kaldı. Kendimi unuttuğum için, bir çocuk tarafından irademden uzaklaşmama izin verdiğim için; utanç. Tekrar yapabileceğimden dolayı; korku.

"Bunun nasıl olduğunu bilirim, Profesör. Geri döner ve sahneyi kafanızda yeniden yeniden yaşarsınız ve tüm yaptığınız hataları düşünürsünüz…" Kafamı kaldırıp oğlana baktım, bir anlığına acaba sesli mi düşünüyorum diye endişeye düştüm. Ve sonra kelimeleri tanıdım. Kendinden fazlasıyla memnun görünüyordu. "…şişeyi götürmüş olmaya, beni odama göndermiş olmaya, beni-"

"Potter, işine dön." İtiraf etmeliyim ki bu ani ruh hali değişikliğine hazırlıksız yakalanmıştım. Sert görünmeye çalıştım ama hissettiğim şaşkınlıktan ötürü kızgınlığım yıkanıp gitmişti.

"Peki. Ama buna bir son vermelisin, Snape. Yoksa sonun benimki gibi olur." Kendime rağmen gülümsedim ve içimden oğlanı birden böyle hazır cevap olduğu için lanetledim. Ve haklı olduğu için. Elbette, nasihat bana aitti yani onu akıllı olmakla onurlandıramazdım.

"Tekrar." Hava bir kez daha nefes alınabilir olmuştu ve yüksek sesle iç çekmemeye çalıştım. Yine de bir şekilde oğlan içimde kendime olan nefretimi ve korkuyu bırakmayı becermişti. Neredeyse rahatsız edici bir minnettarlık duyuyordum.

Gözlerini kitaba çevirdi ama yüzündeki yılışık sırıtmayı silmemişti. "Ve Gryffindor'dan on puan, Potter, küstah bir velet olduğun için."

"Slytherin'den on puan, Profesör, bana cuma günü ödev yaptırdığınız için."

"Eğer iksir metnin ilgini çekmiyorsa rüyaların hakkında tartışabiliriz."

İnledi ve başını masaya indirdi. Eğer sonunda lanetleneceksem, en azından o zamana kadar oğlanı utandırarak kendimi eğlendirebilirdim.


	12. Chapter 12

**BÖLÜM ON İKİ - MERAK**

Bu gece yerde oturmayı tercih etmişti, malikaneden getirdiğim sandalyenin fazla resmi ve rahatsız olduğunu söylemişti. Yorumuna sadece baktım ama o alayımın arkasındaki gülümsemeyi gördü. Gözleri parladı.

"Eğer mobilyalar zevkine uygun değilse şurada harika bir masa var." Gözlerini devirdi ve daha az önce aşağıladığı sandalyeye yaslandı. Bu sandalye yüzyıllardır ailemindi -muhtemelen kimsenin üstünde uzun bir süre oturamayacağı kadar rahatsız olduğu için. Potter hayatımı sömürgeleştirene kadar bu sandalye tam bana göreydi.

Aramızda rahat bir hava vardı –fazlasıyla rahatsız ediciydi, neredeyse kendini evinde hissetmek gibiydi. Harry Potter günlük yaşantımın bir parçası olmuştu, öyle ki varlığına çok az sinirleniyordum artık. Net zamanlarda (ki bu günlerde çok çok nadirleşmişti), geçen seneye dönüp bakıyor ve bu cehenneme gelmek için hangi yolları dolaştığımın izini sürüyordum. Daha da önemlisi –_onun_ nasıl geldiğini. Sınıflarda rollerimizin üstesinden geliyorduk, nefret edilen profesör ve sevilen öğrenci, ama ona hevesli bir biçimde hemen hemen hiç kaşlarımı çatmıyordum. Ve bazı anlar, vicdanım kendi sesini bulduğunda, o benim hayatıma girmeden önceki farklılıkları hatırlıyordum.

O sandalyeye oturdum ve sihir tarihi metnine gömülmeden önce, ona öğrettiğim basit bir konsantrasyon büyüsünü yapmasını izledim. Daha iyiydi. Bu işi başarıyla gerçekleştirdiğim için kendimi kutladım. Notları son üç ayda önemli bir şekilde artmıştı ve SBD'lerinde sınıfının en iyileri arasında olacağından emindim. Beni iksirde gösterdiği beceriksizlik konusunda bile yanıltmayı bile becermişti. Öğretim üyeleri toplantısında onun mucizevi bir şekilde iyileşmesi hakkında tebessüm ederek konuşan Potter fan kulübü üyelerinin kendini beğenmişliği de cabası. Elbette, bunun arkasındaki gerçek sebep hakkında en ufak bir fikirleri bile yoktu. Hatta bunun nasıl gerçekleştiğini hiçbirinin umursamadığını da söyleyebilirdim. Yalnızca olmuştu. Ve küçük kahramanları yeniden kaidesine geri dönmüştü.

Değişimi bu kadar açık olan bir tek dersleri değildi. Kendilerine arkadaş diyen iki veletle yeniden şen şakrak bir araya gelmesiyle memnun olarak kendimi şaşırtmıştım. Bütün bu dış görünüşünün yanında yine küstah, neşeli, küçük bir aptal olmuştu. Onu farklı görüyordum. Ben, kendim, eskisi kadar belirgin olmasa da artık gözlerinin altına kalıcı olarak yerleşmiş morlukları fark ı çökmüştü ve sırıtışının içinde hüzün barınmadığı zaman neredeyse yoktu. Oğlanın eski haliyle bu halini ayırt edememek için kör olmak gerekirdi. Onlar oğlanın üstüne çöken bu karanlığı görmemeyi tercih etmişlerdi. Ben onun kime dönüştüğünü biliyordum.

Gözleri metninde gezinirken parmaklarını dalgın dalgın kemiriyordu. Gözlerini kısıp burnunu kırıştırdığında James'in –Gryffindor'dan önce, Quidditch'ten önce, Black'ten önce- ürkütücü bir anısıyla sarsıldım. Ama hayır. Dış görünüşü, endişeli zamanlarındaki alışkanlıkları ve düşüncesizliğe yatkınlığı dışında babasına benzer bir yanı yoktu. James tam bir Potter'dı : seçkin, umutsuz bir şekilde optimistik ve küstahlığıyla sınırlandırılmış körlemesine bir Gryffindor güveni. Harry her ne kadar bütün Gryffindor özelliklerini gösterse de orada bir yerlerde –işkence ettiren bir kararlılığı ve kederli bir koyuluğu olan öyle bir Slytherin tarafı vardı ki, onu kendime benzettiğim için bu bir şekilde hoşuma gidiyordu.

O, James'te aradığım her şeye sahipti.

İroniyi düşünürken yüksek sesle kahkaha atarak kendimi şaşırttım. Kader bana istediğim şeyleri vermekte neredeyse çeyrek yüzyıl geç kalmıştı. Potter aniden patlayan kahkahama merakla baktı. Bir an kendi durumumu düzeltmeyi düşündüm ancak bu fikir az önce fark ettiğim ironinin şahaneliği karşısında yok olup gitti. İçime hava çekerek gerindim.

"Komik bir kitap mı?" Tuttuğum kitabın başlığına baktı, _Güzelliği Şişeleyin: Görünüş Değiştirmenin Etiği Hakkında Toplanmış Makaleler_. Bana şüpheyle baktı. "Çok eğlenceli. Neye gülüyorsunuz?"

"Yalnızca sınavlardan geçme şansını değerlendiriyordum."

Yaralanmış taklidi yaptı. "Çok komik. Belki kıkırdamayı keserseniz ben de çalışabilirim."

"Eğer konsantrasyon büyüsünü doğru yapmış olsaydın fark etmezdin." Kaşımı kaldırdım ve gülümsedi.

"Bölümü bitirdim. Sadece beni biraz daha izlemenize izin vermem gerektiğini düşündüm."

Dilimi yutmuş bi şekilde ona baktım ve bu ithamı nasıl yalanlayacağımı merak ettim. Gülümsemesi genişledi ve suratındaki şu ifadeyi silebilecek bir şey bulamadığım için kendimi lanetledim.

"Beni sakinleştiriyor," dedim iğneleyerek ve kendi özrünü duymasının konuyu kapatmasını sağlamasını umdum. Bir şey söylemek için ağzını açtı ama sonra endişeyle güldü. Ne olduğunu sorar bir bakış attım ama dikkatini çoktan çantasına çevirmişti. Tarot kartlarını çıkardı ve karıştırmaya başladı. Önümde yere kartları dizmeye başladığında, geleceği söyleme fikrinin saçmalığını hor görerek burnumdan soludum.

"Biliyorsunuz aslında bayağı bir ilginç," dedi ve sonucu yazmak için günlüğünü çıkarmadan önce zayıf bir gülümseme girişiminde bulundu.

"Cidden. Umarım bu saçmalığı desteklemiyorsundur. Seni odamdan prensip gereği kovmak zorunda kalabilirim." Kartların üstündeki hoş resimler sihir değildi. Bunlar okula ait değildi. Bunlar, Trelawney gibi para karşılığında insanlara ne duymak istiyorlarsa onu söyleyen muggle dükkanlarına aitti.

Omuzlarını silkti. "Bunların geleceği söylediğini düşünmüyorum tam olarak." Kararsızca bana baktıktan sonra kartlarına geri döndü. Devam etti, "Ama fark ettim ki… bilmiyorum… şekiller. Her bir kartın bir açıklaması var, değil mi? Bunu yaşamına uydurmak da senin işin. Yani gerçekten senin farklı şekilde düşünmeni sağlıyorlar." Benim fikrime katılmaması oldukça cesurcaydı. Ama eğer deneyecek kadar aptalsa benim görevim de onu yok etmekti.

"Hayatını yönlendirmek konusunda kendini yanıltıyorsun ve bunun bir mantığı varmış gibi davranıyorsun. Bir şeyi ararsan onu görebilirsin. Kart sana doğru gibi gelecektir çünkü sen öyle istersin, öyle oldukları için değildir. Bunları kendi iç sesin gibi kullanmak tehlikeli. Eğer kart senin mutsuz olduğunu söylerse kendini mutsuz bulursun üstelik başlangıçta öyle bir halde olmamana rağmen."

"Ayrıca hiç var olmadığını düşündüğün zamanlarda umut bulmana yardımcı oluyor," diye cevap verdi sertçe. Kendini sakinleştirdi ve omuz silkti. "Belki de haklısınız. Ama bazen gerçekten doğru çıkabiliyor."

Sırıttım. "Hm. O zaman bana söyle. Kartlar sana ne söylüyor?"

"Sanki size söylermişim gibi," diye alay edip gözlerini devirdi. Hafif bir kızarma yanaklarına hücum etti. Doğal olarak merakım uyandı. Kendimi yere indirdim, karşısına oturup kartlarına baktım. Bana endişeyle baktı.

"Kehanet dersi almadınız, değil mi?"

"Hayır, Potter. Senin aksine, bundan daha faydalı konularla ilgilendim." Yüzündeki rahatlamış ifade beni sadece daha da meraklandırdı. Şu anda bildiği her neyse onunla ona işkence edebilseydim keşke. Benden uzaklaştıramadan yerde yatan kaynak kitabını aldım. Çabucak günlüğünü kapadı ve arkasına sakladı. Tahminimce söylediğinden daha fazla inancı vardı bu kart oyununa.

"Peki. Söyleyeceğim. Yalnızca kitabı bana geri verin." Kitabı erişemeyeceği şekilde yanıma koydum ve hain hain sırıttım. Çenesini sıktı ve bir anlığına bana baktı. "Aptal."

"Daha akıllı olsaydın merakımı kamçılayacak şeyler yerine başka bir sahne yaratırdın."

"Eğer korkunç bir şey söylerseniz dururum. Ve bunu kendiniz mantıklı hale getirmelisiniz." Sanki bunu yapamayacağımı düşünürcesine küstahça sırıttı. Ona kaşlarımı çattım. "Yalnız bunda iyi değilim. Pekala… Bu kart benim şimdiki zamanımı açıklıyor. Ya da en azından siz gıcıklaşmaya başlamadan önceydi." Hakaretini görmezden geldim ve karta baktım. Kupa 10; aşağıda da "Doyum" kelimesi yazıyordu. Sinsi sırıtışımı bastırmaya çalışmadım bile.

"Nasıl yani, doyum, Potter?"

"Snape." Beni uyardı ve kahkaha atmamak için kendimi tutmak zorunda kaldım. Dilimi ısırdım ve aptallığına devam etmesine izin verdim. "Bu sanırım mutluyum demek –duygusal olarak. Beni umursayan insanlar etrafımda. Kitap çok fazla güzel şeyler olduğu hakkında uyarıyor. Ve bu kupa… uzun sürmeyecek demek. Tepeye ulaştığında yalnızca aşağıya gidebilirsin." Yüzü konsantre olmuş bir ifadeyle diğer kartlara baktı. "Bu kart, burada… Ay. Bu benim engelim. Bana yardım eden ya da mani olan bu. Bu… ne demek, tam olarak bilmiyorum. Rüyaları ya da karanlık olabilir. Ya da benden saklanan gizli biri olabilir. Her durumda da buradaki kartla bağlantılı –"

Konuşmayı kesti ama ağzı açık kaldı. Bana değişik bir ifadeyle baktı. "Bak, siz haklısınız. Bu saçmalık." Kartları tekrar dikkatle inceledi. Ben de yaptım, onu neyin tedirgin ettiğini bulmak için. Kağıtları yeniden bir deste haline getirip gergince gülmeden önce, resimleri zihnime kazımıştım.

Ona baktım, anlaşılmaz bir korku her tarafımı sararken sakinleşmeye çalıştım. "Ne gördüğünü düşünüyorsun, Potter?" Omzunu silkti ve ifadesini kontrol altına almasını izledim.

"Her zamanki gibi: En yakın arkadaşım kız arkadaşımı çaldıktan ve köpeğimi becerdikten sonra beni yıldırım çarpacak." Sırıttı. Ben sırıtmadım.

Bütün bir yol boyunca kendime sayıp söverek Kuzey Kulesi'ne meslektaşımı aramak için çıktım. Resimlerin beynime saplanmasının üstünden iki gün geçmişti ve ben bunu hala kafamda döndürüp duruyordum. Muhtemelen Potter gördüğünden bu kadar etkilenmeseydi bunun hakkında ikinci kez bile düşünmezdim. Perşembeden beri sanki biraz daha içine kapanmış gibiydi. Dışından her zamanki küstah, kendini beğenmiş velet olmaya devam etse de, bazen yüzünden silmeden hemen önce yine o ifadeyi görüyordum. Zaten perşembe akşamımı Potter'ın kafasında ne olduğunu düşünerek ziyan ettiğim için yeterince endişeli ve rahatsızdım.

Odaya girmeden önce nefes nefese kalmıştım ve içime nefes çekmeye çalışırken kısa kısa solumalarım da hiç yardımcı olmuyordu. Bu kadın öğrencileri nefessiz bırakmaya çalışmaktan dolayı kovulmalıydı. Burada olup olmadığını merak ettim ama sonra hiçbir zaman kulesinden aşağı inmediğini anımsadım. Ben ve okulun geri kalanı bundan hiç şikayetçi değildik.

"Severus," diye şakıdı, duman bulutu arasından çıkarak bir hayalet gibi süzüldü. "Seni buraya getiren nedir?" Bunu söyleyenin asıl o olması gerektiğini belirtme yönündeki dürtümü bastırdım. İstediğimi alacaksam iyi oynamalıydım. Ürperdim ve yol boyunca kendime yönelttiğim nefretimi bu sefer Harry Potter'a yönelterek lanet okudum.

"İyi günler, Sybill. Deneyimlerinden faydalanmam mümkün mü diye merak ediyordum." Uzaklaştırmaya çalıştığım iğneleme bütün sesimi kaplamıştı. O, görünüşe göre, tütsüden dolayı fazladan uçtuğu için fark etmedi.

"Elbette, elbette. Meslektaşlarıma yardım etmeyi her zaman isterim. Bir fincan çay?"

Kafeinin zihnimi bulandıran bu bulutları dağıtması umuduyla teklifini nazikçe kabul ettim. "Bana bir tarot kartı açıklaması yaparsın diye ummuştum," dedim yuvarlak masaya oturduğumuzda.

Meraklı bir bakış atarak kartlarını çağırdı. "Ne tür istersin? Belki romantizmle ilgili bir şey?" Anlayışla gülümsedi ve birden kristal kürelerin yeteri kadar momentumu olursa gülle gibi işleyebileceğini fark ettim.

Asamı sabitledim ve konuştum, "Alabilir miyim?" Elindeki kartları gösterdim ve bana zoraki uzatarak kafası karışmış bir ifadeyle baktı. Onu hayal kırıklığına uğrattığım için mutluydum; meraklı inek. Kartları bir uçtan bir uca yaydım ve Potter'ın diziliminde olan kartları seçtim. Kafamdaki resme bir anlığına konsantre olarak bütün kartların doğru yerlerinde olup olmadığına baktım. Doğru olduğuna emin olduğumda da masayı çevirerek kartları onun önüne getirdim. Dikkatle inceledi ve kafasını kaldırıp bana tuhaf tuhaf baktı.

"Bu sana mı ait?"

"Hayır."

Dudaklarını büzdü ve sonra sordu, "Sorgulayıcının sorusunu biliyor olabilir misin?"

Başımı iki yana salladım. Doğruyu söylemek gerekirse, bir sorunun sorulması gerektiğini bile bilmiyordum.

"Eh, korkarım ki konuyu bilmeden sana düzgün bir açıklama sunamam. Ama, gördüğüm kadarıyla bu kişi çok yalnız bir dönem geçirmiş ve artık daha iyi. Yaşamının yakın zamanlarda istikrara girmeye başladığını görüyorum ama o, buna güvenmiyor. Bütün her şeyin bir anda değişeceğini düşünüyor. İstikrarının temelinde onun için çok önemli bir adam var. Daha yaşlı bir adam. Ona hem zihinsel hem ruhsal olarak kılavuzluk eden bir öğretmen." Ruhsal öğretmen olarak belirtilme fikrine neredeyse homurdanacaktım ama fikri aklımdan uzaklaştırdım. Kart büyük ihtimalle Dumbledore'u gösteriyordu. Daha sonra, kartın dediğini birisine yakıştırdığım için kendimi azarladım.

"Sorgulayıcıya yardım eden bu kişi, duygusal doyumunu inşa ederek ona istikrar sağlıyor. Keşiş ya da öğretmen, direk bu karta bağlanmış." Bir karta hafifçe vurdu ve inceledim. İki balık baş aşağı vaziyette birbirine sarılıyordu. Ağızlarından su dökülüyor ve bir fincanı dolduruyordu. Kartın üstünde yazan ise kupa ikilisiydi, Aşk. Ağzım kurudu ve kalbimin boğazıma fırlamasıyla neredeyse boğuluyordum.

"Bu mükemmel aşkın kartı. Birlikteliğin göstergesi –aşkı karşılıklı. Sorgulayıcının kendi iç dünyası, onu nereye isterse oraya sürükleyecek. Normalde Ay kartı çok arkadaşça bir kart değildir, ama bu durumda onun hedefine ulaşması için fikirlerine yardım ediyor. Sonunda ilham aldığı bir eylemde bulunma konusunu gözden geçirecek. Düşüncelerini eyleme koyacak. Ve oldukça iyi sonuçlanacak. Yıldız onun yakın geleceğinde. Sorgulayıcının rüyaları gerçek olacak." Gülümsedi.

Kalbim boğazımdan mideme doğru bir uçuş yaptı. Kusacaktım. Saframı yatıştırmak için çayımı içtim. Fincanımı çay tabağına koydum ve Trelawney dalgın bir şekilde ters çevirdi. Hareketini hayal meyal merak ettim çünkü kendi kabusum etrafımı sarmıştı. Bilinçli bir tarafım bunun hiçbir anlamı olmadığını anlatmaya çalışıyordu. Bu aptal bir salon numarasıydı ve ben de kartların anlamlarını tahmin etmek için seçilmiştim.

"Sorgulayıcı ruhsal ve fiziksel tatmin arıyor, bu onun hedefi." Ağzımın açık kalmamasına çalıştım. Dudağının kenarının bastırılmış bir gülümsemeyle kıvrıldığını ister istemez fark ettim. Bağırmaya başlamak yönündeki dürtümü bastırmak için çenemi birbirine kenetledim. "Sonunda Aptalı bulduk." İçten içe onayladım. Devam etti. "Tedbirli aptal bilinmeyen bir yöne doğru bir seyahate çıkıyor. Tabii ki bu tamamen mecazi anlamda. Arkadaşına diyebilirim ki, buradaki onlunun sözünü yerine getirecek ve rüyaları gerçek olacak, sonun başlangıcına gelerek yoluna devam edecek." Neredeyse gülecektim, ama fazlasıyla midem bulanmıştı ve buradaki çifte anlamdan dolayı dehşete düşmüştüm. Hayır, en iyisi Potter'ın sonu hakkında düşünmemekti. Mecazi ya da öteki türlü.

Mutlu mutlu iç çekti ve açıklamayı bitirdi. Fark ettiğimi belirtecek şekilde başımı sallamak için yeteri kadar enerji toplamaya çalıştım. Kirli, mide bulandırıcı şekilde tatlı kokan havayı içime çekerek, hırıldadım, "Teşekkürler Sybill, bu…" _hayatımın en korkunç deneyimiydi_ "aydınlatıcıydı." Ayağa kalkarken beni durdurdu.

"Bir dakika, Severus." Çay fincanımı kaldırdı ve korkudan donakaldım. "Ah. Dağlık bir bölgeye bir seyahat görüyorum." İç çektim ve kadın çay fincanları konusunda uzman olmadığı için tanrıya şükrettim. "Yalnız olmayacaksın," diye gülümsedi kurnazca. Kaşımı kaldırdım.

"Seni temin ederim ki hiç yolculuk planı yapmadım. İyi günler, Sybill." Kalktım ve çıkışa yürüdüm.

"Severus," sabırsızca döndüm ve hala çay fincanını incelediğini gördüm. "Bir tavsiye. Bir şeye karşı mücadele ediyorsun. Savaşmaya kalkma. Bu, kaybettiğinde sadece darbenin daha ağır olmasına sebep olur. Ve kaybedeceksin." Kelimeleri yumuşak bir gülümsemeyle söyledi, ona bakıp gözlerimi kırptım.

"Konuştuğun konu hakkında hiçbir fikrim olmadığına eminim."

"Fikrin var." Gözlerini kıstı ve korkutucu koskoca bir an, neredeyse her şeyi bildiğine inandım. Ama sonra yanlış bir şey yapmadığımı ve onun da bir şarlatan olduğunu anımsadım. İyi günlerimi tekrarladım ve neredeyse baş döndüren temiz havaya adımımı attım.

Merdivenlerden aşağı inerken açıklamaya objektif olarak bakıp Potter'ı rahatsız edenin ne olduğuna karar vermeye çalıştım. Konuda daha pek ilerlememiştim ki başımdan aşağı kaynar sular döküldü : günlüğü. Bunu yazmış olmalıydı. Peki kadın bunu fark etmiş miydi? Nasıl bu kadar umursamaz olabilirdim?

Bunu bir daha aklıma bile getirmemek için kalbimi yerinden sökme fikrini düşünmeye başladım.

Bir şişe konyak çıkardım.

Birinci bardak açıklamaya dair düşüncelerimi sildi. İkincisi kalbimin dehşetle atmasına sebep olan korkuyu sakinleştirdi. Üçüncü bardak pişmanlığın acısını uyuşturdu –şimdiye kadar ötekilerinden sakındığım iyi saklanmış sırlarımı ortaya yayacak kadar umursamaz olmanın pişmanlığı. Dördüncüsü, unutmanın kıymetli tadını içerken bütün bu karışıklığa acı acı gülmeme izin verdi.

Şömineden dışarı çıktığında onu beklemeyi neredeyse unutmuştum. Bana ve şişeye baktı. "Kötü bir gün?" Anlayışlı bir bakış attı ve homurdandım, kapağını örttüm. Çok şükür ki şişeyi doğru yere götürecek kadar kafam yerindeydi. Sonrasında asamı masanın üstüne koydum ve iç çektim.

"Ben varım diye bırakmanıza gerek yok," diye sırıttı. "Sorun ne?"

"İçmem için bir sorun mu olması lazım?" Bardağımda kalanı kafama diktim.

"Eh, hayır sanırım." Ayağımın dibine bacaklarını çaprazlayarak oturdu ve kafasını kaldırıp kararlılıkla bana baktı. "Ama… iyi misiniz? Biraz… bir şey mi oldu?"

_Sen oldun. Ve defol._ "Yapacak bir şeyin yok mu?"

"Evet. Sizi rahatsız eden şeyin ne olduğunu bulmam gerekiyor."

"Beni rahatsız eden bir şey yok. Olsa da bu seni hiç ilgilendirmez. Beni gereksiz sorularla rahatsız etmekten daha iyi bir işin yoksa ortak odana dönebilirsin." Yüzü asıldı ve bunu umursadığım için kendimden iğrendim. Şişeye uzandım, ama sonrasında onu dolabına geri gönderdiğimi hatırladım. Geri çağırmak için asama uzandım ama sonra da içmeye başlamamın sebebini kendime anımsattım.

"Kehanet günlüğünü geri verdin mi?" diye sordum gelişigüzel bir şekilde.

Alnını kırıştırdı ve alayla gülümsedi. "Hayır, pazartesi vermem gerekiyor, neden?"

Daha rahat nefes almaya başladım ve sonra kendimi meraklı bir aptal yerine koymadan açıklaması hakkında onu nasıl ikna edebileceğime karar verdim. "Weasley'in vaftiz babana… yani köpeğine ağza alınamaz şeyler yaptığını öğrendiğinde Trelawney'in tepkisini merak etmiştim." Kendimden memnun bir şekilde sırıttım.

"Ah." Gözlerini indirdi ve sonra yüzünde yine o garip ifadeyle bana baktı. Sanki bir şeyi doğrulamak ister gibi…ah. Merlin yardım et. Aşkın karşılıklı olup olmadığına karar vermeye çalışıyordu. Seni uçuk küçük budala. Bakışımı sertleştirdim. Büyük ihtimalle değil.

"O açıklamayı attım. Gerçekten saçmaydı." Neşeyle kıkırdayabilirdim ama ben kıkırdamazdım ki. Neşeyle ya da başka türlü. Rahatlamak da buna dahil.

"Eh, ben bütün saçmalıkları atmazdım. Yazacak bir şeyin olmayacak bu sefer de."

Yapmacık bir hüsranla dudakları yukarı kıvrıldı. Homurdandı ve başını önüne eğip cübbesindeki tiftikleri temizlemeye başladı. Bundan dolayı son derece iyi hissettim. Bırak Trelawney'in Potter ve ben arasında bir bağlantı bulmasını, Potter'ın kendisi bile onu sevdiğim gibi saçma bir fikri aklından atmıştı. Düşünceden dolayı ürperdim.

"Bu yaz sizi görmeyeceğim, öyle değil mi?"

Baş döndürücü rahatlamamdan çıkıp ses tonunun ciddiliğine dönmem için bir an gerekti. Zindandan bahsediyordu –öğretmenlik görevlerimden azat edildiğimi anımsadım. Yaz tatili boyunca ne olabileceği hakkında düşünmemiştim. "Oraya dönmem için bir sebebim yok. Eğitilmeyeceksin."

"Peki ne yapacaksınız? Başka bir yere mi gideceksiniz?" Ses tonu tekdüze ve sertti. Soruyu sıradanlaştırmak için gülümsedi ama korkuyordu.

"Planım yok. Ama Hogwarts'tan uzaklaştırılmayacağımdan gayet eminim. Voldemort'un yapacakları listesindeki bir maddenin izini sürmem gerekmediği sürece." Ya da dağlık bir bölgeye giderim, diye düşündüm dalgınca. Yılın bu zamanında İsviçre'de Karanlık Lord falan olmazdı. Ya da başka bir şey tabii. Nereye koymuştum bu konyağı ben?

_Yalnız olmayacaksın._ Gerçekten. Başka kim gelebilirdi ki? Ölmemi istemeyen tanıdıklar listem meslektaşlarımla sınırlıydı; ve bu insanlar arasında, Trelawney'in bana gönderdiği gülümsemenin anlamını taşıyan yaramazlığa değecek kimse yoktu. Hayır. Ne kadar acınası olursa olsun, on yıl içindeki tek duygusallık imkanım, başka bir zindana tıkılmış olacak olan 15 yaşında bir oğlandı. Yalnız.

Birden farkına vardığım şeyden ötürü midem yerinden hopladı. Elbette Dumbledore bütün yaz boyunca onu tek başına orada bırakacak değildi ya? Müdürün onunla beraber dönmem için benimle temasa geçmemesinden ötürü gerçekten şaşırmıştım. Dönem iki hafta içinde bitecekti. Yarın Potter'ın gelişimi hakkında tartışırken, planları hakkında konuşmayı da zihnime not aldım.

Oğlanın solduğunu ve alt dudağını ezdiğini fark ettim. Dizlerini göğsüne çekti ve gözlerini ayaklarına dikti. Benimle aynı şeyi düşünüyor olmalıydı. "Potter, Müdürün senin için ayarlamalar yaptığına eminim. Seni orada yalnız bırakacağını hayal bile edemiyorum."

"Hayır. Bırakmıyor. O… Sirius'u gönderiyor. En azından ilk birkaç hafta."

Midem nefretle kasıldı ve isimden dolayı yüzüm tiksintiyle buruştu. Black. Soğuk eller kalbimi kavradı ve bunu neredeyse kıskançlık olarak tanımladım. Ama bu saçmalıktı.

"Profesör… iyi olacaksınız, değil mi? Yani…" Sessizleşti ve ne düşündüğünü anlamam bir anımı aldı. Elbette. Geçen sefer geri geldiğinde Hagrid öldürülmüştü. Voldemort'tan böyle önemsizce bahsetmem çok düşüncesizceydi.

"Benim can sağlığım hakkında endişelenmen çok dokunaklı, Potter. Ama senin yerinde olsaydım, çılgın bir ruh hastasıyla bir yere kapatılmak hakkında daha fazla endişelenirdim."

Kan yüzüne sıçradı ve gözleri kızgınlıkla alev aldı. Düşüncelerini başka yöne çektiğim için memnundum. Öfkesini yok etmek için başını salladı ve kendini kontrol etmedeki başarısını alkışladım.

"Neden birbirinizden bu kadar nefret ediyorsunuz?"

"O adam beni öldürmeye çalıştı. Ondan nefret etmek için başka bir sebebe ihtiyacım var mı?"

"Ama neden? Yani, bunu bir sebep olmadan yapmamıştır."

Psikopatların sebepleri yoktur. Zaten bu yüzden psikopatlardır. "Kesinlikle o adamın kafasında ne olduğunu bilmemi bekleme. Neden cinayete teşebbüs ettiğini ona sorsan iyi edersin."

Kelimeler ağzımdan çıkar çıkmaz pişman oldum. Soracaktı. Ve bunun anlamı da Black'in onu bana karşı kışkırtması demekti. Black gerçeği söyleyemezdi. Black gerçeği bilmiyordu.

"Onları takip etmeni söyledi, değil mi? Onları kovdurmak için. Kulübede bana söylediği buydu." Tepkilerimi izledi. O gecenin anısını hatırladığımda düşmanlık hissiyle dişlerimi sıktım. Onların kovulmasını istemiştim. Kovulmayı hak etmişlerdi. Ama güvenilir küçük Gryffindorlar çok nadir kovulurdu. Bu hiç değişmedi.

"Pekala, o zaman. Sebebin var işte." İhtiyacı olan tek sebep buydu, dedim kendime, ve sonra bunun yeterli olması için dua ettim.

"Neden onları kovdurmak istedin?"

"Potter, bunlar çok uzun zaman önce olmuş şeyler. Geçmişime burnunu sokmamanı söyleyeceğim. Orada gömülü kalsa daha iyi." Kendimi tekmeledim. Üstü kapalı bir şeyler söylemek, ancak onun bunu bulması için daha fazla çalışmasına sebep olurdu. Bu Harry Potter'dı, büyücülük dünyasının Sherlock Holmes'u. Anıma resmen lanet olası bir davetiye vermiştim.

"Beni de kovdurmak istemiştin." Cüretkar bir şekilde gözlerime baktı. "Kızgın değilim. Yalnızca neden olduğunu bilmek istiyorum."

Açıklama o kadar kullanışlıydı ki daha üstünden düşünmeden ağzımdan çıktı. "Çünkü sen durması gerektiği yeri bilmeyip sınırı aşan küstah bir zavallısın."

"Belki de haklısın." Sesi duygusuzdu. Gerçekçi. Benimle gerçekten hemfikir olduğu için donakaldım. Devam etti ve memnun olma halimden direk çıktım. "Ama bundan daha fazlası var. Benden beni gördüğün andan beri nefret ediyorsun."

Sakinliğim unutularak kıpkırmızı bir öfkeye dönüştü. "Eğer her şeyin eskiye dönmesini istemiyorsan Potter, çeneni kapatmanı isteyeceğim."

"Babam sana ne yaptı? Demek istediğim, nefret Quidditch yeteneklerini kıskançlıktan ötürü gelmez. Bunun için fazla zekisin."

"Çık dışarı."

"Ne?"

"Git."

"Ama… neden?"

"Sana GİT DEDİM!" diye bağırdım. Nabzım damarlarımda deli gibi atıyordu ve yüzüm kızarmıştı. Bana ağzı açık bir vaziyette bakmaktan vazgeçmezse onun ufak kıçını şömineye doğru kendim tekmeleyecektim.

"Yalnızca anlamaya çalışıyorum."

"Kahretsin! Potter, sana defolup gitmeni söylüyorsam hayatım üzerinde kalan azıcık otoriteme de saygı göstermeni isteyeceğim. Bunu anlıyor musun?"

"Peki!" Ayağa kalktı ve şömineye yürüdü. Uçuç tozunun kapağını açarken kutuyu yere düşürdü. Hayal kırıklığıyla feryat etti ve dizinin üstüne çökerek elleriyle tozu geri toplamaya başladı. Bir an onu izledim sonra da acınası kaderime acı acı güldüm.

Neden denediğimi bilmiyordum. _Savaşmaya kalkma. Bu, kaybettiğinde sadece darbenin daha ağır olmasına sebep olur. _Bu ifade veletle benim durumumun tüm hikayesini çok uygun bir şekilde anlatıyordu.

"Potter-"

"Ayrılıyorum. Yalnızca… bir dakika ver."

Öfkeyle iç çekerek asamı kaldırdım. "Ramassio." Toz kutusuna geri döndü ve oğlan da bana hafifçe utanmış olarak baktı. Olmalıydı da. "Gerçekten, Potter. Cahil Mugglelar tarafından büyütüldüğünü biliyorum ama şimdiye kadar en azından belli başlı büyücülük içgüdülerini geliştirmiş olmanı beklerdim."

"Eh, evet, işleri kolaylaştıran biri olarak bilinmiyorum, değil mi?" İç çekti ve ayağa kalktı. "Sizi kızdırdığım için üzgünüm." Şömineye dönerek bir avuç uçuç tozu attı. Benimle iyi ilişki kurmakta ısrar ettiği için onu lanetledim. Aptal velet.

"Potter, otur." _Ve kaybedeceksin._

Bana döndü ve fikrimi değiştireceğimi düşünürcesine çabucak oturdu. Beklentiyle bana baktı. Hassas kulaklar için uygun olmayan ayrıntıları ayıklamaya çalışırken kaşlarımı çattım. Birden Dumbledore'un bir bilgiyi verirken başka bir bilgiye dair hiç iz bırakmamasına dair dikkate değer yeteneğinin bende de olmasını diledim. Dikkatle başladım.

"Babanla aramızda olan bitenler önemsiz bir çocukluk atışmasıydı. İkimiz de gençtik ve pişmanlık duyacağımız şeyler yaptık. Quidditch'in asıl konu olmadığını söylerken haklıydın. Ve teşekkür ederim, bana…" Devam etmek istedim ama beni durdurdu.

"İkinci kez düşününce Profesör, bilmek istemediğime karar verdim. Yani o -benim babam. Ve babam hakkında korkunç şeyler duymak istemiyorum. Ya da Sirius. Haklısınız. Bu sizin meseleniz. Ve… Bu konuyu açtığım için üzgünüm." Başımı salladım ve sessizce ona teşekkür ettim. "Ama biliyorsunuz, ben doğmadan önce olmuş bir olaydan dolayı nefret duyulmam hiç adil değil."

"Bunu açıklığa kavuşturduğumu sanıyordum, Potter. Sana olan nefretim sadece ve sadece sana ait."

Pis pis sırıttı. "Ha. Ha. Ne derler bilirsiniz, Profesör… Sevgi ile nefret arasında ince-"

"O cümleyi bitirirsen seni lanetlerim."

Güldü. "Eh, siz de benim çizgileri aşmamdan sürekli bahsedip duruyorsunuz."

Ağzımdan ufak bir kahkaha kaçınca bakışım etkisini yitirdi. Akıllı küçük velet.

İçimde bir yerde yeni bir çizgi çizildi ve ufalan vicdanım, köşeye doğru geri itilmiş öteki çizginin arkasından beni izledi.


	13. Chapter 13

**BÖLÜM ON ÜÇ - NORMALLİK**

_Önümde duruyordu, yanakları güneşten pembeleşmişti. Su, siyah saçlarından omuzlarına ve sırtıyla göğsüne damlıyordu. Bana gülümsedi ve alt dudağının üstünden dilini geçirdi._

"_Hadi, Sev," dedi ve daha net görebilmek için gözlerini kıstı. Başımı emin hareketlerle iki yana salladım. Görmemeliydi. İsteksizliğime kıkırdadı ve cübbemi çözmek için uzandı. Karşı koyamazdım. Korkuyla ürperdim._

"_James, dur. İstemiyorum." Ellerini durdurdum ve ela gözlerinin hayal kırıklığıyla gölgelenmesini izledim. Ciğerlerim sıkıştı ve utancımın geçmesi için dua ettim. Görmemeliydi._

"_Neyin var? Yüzmeyi seversin sen." Alnı kırıştı ve dudakları hüsranla büzüştü. Ellerimi onun ellerinden çektim ve utançtan kızarmış yüzümü başka bir yere çevirdim. Cübbemi çözmeye devam etti ve soğuk elleri çıplak göğsüme, karnıma dokundu. Kumaşı omzumdan sıyırdı. Nefesim hızlanma belirtileri gösteriyordu ve kalbim çarpıyordu. Bu kadar sakin olduğu için ondan nefret ediyordum. Bu kadar tasasız. Lanet olası ısrarcı. Ve normal. Cana yakın bakışlarının vücudumda gezdiğini hissedebiliyordum. Bundan dolayı gerildim ve yüzümü utançtan alevler bastı. Neden benim gibi olamıyordu? Neden ben normal olamıyordum? Kendimi yere bıraktım ve dizlerimi göğsüme çekip yüzümü ellerimle kavradım. Onu görmek istemiyordum. Gitmesini istiyordum._

_Yanıma oturup bana döndü; parmakları, benim parmaklarımı yüzümden uzaklaştırdı. "Sev, iyi misin?" Gözlerimi inatla sıkıca kapattım ve saçlarımın arkasına saklanmaya çalıştım. Gülümsemesiyle nefesimi bıraktım._

"_Bana da oluyor. Bunda bir sorun yok."_

_Başımı yine salladım, rahatlama ve utanç karışımı bir hisle göz yaşlarım aktı._

"_Ben normal değilim, James," diye fısıldadım, gözlerimi bir kez daha kapayarak. Kızgınlığını hissedebiliyordum ve ifadesini tahmin edebiliyordum : öfkeyle alnı kırışmış, gözleri kısılmış, dudakları büzülmüş. Onunla ters düşmemden nefret ediyordu._

"_Kapa çeneni. Eğer ben söylüyorsam normalsindir." Konuşmadan başımı salladım. Hiç anlamayacaktı. Parmaklarını saçlarımın arasına soktuğunu hissettim. Kendini öne doğru ittirdi ve nefesimi tuttum. Gözlerimi açmaktan korkuyordum. Yapacağı şeyden korkuyordum. Yapmamasından korkuyordum. Ilık dudaklarını benimkilere bastırdığında ıslak saçları yanaklarıma değdi. Geri çekildi ve ruhumun onunla beraber gittiğini hissettim. Yokluğundan dolayı kocaman bir boşluk oluşmuştu. Hafifçe inledim._

"_İşte. Artık, ben de normal değilim."_

_Gözlerimi açıp yüzüne dikkatle baktım. İstekle parlayan yeşil gözlerinin altında koyu gölgeler vardı. Alt dudağını dişlerinin arasına alarak -sanki onu bırakırsa yok olacakmışçasına- şiddetle ısırdı._

"_Harry."_

_Sırıttı. "Seni seviyorum, Severus."_

Gayet kabaca şuuruma fırlatıldım ve birkaç dakika boyunca kendime gelmeye çalıştım. Geride kalan etkiden dolayı güçlükle soludum ve gözlerimi açtım. Bu gece daha fazla uyku yoktu demek. Gözümün önündekilerden kurtulma hevesiyle çabucak yataktan kalktım. Yerde yatan kafadan dolayı korkudan yerimden sıçradım. Vücutsuz Harry Potter gözlerini açtı ve suçlulukla bana gülümsedi.

"Ne halt ediyorsun burada?" Diye bağırdım, çarpan kalbimi tutarak.

Doğruldu ve pelerini çıkardı. "Ben… üzgünüm." Gözlerini indirdi ve ayağa kalktı. Sabahlığımı üstüme geçirdim ve kesin bu da rüya diye gözlerimi ovuşturdum. Durduğumda hala oradaydı. Lanet.

"O pelerinle ne işin var?" Uzun zamandır ihtiyacı olmamıştı. Hogwarts'ın uçuç sisteminde rahatça dolaşabiliyordu. Yüzünü buruşturduğunda ona dikkatlice baktım.

Boyun eğmiş bir şekilde iç çekti. "Bazen geceleri buraya geliyorum. Ben –sadece sen uyurken. Seni izlemiyorum… yani sen giyinirken ya da öyle bir şeyler yaparken. Ben sadece…yalnızca sen uyurken. Üzgünüm." İtirafının son kısmını ellerine doğru yaptı. Şoktan konuşamayarak ona baktım. Geceleri odama geliyordu. Bilgiyi özümsemeye çalışıyordum ama onun uyumadığını düşündüğüm için bilgi uçup gitmişti.

Ekledi, "Genelde sen uyanmadan gitmiş oluyordum."

"Ne kadar sık yapıyorsun bunu?" Cevap olarak omuz silkti. "Öyleyse uyumuyorsun."

"Üzgünüm, Profesör. Kızdınız mı?"

Kızmış olmam gerektiğini fark ettim. Bu, Dumbledore'la yaptığım anlaşmayı bozmak için iyi bir sebepti. Potter odama girme avantajını kullanmıştı. Zorla girmişti. Sözüm dinlenmemiş ve bıkkın hissetmeliydim. Bunu daha önce fark etmediğim için dehşete düştüm.

"Neden daha önce uyumadığından bahsetmedin? Neden daha önce kendini göstermedin?" Neden bu gece yapmıştı? daha iyi bir soruydu. Konunun özüne daha yakın. Trelawney'in tahminini düşününce midem yere vurdu. _Düşüncelerini eyleme koyacak. _Özkontrolüme çaresizce tutunarak kendimi hazırladım.

"Benim gelmememi sağlayabilirdin. Uyumamı denememi sağlayabilirdin." Elbette haklıydı. Yatağımın yanına kamp kurmasına kesinlikle izin vermezdim.

"Öyleyse neden şimdi?"

"Adımı söyledin. Burada olduğumu bildiğini düşündüm. Ama rüya görüyordun, değil mi? Bunu bilmeliydim. Kendinden geçmedikçe bana Harry diye seslenmiyorsun." Gülümsedi. Burnumdan soludum ve derin bir iç çekerek yatağıma oturdum. Yanıma oturdu ve gerildim. Oturma odasına gitmeyi düşündüm, sonra da fikri uzaklaştırdım. O kadar uzağa ulaşabileceğimi sanmıyordum.

"Böyle devam edemezsin."

"Dönemin sonu geldi ama, değil mi? O zindana kapatılacağım. Benden kurtulacaksın." İfadesi daha çok takılan bir tondaydı ama sesi çatallaşarak ona ihanet etti. Göğsümdeki dehşetle beraber hissettiğim ani sancıdan dolayı ürktüm. Rahatsızca dehşeti susturarak yalnız kalma şansı bulduğum için memnun olmam gerektiğini söyledim kendime.

"Potter-"

"Lütfen, Profesör. Bir şey söylemeyin. Bu… demek istediğim, benden kurtulduğunuz için mutlu olmanızı kaldırabilirim. Anlıyorum. Gerçekten. Cidden korkunç olmalı, yani bütün boş zamanınızı bir… ee. Lütfen sadece… bunu söylediğinizi duymak istemiyorum." Onu izledim ve bunu reddettiğimi söyletmeye çalışıp çalışmadığını merak ettim. Etmeyecektim.

"Özür dilerim." Yüzüne cesurca bir gülümseme oturttu. "Sizi yalnız bırakayım." Kalkarak yürümeye başladı, sonra geri döndü. "İşte," dedi pelerini uzatarak. "Bir daha yapmayacağımdan emin olursunuz. Geceleri biraz… garip oluyorum ve kendimi aptalca şeylere sürükleme konusunda kendimle konuşuyorum. Böylece, artık yapamam. Belki hem gerçekten üzgün olduğuma inanırsınız. Sanırım_ gerçekten_ biraz deliyim." Pelerin ellerime su gibi döküldü. Bir an sonra elini çekip kendini korkunç bir deneyime hazırlar gibi iç çekti. Donakalmıştım ve açıklanamaz bir şekilde korkmuştum. Bir şeyler söylemem gerektiğini düşünerek gitmesini izledim. Ne söyleyeceğimi bilmiyordum. Üzgün olmalıydı. Kızgın olmalıydım.

"Deli değilsin, Potter."

Kapıda durup güldü. "Eh, tam olarak normal de değilim, değil mi?"

Kendi kelimelerimin bu şekilde bana dönmesinden dolayı burnumdan soludum. Bir kez daha ironi suratıma şamar gibi çarptı._ Ne dilediğine dikkat et_ cümlesi kafamda bozuk plak gibi dönmeye başladı. "Hayır," dedim kararlı bir şekilde. Ona yalan söylemenin bir anlamı yoktu. "Ama normallik fazlaca büyültülüyor."

Kalktım ve onu oturma odasına takip ettim. Tekrar özür diledi ve uçuç tozunun kutusunu çıkardı. Onu durdurdum. Eğer onu böylece bırakacağımı düşündüyse çok feci şekilde yanılmıştı. Pozisyonumu tamamen unutmuş değildim ve bu takıntılı hareketlerinin devam etmesine izin veremezdim.

"Potter, kalıyorsun. Sen ve benim artık konuşma zamanımız geldi." Bir çaydanlık çağırdım ve yüzünü kaplayan endişeye dikkat etmemeye çalıştım. Onun canı benimkinden çok acıyacaktı. "Sana sorular soracağım. Ve sen de dürüstçe ve tereddütsüzce cevaplayacaksın. Kasten zorla odama girdin ve sana utanma lüksünü vermeyeceğim. Saat sabahın beşi ve kızarma konusunda hiç sabrım yok. Otur."

İtaatkarca sözümü dinledi ve başını elleri arasına aldı. Çayı sandalyelerimizin arasındaki masaya koydum ve bu sapkın hareketleriyle ne kadar içli dışlı olduğumu bir an düşündüm. "Neden buraya geldin?" Ne cevap vereceğini zaten biliyordum ama bunu direk ondan duyana kadar onu zorlayacaktım. Ve tabi kafasındaki bazı fikirleri bastırmak için de.

"Uyuyamıyorum."

"Uyuyamadın mı, kabus mu gördün?"

"Uyuyamadım," diye yanıtladı kararlı bir şekilde.

"Dün gece burada mıydın?" Başıyla onayladı. "Cuma?" Yine başını salladı. "En son ne zaman uyudun?" Doğruyu söyleyip söylemediğini merak etmeye başladım.

"Bazen buraya geldiğimde uyuyorum. Burası… sessiz. Bak, bunun bir önemi yok."

"Öte yandan, odama gizlice girmenin çok önemi var. Ve uykusuzluk hastalığın, eğer bu ziyaretlerinin sebebiyse, bu konuyla çok ilgisi var. Uyuduğuna inanıyordum. Uykusuzluğunun devam ettiğini bilseydim bir şeylerin yapılması için uğraşırdım" Dehşete düşmüş bir halde bana baktı. Ben, kendim de dehşete düşmüştüm. Ne yapacaktım?

"Derslerim daha iyi, değil mi? Yani, bütün sorun bu. Ve buraya gelmem de- eh, üzgün olduğumu söyledim."

"Evet. Ve üzgün olduğunu düşünüyorum –ama yakalandığın için. Diğer yandan, bunu yaptığın için üzgün olduğuna inanmıyorum. Ve derslerinin iyi olması tamamen bütün sorun değil. Zihinsel tutarlılık için asıl şartlardan biri uykudur."

"Sen geceleri birkaç saatten fazla uyumuyorsun. Belki benim diğerleri kadar uykuya ihtiyacım yoktur. Ve buraya gelmemin yanlış olduğunu biliyorum çünkü özel hayatını ihlal ettim. Ama haklısın. Bunda yanlış bir şey yok, yani…" Derin bir nefes aldı ve gözlerini kapattı. "senin yanında olmak istememin." Çenesini inatçı bir tavırla sıkmasını izledim. Gözlerini bir an daha kapalı tuttu; ki ifadesine karşı bir şeyler bulmak için bana vakit sağladığı için buna minnettar kaldım.

"Bu uygunsuz."

"Hayır. Seninle yatakta olsam uygunsuz olurdu." Sesinde delicesine bir öfke vardı ama bunun tamamen bana olduğuna dair bir izlenim edinmedim. "Şu anda, bu bir öğrenciye konyak vermenden daha uygunsuz değil." Tepkimi ölçmek için gözlerini açtı. Bir tepki vermemeye dikkat ettim. İçten içe, bu zeki cevap için onu ayakta alkışlıyordum ve buna cevap olarak ne söylemem gerektiğini düşünüyordum. Beni tepki verme zorunluluğundan kurtardı. "Ve ayrıca, eğer birisi öğrenecek olursa suçlanacak bir tek benim. Görünmezlik pelerini benim. Uçuç tozu olan benim. Kendi yatağıma gönderildikten sonra profesörün odasına sızan benim."

"Potter asıl meseleyi atlıyorsun."

Dudaklarını kızgınlıkla birbirine bastırdı. "Biliyorum." Ellerini saçlarından geçirdi ve çayından bir yudum aldı. "Üzgünüm. Bu uygunsuz. Ama sadece sen bunu sevmediğin için."

Neredeyse haklı, diye düşündüm. Bir sonraki açıklamamı yapmak için gözlerimi kapattım. "Benim yanımda olmayı arzulaman uygunsuz, Potter, çünkü ben senin baban olabilecek yaştayım." İşte. Söylemiştim. Bu sözcükleri söylemenin getirdiği mide bulantısını geri yuttum.

"Bunu da biliyorum. Ama bundan bahsetmeyeceğini ummuştum." Gözlerimi açıp gülümsediğini gördüm. Neredeyse ben de gülümseyecektim. "Bu uygunsuz çünkü öğretmenimsin ve aşmamam gereken çizgileri aşıyorum, haklı mıyım? Buraya gizlice girmem de yanlış çünkü Dumbledore'a şömineni uçuç hattına açtıracak kadar bana güvenmiştin… ve güvenine ihanet ettim. Bütün sebepleri biliyorum, Profesör. Bunun hakkında düşünecek çok zamanım oldu."

"Peki, o zaman. Doğru ve yanlışı ayırt edebiliyorsan, hareketlerine nasıl bir gerekçe göstereceksin?"

"Sanırım yapamam. Bak, geceleri yatağa gidiyorum ve kendime uyuyacağımı söylüyorum. Ve sonra düşünmeye başlıyorum. Beni deliye çeviren şeyler düşünüyorum, durdurmaya çalışıyorum ama yapamıyorum. Ve sonra Neville horlamaya başlıyor ve bu beni daha da delirtiyor. Ortak oda fazlaca sessiz. Hagrid'in kulübesi… ben… yapamazdım… Geceleri koridorlarda gezmeyeceğime dair Dumbledore'a söz vermiştim ve bu yüzden buraya geldim. Yere uzanıp nefesini dinledim. Ve birisini incitmedikçe –gerçek anlamda- bunun uygunsuz olup olmaması umurumda bile değil."

Başımı salladım. Ama niye olduğunu tam olarak bilmeyerek. Yalnızca iyi bir sebep gibi gelmişti. Onu mükemmel bir şekilde anlıyordum ama bu, uykusuzluğunun tedavisi olmak istememem gerçeğini değiştirmiyordu. Bütün o aptalca şeyler arasında. Bu benim rolüm değildi. Sakinleştirici olmak karakterime ait bir özellik değildi. Ve kesinlikle onun karanlığının lanet olası ışığı değildim. Ben kendim karanlıktım.

"Seni fazla heyecanlandırdım, değil mi?"

Başımı salladım. Lanet. Bunu reddetmeliydim.

"Çok acınası geliyor, biliyorum."

"Beni asıl endişelendiren, herhangi bir sebeple, ya nefes alıp verecek bir durumda olamazsam…."

"Eh, her zaman iksir metnim yanımda olacak." Etkili bir şekilde burnumdan soluyacak enerjim yoktu. Onun yerine homurdandım. Hiçbir cevap almadığı için şükran duymalıydı. "Bilmiyorum. Ama sanırım yazın öğreneceğim. Ve yarı yarıya beni şimdiye kadar atmış olmanı bekliyordum. Sana _ihtiyacım_ yok. Sadece… burada olmaktan hoşlanıyorum."

Beni neyin daha çok rahatsız ettiğini bilmiyordum, bu sömürge halini benim üstüme de kurabileceğinden mi yoksa burada benimle olmak istediği için bunu seçecek olmasından dolayı mı. Daha önce bir öğrencinin karasevdasının hedefi olmam olasılık dışıydı. Şu ana kadar. Bir öğrencinin beni beğendiği nadir zamanlarda etkili bir şekilde onu korkuturdum. Korkutuculuk kapasitem direk yetkili kişi olma rolüme bağlanmıştı. Buradaki rolüm felaket şekilde karışmıştı, bununla nasıl başa çıkacağımı bilmiyordum. Buna ilaveten, bu durumun başa çıkılması gerekmediğini söyleyen parçalarımla karşılaşmıştım.

"Potter, bununla nasıl başa çıkmam gerektiğini söylemeni istiyorum. Bana karşı eğilimi olan genç bir adam var… sakın kızarayım deme… eğilimi olan bir genç adam var ve eğilimi kabul edilemezin çok çok üstünde ki çizgiyi geçti demek kocaman bir hiç kalır yanında. O kadar ileri gitti ki uyumamı dinlemek için gecenin bir yarısı odama sızıyor, bunun yanında birkaç kuralı da yıkıyor. Eğer onu kovarsam, ki bu mantıklı olan şey, öyle bi risk alacağım ki, onun derslerinde başarısız olmasını ve daha derin bir depresyona düşmesini izleyeceğim. Eğer her şeye bir son vermezsem, bu sefer de öyle bir risk alacağım ki-" _birisi bana bağlanmış olacak, aptalca bir şey yapacağım._ Bu cümlenin sonu hangi cehenneme gitmişti?

"İşini kaybedeceksin."

"Kesinlikle." Bir bakıma.

"Peki, Dumbledore'a buraya gelmeyi kesmek istediğimi söylesem bir yardımı olur mu? Yani, sorun bu mu? Çünkü derslerimden başarısız olmam yüzünden eğer suçlanacağını düşünüyorsan, ben… yani, Dumbledore, gelmeyi kesen ben olduğum için seni suçlayamaz."

Sert bir bakış attım. "Cesur, kendini feda eden Gryffindor'u oynama bana. Bu çok yakışıksız. Ne istiyorsun, Potter?"

Güldü. Buradaki mizahı göremiyordum. İfadesinin inatla sertleşmesini izledim ve nefesimi tuttum.

"_Siz_ ne istiyorsunuz, Profesör? Çünkü sonuçta bu sizin seçiminiz. Ne düşündüğümü bilmek ister misiniz? Haklı olduğunuzu düşünüyorum. Uygunsuzca davrandım. Ama eğer kurallar hakkında konuşacaksak, siz de davrandınız. Birisi bu konuda bir şey bilse, şimdiye kadar yaptıklarınız işinizi riske atabilir. Birisi bizim şu anda burada olduğumuzu anlarsa, kovulursunuz. Yani, eğer belaya bulaşacaksak, Weasley ikizlerinin dediği gibi, bari gireceğimiz zahmete değsin."

Ağzım ardına kadar açıldı ve üstelik onu kapatacak kadar düzgün düşünemiyordum. Konuşmayı bu kadar rahatça yapabildiği için sersemlemiştim ve bunu nefesimi dinlediği o gecelerde hazırlayıp hazırlamadığını merak ettim. Benim zeminimin üstünde. Orada başka neler yapabileceğini düşünmeye başlamadan önce düşüncelerimi kestim.

Güldü ve sonunda yüzümdeki afallamış ifadeyi silmeyi becerebildim. Tuttuğumun farkında bile olmadığım nefesimi bıraktım.

"Üzgünüm," diye kıs kıs güldü çay fincanına. "Yüzündeki ifadeyi görmeliydin." Çayının geri kalanını içti ve kupaya hayal kırıklığıyla baktı. "Konyağı yeninden düşünmek istemediğinden emin misin? Çünkü şu anda alkol kullanabilirmişsin gibi gözüküyorsun. Ve ben de bir taneye hayır demezdim."

"Uykusuzluk hastasısın, depresifsin ve ahlaka kafa tutuyorsun. Listeye alkoliği de eklemeyelim istersen. Hala gençsin. Kendini geliştireceğin bir hayat var önünde." Burnumdan soludum ve hayatının o kadar uzun olmayabileceği gerçeğini görmezden geldim.

"Ahlaka kafa falan tutmuyorum."

"Gireceğimiz zahmete değsin?"

Kocaman sırıttı. Birden ona kızarmayı hiç yasaklamamış olmayı diledim. Utancı varken daha iyiydi.

"Eh, kendini feda eden olma dediniz." Utanç sonunda yanaklarını renklendirdi ve o kadar minnettar oldum ki öp- eh, o kadar da minnettar değildim. Kesinlikle değil. "Sorumu cevaplamadınız. Ne istiyorsunuz, Profesör?"

Zihnimin lafını sakınmayan kısmı Weasley ahlak kanunlarını benimsemek için mücadele veriyordu. Mantıklı kısmı ile aralarında kavga edip hangisinin sözünün geçeceğine karar vermeye çalışıyorlardı. Karar verilirken ağzım sabırla bekledi.

Ne istiyordum? Hiç doğmamış olmasını istiyordum. Babasının devamıymış gibi ondan nefret ettiğim o güzelim günlere geri dönmek istiyordum. Odamda yalnız oturduğum, onun şöminemden düşeceği saati beklemediğim ve sevgiyle andığım o sessiz anlarımı bozmadığı zamanlara dönmek istiyordum.

Onu almak ve beni istediği için pişman etmek istiyordum.

"Profesör, ben gitmek zorundayım." Ah tanrım, teşekkürler. "Eğer bunun hakkında düşünmek isterseniz daha sonra gelebilirim. Tabii… iznim varsa." Kararsızca bana baktı ve başımı salladım. Tutmuş olduğu nefesini bıraktı ve kalktı. Gülümsedi ve konuştu, "Gerçekten çok üzgünüm, Profesör. Bütün yanlış sebepler adına olsa bile."

Şömineye girip yok olmasını izledim. Gitmeseydi ne yapacağıma dair düşüncelerimle baş başa kaldım.

"İyi günler Severus. Yorgun görünüyorsun."

Oturdum ve ters ters baktım. Dumbledore ciddi havasına dönmeden önce bir anlığına gözleri ışıldadı. Gerildim. Gözlerinin parlamasını istiyor muydum istemiyor muydum karar veremiyordum. Sonunda, bunun hakkında düşünmemeye karar verdim.

"Severus, Harry bu sabah bana oldukça rahatsızlık verici bir itirafla geldi."

Midem hopladı. Söylemişti. Neden yapmıştı? Kaşımı kaldırdım ve etkilenmemiş gibi gözükmeye çalıştım. "Öyle mi? Oğlanın dürüstlüğe eğilimli olduğunu tahmin etmemiştim hiç."

"Senin kendin gelip bana söyleyemeyeceğin konusuyla ilgilenmiş gözüküyordu. Elbette, anlarsın Severus, Harry'nin yaptığı kabul edilemez. Uçuç yolunu ona kapatman için yeterli bir sebep. Senin sorumluluklarını azaltmam konusunda konuşurken, doğrularını özel hayatına tercih edeceğini beklememiştim."

Kızgınlıkla çenemi sıktım. "Umurumda değil," diye mırıldandım.

"Efendim?"

"Dedim ki, umurumda değil. Bu sabah onu yerde bulduğum için heyecanlanmadım ama iyice bir düşündükten sonra neden orada olduğunu anladım. Sana gelmesinin sebebi de özrünün içtenliğini ispatlamak. Ve davranışları anormalken, eğer odama gelip nefesimi dinlemesi ona yardım edecekse, neden bunu yapmasına izin vermeyelim ki. Eğer onu cezalandırmamı istiyorsan, onun bağlılığının tamamen senin suçun olduğunu göz önüne almalısın."

Bağırdığımın farkına vardım. Albus Dumbledore'a. Sözsüz bir özür için ağzım açıldı ve bir dehşet dalgası beni ürpertti. Yüzündeki ifade, aklı başında bir büyükbabanın, onu anlayamayacak kadar ufak bir oğlana acı dolu bir şeyi anlatırkenki ifadesiydi. Gözlerine bakamadım.

"Severus, yalnızca istemediğin bir şeyi yapmak zorunda olmadığını bilmeni istedim. Tamamen suçlu olmam kısmına gelirsek," Ürperdim ve kıkırdadı, "zannediyorum ki kendini küçümsüyorsun. Senin varlığında yatışmasının sebebi tamamen sensin."

"Lütfen, Albus. Hayatının en hassas devresinde onu bir kişiyle bir odaya kilitledin. Öteki kişiye bağlanması çok doğal. Durumu olduğundan farklı olduğuna kendimizi kandırmayalım: korkmuş bir oğlan ona ilk huzur sunan kişiye bağlanıyor."

"Ya da onu ilk anlayan kişiye." Ağzımı açtım ve kemikli bir el tarafından susturuldum.

"Çalışma oturumlarını geçici olarak durdurma özgürlüğünü kullandım. Cezasız gitmesine izin veremezdim. Bunu anlayacağından şüpheliyim. Dönem bittiğinde zindana geri dönecek. Sirius Black yazın ilk kısmında ona eşlik etmeye razı oldu. Sirius'a, elbette, daha sonra ihtiyacımız olacak."

Black'le olan meseleyi bir kenara ittirip daha büyük probleme odaklandım. "Bütün tatil boyunca onu kilitlemen konusuna itiraz etmek istiyorum. Onu güvende tutmanın gerekli olduğunu biliyorum, Albus, ama eğer yaşamasına izin vermezsek onu hayatta tutmanın bir anlamı olmaz."

"Katılıyorum. Aslında, seninle bunu tartışmak istiyordum. Güvenli yer olarak kullanabileceğim bir yer buldum. Hazırlıklar daha bitmedi ama temmuzun ortasına doğru hazır olur. Acaba seni Harry'le gitmeye ikna edebilir miyim diye merak ediyordum. Tecrit edilmiş bir bölge ama yine de gerekli olmadıkça sihrin kullanılmaması gerektiği kadar da açık. Bu görevi kabul etmek için hiçbir zorunluluğun yok, Severus."

Kibirle burnumdan soludum. "Ama kabul etmezsem zindanda tek başına kalacak." Gözlerini indirip başını sertçe salladı. "Tam da düşündüğüm gibi. Söyle bana, Albus, bu gizli yer dağlık bir alanda olamaz, değil mi?"

Bakışını direk kaldırıp benimkilerle buluşturdu ve ifadesinin şaşkınlıkla değiştiğini gördüm. Bu adamı şaşırtabildiğim nadir zamanlardan biriydi. Eğer birden midem bulanmaya başlamasaydı bundan memnun olabilirdim.

"Bunu nasıl bildiğini sorabilir miyim?" Alnı kırıştı.

"Çay fincanımın önceden haber verdiği bir şey."

Gülümsedi ve gözleri yine ışıldadı. Onu ciddiyken tercih ediyordum. Evet, artık emindim. "Kehanete inancın olduğundan haberim yoktu."

"Yok," diye homurdandım. Ama ben kim oluyordum ki kaderle savaşayım?

Duygusallıklarını hiçbir zaman bırakmayarak beni şaşırtmayan yedinci sınıflarla dolu bir sabahtan sonra odamın koyu sessizliğine doğru yürüdüm. _Alçağın teki olduğunuz için teşekkürler, Profesör. Bana çok şey öğrettiniz._ Onları prensip olarak sınıfta bırakmalıydım. Bir kucak dolusu teşekkür hediyesini yere bırakarak özel kilerime gittim ve dönem sonu kutlaması için kırmızı şarabımı çıkardım. Açmak için tirbuşon denilen muggle aletini kullandım. Asam daha kullanışlı olsa da dönen metalin mantara girmesini izlemenin çok tatmin edici bir tarafı vardı. Bir pop sesiyle mantar çıktı ve mutlu bir şekilde iç çektim.

Havasının çıkması için şişeyi masanın üstüne koyarken bir mektubu fark ettim. Düzenli yazısını tanımıştım. Ben kahvaltıdayken buraya uçuçla geldiğinden şüphelendim. Büyük Salonu Dumbledore'la terk ederken –muhtemelen gizli yere gidiyordu- bana dönüp zayıfça gülümsediğini görmüştüm. Neredeyse onunla gidemediğim için üzgündüm. Beni yıldıran bir şekilde, buradaki yokluğu fark edilecekti. Akşamlar boyu beni tüketen gevelemeleri olmadığından, uyuma kapasitem azalmıştı. Birkaç rahatsızlık verici durumda, benim dediklerime uysa da Dumbledore'un emirlerine karşı gelse diye umarken kendimi yakaladım. Ama o, görünüşe göre, bir grup kurallar çıkarmıştı ve bana kendi özel alanımı verme konusunda ısrar ediyordu. Bunu hesaba katarak oğlana sormamıştım. Tanrının belası oğlan.

Zarfın üstündeki mührü bozdum. İçinde ne bulacağımı bilmek istediğimden tam olarak emin değildim. İçimden bir ses okumaya başlamadan önce bir bardak alkollü bir şeyler almam gerektiğini söylüyordu. Kötü haberle kırmızı şarabı birlikte almak şanssızlık olsa da, yapılacaktı. Bir bardak doldurdum ve şişeyle birlikte _o _sandalyeye gittim. Şarabı yudumlayarak mektubu açtım.

_Sevgili Profesör Snape…_

Sevgili. Ne dokunaklı. Okumaya devam etmeden önce büyük bir yudum aldım.

_Geçen yıl boyunca bana yaptığınız yardımlardan dolayı teşekkür etmek istedim. Bana öğrettiğiniz bu konsantrasyon büyüsü olmasaydı, son iki haftayı asla atlatamazdım. Ron biraz endişelense de Hermione bile çalışmaya odaklanmamdan etkilendi._

_Her neyse, sanırım tekrar üzgün olduğumu söylemek için yazıyorum. Sizi soktuğum durumu düşünüp duruyorum ve bundan dolayı çok kötü hissediyorum. Dumbledore gerçekten kızdı. Haklıydı. Zaten çok şeyinizden vazgeçmiştiniz, daha fazlasını istemem benim bencilliğimdi. Bir dahaki döneme kadar çalışma oturumlarını durdurduğunu biliyorum, ama ben onlara hiç devam etmeme kararı aldım. Yardımları dokunmadığından değil tabii. Çok dokundu. Ama bütün yanlış sebepler adına._

_Babam yaşında olmanız konusunda düşünüyordum. Sizden hoşlanan bir ben olması sizi gerçekten korkutuyor olmalı. Beni de korkutuyor gerçi. Sanırım odanıza gelmeyi kesmemin en iyisi olduğuna bu yüzden karar verdim. Ne kadar sizin etrafınızda olursam, bir o kadar daha olmayı istiyorum. Ve bu sizin söylediğiniz gibi, uygunsuz. Bahsetmeye bile gerek yok, birlikte olma şansı hiçbir şekilde olmayan birine aşık olmak çok rahatsız edici._

_İşte. Yazdım. Endişelenmeyin. Bu yaz unutmak için çok zamanım olacak. Bunu şimdi bütün cesaretimi yitirmeden önce vereceğim. İyi tatiller ve lütfen ölmeyin._

_Harry_

_Not: Eğer bu çok değilse bunun hakkında sınıfta beni utandırmasanız olur mu? Hatta daha iyisi ben hiç yazmamışım gibi davranırsanız çok minnettar olurum._

Mektup kucağıma düştü ve güldüm. Yüksek sesle. Çılgınca. İçimden bir ses, bütün Gryffindor cesaretini toplayıp bu mektubu getirdiğinde Potter'ın, Dumbledore'un en son planından haberi olmadığını söylüyordu. Bunu ona vermeliydim. Benimle karşılaştığındaki yüzünü ve o saçma durumun verdiği şaşkınlığı görmek için sadistçe bir sabırsız hissettim. Benden ayrılmıştı. Yine güldüm. Dehşete düşmenin daha sonra aklıma geleceğinden şüpheliydim. Ama şimdi Harry Potter için kadehimi kaldırıyordum. Kendi hasta eğlencem için itibarını öne sunmaya devam edebilirdi.


	14. Chapter 14

**BÖLÜM ON DÖRT - MANZARA DEĞİŞİKLİĞİ**

Anahtarla yeni, hala gizli yere ulaştım ve parlak ışıktan dolayı kamaşan gözlerimi direk kapattım. İhtiyatla gözlerimi açtığımda, loş, soğuk, rahat zindanımın tam tersi olarak tanımlanabilecek bir yerde buldum kendimi. Gözlerim sulandı ve şaşkınlıkla muggle mutfağına baktım. Sonsuz beyazlık, yalnızca etrafa yayılmış parlak metalik kutular tarafından bölünüyordu. Temmuz güneşi, bütün duvarı kaplayan pencerenin ardında, gölün üstünde parlıyordu. Dudaklarım tiksintiyle kıvrıldı.

Albus Dumbledore resmi olarak beni cehenneme postalamıştı.

Fransızca konuşan bir sesin farkına vardım ve sese döndüm. Görünüşe göre oturma odasının tam ortasında, gümüş bir kutuyla beraber bir adamın silueti vardı. Bu konuyu o gülünç Muggle Araştırmaları dersinde öğrendiğimi hayal meyal hatırlıyordum. O tarafa ilerlediğimde Potter'ın kanepede (beyaz! Aman tanrım!) oturup kutuya sanki kainatın sırrını saklıyormuşçasına baktığını gördüm..

"Fransızca konuştuğunu bilmiyordum," dedim ve neredeyse yerinden sıçradı.

"Tanrım! Yürürken ses çıkarmaz mısın sen?" Göğsünü tuttu.

"Eh, çıkarırım ama bu insanların korkudan ödlerini patlatmak istediğimde yeterince etkili olmuyor." Sırıttım ve başka tarafa baktı. Yüzünde görmeyi beklediğim utanç –neredeyse üç haftadır bu anı bekliyordum- orada değildi. Üstelik beni şaşırtacak bir şekilde ifadesinde öfke vardı. Önündeki masada, renginden dolayı içinde konyak olduğunu sandığım bir sürahi duruyordu. Elindeki yarısı boş bardağı sallıyordu.

"Görünüşe göre ışığa kavuşmayı kutluyorsun." Bardağından bir yudum aldı ve kutunun üstündeki resme bakmaya devam etti. Sabrım tükendi. "Beni kasten mi görmezden geliyorsun?"

Gözlerini bana çevirdi, kızgınlıkla parlıyordu. Cevap vermedi.

"Tatile ihtiyacın olduğunu düşünerek verdiğim özveriye karşılık bu muameleyi göreceksem, müdüre gidip senin o kahrolası zindanda kalmanı söylemekten büyük bir memnuniyet duyarım."

"Benim için hiçbir özveride bulunmanı istemedim. Dumbledore'a dilediğini söyle. Ona zaten seni artık görmek istemediğimi söyledim." Gücenmiş ses tonu beni rahatsız etti ve göğsümün içine bıçaklar saplanıyormuş hissi rahatsızlığımı daha da arttırdı.

"Evet, oldukça dokunaklı küçük de l'amour. Ama ne yazık ki ben senin mektubunu almadan önce, aptalca bir fikirle zindanlarda kalmak istemeyeceğini düşünerek seni korumayı kabul etmiştim. Eğer böyle etkileyici laflarla bir aşk itirafı alacağımı bils-"

"Eh, peki. Geri alıyorum. Her şeyi. Ben bunların hepsini çok önce yazmıştım, senin…" Sesi giderek azaldı ve bardağında kalanı kafasına dikti.

Gerildim. Fark ettim ki Black onu doldurmuştu. Potter'a anlattığı hikayeleri ancak hayal edebilirdim. Gözlerimi kıstım. Bana bakmıyordu. "Neden önce… tam olarak?" Sesim soğuktu ve alçaktı ve göğsümdeki o kocaman ağzı açık yaranın varlığı hakkında hiçbir şey belli etmiyordu.

Bardağını kahve masasına bıraktı ve kalktı. "Yalnızca… beni rahat bırak." Yürümeye başladı.

"Hayır. Şu anda ne düşündüğünü bana söyleyeceksin."

"Tanrının cezası hiçbir şey bilmiyorum, tamam mı?" Koridoru hızlıca geçti ve onu takip ettim.

"Bundan, Mr. Potter, hiçbir şüphem yok. Ama yine de sevgili vaftiz babanın benim hakkımda yaptığı ithamları bilmek isterim." İthamları biliyordum. Neredeyse bana yeniden fırlatılışlarını duyar gibiydim.

"Bana hiçbir şey söylemedi. Beni yalnız bırak!" Bir odaya girdi ve kapamaya fırsat bırakmadan kapıyı durdurdum. Kendini yüz üstü yatağa fırlattı ve bu çocukça hareketten sersemleyip kaldım. Ama neden kalmıştım ki? Zaten çocuktu.

"Çok pardon, Potter. Her hikayenin iki farklı yönü olduğunu fark ettiğin gibi yanlış bir izlenime kapılmışım. Olgunluğunu abartmışım. Bu hata, seni temin ederim ki, bir daha hiç yapılmayacak." Odadan çıktım ve kapıyı çarparak kapamamak konusundaki dürtümü başarıyla bastırdım. Onun yaptığı gibi, çocukça davranışlar sergilemeyecektim. Sakinleştirici soğukluğunda oturabileceğim bir zindan aramaya karar verdim ve oğlanın, babasının oğlundan başka bir şey olduğuna inandığımdan dolayı kendimi tekmeledim.

"Ne yapıyorsun?"

Sesi, genel bir kayıtsızlıkla gölün gökyüzünün renklerini yansıtmasını izlediğim bu yaz akşamının huzurunu alıp götürdü. Aslında işin doğrusu, yanımda getirdiğim konyak şişesinin dibinde huzur buluyordum. Doğa bende bunun varlığının farkında olmam ve iksir malzemeleri hazırlayabilmemden dolayı hissettiğim minnet dışında bana bir şey vermemişti. Bu değersiz hapishanede hiç zindan olmadığını keşfettikten sonra evin tiksindirici parlaklığından kaçmak için terasa çıkmıştım.

"Ne yapıyor gibi gözüküyorum?" diye yanıtladım soğukça.

"Kafayı buluyormuş gibi."

"Çok başarılı bir tanımlama, Potter, nasıl oldu da bu kelimeleri bir araya getirebildin? Ah, unuttum. Bilmece çözmede ustaydın sen, değil mi? Eğer izin verirsen senin var olduğunu unutmaya çalışıyorum ve varlığın şu anda bana büyük bir engel teşkil ediyor."

Yanımdaki sandalyeye oturdu ve öfkeyle kalktım. "Potter…" Onu aşağılayacak bir şey söylemek istedim ama beynim yeni dikilme pozisyonunu ayarlamakla meşguldü. Kararımı verdim: "." Olması gerekenden biraz daha fazla sallanarak merdivenleri inmeye başladım ve göle yöneldim.

"Bana söylemeliydin," diye seslendi bana. Eğer daha iyi bir halde olsaydım onu görmezden gelmem gerektiğini bilirdim. Ama şu anki durumda onu yok etmeye hazırdım.

"Tanrı aşkına, neyi sana söylemeliymişim?" Etrafımda dönüp ona baktım. Ki bu muhtemelen şimdiye kadar yaptığım en iyi şey değildi. Etrafımda dönmek.

"Senin… babama aşık olduğunu. Bunun benim için ne kadar garip olduğunu biliyor musun?"

Güldüm ve başımı salladım. Onun için garipmiş, hakikaten. Birden ona bakmaktan başım dönmeye başladı ve ulaşılmaz birisi olmaya dair gücümü boşvererek yere oturdum. Birisi çimlerin üstünde otururken diğerinin gözünü korkutamazdı. Böyle bir şey imkansızdı. Ama şu durumda dikilmek de öyle. Göle bakmak için döndüm, içimden de birden dalgalar yükselip beni götürsün diye dua ediyordum.

Merdivenleri indi ve arkamda durdu. "Oydu değil mi? Gay olduğunu fark etmeni sağlayan? Babamdan bahsediyordun değil mi? O sana karşılık vermeyince onu okuldan kovdurmaya çalıştın."

Güldüm, ama bu sefer acı acı. Bu gerçeğe yakındı. Tabi gerçek Çin'de olsaydı, belki. Ama ben kimdim ki muhteşem James Potter'ın imajını mahvedeyim? Sırrını tutmasına yaklaşık otuz yıldır yardımcı oluyordum… birkaçı daha öldürmezdi. Evet. Sonuncu Potter da huzurlu uykusuna yattığında bu sefil hikaye anlatılabilirdi. Çok satan bir kitap yazacaktım –Muhteşem Büyücülerin Düşüşü- ve sonra emekli olup galleonların akmasını izleyecektim. İhtiyacım olduğundan da değil. Ah boşverin. Birkaçı daha öldürmezdi.

"Profesör." Sesi derin düşüncelerimi böldü ve ona bakmayı denedim. Orada olduğunu unutmuştum. Yine güldüm. Elbette oradaydı. Benim kabusumdan başka nerede olacaktı? Çime uzandım ve gözlerimi kapattım.

"Vay canına. Gerçekten kafayı bulmuşsun," dediğini duydum. Bir şekilde bütün dünyanın fır fır dönmesine sebep olarak yanıma oturdu. Gözlerimi açtım ve karanlık gökyüzünün etrafımda dönmesini izledim. Uzanmak, fark ettim ki kesinlikle yapılabilecek en iyi şey değildi. Ama bu durumu çözecek halim yoktu.

"Babana aşık değildim," diye hırıldadığımı duydum ve konuyu takip edebilecek kadar bilinçli olan kısmımı alkışladım. Ne kadar yetenekli olduğum karşısında gözlerim kamaşmıştı.

"Ama ondan hoşlanıyordun."

Gençlerin aşk ve sevgi arasındaki farkı yetişkinler gibi tanımlamadığını fark ettim. Yıllar boyunca eşlik ettiğim sayısız gençler arası romantizmden dolayı, hoşlanmanın delikanlılar arasında argo bir kelime olduğunu, üçüncü buluşmadan sonra midede uçuşan kelebekler gibi şeyleri ifade ettiğini öğrenmiştim. Zannediyorum ki, Potter'ın deyişine göre aşıktım.

"Keşke bana söyleseydim," diye mırıldandı.

Birden fazlasıyla ayıldım –sanırım o yıldız dünyayı sabit tutuyordu.

"Hiç bunu senin kendi iyiliğin için konuşmadığım aklına geldi mi? Ya da belki babanın o muhteşem, göz kamaştırıcı imajını korumaya çalıştığım? Onun hakkında korkunç bir şey söylememi istemeyen sen değil miydin? Ama gerçekten bunu gerçekten duymayı istiyordun; benim… ah, Black'in bana nasıl hitap ediyordu?... evet, zavallı James Potter'ı baştan çıkarmaya çalışan tiksindirici, yağlı saçlı, sapık herif. Evet, benim kendimi tanıdığım kadar beni tanıyan, her eline aldığı işte neredeyse zorla başa geçirilen kişiyi, _ben_ baştan çıkardım. Evet bu doğru, ben James Potter'ı baştan çıkardım. Diğer şıkka inanmaktan daha kolay, değil mi? Benim gibi karanlık sanatlar çalışan tiksindirici Slytherin; muhteşem, sevgili Quidditch kahramanını büyülemişti. James Potter o kadar iyi ve saftı. Bense onun tam zıttıydım, değil mi?" Yıllardır içimde tuttuğum acılıkla güldüm. James Potter'ın ne kadar mükemmel olduğunu dünyaya anlatmam ne kadar sürecekti ki. Ama bunu yapmayacağımı biliyordum. Yapamazdım. "Bazen insanlar gerçeği gömer, Potter, çünkü gerçek çok fazla gereksiz hasara neden olur."

Gözlerimi gökyüzünden yüzüne çevirme riskini aldım. Şaşkın ifadesini algılayabilmem için bir an geçmesi gerekti. Tepkisine şaşırdım ve söylediklerimi gözden geçirdim. Çok fazla konuştuğumu anımsadım. Birden çok fazla şey söylemiş olabileceğim aklıma geldi.

"Sen… whoa…" Ağzını hava almak istercesine açıp kapattı ya da belki kusmak üzereydi. Hayır… o bendim. Ah lanet. Kendimi kaldırabilmeme yardım edecek bir şey aramaya başladım. Bu insan diye düşündüm ama bunun hakkında bu kadar endişelenmeme gerek yok diye midemi sakinleştirmeye çalışmakla meşguldüm. Başımı dizlerimin arasına bir anlığına koydum. Yer çekimi ve dünyanın dönmesi normale döndüğünde yeniden ona baktım.

Şok içindeydi. Anlaşılan Black'in ona ne kadar söylediği konusunda yanılmıştım. "Lanet," diye küfrettim, bulanan midemde, panik dalga dalga yükseliyordu. Neden bir zaman döndürücüm yoktu ki sanki. Gözlerimi kapatarak konuştum, "Ne kadar biliyordun?"

"Ee…" Gözlerini kırptı ve zayıfça güldü. "Anlaşılan hiçbir şey. Sirius yalnızca senin babamdan hoşlandığını söylemişti. Vay canına. Ee… Ben –vay canına."

Lanet olsun sana Black. Bu onun hatasıydı işte. Ve oğlanın. Ve James'in. _Lanet._

Bu bir iksir problemiydi, gerçekten. İki malzeme vardı: ben ve oğlan. Bu iki malzeme birlikte kararlı bir iksir yapıyordu. Yatıştırıcı iksir diyelim. Sakinleştirici. Alkolün, birisinin kendini yiyip bitirdiği saatlerden sonra gösterdiği etki.

"Babamla… yattın mı?"

Ah. Hala burada mıydık? _Lanet._ "Ben… biz…" _Lanet, lanet, lanet._ Bazı düşüncelerin dönmeyi kesip aralarından doğru dürüst bir cümle çıkarması umuduyla başımı dizlerime yasladım. "Biz çocuktuk Potter. Baban… o…" Bu hikayenin herhangi bir kısmını açıklayabilmem için birkaç ülkenin geçmişini baştan aşağı anlatmaya zorlanmalıydım. Bu durumda, ileride pişman olacağım şeyler söyleme konusunda kendime güvenemiyordum. Zaten yeteri kadar söylemiştim. "Meraklı oğlanlar olduğumuzu ve merakımızı yenecek kadar birbirimizi bildiğimi söylesem yeter." Lütfen, lütfen bu yeterli olsun.

"Peki… Bunu anlaman gerek çünkü Sirius bana senin ondan_ hoşlandığını_ söylediğinde çıldırmıştım. Ama şimdi, onun seni baştan çıkardığını söylüyorsun… ama ikiniz de… meraklıymışsınız. Yani, sen ve babam tanrı bilir neler yaptınız ve sonra birdenbire kendinizi birbirinizden nefret eder halde mi buldunuz?" Artık bağırıyordu. Ve buna hakkı da vardı. Yalnızca bunu kafama bu kadar yakında yapmamasını diliyordum.

"Hafızanı değiştirebilirim," diye önerdim ama buna da fazla ümit bağlamadım. Kendini geriye bıraktı.

"Tanrım. Hayatım ne kadar garip."

Homurdandım. Hiçbir fikri yoktu. Bu sırrı söylemeden önce onun varlığının da ne kadar garip olduğu düşüncesini kafamdan uzaklaştırdım.

Uzun bir süre sessiz kaldı ve bundan dolayı minnettar oldum. Bana yönelteceği sorulara akıllı cevaplar hazırlama fırsatını kullandım. Güldüğünü duyunca şaşırdım. Dönüp baktım.

"Komik değil mi? Yani, sen eşcinsel olmayan babamdan hoşlandın. Bir bakıma. Ve sonra ben geldim… onu anımsatarak… ve ben… seni beğeniyorum. Bu…"

"İronik."

"Evet. Tanrım, bir de kendi hayatım garip diye düşünüyordum. Yani, vay canına… senin hayatın…" Yine güldü ve ironiyi anladığı için garip bir şekilde memnun oldum. "Her zaman çevrende olmam garip olmalı. Yani o kadar onu anımsatıyorken." Sesinde dargınlık sezdim ama babasının kıymetli imajını bozmuştum zaten, bu yüzden fazla üstüne düşmedim.

"Bana onu anımsatmıyorsun," dedim. Daha sonra yalan söylediğimi ve onun da buna aldanmadığını fark ettim. "Ona benziyorsun," diye açıkladım, "ama sen…" _bana kendimi anımsatıyorsun._ Hayır. Onu şimdiye kadar korkuttuğumdan daha fazla korkutmak istemiyordum. "…beni tamamen farklı bir yönden rahatsız ediyorsun."

"Ha, ha," diye dalga geçti ve doğruldu. "Yani bu benimle yatmak istemediğin anlamına mı geliyor?" Sırıttı.

"Hayır!" diye haykırdım ve sonra düşünmeden konuştuğumun farkına vardım. Lanet. Ben soru üzerinde düşünürken o kıs kıs güldü. "Akıllı," diye mırıldandım.

"Endişelenmeyin, Profesör, bunu deneyecek kadar sarhoş değilim. Henüz." 'Henüz' ile ne demeye çalıştığını kavrayamadan devam etti. "Dinle, eğer bütün geceyi babamla ilgili detayları anlatarak geçireceksen içmem gerek. Ve beni durdurmaya çalışmayacaksın."

İki iksir malzemesi de alkolle kaplı olursa ne gibi bir karmaşa olur diye düşünmeye başladım. Düşünceyi başımdan attım ama sonuçların, babası hakkında sorguya çekilmemden daha kötü olup olmayacağını bilmiyordum. En iyisini düşünmeye çalıştım. Ya da en kötü ihtimalden daha iyi bir şey.

Ayağa kalkıp bana elini uzattı. Kendi kalkış deneyimimde başarısızlığa uğradıktan sonra elini kabul ettim. Eve geri yürümek için bütün gücümü kullandım. Yardıma ihtiyacım olursa diye benim yakınımdaydı. Bunun için yarın utanmam gerektiğini anımsatmalıydım kendime.

Oturma odasına gittik ve metal kutulardan biriyle uğraşmaya başladı. Müzik yumuşakça odayı doldurdu. Klasik müzik.

"Bunu sevebileceğini düşündüm."

Başımla onayladım. İlk müzik tercihim değildi ama arka plan müziği olarak kabul edilebilirdi. Kanepenin ayrılmaz bir parçası olduğumdan şikayet etme ihtiyacı da hissetmiyordum. Yanıma oturup kendine içki doldurdu.

"Profesör?"

"Hm."

"Öyle çığırdan çıktığım için üzgünüm."

"Beklenilebilir bir şeydi."

İç çekti ve kanepeye iyice yerleşti. Omzu benimkine bastırıyordu. "Bu akşam seni dinlemeliydim. Sanırım… kıskandım." Güldü ve ona baktım. Yanakları kızarmıştı ve bunu alkolün üstüne yükleyebilecek kadar sarhoş olduğunu da düşünmüyordum. "Yani, çünkü ondan hoşlanıyordun. Çok aptalca biliyorum."

Homurdandım. Neden 'aptalca' olduğunu açıklamasına gerek yoktu. Alkol bütün bünyemi sarmıştı, beni uyuşturacak şekilde odanın içinde bir orkestra uğulduyordu. Bir daha hiç hareket edemeyebilirdim.

Konuşmasına devam etti ve yalnızca dinlemekten dolayı hoşnuttum. "Sirius uykusunda horluyor," diye güldü. "Hatta uykusuzluğum olmasaydı onun beni ayakta tutabileceğini bile düşündüm. Ama bütün iksir ödevimi bitirdiğimden dolayı mutlu olabilirsin." İçkisinden kalanı içti ve masaya koydu. "Profesör?"

Başımı ona döndürdüm. Utanmış bir gülümsemeyle bana baktı. "Sizi… yani bir sakıncası olur mu acaba, ben… uyurken sizi dinleyebilir miyim?"

Sorunun oldukça 'etkileyici' olması konusunda bir şey düşünmeyi reddettim. Soru için daha uygun bir sıfat bulamayınca da gülmeye başladım. Endişeyle kendi kendine güldü. "Çatlağın tekiyim, tamam mı?"

"Kesinlikle öylesin." Bu cümlenin bu kadar abartılı olmasını planlamamıştım.

İç çekti ve başını omzuma yasladı. Bu hareketle irkildim, ama dehşete düşmediğim için, daha çok şaşırmıştım. Bunu konyağa verdim.

"Bana olan bağlılığının üstesinden gelmeye çalıştığını sanıyordum."

"Hiç-" diye itiraz etmeye başladı. "Çalışacağım. Tatilden sonra."

"Tam bir bağımlı gibi konuştun." Sırıttım.

"Aptal," dedi. Gülümsedim ve kolunun etrafıma sarıldığını hissettim. Gerginleşmeye çalıştım ama sadece kanepeye biraz daha yerleşmeyi becerebildim. Kanepenin sandalyeyle aynı özelliklere sahip olup olmadığını merak ettim. Hayır, şimdiye kadar parmakları hissetmeye başlamış olmam lazımdı.

"Biliyorum bunu duymak istemiyorsunuz ama sizi özledim Profesör."

Ağzımı tam vaktinde kapayıp "Ben de seni özledim," cümlesinin fırlamasını engelledim. Haklıydı; duymak istemiyordum. Ya da en azından duymayı istemeyi istemiyordum.

"Profesör."

Yorgun sesi beni rüyamdan uyandırdı ve yatağımın yanındaki siluetine baktım. Yine yatak odama girmenin yolunu bulmuş olması garip değildi. Buraya geldiğimizden beri her gece bunu yapıyordu. Normalde yastığı ve yorganını yatağımın yanına sererken ayık olsam da uyuyor numarası yapıyordum. Beni daha önce uyandırmaya çalışmamıştı. Dizlerinin üstüne düştü ve birdenbire korktum.

"Potter?"

Hafifçe inledi ve alnını yatağa sürttü. Onu omuzlarından çekerek uzanmasını söyledim. Başını yanımdaki yastığa gömdü. Boğuk iniltilerini dinledim ve bu durumdaki çaresizliğime şaşırdım. Onun için yapabileceğim hiçbir şey yoktu. Sırtını okşamak için hareket ettim çünkü öylece oturup aptalca bakmak bir sonuç vermiyordu.

Sancısını izlerken Voldemort'un ne yaptığını merak etmeye başladım. Gece yarısı şenliği belki de. Ama hayır, eğer toplantı yapsaydı haberim olurdu. Kolumdaki işaret aylardır sessizdi. Belki de bulunduğu yer keşfedilmişti. Ve Seherbazlarla savaşıyordu. Düşünce çok salakça olsa da, kafama yapışmıştı ve kalbim korkuyla sıkıştı. Ya öldürülürse…

Hayır. Düşünceyi kafamdan atmaya çalıştım ve Potter'ın düzensiz nefesine odaklandım. Düzensiz olsa da en azından nefes alıyordu. Elim ısrarla sırtında dolaşarak gerilmiş kasları ve sert kemikleri rahatlatıyordu –sanki bunu yapmak onu burada tutacakmış gibi. Yatağımda olduğundan ve ona dokunuyor olduğumdan dolayı ilerde dehşete düşmem gerektiğini anımsattım kendime. Ama o kadar endişeli ve rahatsızdım ki yakınlığı hakkında bir şey düşünemiyordum. Gözlerimi kapattım ve korkumu yatıştırmaya çalıştım. Bu anormal bir şey değil dedim kendi kendime. Ona bir şey olmayacaktı. İsimsiz ilahi bir varlığa Voldemort'un yaşamasına izin vermesi için yalvarmaya başladığımın farkındaydım. Eğer bu kadar çaresiz olmasaydım durumun absürdlüğüne gülebilirdim.

Yüksek sesle inledi ve kendimi koruyucu bir şekilde üstüne atmak gibi saçma bir dürtüyü bastırdım. En azından beş sene boyunca bu aptal oğlanın kendini öldürtmesini engellemek için uğraşmıştım. Sanırım bu artık bir refleks olmuştu. Fakat bütün tehlikelere rağmen kimse onu kurtaramazdı. Yalnızca oturup bunun da geçeceğini ummaktan başka yapabileceğim bir şey yoktu.

Vücudu hareketsizleşti ve nefesimi tuttum. Bir an sonra fısıldadım, "Potter?" Kendimi dirseğimle doğrulttum ve tekrar seslendim. Cevap yoktu. Ellerim sırtında durdu ve derin olmayan soluklarını hissettiğimde rahatlayarak iç çektim. Kendinden geçmişti.

Yastığıma geri düştüm ve kalbimin durağan haline dönmesi için yavaşlamasını bekledim. Ellerim emin olmak için hala sırtındaydı. Daha bitmemiş olabilirdi. Sadece acıdan dolayı bayılmış olabilirdi. Ya da belki yastığın içine gömülü olduğu için nefes alamadığındandı. Başını çevirdim ve uyuyan siluetini izledim.

Gece boyunca böyle olacağından emindim, gözlerimi kapadım. Onu uyandırıp yatağına yollama fikri aklıma gelir gelmez yok oldu. Aynı şekilde yatakları değişmemiz fikrinin de yok olmasına izin verdim. Uyurken zararsızdı. Ben de öyle.

Dumbledore'un bana verdiği bilgiyi bastırma yönündeki çabalardan vazgeçmemin üstünden aylar geçmişti. Başarısız olmuştum. Şimdiye kadar bir şeyi başaramamaktan hiç bu kadar pişmanlık duymamıştım. Voldemort'un her zamanki gazabına fazlaca tepki göstermiştim. Onu koruma yönünde istek duymuştum. Bu görevim dışındaydı. Görev konusundaki fikrimin de değiştiğini fark etmiştim. Artık Harry Potter'ı korumuyordum. Harry'i koruyordum.

Böyle devam edemem, dedim kendi kendime. Kendimin ve onun uğruna bu delililiği yapmalıydım. Bir gün kalıcı bir şekilde hareketsiz kalacağını kabul etmek zorundaydım. Ve bunu durdurabilmek için yapabileceğim hiçbir şey yoktu. Ona yakın olmayı kesmek zorundaydım.

_Daha yakın._

Lanet.

Hafifçe inledi ve kendimi umursamamak için hazırladım. Titremeye başladığında elimin hala sırtında olduğunu fark ettim. Çenemi sıktım ve elimi hemen geri çektim. Sırt üstü döndüm, iç çekip titremesi geçtiğinde o kadar da rahatlamadım. Bu beni ilgilendirmiyordu. Kolu göğsümün üstüne düştü, başı omzumun üstüne yerleşti, nefesi yavaşça boynumu okşadı… hayır, bunların hiç biri bana en ufak bir farklılık bile yaratmıyordu. Ve yorganın içinde olmadığı için minnettar değildim.

Tanrım, acınası haldeydim.

Kolunu kaldırıp götürebildiğim kadar uzağa taşıdım ve yatağın fazlaca geniş olmasına teşekkür ettim. Gözlerimi kapadım ve yaklaşık bir saatlik bir süre sonunda beni bu duruma sokan herkese saya söve uyuyakaldım.

Perdelerin arasından vuran güneş yavaşça beni uykumdan uyandırdı. İç çektim ve gözlerimi açarak yeşil gözlerin hemen kapandığını gördüm. Bir anlığına uyuyormuş numarası yaptı ama dudakları gülümsemeyle kıvrıldı. Gözlerini ihtiyatla açtı ve güldü.

"Günaydın."

"Ne kadar zamandır beni izliyorsun?"

"Çok uzun olmadı?" dedi zayıf bir sırıtışla. Dürüst bir cevap istemediğime karar verdim.

"Teşekkür ederim," diye fısıldadı.

"Ne için?" diye geri fısıldadım ve ne diye fısıldadığımı merak ettim.

"Burada uyumama izin verdiğin için."

"Eh, bana pek bir seçenek bırakmadın, değil mi? Ne olduğunu söyle."

Gözlerini kaçırdı ve kıpırdandı. Bacakları benimkilere değdi ve kendime aynı yatakta olduğumuzu ve bir şekilde örtünün altına girmiş olduğumu hatırlattım. Sakinleştirici nefesimin çok belli olmamasına çalıştım.

"Bilmiyorum. Gerçekten. Başladığında uyumamıştım… Ama…"

"Ama?"

"Eh, ben… rüya gördüm, ee… Ne demek bilmiyorum, Profesör… ama Voldemort'un… tanrım bu gerçekten garip…"

Sabrım tükendi. "Potter, söyle hadi. Ne kadar garip olduğu umurumda değil." Sözümün etkisinin pijamalı ve onunla aynı yatakta olmamdan dolayı azaldığının farkındaydım. Ona bu konuşmayı başka bir yerde bitireceğimizi söyleyecektim ama yeniden konuşmaya başladı.

"Gerçekten, efendim… Bunun imgelem olduğunu sanmıyorum. Yani değildi. Ben Voldemort'un.. erm… Ruhemiciyi öptüğünü gördüm." Güldü ve kalbim durdu. "Yani bu gerçekten garip değil mi? İlk olarak.. ıyy. Ve ikinci olarak, ruhunu kaybederdi değil mi?"

"Bunun imgelem olduğunu düşünmemekle beraber," diye başladım dikkatle, dudaklarım tiksintiyle büzüşmüştü, "eğer Voldemort güçlerini Ruhemicilerle birleştirirse…" _hepimiz ayvayı yeriz_. "Bu kötü olur. Yani Voldemort'un ruhu…" Birden bire Dumbledore'a soracak bir sürü sorum olmuştu. Ürpertimi bastırdım ve düşüncelerimi aklımdan uzaklaştırdım. "Müdür buraya bir ziyarette bulunmadan önce kalksak iyi olur. En büyük büyücünün teklifsizce şoktan ölmesini izlemek istemem."

Başıyla onayladı ama hareket etmedi. Bakışını yakaladım ve nefesim kesildi. Onun beni etkilememesi yönündeki kararımı kendime hatırlatmaya çalıştım. Ne yazık ki bu durumda hiçbir şansım yoktu.

"Profesör," diye fısıldadı.

"Ne?" diye neredeyse korku dolu boğuk bir ses çıkardım.

"Ee…" kızardı ve gözlerini sıkı sıkı kapadı. "İlk önce siz kalkabil… kalkar mısınız? Ben… lütfen."

"Neden? Ah." Doğru. Yataktan fazlaca hızlı kalkıp yüzümdeki kızarmayı lanetledim. Sabahlığımı üstüme geçirdim ve yatağın öteki tarafında telaşlı seslerini duydum, ve odayı terk ettim. Ergenlik çağımı geride bıraktığım için bir kez daha minnettardım.

Ben merdivenleri inerken tost kokusu her tarafı sarmıştı. Doğum gününde ona ulaştırmam için verilmiş bir kucak dolusu paketi taşıyordum. Hepsini masanın üstüne koydum ve oturdum. Çayı çoktan yapmıştı –sanki iyi bir uşak gibi. Kendi düşünceme burnumdan soludum. Açıkça kafeine ihtiyacım vardı.

"Bütün bunlar ne?" diye sordu bir tabakta tostu taşıyarak.

"Devam eden varlığını kutlamakta ısrar eden kişilerden gelen hediyeler."

Sırıttı ve en büyük pakedi alarak ambalajını yırtmaya başladı. "Bir şey almayı beklemiyordum… kilitlendim ne de olsa."

"Belki Müdür bununla ilgili bir şey yapmıştır."

Kağıdı parçalamayı bırakıp çatık kaşlarla bana baktı. "Senin doğum günün ne zaman?"

"Lanet olası her yıl," diye yanıtladım. Gözlerini devirdi. "Eğer bilmen gerekiyorsa, 9 Ocak. Ve bunu anımsatmakta ısrar edenleri lanetlemeyi bir kural halime getirdim."

"Hala zindandayız yani."

"Hm. Evet. İyi ki doğdun Profesör. Ben gayim." Çay boğazına kaçtı ve öksürdü. "Evet oldukça beklenmedik bir hediyeydi." Çayımdan bir yudum aldım.

"Hala hediyeni açmadın," diye mırıldandı, bu sefer tıkanma sırası bendeydi. Kendi zekasına kıs kıs güldü ve ambalajı yırtmaya devam etti. "Ron'dan," diye açıkladı –sanki umurumdaymış gibi- ve ambalaj yırtıklarının arasından kırmızı metal bir kutu çıkardı. Elinde salladı ve kutu takırdadı. "Sanki… kasa gibi… Açmak için asama ihtiyacım var." Bana bakıp omzunu silkti. "Sanırım dönene kadar beklemem gerekecek."

Elindekini kenara koydu ve ben de tostuma reçel sürmekle meşgul oldum. Başka bir tane çekti ve güldü. "Bu Hermione'den olmalı." Bir bakış attım ve sarılmış bir kitap gördüm. Burnumdan soludum ve sert bir yorum yapmamak için dilimi ısırdım. Bu onun doğum günüydü. Arkadaşlarını başka bir zaman aşağılardım.

Paketi açtı ve belli belirsiz bir merakla onu izledim. Başlığı okudu ve homurdandı.

"Ne o?"

"Kitap."

"Belli ki." Kaşımı kaldırdım. Gülümsedi ve bana uzattı.

Başlığı okudum_: Erkekler_ _arasında: Yirminci Yüzyılın Gay Şiirlerinden Seçmeler_. "İlginç bir seçim," sırıttım. "Şiir okumadığını zannediyordum." Suratını buruşturdu ve başını iki yana salladı. "Bundan, arkadaşlarına söylediğini çıkarabilir miyim?"

Gözlerini kıstı. "Ben söylemedim. Sen söyledin."

Doğru. İhanet etmiştim. Peki, alçağın tekiydim.

Kitabı bir kenara koyarak daha sonra dönüp bakmayı zihnime yazdım. Başka bir pakete uzandı ve çabucak… başka bir yere gitmeliydim. İzin istedim ve hızlıca banyoya yürüdüm. Hediye almaktan daha çok nefret ettiğim bir şey varsa o da verdiğim hediyenin ortalıkta sergilenmesiydi. Bu resmen beni hasta ediyordu.

Acele kalkışımı örtmek için duş almaya karar verdim. Suyu açıp soyundum, vücuduma dikkate değer bir kuvvetle saldıran aşırı derecede sıcak suyun altına girdim. Mesut bir şekilde iç çektim. Potter'ın ona verdiğim hediyeye –ki aslında jest- gösterdiği ilk tepkiyi atlattığını düşündüğümde suyu kapattım. Duştan adımımı atar atmaz kapının çalındığını duydum. "Bir dakika," dedim ve kurulanmaya başladım. Kapıyı bir kez daha ısrarla çaldı. İç çektim ve havluyu belime sardım. Aynadaki yansımama dik dik baktım. Çok gülünç gözüküyordum. Birisi ıslak ve yarı çıplakken bakışlar pek etkili olmuyordu. Kapıyı açıp başımı dışarı uzattım.

"Ne?"

"Ben sadece… ee…"

"O senin pelerinin, Potter. Teşekkür etmene gerek yok." Pelerini yere bıraktı ve pelerinin yanında verdiğim uçuç tozunun kutusunu da yanına koydu. Bana baktı ve yüzündeki kızgın ifadenin sebebini merak ettim.

"Sana teşekkür etmiyorum," dedi kararlı bir şekilde ve sonra dudaklarını birbirine bastırdı. "Ahmaksın, bunu biliyor muydun?" Beni banyoya iterek şaşırttı ve ben…

Eh, çıplaktım! Sanki hayatım buna bağlıymış gibi havluyu sıkıca kavradım. Bağlı olabilirdi de. "İzin verir misin?" Korkumun arasından bir yerden solumayı becerebilmiştim. Gözleri bütün vücudumu dolaştı ve cüretinden şaşkına döndüm. Başını hafifçe salladı ve gözlerini kaldırdı.

"Üzgünüm… Hayır. Veremem." Çok şükür ki bana arkasını döndü ve gözlerim havlu askısının üstündeki cübbeme kaydı. "Sen…" diye kekeledi, "Tanrım! Benim mektubumu hiç okudun mu?"

"Potter, bunu beş dakika sonra konuşabilir miyiz?" _BEN ÇIPLAK DEĞİLKEN!_

"Hayır. Yarım saattir bekliyorum ve… bu konuda gerçekten miskinsin… yani…" Omzunun üstünden hızlı bir bakış attı. Kızgınca bakmaya çalıştım ama korkutucu yapım kostümümle tamamlanıyordu ve bir an önce cübbeme uzanıp… Ah lanet olsun. Yanından geçmeye çalıştım ve kolumu sıkıca kavrayarak önüme geçti. Onunla ve lavabo arasında sıkışmıştım. Basitçe banyodan çıkıp odama gitmiş olmam gerektiğini fark ettim. Kapıya pişmanlık dolu bir bakış attım.

"Yalnızca dinle."

Derin bir nefes aldım ve kendimi tamamen giyinik, korkmuş birinci sınıfların önünde dikiliyormuşum gibi hayal ettim. Bu sakinleştirici bir düşünceydi.

"Ben…" diye başladı, gözlerime baktı. Yanakları kızarmaya başladı. "Gerçekten… giyinmelisin," dedi nefessizce.

Harika fikir. Ama beni bırakmayı unutmuştu ve geçmem için kımıldamamıştı. Bunu ona bildirmeyi düşünüyordum ki dili ayrık dudaklarının arasından geçti ve dehşetime hiç yardımcı olmayacak şekilde inleyip başını göğsüme bastırdı. Çıplak göğsüme.

"Ben… yapamam." Nefesi derime vurdu. "Ne düşündüğünü bilmem gerek. Çünkü kafamı felaket karıştırdın." Kelimeleri gövdeme saldırarak bütün vücuduma şok dalgaları yolladı. Ürperdim. Devam etti. "Söylemiştim… nasıl hissettiğimi ve neden yapmayacağımı… yapamayacağımı…" Sesi azalarak yok oldu.

Boğazımı temizledim ve boştaki elimi onu ittirmek için kullandım. Elimin altındaki dikkat çekici derecede sert göğse dikkat etmemeye çalıştım. "Potter, sana mektubumda da açıkladığım gibi ne zaman odama gelmek istersen bu seçenek olumlu. Geri dönmek zorunda değilsin. Ben sadece bu seçeneği ortaya sundum. Eğer istersen büyük bir zevkle geri alırım." Birden keşke vicdanımı dinleyip ona bunu hiç vermemiş olmayı diledim. Hareketimi nasıl temize çıkardığımı anımsamaya çalıştım. Ama beynim, ne yazık ki, şimdiki zamanda kalmakta ısrarcıydı.

"Beni orada istiyor musun?" Başını kaldırıp tekrar gözlerime baktı. Gözlerimi sabit tutmak için kendimi zorladım.

"Eğer sen istiyorsan o zaman sorun yoktur." Sesimi sakin ve doğal tutmak için enerjimi son damlasına kadar kullanıyordum. Bir kez daha onu geçmeye çalıştım ve beni nazik ellerle durdurup bana yaklaştı.

"Cevap ver," diye soludu, ellerini göğsümde düzleştirdi.

"Potter, geçmeme izin ver." Umutsuzca bir panik sesimi doldurmuştu ama ben de, eh gerçekten umutsuzca bir panik halindeydim. Kızgın bakışımı istiyordum. Kahrolası.

Elleri omzuma kaydı ve bir tanesi ilerlemeye devam edip ensemi kavradı. Başımı çevirdim ve havluyu biraz daha sıkı kavradım, şimdi neredeyse vücudumun alt tarafına kan gitmiyordu. Ki bu iyi bir şey olurdu.

Dudaklarının boynuma dokunduğunu hissettim ve vücudumdaki her sinir büyük bir tahrikle çığlık attı. Sıkışmış boğazımdan nefesim bir inilti halinde çıktı.

"Potter-" diye vırakladım.

"Harry." Kelime çenemi okşadı ve acınası bir iniltiyi geri yuttum.

"Lütfen." Belki bana merhamet gösterir diye yalvarmaya başlamıştım.

"Beni orada istiyor musun?" diye öyle bir sordu ki ses tonundan "benimle yatar mısın?" gayet rahat anlaşılabilirdi. Havlumun altında acı verici derecede apaçık tepkiler vermeye başlamıştım. Elleri yüzümü ona döndürdü ve aptal gibi gözlerine baktım. Gözlerindeki o bastırılmamış aç ifade beni bir anlığına sersemletti. Dudaklarını beklentiyle yaladı ve nefesimi tuttum.

"Harry… ben… biz…"

Parmaklarının ucunda yükselip dudaklarını benimkilere bastırdı, yüzümü de geri çekilmeye gücüm varmış gibi çaresizce tutuyordu. Dudaklarının aralandığını hissettim ve kararsız bir dil dudaklarımın üstünde haince gezindi. Dudaklarıma inledi ve kollarını omzuma doladı.

Bunu durduracağım, dedim kendime. Yalnızca bir öpücük… inanılmaz derecede tatlı, yasak meyveyi tadacak ve sonra duracaktım. Tövbe edecektim. Onun anlamasını sağlayacaktım. Anlamamı sağlayacaktım.

Dilim dudaklarının arasından uzanıp diline hafifçe dokundu. Bu temasla tuttuğumun farkında olmadığım nefesimi bıraktım. Kararım da bununla beraber uçtu gitti. Ellerimi onu daha yakına çekebilmek için etrafına doladım. Kotunun altından sertliğini hissedebiliyordum ve sonunda zihnim durumu protesto edebilecek en ufak bir bilinç kırıntısına karşı kendini kapattı. Hafifçe inledi ve kalçasını, belli belirsiz örtülü sertliğime doğru bastırdı. Ağzı benimkinin etrafında büyük bir arzuyla dolandı –emerek ve ısırarak ve yalayarak ve ah… havluyu yerinde tutanın onun vücudu olduğunun farkına belli belirsiz vardım ve eğer böyle… ah tanrım… hareket etmeye devam ederse…

Çabucak onu ittirdim ve ellerim havluyu kurtarmak için fırladı. Bana baktı, gözleri çılgınca parlıyordu, dudakları kırmızı ve şişmiş ve ıslak… lanet.

"Ah… vay!" diye soludu. Utanç büyük bir şiddetle geri döndüğünde midem yalpaladı. Onu geçip cübbeme uzandım. Arkama geçip ellerini göğsümün etrafından doladı. Ensemi öptü ve fısıldadı, "Ne yapmak üzere olduğunu biliyorum… ve bu sefer izin vermeyeceğim."


	15. Chapter 15

**UYARI: BU BÖLÜM CİNSELLİK İÇERMEKTEDİR**

**BÖLÜM ON BEŞ - TESLİMİYET**

"Yapamayız… Yapamam… Bu yanlış," dedim ona. Kendime. İkimiz de tamamen ikna olmamıştık.

Elleri vücudumda gezmeye başladı, enseme ve omuzlarıma insanı günaha sokabilecek kadar yumuşak ve rahatsız edici derecede körpe dudaklarıyla saldırısına devam etti. Hakikatten sıyrılmamak–nefesiyle kendimden geçmemek için- sertçe dudağımı ısırdım. Bundan daha güçlüyüm, dedim kendime ve ileri adım attım. O da acımasızca beni takip etti.

"Bu yanlış değil," diye fısıldadı ve parmakları meme ucumun üstünde gezindi. Küçük velet. Bir zamanlar bir dokunmayla sertleştiğimi anımsıyordum. Birden eskiden ne kadar iyi bir seks partneri olduğum aklıma geldi. Tabii bu, bunu anımsamak için hiç uygun bir zaman değildi. Elini elimle durdurdum.

"Ben yeterince yaşlıy-"

"Ama sen… babam değilsin," dedi sertçe, sol eli ötekinin durgunluğunu telafi etmek istercesine hareket etmeye başladı. "Ve bunun bir önemi yok. Bunu istiyorum… seni." Kelimeleri tenimin altına işlediğinde nefesim tekledi. Tutmadığım elini karnımın üzerinde gezdirdi, sonra parmaklarını havlumun altına kaydırdı. Hemen uzaklaşıp ona döndüm.

"Sen benim-"

"Öğrencinim, biliyorum." Ağzımı sıkıca kapattım ve bütün söyleyeceğim şeyleri tahmin etmesinden dolayı onu lanetledim. Elbette onunla bu konuşmaya daha önce yapmıştık. Lanet olsun ki hazırlıklıydı. Devam etti, "Ama sadece sınıfta. Sınıfın dışında… eh, uzun zaman önce o çizgiyi geçmiştik anımsıyor musun?"

Burnumdan soludum. Haklıydı. Ama olmamalıydı. "Böyle olsa da Potter-"

"Harry."

Tartışmaya sıkılı dişlerimin arasından devam ettim. "Ben senin hala profesörünüm. Hala sana dokunmaya yasaklıyım. Hala işimi kaybedebilirim."

"Ee…" gülümsedi ve nefesimi tuttum. "Eğer birisi o öpücükten haberdar olursa, sanırım yine de işini kaybedebilirsin. Ama kimsenin haberi olmayacak. Kimse bilmek zorunda değil… hiçbir şeyi." İleri doğru bir adım attığında köşeye sıkıştım –hem fiziksel hem zihinsel. Tuzağa düşürülmüştüm.

"Sen daha çocuksun."

Durdu ve yüzünden yaralanmış bir ifade geçti. İfade geldiği gibi gitti. "Ben on altı yaşındayım. Yani kanunlara göre yeterince büyüğüm."(1) İleri doğru bir adım attı ve ellerini kalçama koydu. "İstediğim şeye karar verebilecek kadar büyüğüm. Benden faydalanmıyorsun. Ben- ben sana kendimi veriyorum." Yüzünü şüphe kapladı, sonra söylediğini kanıtlamak istercesine tişörtünü bir hamlede çıkardı. Ağzımı itiraz etmek için açtım ama kemerini çözmeye başladığını gördüğümde kelimeler boğazıma tıkandı. Bakışlarımı karnından çektim. O halde yakalanmak istemiyordum. Aşırı derecede büyük pantolonu bacaklarından kaydı, ayaklarımın ucuna düştü. Kenara doğru bir adım attı ve pantolonu iteledi.

"İşte. Artık eşitiz. Yani bir bakıma." Gözlerini havluma indirdi ve sırıttı.

Vücudunu incelememek için köşeye doğru eğilip gözlerimi kapattım. Bakmayacaktım. Bakamazdım. "Durmak zorundasın," dedim ama bunu kime söylediğimden pek de emin değildim.

Ellerini yine kalçama yerleştirdiğinde gerildim; çabucak gözlerimi açtım. "Duracağım," dedi, "eğer bunu istemediğini söylersen. Her şey buna bağlı –senin ne istediğine. Ne yapıp yapmamamız gerektiği umurumda bile değil." Elimi tutup göğsüne götürdü ve bastırdı. Kalbinin deli gibi çarptığını hissedebiliyordum. "Seni istemememi söyleyen bütün sebepleri düşündüm. Ama yine aynı sonuca geldim. Ben. Seni. İstiyorum."

Derin bir nefes aldı ve elimi bıraktı. Elim geri çekilmeyi unutmuştu; vücudunda aşağı doğru kaymaya başladı, karnından ve sonunda göbek deliğinin üstünden geçti. Gözlerimi kapadım, dalgın bir şekilde daha sonra başvurmak için bütün ayrıntıyı kafama kazımaya başladım. Yakınlaştı, dudaklarını benimkilere bastırdı. Geri çekildiğinde gözlerimi açtım.

"Harry-" Korku içinde fark ettim ki kelime ağzıma çok kolayca gelmişti. Sırıttı ve garip bir deja-vu hissiyle kalakaldım.

"Seni seviyorum, Severus."

_Lanet._

Midem yalpaladı ve vahşice adımı onun dudaklarından öperek onu ve beni ayıran o belirgin çizgiyi yok ettim. Kendini bana bastırdı; yumuşak, ılık teni benimkinin üstünde eriyip kayboldu. Nefesimi baş dönmesi hissiyle verdim. Kendimi sarhoş gibi hissediyordum, zihnim mest edici o kısa an üzerinde deli gibi dönüp duruyordu. Nefesi kesildi ve dudaklarıma inledi, "Lütfen… Seni istiyorum." Dudaklarını benimkilere geçirdi. Elleri kalçamın etrafındaki havluya asılmaya başladı.

"Hayır," diye soludum. _Bravo! Aferin! _"Burada değil," 'Hayır'da durmuş olmam gerektiğini fark ettim. Odaya varana kadar fikrimden vazgeçip vazgeçmeyeceğimi tartarcasına bana baktı. Kendi açımdan bunu umuyordum.

Geriledi ve cübbemi alıp beni takip etmesini beklemeden oradan ayrıldım. Beni takip etmediğinin farkındaydım. Bundan şüphelendim ama kendimi yürümek için zorlamaya devam ettim. Eğer odama varabilirsem kapıyı kilitleyebilir ve o gelmeden sihirleri yerleştirmiş olur, belki de prensiplerimden arta kalanları biraz da olsa toparlayabilme şansı bulabilirdim.

Kendime sihrin yasak olduğunu, sihrin çabucak fark edilebileceğini anımsattım.

Kendime oğlanın –Harry… lanet! _Potter'ın_ – da yasak olduğunu anımsatmayı unuttum.

Odama vardığımda Muggle'ları yatak odası kapılarına kilit koymadıkları için lanetledim.

Yatağın kenarına oturarak kendimi bulaştırdığım bela üzerinde dikkatle düşünmeye başladım. Harry Potter'ı öpmüştüm… iki kere. Peki ya tiksinme ve utanç hislerim ortaya çıkmazsa ne olacaktı? Nerede kaldığını merak etmeye başladım ama kendime fikrini değiştirmesinin daha iyi olacağını söyledim. Bunu yapma yükümlülüğünden kurtarırdı beni.

Ayak seslerini merdivende duydum ve kalbim kulaklarımda atmaya başladı, üstüne bir de "Seni seviyorum, Severus," da eklendi. Bir şekilde bu iki kısım birbirine hiç uymuyordu. Bu cümleyi en son duyduğumda annem ölüm döşeğindeydi. Ve sonrasında da "ama sana oğlum demekten utanıyorum," demişti.

Ah, işte harika bir düşünce. Snape ve Potterlar'ın yine birlikte oynadığını görse eminim çok memnun olurdu.

Kapıdan içeri girdi, utangaç bir gülümsemeyle bana baktı. Kıyafetlerini yere bıraktı. Ufak bir kavanoz taşıdığını fark ettim. Eğer bu düşündüğüm şeyse, bunu düşündüğü için onu alkışlamam mı, yoksa bundan vazgeçmek için mükemmel bir özür bulamadığı için onu lanetlemem mi gerekirdi bilmiyordum. Yaklaştı ve önümde diz çöküp kavanozu yere bıraktı. Kavanoza öylece baktım. Ön tarafından Vazelin kelimesi açıkça okunuyordu. Buna ihtiyacımız olabileceğini nasıl düşündüğünü merak ettim.

"Fikrini değiştirmemişsin." Sesi neredeyse bir fısıltı halindeydi, bunun bir soru mu yoksa bir beyan mı olduğunu kestiremedim. Gözlerimi kavanozdan ona yönelttim –neredeyse çıplak ve önümde diz çökmüş.

Lanet olsun. Rüyalar sahiden gerçek olabiliyordu.

"Ben olsam aklımı kaçırdığımı söylerdim."

Sırıttı. "Güzel… çünkü aklın çok konuşuyor." Uzandı ve parmaklarını yanağımdan geçirdi. "Bunun sana garip geldiğini biliyorum. Benim için de garip. Ama eğer ötekilerin ne düşünebileceğini bırakıp sadece seni düşünürsem… garip olmaktan çıkıyor. Yalnızca doğru hissettiriyor. Anlayabiliyor musun?"

"Mükemmel bir şekilde anlıyorum. Sonuçları görmezden gelirsek geriye kalan sadece arzularımız."

"Kesinlikle."

Asıl söylemek istediğim görmezden gelinmişti. Başka bir girişimde bulundum. "Sonrasında ne olacağını sanıyorsun, bunu hiç düşündün mü peki?" İfadesinden düşünmediğini görebiliyordum. "Sanmıyorum. Pişmanlık, hareketlerimiz sonunda göz ardı edebileceğimiz bir ayrıntı değil."

Gözlerinde gücenme ifadesini gördüm. "Pişmanlığı biliyorum. Ve suçluluğu da. Ama daha sonra ne olabileceğini bilmediğimizi de biliyorum. Yarın ölebilirsin. Ya da ben ölebilirim. Ve o zaman da çok geç olur."

Burnumdan soludum. "Hazır elindeyken goncalarını topla." (2)

"Ne?"

"Bir şiirden. 'Bakirlere, Zamana Çok Değer Verin'"(3) Dudaklarımdan bir sırıtış geçti.

_Ve bugün gülümseyen aynı çiçek yarın solacak_. (4)

Şiir birden fazlasıyla duruma uygun geldi. Karşı çıkamayacağım bir konuyu açtığı için onu lanetledim. Ve ne kadar da klişeydi. Carpe Diem (5).Eğer yarın ölse bugün onunla olmadığım için pişman olacak mıydım? Bu duruma vereceğim tepki; onun hoşnutluk içindeki homurtusu tarafından bölündü.

"Eh, görünüşe göre ikna edilmeye ihtiyacı olan bakir olan değil. Değer verilmek için tamamen seninim."

_Ah, işte bu çok güzel. Her zaman bunu istemiştim : tamamen bana ait bir Potter._

Son düşündüklerimin olması gerektiği kadar alaylı gelmemesi üzerine düşünceyi uzaklaştırdım.

Elleri belimden aşağı kaydı, insaflı bir şekilde havlumun kestiği yerde durdu. Konuşabilmek için nefesimi buldum, "Eğer bunu kabul edersem ne yaptığından emin olduğunu bilmem gerekiyor."

Yine kızardı ve rahatsızlık hissettim. Kızarma zamanı kesinlikle geçmişti.

"Eh… kütüphanede çok zaman geçirdim… ama hiç… yani…"

"Hakkında konuşamadığın şeyle Potter, işin olmaz," diye lafı yapıştırdım sabırsızca.

Kızgınca dudaklarını birbirine bastırdı, sonra konuştu, "Harry. Ve nasıl yapılacağına dair gayet iyi bir fikrim var."

"Bunu duyduğuma sevindim. Ama benim asıl demek istediğim, bana cömertçe önerdiğin şeyin bir kere yapıldığında bir daha geri alınamayacağıydı. İster kabul et, ister etme, göz önünde bulundurmamız gereken sonuçlar var."

"Biliyorum. Geçen yılı düşünerek geçirdim, bunu… seni…" boynumu öpmek için eğildi ve ekledi, "…ve beni. Birlikte." Baş parmağı sinsice havlumun altına ilerledi ve uyluğumun iç kısmını süpürdü. "Seni istediğimi biliyorum… eğer sen de beni istiyorsan." Kalkıp ellerini omzuma koydu. Gözlerim şimdi karnının üzerindeydi. Bütün bilincim o siyah renkli şerit üzerinde yoğunlaşmıştı. "İstiyor musun?" diye sordu.

Soru bir kulağımdan girip bir kulağımdan çıktı. Cevap verme zahmetine girmeyecektim. Yıllar boyunca çok nadir sahip olduğum zayıflıklarımı bastırmayı becermiştim. Ama bu zayıflık –nefis bir şekilde sıkı, biçimli, solgun karnın üstündeki o muhteşem siyah tüy şeridi- üstesinden gelmek için fazlasıyla zordu. Özellikle gözüme gözüme sokulduğunda. Aklıma bir alıntı geldi.

_Yoldan sapmamam için yol göster,_ (6) diye yalvardım sessizce.

"Hakkında konuşamadığın şeyle Severus, işin olmaz." Sesinden güldüğünü anlayabiliyordum ama ona bakıp onaylayamayacak durumdaydım. Aptalca gözlerimi dikip bakmaktan ve ağzımın suyunu akıtmaktan başka bir şey yapamıyordum.

"Haklısın. Bununla işim olmaz," dedim sertçe. Ellerimi onu ittirmek için kalça kemiklerinin üzerine koydum. Yalnız, bir yerde eylem tersine döndü ve dudaklarım karnıyla buluştu. Omzumdaki ellerinin tutuşu sıkılaştı. Nefesini tuttuğunu ve sonra da sözsüz bir haykırış içinde geri bıraktığını duydum. Karnının etrafındaki pürüzsüz teni öptüm. Dilim dışarıya çıkmayı göze aldı ve vicdanım son bir itirazda bulundu –yasak meyvenin her zaman en tatlı olduğu hakkında-. Dilim katiyetle bunu onayladığında vicdanım daha sonra yeniden geri dönmek üzere kendini kapadı.

Ellerimin arasında titriyordu, sertliği çenemin altında seğiriyordu. Bir zamanlar seksten ne kadar hoşlandığımı anımsadım: maharet ve hareket et. Sürekli devam eden bir döngü içinde, hareket ve tepkinin dansı. Kızgınlık ve küçük düşürme isteğinden daha büyük bir istekle doldum –onu kıvrandırmak ve yalvartmak istiyordum. Midem beklentiyle hopladı. Yoldan sapmaya balıklama atlamaya karar verdim. Yol göstericisi olmam için kimse bu kadar hevesli olmamıştı.

Eğer lanetlenmek zorundaysam, Weasley veletlerinin de dediği gibi, bunu girdiğim zahmete değer bir hale getirecektim.

Göbek deliğiyle şeridin buluştuğu yumuşak yeri ısırdım ve nefesinin kesildiğini duydum. Onu korkuttuğumu düşünerek bir anlığına gerildim. Eski alışkanlıklardan kurtulmak kolay olmuyordu. Onayını gösteren homurtusunu duyduğumda pişmanlığım uçup gitti. 'Cehenneme giden yol'u öpmeye devam ettim ve dilimi bokserının lastiğinin altına kaydırdım. Nefesini tuttu, adımı söyleyerek iç çekti. Dudaklarında yeri olmayan adı. Onun ağzından döküldüğünde daha bir önem kazanan adı. Ürperdim, kendi nefesimi bulmaya çalıştım.

Geri çekildiğinde bir anlığına sebebini bilmediğim bir korkuya kapıldım. Baş parmaklarını bokserının bel kısmına geçirerek aşağı itti. Gergin bir heyecan dalgasıyla beraber, gözüme ilişen sertliğinin getirdiği rahatlama altında yıkandım.

Kesinlikle çocuk değildi. Tutmuş olduğum nefesi bıraktım.

Ayağa kalktım ve havlunun kayarak düşmesine izin verdim. Gözleri vücudumda dolandı. Yine kızardığını gördüğümde hafifçe rahatsız oldum. Çünkü bana masum olduğunu anımsatıyordu. Masumiyet pek ilgimi çekmezdi. Fakat rahatsızlığım kısa sürdü ve beni öpmek için uzandığında da tamamen yok oldu.

"Harikasın," diye fısıldadı.

Sessizce yanaklarımda dalga dalga yükselen kızarmayı lanetledim. "Uzan."

İtaatkarca emrime uydu ve onu huşuyla izledim. Quidditch oyuncularının popolarının ne kadar güzel olabileceğini unutmuştum. Gözlüklerini çıkardı, sonra yatağın ortasına emekledi. O uzanıp ben de ona katıldığımda artık beni bir tek o durdurabilirdi. Ve bunun olacağından da şüpheliydim.

Kollarını uzatarak beni karşıladı. Teslim bayrağımı çektim.

Yanına uzanıp yanımdaki tenin verdiği hissin tadını çıkardım. Sertliğim kalçalarına sürtündü ve kendimi kontrol edebilmek için derin derin nefes aldım. Beni çekerek başka bir öpücüğe sürükledi. Dudaklarım onunkileri kapladı. Onu hırslandırmak için arzuma odaklandım. Hevesle karşılık verip dişleriyle, dudaklarıyla ve diliyle karşı atağa geçti. Elim, onu boydan boya geçip kalça kemiğini kavradı. Yeniden keşfedilen başka bir zayıflık. Nefes nefese ayrıldım ve ona baktım.

Gözlerini açtı ve korkuyu gördüm. Ellerimin altında titredi.

"İyi misin?"

Gülümsedi ve başını salladı. "Biraz gerginim," diye itiraf etti.

"Durabilirim. İstediğin zaman."

"Sanki durabilirmişsin gibi!" diye feveran etti, sonra bana sahte bir ciddiyetle baktı. "Eğer şimdi durursan Imperius kullanmak zorunda kalacağım." Sırıttı.

Karanlık bir şekilde tahrik edici bir anıyı zihnimden defettim ve bu Affedilmez laneti yaptığı için Voldemort'a lanet okudum. Kesinlikle daha zevk verici kullanım alanları vardı.

"Öyle mi? Peki söyle bana, eğer kontrolün altında olsaydım bana ne yaptırırdın?" Burnumu boynuna gömdüm, tenini hafifçe ısırdım.

"Ah… bu iyi bir başlangıç," diye soludu. Ellerimle meme ucunu bulmak için vücudunu okşadım. Bulduğumda parmak aralarımda sertçe sıkıştırdım ve nefesini tuttu. Bıraktığımda alçak bir inlemeyle rahatladı.

"Ne yapmamı istersin Harry?" diye fısıldadım kulağına.

Temasla ürperdi ve sonra konuştu, "Yalnızca durma. Ve adımı söylemeye devam et." Güldü.

"Durma ne?" diye takıldım, boğazına gülümsedim, solgun tenini dilimle ıslattım.

"Durma… hiç," diye yanıtladı. Elleri altıma kayarak beni yukarı çekti. Bana yer açmak için bacaklarını ayırdı. Sertliğim onunkinin üzerinde kaydığında nefessiz kaldım. Biraz aşağıya kayarak kontrolümü korumaya çalıştım. Kendini karnımın üzerine sürterek gözlerini sıkıca kapattı.

Göğsünü öpmeye başladığımda parmaklarını saçlarımın üzerinden geçirdi. Ona baktığımda arzudan koyulaşmış gözleriyle beni izlediğini gördüm. Dilimi meme ucunun üstünden geçirdiğimde ağzı açıldı. Dişimle pembe derinin etrafında gezindim ve sonra meme ucunun çıkıntısını dişlerimin arasına aldım. Altımda kıvranmaya başladı. Hareketlerini durdurmak için elimi kasığına yerleştirdim ve baş parmağımı kalça kemiği boyunca gezdirdim.

"Ah tanrım," diye soludu. Göğsünü ve karnını keşfetmeye devam ettim. Kafamda yine beliren ve bana kime neyi yaptığımı anımsatan o rahatsız edici ufak sesi susturdum. Sanki buna ihtiyacım vardı da.

Daha sert hamlelerime de en iyi şekilde karşılık vermesi beni memnun etmişti. Bunu daha önceden tahmin etmeliydim. Bütün yıllar boyunca ona gösterdiğim kötü muameleye rağmen sonuçta beni _beğenen _oydu. Ona bir keresinde mazoşist dediğimi anımsıyordum ama haklı olabileceğim hiç aklıma gelmemişti. Acıya takdirle karşılık verme sınırını merak ettim. Ama sonra kendime onun bakir olduğunu ve belirli bir seviyede özenin de gösterilmesi gerektiğini anımsattım.

Karnına doğru indiğimde kendime bir an ayırıp güzelliğini takdir ettim. Parmaklarım karnı boyunca ilerledi. Ağzım da parmaklarımı hevesle izledi ve onun inlemelerini, daha ileri gitmem için teşvik eden anlamsız gevelemelerini duymak için kulaklarımı diktim.

Ne istediğini biliyordum. Ve elbette bunu ona söyletecektim.

Kasti olarak sertliğine hiç dokunmayarak karnının aşağısına doğru bir gezintide bulundum. Ellerim kalçalarının yatakta sabit kalmasını sağlıyordu. Fısıldadı, "Tanrım, lütfen."

"Lütfen ne?" diye sordum, bilinçli olarak nefesimi en çok dokunulmasını istediği yere doğru üfledim. İnledi ve dilimi sertliğinin durduğu yerin tam yanına sürttüm. İnlemeleri bunu söyletmek için duyduğum isteği besliyordu. Konu ondan bunun için izin istiyormuşum gibi davranmak değildi, sadece ona işkence etmeyi seviyordum.

Heyecan uyandıran tüy şeridine geri döndüm, dilimin sertliğinin ucuna belirli belirsiz değmesine izin verdim. Şaşkınca çığlık attı, kalçalarını sabit tutan ellerime karşı savaşmaya başladı. Hayal kırıklığıyla inledi.

"Beni öldürmeye çalışıyorsun değil mi?"

"Saçmalık. Bütün yapman gereken ne istediğini söylemek Harry." Ona bir bakış attım ve gözlerinin hemen açıldığını gördüm, umutsuzca bir arzuyla parlıyordu, yanakları hayal kırıklığı ve utanç karışımıyla kızarmıştı. Bakışımı ona sabitledim, tam istediği yerin tepesinde dikilip dilimi yuvarladım.

"Ağzını… istiyorum… lütfen tanrım," diye inledi.

"Ağzımı nerede istiyorsun?" diye ona meydan okudum ve kendi elinin sertliğine gittiğini görünce şaşırdım. Kendi kavradığını gördüğümde sertliğim daha da büyüdü. Kendini halletmesini izlemekten bile hoşlanacağımı anladım. Ama… hayır, o kadar da acımasız değildim. Henüz.

"Burada…" diye fısıldadı.

Ona acıdım. "Bana bak," dedim alçak bir sesle. Gözleri birden açıldı. Zihnimden yalnızca bir anlığına gözlükleri olmadan ne kadar iyi görebileceği düşüncesi geçti ve sonra dilimi yavaşça sertliğinin üzerinde gezdirmeye başladım. Eli örtüye geri düştü, vücudu rahatlamayla titredi. Elimi onun etrafına sardım ve kendimi kaldırıp öbür elimi daha aşağısını kavramak için kullandım. Haykırdı; dudaklarım onun başını kavradığında gözleri odağını kaybetti.

Her şeyin bu kadar çabuk dönmesi çok harikuladeydi.

_Süpürgeye biner gibi…_

Onu boydan boya ağzıma aldım, kendini kastığını hissettim. Uzun sürmeyecekti. Zaten on altı yaşında ve bakir olmasını hesaba katarsak başka türlüsünü düşünemezdim. Bir kez daha boylu boyunca dalmadan önce ucunda dilimi döndürdüm. Nefesi hızlandı, elleri başıma doğru fırladı. Ağzını sessiz bir çığlıkla açtı, sertçe emdim. Çığlığı sesini buldu ve ağzıma gelmeye başladı. Hepsini yuttum. Yukarı kaymadan önce inlemelerinin dinmesini bekledim.

Beni çekerek öptü, hevesle ağzımı yalayarak temizledi. Memnun olmuştum ve itiraf etmek gerekirse hevesinden dolayı şaşırmıştım. Geri çekildi, fısıldadı. "Teşekkürler." Güldüm. Bana dikkatle baktı. "Mükemmelsin," iç çekti ve yastığın üstüne yatarak rahatladı.

Homurtuyla karşılık verdim. Yana yuvarlandım. Pişmanlık sinsice beni ele geçirmeye çalıştı ama ona daha sonra bütün dikkatimi vereceğimi söyleyerek uzaklaştırdım. Üstüme yuvarlanarak beni bir kez daha şaşırttı.

"Ne yapıyorsun?"

"Bilmem. Ne yapmamı istersin?" Alaylı bir şekilde sırıttı ve saklama fırsatım olmadan kendim de gülümsedim.

"Harry-"

"Bir daha söyle."

Sırıttım. "Harry."

Dramatik bir şekilde iç çekti. Kendini yukarı çekip beni öptü. Vücudu benimkinin üstüne sürtündüğünde nefesim kesildi. Bana bir anlığına baktı ve sonra gözlerinde yaramaz bir pırıltı belirdi. Kasten kendini sürterek aşağı kaydırdı ve dudağımı ısırdım. Yüzünü boynuma indirdi, kasıklarını benimkilere bastırdı. Dişleri tenimde hafifçe gezindi; sonra da sertçe ısırdı. Nefesimi tuttum ve onu durdurdum.

Bana soru sorar şekilde baktı. "Canını acıtıyor muyum?"

Sanki yapabilirmiş gibi. "Hayır."

"Sorun ne?"

Cevap vermeyi reddettim. Ona bir bakış attım ve bu yeterli göründü.

"Ah," dedi, dudakları farkına vardığını belirtircesine kıvrıldı, sonrasında da vahşi bir sırıtışa döndü. Kulağıma eğilip fısıldadı, "Belki de artık seks yapmalıyız?" Nefesi ve kelimeleri, omurgam boyunca ilerleyip artık sancıyan sertliğime haz verici elektrik dalgaları gönderdi.

Nefesimi düzenledim ve sordum, "İstediğin bu mu?" Sesimden umudu ayrı tutmaya çalıştım. Zaten kendimi onarılamaz bir şekilde lanetlemiştim. Bu kadar düşmüşken dipte olmanın nasıl hissettireceğini merak etmeden duramıyordum. Günahkarca sıkı ve sıcak olmasını hayal ediyordum. Zihnimden geçen bu düşünce trenini durdurdum. Her zaman fikrini değiştirmesi ihtimali vardı:

"_Senin_ istediğin bu mu?" Geri çekilerek bana baktı.

"Seni rahatsız edecek bir şey yapmak istemiyorum." Hoş, diplomatik bir cevap.

"Ah, yani beni oral seks için yalvartmak gibi mi?" güldü ve çenemi öpmeye başladı. Dudaklarıma gelen şeytani sırıtışı bastırmaya çalıştım.

"Seni yalvartmadım. Onu sen tamamen kendin yaptın." Elbette bunu duymaktan hoşlanmıştım. "Tanrım" kelimesinin sürekli tekrarlanması despotluk eğilimlerimi tahrik ediyordu.

Düşüncemi, omzumu sertçe ısırarak cezalandırdı ve nefesim kesildi. "Gerçekten de adinin tekisin," diye fısıldadı ve ağzını vücuduma yöneltti. Eğer ağzına aşık olmakla bu kadar meşgul olmasaydım onu ne kadar iyi kullandığından etkilenebilirdim. Bu ağız kesinlikle açık seçik konuşmak için yaratılmamıştı.

Dişlerini meme ucumdan geçirdi, tüm yapabildiğim sırtımı zevkle yatakta germemekti. Ucunu dişlerinin arasına aldı, hafifçe ısırdı.

"Daha sert," dediğimi duydum. Sesli düşündüğüm için kendimi lanetledim; çünkü itaat ediyordu. Mükemmel bir dakikadan sonra bıraktığında onun bu kadar itaatkar olduğunu görmenin ne kadar rahatlatıcı olduğu dikkatimi çekti. Konuşma kapasitem ne yazık ki çekingen parmaklar tarafından sarıldığımda yok oldu. Her şeye rağmen inledim.

Aşağıya kaydı ve bacaklarımın arasına doğru bir manevra yaptı. Ona baktığımda karnımın üstünde durduğunu gördüm. Parmakları sertliğimden aşağı kaydı, dudaklarını yaladı. Nefesimi tuttum, diğer elinin de sertliğimi kavramasını izledim ve dili başında gezindi –dalmadan önce yüzücünün suya ayak parmağını sokmasından bir farkı yoktu. Ve daldı.

Dudaklarının kavramasını izlerken durumun gerçekliği olduğu gibi üstüme çöktü. Ve bundan rahatsız olmadığım için dehşete düşmüş olmam gerekiyordu üstelik. O sıcak, meraklı, kabiliyetli ağız tarafından emildim. Dişi yanlışlıkla hassas deriye sürtündüğünde dudağımı ısırdım. Ve lanet olsun, bunun bu kadar iyi hissettirmemesi gerekiyordu. Bu sahneyi tamamlayacak tek bir görüntü kalmıştı. "Bana bak," diye fısıldadım, kendimi dirseklerim üzerine kaldırarak. Gözlerini kaldırdı ve bu görüntüye gerçekten hayran kaldım. 'Harika' kelimesi dudaklarımın arasından döküldü. Yavaşça aşağıya kaydı, tekrar nefes almayı unuttum. Çok şükür ki hareketleri çok düzenli değildi; ama ıslak bir ağız ve ardından insanın aklını başından alan görüntü başımı döndürmeye yetmişti. Bunu hak etmek için ne yaptığımı merak ettim. Harry Potter: yıllar süren özverilerimin ödülü. Bunun cezam da olabileceği aklıma geldiğinde fikri kafamdan uzaklaştırdım.

Tam ona durmasını söyleyecektim ki boğazının şiddetle sarsıldığını hissettim. Çabucak kalktı ve ağzının yokluğundan dolayı beklenmedik bir homurtu koyuverdim. Yüzü kızarmış, gözleri sulanmış bir vaziyette bana baktı.

"Özür dilerim," diye konuşmaya çalıştı.

Neredeyse gülecektim ama onun yerine onu çekip öptüm. Bu daha iyi bir cevap gibi gelmişti. Hevesle ve ateşli bir şekilde öpücüğe karşılık verdi. Dili zevk suyundan dolayı tuzluydu ve yapabildiğim tek şey onu yatırıp zorla sahip olmamaktı. Benden kısa olsa da ufak tefek değildi. Ama şu anda benim gözüme fazlasıyla kırılgan geliyordu. Ve onu kırmaktan başka bir şey istemiyordum.

Zihnimi toparlayabilmek adına kendimi geri çektim ve üstümden yuvarlandı. Yatağın kenarına gidip bir anlığına yere eğildi. Geri döndüğünde yanında getirdiği kavanozu bana uzattı. Doğruldum ve aldım.

"Bununla ne yapacağını biliyorsun değil mi?"

İnanmazlıkla burnumdan soludum, sonra da bunu bana açıklattığı fikriyle eğlendim. Kapağı kaldırıp içindekini inceledim. Burun deliklerim içerideki yoğun maddeden dolayı otomatik olarak açıldı. Aklım, iksir malzemelerim arasında seyrek ve etkili kayganlaştırıcının olduğu minik şişeye kaydı ama sonra buraya geldiğimde ahlakımın henüz bozulmamış olduğunu anımsadım.

Kaşımı kaldırdım. "Bilmek için can atıyorum, genç Mr. Potter bu şeylerle ilgili bilgiyi nereden edinmiş acaba?"

Gözlerini kıstı. "Genç Mr. Potter, Profesör Snape inatçı bir herif olurken bir aylığına kütüphaneye kilitlenmişti."

"Altıncı sınıf ve üstü için ayrılmış kitapların arasında ne yapıyordun peki?"

Gözlerini devirdi. Kavanozun içindeki sarımsı maddeye dokundum ve parmaklarımın arasında yumuşattım. İhtiyatla kokladım. Bana bakıp kıs kıs güldü.

"Ne?" Öylece baktım.

"Çok garipsin," diye güldü.

"Belki de bilinmeyen iksirlere olan profesyonel ilgimi hatırlamalısın. Ve ayrıca bunu bir takım çok sevgili kısımlarıma süreceğim."

Yüzü düştü, alt dudağını ısırdı.

Derin bir nefes aldım ve gözlerine baktım. Konuşmadan önce sabırsızlığı sesimden çıkarmaya çalıştım, "Eğer bunu birisine ayırıyorsan bana şu anda söylemelisin."

Gözleri büyüdü. "Hayır, konu o değil. Gerçekten. Ben sadece…" burnunu kırıştırdı ve konuşmadan önce derin bir nefes aldı, "Ne yapacağımı bilmiyorum. Yani nasıl olacağını biliyorum-"

Onu çektim, ilk-kez endişelerini keserek dudaklarını sertçe öptüm. Bunları dinleyemezdim, pusuda bekleyen suçluluk duygusunu uzaklaştırdım. Yatağa uzanıp üstüne geçtim, çoktan ayrılmış bacaklarının arasına yerleştim.

"Severus?"

"Hm," diye yanıtladım ve midemdeki o saçma çırpınmayı görmezden geldim. Bu ismimdi sadece; her gün yüz kere duyuyordum.

"Sen emin misin?" Yani, bunu istiyor musun… benimle?" Gerçekten şaşırmış bir şekilde ona baktım. Ekledi, "Bunu yapmak zorundaymışsın gibi hissetmeni istemiyorum."

Ne hoş! Birdenbire vicdanını bulmuştu. Bunu isteyip istemediğimi düşünmek için ne kadar da uygun bir zaman. Burnumdan soludum. "Neden seni becermek için kendimi sorumlu hissedecekmişim?" Hak ettiği cevap buydu.

Güldü. "İşte bunu duymak istemiştim." Ona baktım ve sırıttı. "Hadi. Başlıyorum." Yüzüne ciddi bir ifade yerleştirdi. "Severus, beni becermeni istiyorum." Yeniden sırıttı. "Pekala. Senin sıran."

Öpmek görünüşe onu susturabilen tek etkili yöntemdi. Endişelerim azaldı ve kendi adımla "beni becer" kelimelerini aynı cümle içinde duyduğum için yeniden ağrılı bir şekilde sertleştim, üstelik buna devam etmek için oldukça hevesliydim.

Öteki yandan o, insanı kızdıracak kadar inatçıydı. "Söyle," diye fısıldadı.

"Hayır."

"Öyleyse istemiyor musun?" Somurttu ve iç çektim.

"Öyle bir şey demedim."

Başını yükseltti ve dili boynumun etrafında, kulağımın içinde gezinmeye başladı; kasığı tam benimkinin üstündeydi. Nefesimin kesilmesini zorlukla önledim. Kulakmememi diliyle işaretledi. "Lütfen," diye soludu ve burnunu kulağıma dürttü.

Hem rahatsızlık hem tahrik bütün vücudumda dans ederek dolaştı ve dudaklarım tehditkar bir şekilde kıvrıldı. Boynunu ısırdığımda başı yastığa geri düştü. Gözlerinin içine baktım ve istediğini vermeye karar verdim. Ve biraz dahasını da. "Seni becermek istiyorum, Harry." Memnun bir şekilde inledi.

Devam ettim, "Ama önce seni kıvrandıracak ve içinde olmam için yalvartacağım." Ağzı açıldı. "Sonra, seni yavaş yavaş hazırlayacağım…" Dilimi köprücük kemiğinin üzerinde gezdirdim ve nefesini tuttuğunu duydum. "Canın acıyacak ve ben senin acıyı atlatmanı, her bir saniye masumiyetinin yok olmasını büyük bir zevkle izleyeceğim." Kelimelerimi boynundaki ısırıklarla noktaladım. "Tamamen içinde olduğumda seni yavaşça becermeye başlayacağım ve daha hızlı ve daha hızlı olmamı isteyeceksin ama sen istekten delirene kadar istediğini vermeyeceğim. Ve sonra sen çığlık atana kadar içinde gidip geleceğim. Ve inan çığlık atacaksın Harry." Ona baktım. Ağzı açık bir halde bana bakıyordu, yüzünde de şaşkınlıktan çok öte bir ifade vardı. Ahlaksızlığımı dinlediğim için kendimi şimdi daha hafif hissediyordum; bu on yıl içindeki tek seks şansım olsa da. Fikrini değiştirmesini yürekten dileyerek kendimi hazırladım.

"Lanet olsun. Akıl almaz bir şeydi bu," dedi nefessizce.

Beklediğim cevap değildi açıkçası. Ama yine de şaşırtıcı bir taneydi.

El yordamıyla kavanoza uzandı ve bulup bana uzattı. Son bir onaylamayan bakış atıp titreyen ellerle kavanozu aldım. Bacaklarının arasında çöktüm ve onu izlerken kendimi bu kadar tedirgin hissettiğim için lanet okudum. Berbat maddeyi avuçladığımı izledi ve çok belli bir şekilde yüzümü buruşturmamaya çalıştım. Onu çevirip çevirmemem gerektiğini düşündüm bir an ama görüntü ne kadar davetkar olursa o kadar iyiydi, onu izlemek istiyordum.

Maddeyle kaplı parmağımı girişine yerleştirdim ve ağzı açıldı, vücudu beklentiyle gerildi. Yavaşça içine soktum. Parmağımın etrafında kendini sıktı. Sertliğim halden anlar bir şekilde seğirdi ve nefesimi tuttum. Dişlerinin arasından nefesini verdi, elleri düşüp yorganı kavradı. Çarşafları çıkarmadığım için bir anlığına bir pişmanlık duydum. Sonra boşverdim. Artık çok geçti.

Parmağımı hareket ettirmeye başladım, yüzü gerildi. "Nefes al," diye fısıldadım. Titrek bir nefes koyuverdi. Biraz esnediğini hissettim ve onu öpmek için eğildim. Vücudu bu daveti kabul ederken inledi, parmağımı yavaşça çekerek bir tane daha ekledim. Nefesi kesildi. Elimi bir anlığına durdurdum ve tekrar hareket etmeden önce rahatlaması için teşvik ettim. Gözleri açıktı, bana bakıyordu. Dudaklarını ısırdı, inledi. Parmaklarımı kıvırdım ve o noktayı…

"HA-AH!" diye haykırdı ve şeytanice sırıttım. Omuzlarımı kavradı ve yeniden prostatının üzerinden geçtim. "Ah-lanet-tanrım," diye soludu, anlamsız gevelemelerine geri dönerek.

"Bunu sevdin mi?" Yanıt olarak inledi. Parmaklarımı açarak üçüncüsünü ekledim. Altımda daha aşağıya kaymak için kıvranmaya başladı ve ben yavaş ritmimi bozmayarak ona sürtmeye devam ettim. Daha fazla diye yalvarmalarına kendimi bırakmadığım için büyük bir kendini-kontrol örneği gösterdiğimi düşünüyordum.

"Daha fazla ne?"

Sızlandı ve güldüm. "Daha fazla sen… lütfen."

"Hazır olduğuna emin misin?"

"Evet! Severus… tanrım… lütfen?"

Parmaklarımı çektim ve yokluklarından dolayı inledi. Diz çöküp kendimi hazırlarken hayatımı şu ana kadar kısaca bir gözden geçirdim. İyi bir adamdım. Koskoca bir on yıl boyunca haşin ve erdemli olmuştum. Evet, bencil ve kalpsizdim ama iyi tarafla iletişime geçtiğimden beri ahlakça, etik olarak mükemmel davranmıştım. Harry'e baktım ve bu hali mahvettiği için onu lanetlemeyi düşündüm. Ama bunun yerine bir anlığına derin bir minnettarlık duymayı becerebildim.

Pozisyonumu ayarladım, sertliğimi kapalı girişine doğru ittirdim. Bacaklarını kaldırdı, ben de bacaklarına doğru eğildim.

"Emin misin?" Sırıttım.

Gözleri öfkeyle parladı. "Şimdi."

Kendim içine ittim ve gönülsüzce açılan deriyi hissettim. Acı dolu bir inilti boğazından kaçtı. Kendimi sabitledim ve mükemmel, dayanılmaz sıkılığının bütün ömrümü sıkarak yok etmesini algılamak yerine, yüzüne odaklanmaya çalıştım. Birden ona yaptığım fazlaca cesur plandan dolayı pişmanlık duydum. Onları gerçekleştirebilecek kadar dayanabilir miydim emin değildim.

Elimden geldiğince yumuşak bir şekilde kalçamı oynattım. Gözlerini sıkıca kapattı ve ağzı söylenemeyen kelimeleri oluşturdu. Yüzünün sıkılaşıp buruşmasını izlerken kendimden geçecek şekilde güçlü hissettim kendimi. Masumiyetinin son kırıntılarını da yok etmiştim. Çok can sıkıcı olsa da öyleydi.

Santim santim beni içine aldı ve ben de santim santim onun içine girdim –ve neredeyse kendimi zaptetmek için zorlandım. Nefesimi düzenlemem için bir an geçmesi gerekti, etrafımda rahatladığını hissettim. Gözlerini açtı.

"İyi misin?" diye sordum.

Gözlerini kırptı. "Seni seviyorum," diye iç çekti.

Ani bir korkuya karşı savaştım. Bu tamamen normal, dedim kendime. Birisini içimde hissettiğim anın getirdiği duyguyu kısaca anımsadım. Ve sonra da bu anının getirdiği karmaşayla onun bir sonraki neslinin dibime kadar içinde olduğumun farkına vardım.

Çok şükür ki altımda kıpırdandığında düşünceyi unuttum. Feryat ettim, sesim onunkiyle yankılandı. Nazikçe kendimi çektim, tekrar ittim. Sabit ama delirtici bir şekilde yavaş bir tempoyla gidip gelmeye başladığımda alt dudağını ısırdı. İnlemeleri beni cesaretlendiriyordu ama kendimi hızlanmaktan başarıyla alıkoyabildim. İfadesindeki acı, arzuya dönüştü ve beni hızlandırmaya çalıştı. Hızlanmak yönündeki isteğim, yüzünün istekle kaplanması yönündeki isteğimden daha büyük değildi.

Açımı ayarladım böylece her gidiş gelişte prostatına sürtüyordum. Sonunda bitmek bilmeyen inlemelerine ara verdi.

"Ah, lanet… yalnızca… Yap. Şunu," diye hırladı ve kararım yok oldu.

Neredeyse tamamen geri çekilerek hızla kendimi ittim. Çığlık attı ve benim de boğazımdan boğuk bir inleme kaçtı. Ellerimi sertliğinin üzerine yerleştirerek okşamaya başladım. Vücudu ekstra his karşısında sarsıldı. Merhametsizce hareketime devam ettim, her gidiş gelişte onu sıvazlıyordum. Etrafımda sıkılaştığını hissettim, aynı anda bağırarak elime gelmeye başladı. Çılgınca, bir kez daha kendimi ittim ve bütün kuvvetim ta kemiklerimden çekilircesine boşalmaya başladım. Üzerine yığılarak kalbimin patlamasını bekledim. Mutlu son. Bu kısa, mesut edici çılgınlık anında neredeyse onu sevdiğimi söyleyecektim. İyi ki ağzım kelime oluşturmayı reddediyordu.

Bana umutsuzca tutundu; nefes nefese, şiddetle titredi. Son bir rahatlatıcı nefes aldı ve nefesi bir 'vaay'la verdi. Omzuna bir öpücük kondurarak başımı kaldırdım, üstünden yuvarlandım. Yatağın üzerinde doygun ve hareketsiz bir şekilde yatabilmek adına, temizleme büyüsü yapabilmek için asamı nereye koyduğumu düşünmeye başladım. Bu durumun sihir kullanmak için gerçekten gerekli bir durum olarak tanımlanıp tanımlanamayacağını merak ettim. Eğer ben böyle bir şey deseydim Dumbledore'un benimle aynı fikirde olmayacağından gayet emindim.

Adamın buraya gelip bizi bu şekilde çıplak ve meni kaplı görse yüzünün alacağı hali düşünürken neredeyse gülüyordum. Oğlan, güvenilir hizmetkarı tarafından kirletilmişti. Ama bunun deneyimi, eminim ki hayal edildiği kadar komik olmazdı. Müdürün şaşakalmış ifadesinin yerini şok olmuş ifadenin aldığını görmek istesem de, Carpe Diem tartışmasından pek memnun kalacağını sanmıyordum.

İç çekerek yataktan kalktım ve onun da benimle gelmesi için çağırdım.

"Nereye gidiyoruz?" diye sordu. Ona sertçe baktım, odadan dışarı çıktım. Odaya geri dönüp giyinmeden önce beni banyoya takip etti ve duş aldık.

"Yine çılgına dönmeyeceksin, değil mi?" Zayıfça gülümseyerek şortunu giydi.

"Ne?" Pantolonumu giymeye başladım. O ise tişörtünü başından geçirdi. Ben de karnına sessiz bir elveda dedim.

Omzunu silkti. "Benimle yattığın için kendini yiyip bitireceğini fark ettim." Bana doğru yürüdü ve omzuma ellerini omuzlarıma koydu. "Bunu yapmadan önce sana teşekkür etmek istedim." Gülümsedi, dudaklarını benimkilere bastırdı. "İnanılmazdın. Ve eğer bunu tekrar yapamayacak olsak da bundan hiç pişmanlık duymayacağım."

Kelimeleri bana ulaştığında garip bir şekilde sorumluluktan muaflık hissettim. Böyle kalacağımdan şüphem yoktu. Vicdan azabı bana ulaşmaya çalıştığında, kelimeleri benim duam gibi olacaktı. İçimden ona teşekkür ettim ve giyinmesini söyledim. Ben de aynısını yaptım.

Dakikalar sonra aşağı inip mutfağa gittik. Donup kaldı ve ağzı açıldı. Dönüp baktığımda doğum günü pastasının kırmızı ve altın sarısı kıvılcımlar saçtığını gördüm.

"Sen banyoya geldiğinde bunun burada olduğunu sanmıyorum," boğazım kapanmadan önce zayıf bir sesle bunları söylemeyi becerebilmiştim. Korkmuş viyaklamasını 'hayır' olarak aldım. Odayı taradım ve yarı beklentiyle köşeye sinmiş yaşlı bir büyücünün fırlayıp bana acı verici derecede yavaş bir öldüren lanet atmasını bekledim. Elbette bu beyaz cennette gölge diye bir şey yoktu. Dumbledore ortaya çıkmadı ama pişmanlık kesinlikle çıktı. Zavallı şansıma oturup ağlamamak için kendimi zor tuttum. Az önce dua olarak kullanacağım cümleyi içeren anıyı aramaya başladım.

_Beni şimdi öldürün._

Ama nedense bunun olacağını hiç düşünmüyordum.

**NOTLAR:**

**1.**amerika gibi bazı ülkelerde reşit olma yaşı 18 olsa da legal olma yaşı 16. en azından bir zamanlar öyleydi.

**2.**Gather ye rosebuds while ye may

**3.**'To the Virgins to Make Much of Time' is by Robert Herrick

**4.**And this same flower that smiles today tomorrow will be dying. (şiirin devamından)

**5.**anı yaşa

**6.**incil: Matthew 6:13 KJV


	16. Chapter 16

**BÖLÜM ON ALTI - SANMAK**

"Çılgına dönme," demişti.

Sesini bu kadar kısa sürede nasıl bulabildiğini merak ediyordum. Ve sonra yirmi yılda güzelce kurulmuş hayatı mahvolmak üzere olanın o olmadığını anımsadım. Hayır, zavallı Harry Potter muhtemelen "kurban" kelimesini alnındaki yara izinin yanına yapıştırmıştı. Benim kellemse Dumbledore'un gözdelerinin başına neler geldiğini göstermek için Hogsmeade'in orta yerindeki bir çubuğa dikilecekti.

Gel de sen çılgına dönme.

Püsküren şeylere, sanki pasta bir anda Dumbledore'a dönüşecekmişçesine bakarak ihtiyatla yaklaştım. "Bir not var," dedi, bana bir zarf uzattı. "Sana."

Nasıl nefes alacağımı anımsamak için durduğum bir andan sonra onu masaya takip ettim. Mektubu almadan önce bir anlığına tereddüt ettim. Büyük, yeşil bir 'S' ön tarafa çizilmişti. Tıslamıyor ve bana saldırmıyordu. İşte bu iyi bir işaretti. Ya da olmayabilirdi de. Hayır, Müdür beni yüzüme karşı lanetlemek isterdi. İyi büyücüler hep böyle yapardı. Potter'ın özür dileyen ifadesine arkamı döndüm. Mührü kırdım ve tutmuş olduğum nefesimi bıraktım, içeride Müdür'ün özenli yazısıyla yazılmış, zararsız bir parça parşömen olduğunu görünce rahatladım.

_S- Lütfen geri dönün. Pastanın üstündeki knut Anahtar. Koordinatlar ayarlandı; sadece zamanının ayarlanması gerekiyor. Sen cisimleneceksin. Seni saat 13'te ofisimde bekliyorum. Biraz pastadan yiyin. Hatırladığım kadarıyla limonu hep severdin. En içten sevgilerimi ilet. D._

Kafam karışmış bir şekilde kelimelere baktım. Kulağa hiç de dünyanın en sevilen kişiliğinin, herkesin nefret etmeye bayıldığı İksir Ustası'nı arkadan almasına tanıklık etmemiş gibi geliyordu. Yazım dili dikkatli ve anlaşılmazdı; Dumbledore mektubun ele geçirilebileceğini düşünmüş olmalıydı. Yani bu da mektubu başka bir yerden göndermiş olabileceği anlamına geliyordu. Belki de konuşamayacak kadar köpürmüştü. "Limonu hep severdin,"'in başka anlamı olup olamayacağını düşündüm.

"Ne yazıyor?"

Mektubu ona verip bir sandalyeye çöktüm. Kalbim büyük bir hevesle atıyordu; sanki atmaya devam etmek için izin verilmiş ve bu görevi başarıyla yapacağını ispatlamak ister gibi. Neden geri çağırıldığımızı merak etmeye başladım. Şu anda çok acil bir tehlike ya da eğitim durumu olamazdı. Bizi neden ayırmaya gerek duyduğunu düşünürken az önce beni baştan aşağı yıkayan rahatlamanın giderek uzaklaştığını hissettim. Belki de bize hoşça kal demek için vakit veriyordu. Hayır, bu çok saçmaydı.

Değil mi?

"Yani… bilmiyor."

"İdamımdan önce pastayı son yemeğim olarak göndermiş olabilir." Konyağı bu durumda tercih ederdim, zaten pasta Potter'ın doğum günü içindi. İki kuş. Bir taş. Ölü.

"Neden ayrılmak zorundayız?"

Ona baktım. Uysalca bana bakıyordu ve hayal kırıklığına uğramış ifadesini saklamaya çalışıyordu. Farkında bile olmadığım bir umut ortadan yok olurken midem sıkıştı. Bu inziva yerinin kafa yedirtici beyazlığına rağmen burada olmaktan hoşlanmıştım. Büyük bir korkuyla fark ettim ki bu hoşnutluğun tüm sebebi onun varlığıydı. Ve daha büyük bir korkuyla, yazın geri kalanını burada geçirmek için sabırsızlanmış olduğumu fark ettim. Onunla.

Bu gerçeği kafamdan zorlukla uzaklaştırdım. "Benim de senin kadar bilgim var Potter."

"Ah." Mutfağa yürümeden önce yüz ifadesi kontrolü altına almasını izledim. "Biraz pasta ister misiniz Profesör?" Sesindeki soğukluk ve yüzündeki ifadesizlik kafamı karıştırdı. Önceki birkaç dakikayı gözden geçirerek benden uzak durmasına sebep olacak ne olduğunu düşündüm. Ona Potter diye seslendiğim kafama dank etti. Ve sonra ona kendi düşüncelerimde de Potter diye hitap etmeye başladığımı fark ettim. Harry ve Potter arasındaki bu ani değişimin giyinik olmamla alakası olduğundan şüphelendim. Ya da onun giyinik olmasının. Evet. Çıplak: Harry. Giyinik: Potter. Bu mükemmel derecede mantıklıydı.

"Profesör?"

Ona bir bakış attım. Kaşları beklentiyle kalktı. Ah. Pasta. "Hayır, teşekkür ederim. Saframın şekerlenmemesini tercih ediyorum." Güldürmek ve aramızda asılı duran gergin bulutları dağıtmak amacıyla sırıtmaya çalıştım. Karşılık vermedi. Hareket bile etmedi. Öylece baktı.

Lanet. Nezaketle bunun peşini bırakmayacağının farkına vardım. _Konuşma_ yapmak zorundaydık. Birden, Dumbledore'un burada beni öldürmek için bulunmasını diledim. Bir şey söylemek için ağzımı açtım ve sonra söyleyecek bir şeyim olmadığını fark ettim. Söylenmesi gereken her şey söylenmiş gibi geliyordu. Kendimi lüzumsuz görmeye başlıyordum. Sınırlar, kurallar, yaş, ahlak… bla, bla ve lanet olası bla.

Bu benim hayatım değildi.

"Bak, yaptığımız yanlıştı kısmını atlayıp, bir daha hiç olmayacak kısmına geçsek olmaz mı?"

Kaşlarımı kaldırdım. Aynı şeyi düşündüğümüz için rahatlasam mı rahatlamasam mı bilemedim. "Bunları daha önce konuşmuştuk sanıyorum. İşe yaramamış, ne dersin?"

Sırıttı. Bundan dolayı kesinlikle müteşekkir olmamalıydım.

"Söylediklerimi gerçekten kastetmiştim aslında. Bundan pişman olmayacağım. Asla… Ama…"

Sustu ve bütün benliğim sözünü bağlamasını beklemeye başladı. Özenle cümlesini oluştururken onu izledim. Bu biraz sürecekti. İç çekti ve masaya geri dönüp yanımdaki sandalyeye oturdu.

"Çoktan pişman oldun, değil mi?"

"Evet" demeyi isterdim ama kelime dilimin üstünde karmakarışık bir hale gelip "bilmiyorum" şeklinde ağzımdan çıktı. Gerçekten garip bir şey demiştim. Biliyordum, yapmamam gereken bir şey yapmıştım.

Ama bundan hoşlanmıştım.

Lanet.

"Çünkü eğer yaparsan… pişmanlık duyarsan… ben de suçluluk duyarım. Yapmadığım için. Ama… sana yaptırdığım için."

"Bana bir şey yaptırmadın."

Burnundan soludu. "Ah, hadi ama. Seni yatağa sürüklemek zorunda kaldım."

"Hatırladığım kadarıyla…" diye başladım ama sonra hatırlamanın en iyi seçenek olmadığına karar verdim. Çıplak ve yatağın ortasında bekleyen görüntüsü, açık bir dergideki bir resim gibi gözümün önüne yapışmıştı. Sandalyemde kıpırdandım. "Kendi hareketlerimin sorumluluğunu üstlenmek benim bir alışkanlığımdır. Asıl mesele pişman olmam değil. Asıl mesele şimdi ne yapacağımızı tartışmamız."

Hayır. Bunun tartışılması da gerekmiyordu. Bu çok açıktı. Kaçacaktım. Çok uzaklara.

"Bunu gerçekten tartışmak istiyor musun? Yoksa çoktan kararını verdin mi?"

Büyük bir dehşetle fark ettim ki ben Potter'ı inceleyip onun hakkındaki her şeyde uzman olurken, o da bana aynısını yapmıştı. Dumbledore'u bir kenara koyarsak, yetişkinlik dönemim boyunca kimse beni tanımayı becerememişti. Bir kısmım buna izin verdiğim için kendime küfrediyordu. Diğer, aptal kısım ise deli gibi çırpınmaya başlamıştı. Dilimi yeni bir acılık kapladığında kaşlarımı çattım.

"Yapabileceğim tek profesyonelce şey istifa etmek."

Yüzündeki bütün renk çekildi ve ağzı açık kaldı. "Bunu yapamazsın." Sesi boğuk bir fısıltı şeklinde çıkmıştı ve büyük bir suçluluk ifadesi tüm yüzünü kapladı. Her nasılsa, bu beni çok etkiledi. Ahlak temellerim tarafından sağlamca oluşturulmuş istifa fikri bir çatlaktan sızarak gitti. Çatlak mı dedim? Kanyon demek istemiştim.

"Peki ne öneriyorsun?" Sabırsızca sokuşturmaya çalıştığım laf, içinde umutsuzluk olmasından şüphelendiğim bir şeyle değişmişti.

Alnı kırıştı ve derin nefes aldı. Gözlerini kapatarak konuştu, "Mektubumda dediğim gibi yapacağız. Dumbledore'a çalışma oturumlarının sona erdiğini söylerim. Görünmezlik pelerinim sende kalır…" Sustu ve yutkundu. Neyi geri yuttuğunu bir anlığına merak ettim.

Başımla onayladım ve beni içine almaya çalışan bir… bir şeyle boğuşmak zorunda kaldım. Boğazımı temizleyerek, "Bu tek pratik çözüm," dedim. Kendime bunu inandırmaya çalışıyordum.

Kendini zorlayarak gülümsedi ve, "Biliyorum," dedi. Bir an sonra gülümsemesi sırıtışa dönüştü. "Ama ben mezun olduktan sonra yeniden yapmak zorundayız."

Karşılık verecek kadar uzun yaşayacak mı diye düşünmekle fazlaca meşguldüm. Hayalim; elimi tutan ve o mükemmel, yumuşak, pembe dudaklara götüren eller tarafından bölündü. Gözlerimi kapadım ve potansiyelini keşfetmiş o ağzın çok kısa bir süre sonra hoşça kal diyecek olmasını düşünmemeye çalıştım.

"Seni özleyeceğim."

Ciğerlerimden boğazıma doğru yükselip sıktığım dişlerimin arasından zorla bir "Git ve hazırlan," çıktı. Ellerim düştü, dudağının dokunduğu yerler hala karıncalanıyordu. Yürüyüp uzaklaştığını duydum ve onu geri çağırmak için duyduğum dürtüyü bastırmak zorunda kaldım. İçimde dönüp duran bütün o garip ve rahatsız edici hisleri uzaklaştırdıktan sonra dönüş için kendimi hazırladım.

McGonagall bana beklememi söylediği yer olan Dumbledore'un ofisine giden girişin dışında dikiliyordum. Daha mantıklı düşünen tarafım Dumbledore'un hiçbir şey bilmediği hakkında bana güvence veriyordu. Pasta, büyük ihtimalle diğer yiyecekler gibi anahtarla beraber yollanmıştı. Dumbledore mesafeli bir şekilde bitirmemiz için çekip gitmemişti. Bu fikir gerçekten gülünçtü.

Yine de endişelerim vardı. Yaşlı adamın yüzünü görene kadar ne yapacağımı bilmiyordum. Kafamda dolanan vızıltı şeklindeki ses bana gayet gereksiz bir soruyu sorup duruyordu. "ya öyleyse?"

O zaman kovulurdum. Bu çok sonra aklıma gelmişti. Potter'ın insanı öldüren düşüncesini belirtmesinden sonra: _Biliyorsunuz ki Profesör; bir daha yüzünüze, sizi çıplak ve beni becermek istediğinizi söylediğinizi düşünmeden bakamayacağım._ Bunu bu bilgiye sahip olmadan da yapabilirdim. Dersini dik dik bakmadan atlatabilecek miydim? Longbottom o sınıftaydı. Kahretsin. Eh, sınıfta, önümde dikilen sertlikle ders anlatmak yepyeni bir deneyim olacaktı.

Hayallerim kapı sertçe açıldığında bölündü. Sirius Black'in görüntüsü karşısında neredeyse ağzım açık kaldı. "Seni istiyor," diye hırladı.

Hala bir parça olduğuma göre henüz bir şey bilmiyordu. Biraz rahatladım ve zihnimin bir köşesi çocukça bir melodiyle _vaftiz oğlunu becerdim_ diye şarkı söyleyerek onunla alay etmeye başladı.

Birden bire pişmanlık diye bir şey duymaz olmuştum. Hatta oldukça kendimden memnundum.

Black'i geçtim, insaflı bir şekilde beni takip etmedi. Ofise adımımı atar atmaz bütün kaygı ve korkularım yok oldu. Dumbledore sevecence gülümsüyordu. Bu biraz sonra beni lanetleyecek bir adamın suratı değildi. Birden neşelenmeye başlamış ve bir anlığına kaderin benim yanımda olduğuna inanmıştım. Ve sonra Dumbledore'un masasının önündeki sandalyeden birinin kalktığını gördüm.

Bütün güzel şeyler sona ermek zorundaydı. Ama neden benimkiler bu kadar çabuk oluyordu?

Remus Lupin bana bir bakış attı ve iyi ruh halim anında bozuldu.

"Merhaba Severus." Gülümsedi.

Eğer ben bir insanı aşağıladıysam buna tam karşılık isterdim. Bu adamın kariyerini sona erdirmiştim. Nasıl olur da bana gülümserdi. Kaşlarımı çattım.

"Teşekkür ederim Remus. Yarın görüşürüz."

Müdür'le el sıkıştı ve çabucak yanımdan geçti. Samimiyetinden dolayı kanım beynime sıçradı. İstifa etmek yönündeki düşüncemi yeniden gözden geçirmeye başladım. Her yıl yapılan "Karanlık Sanatlar öğretmeniyle iyi geçin" adlı nutuk için çağırılmıştım anlaşılan. Kendime Yönetim Kurulu'nun kurtadamı bir daha asla yeniden işe almayacaklarını hatırlattım. Ama sonra Dumbledore'un her şeyi kendi göre halletme yolları olduğunu anımsadım. Onun deliliklerine müsamaha ediyorduk; çünkü o güçlüydü.

Kapı arkamdan kapandı ve odayı oldukça kaba bir şekilde geçerek Dumbledore'un karşısına oturdum, sert bakışımı yerine oturttum.

"Merhaba Severus."

Başımla onaylayarak selamlamayı karşıladım, çenem sıkılmıştı. Ne söyleyeceğini neredeyse duyabiliyordum. _"Seni öldürmeye çalışan adama yaptığın aşırı derecede karmaşık ve zaman harcatan iksir üzerindeki ustalığını göstermen için çağırdım."_

"Her şey yolunda mı?"

"Oldukça." Devam et hadi.

Alnı kırıştı. "Pekala. Eğer sakıncası yoksa Severus, neden burada olduğunu sorabilir miyim?"

Sorusundan dolayı bir anlığına şaşkınlığa uğradım. Ve sonra çok yüksek bir tepeden düşüyormuşum gibi hissettim. Bu kadar basit bir sorunun bu kadar çok anlama gelebilmesi inanılmazdı.

"Sen… sen mektup yazdın." Sesim çatallaştı. Ve bu endişelerimin en önemsiziydi.

Gözlerinin ardında hiçbir parlama kalmadan yüz ifadesi derhal sertleşti. Öldürmeye hazır gözüküyordu. Birisini. Beni. "Severus? Harry nerede?"

"O… Anahtar. Pasta. Albus, sen mektup yollamıştın." Konuşma yeteneğim kaybolduğu için mektubu cübbemden çıkarıp kanıt olarak uzattım. İkna olmuş gözükmüyordu. Mektubu titreyen ellerimden aldı ve okudu. Yüzü çöktü ve ciğerlerim sıkıştı.

Onu öldürmüştüm. Önce becermiş sonra da ölümüne yollamıştım.

"Anahtarın onu nereye götürdüğünü bilmiyor musun?"

Başımı aptalca salladım. Gitmişti. Öldürülecekti. Hepsi benim hatamdı. Ağzımdan "Üzgünüm," kelimesi çıktı ve neredeyse kendime güldüm. Dünyayı yanlışlıkla yok etmeme karşılık yetersiz bir özür.

Kaderimde büyük bir şey yapmanın olduğunu hep biliyordum zaten. Yalnızca bunun bu kadar aptalca bir şey olabileceğini fark etmemiştim.

Bir çay fincanının elime tutuşturulduğunun farkına vardım. Fincanı kabul ettim ve porselen derimi dağladığında, somut bir şey duyduğumdan dolayı memnun oldum. Dumbledore'un konuştuğunun bilincindeydim. Kelimeler kafamda dönerken odaklanmaya çalıştım ama bana hiçbir anlam ifade etmiyorlardı. Beyhude bir şekilde yaptığımı geri alabileceğim bir yol arıyordum.

Kendimi korumaya çalışan kısımda konuşan ufak bir ses bunun benim hatam olmadığını söylüyordu. Bunu asla önceden tahmin edemeyeceğimi. Ses oldukça gürültülü başka bir ses tarafından bastırıldı. _Sen ne halt ettin böyle?_

"Severus?"

Adama dönüp baktım. Sabırlı, endişeli bir bakışla bana süzüyordu. Benden nefret etmesini tercih ederdim.

Kaynar çay suyu ellerime döküldü. Hissettiğim acıdan dolayı ürktüm ve kendime geldim. Belli belirsiz bir soğukluk gelip panik ve duygusallığımı silip süpürdü. İfademi kontrol altına aldığımı hissettim.

"Umudumuzu kaybetmemeliyiz. Kaçabilir."

Sesime pek güvenemeyip başımla onayladım. Ayağa kalktı ve şömineye yürüdü.

"Minerva, lütfen Sirius Black'i bulup ofisime yollayabilir misin?"

Ah, işte bu çok güzeldi. Sonunda öldürülecektim.

"Sirius. Lütfen otur." Black bana şüpheyle bakarak odayı geçti. Hayatında bir kez olsun şüphelerinde oldukça haklıydı. Dudaklarımı her zamanki gibi alaycı şekilde büktüm, bütün enerjimi suçluluk duygusunu uzaklaştırmaya harcadığım için pis bakışına karşılık verecek gücüm yoktu.

"Sirius, Harry'nin kaçırıldığına dair elimizde kanıtlar var." Müdür'ü sakin konuşmasından dolayı alkışladım ve Black'in yönüne hızlıca bir bakış attım. Ona karşı neredeyse sempati duyduğum için şok olmuştum. Ağzı açıldı ve rengi attı. Gözlerindeki korkuyu gördüm.

Korku, kafasını bana çevirdiğinde anında cinayet işletebilecek bir öfkeye dönüştü. Gerildim ve asam kendini savunmak için hazırlandı. Kendimi sabitledim ve o saldırana kadar bir şey yapmamam gerektiğini kendime anlatmaya çalıştım. Katlanmak zorunda kalacağım pişmanlıktan kurtulmanın en mutlu edici yolu ölümdü.

"Ne oldu?" diye sordu sıkılı dişlerinin arasından. "Onun bununla ne ilgisi var?"

Dumbledore derin bir nefes aldı ve sakince konuşmaya başladı, "Severus, sen zindandan ayrıldığından beri Harry'e bakıyor."

"Harry'i bununla mı kilitledin!?" Bana doğru çılgınca elini salladı. Anında duyduğum sempati zerrelerine ayrışıp yok oldu. Saf aptallığa yakın olan tarafım bir şekilde kendini toparladı. Sert bakışımı yeniden takındım. "Ona ne yaptın?" diye kükredi ağzı köpürerek.

Aşılarının tam olup olmadığını sormayı düşünüyordum ama vazgeçtim. "Ah, gerçekten, ona bir şey yapsam şu anda burada oturuyor olur muydum sence?" Eh, teknik olarak ona _bir şey_ yapmıştım. Ama konuyla tamamen alakasız bir şey.

"Sirius, seni temin ederim ki Severus'un bu konuda bir hatası yok. Ben olduğunu söyleyen bir mektup gönderilmiş. O da benim emirlerim olduğunu sandığı şeyi izlemiş."

"Ve sen de bunu doğrulamaya tenezzül etmedin öyle mi?" diye sordu, sanki buradaki aptal benmişim gibi.

Dişlerimi gıcırdattım ve ses tonumu sakin tutmaya çalıştım. "Hayır. Albus nerede olduğumuzu bilen tek kişiydi, talimatlarını ikinci kez gözden geçirmek hiç aklıma gelmedi."

"Eh, görünüşe göre Voldemort nerede olduğunuzu biliyormuş. Senin hala burada olmansa gerçekten çok garip." Suçlaması kanımı dondurdu. Gözlerimi meydan okurcasına kıstım.

"Sirius-" Dumbledore konuşmaya başladı ama lafını yarıda kestim.

"Ne ima etmeye çalışıyorsun Black?" Voldemort'a karşı olan savaşta Black ve arkadaşlarının yaptıklarından çok daha fazla şey yapmıştım. Eğer bu aptalın, benim Karanlık Lord'un tarafında olduğumu itham etmesine izin verirsem lanetlendirdim. Bunu söylemesi için sessizce ona meydan okuyordum.

Meydan okumamı nefret dolu bir solumayla kabul etti. "Yalnızca, Voldemort'un Harry'i alıp seni burada bırakması ilginç. Ona ihanet ettin ve yine de senin gitmene izin verdi. Sen de bunu garip bulmuyor musun? Ben garip ihanet ettiğin Voldemort değil mi? Söylesene Snape, masum bir çocuğun değeri ne kadar olabilir?"

Özkontrolümü yerinde tutan ince ip sonunda kopmuştu. Asama uzandım. O da aynısını yaptı. Ben daha hızlıydım.

"Bu kadar yeter," diye bağırdı Dumbledore ayağa kalkarak.

Ağzımı lanet atmamak için sıkıca kapattım. Onu öldüremezdim; yalnızca dilini yok edecektim.

"Bu aptallıklardan derhal vazgeçiyorsunuz. İkinizin de birer yetişkin olduğunu anımsatmak istiyorum." Hayır. Ben yetişkindim. O da enik.

Black aptalca asasını indirdi ve benden başka bir tarafa baktı. Bu hatasını ona ödettireceğim zamanlar olacaktı. Dumbledore beni dondurup bağlamadan önce kelimelerin ağzımdan çıkabileceği zamanlar. Hayal kırıklığıyla asamı indirdim. Dili olmadan bana lanet okumasını görmeyi sabırsızlıkla bekliyordum.

"Sirius, arazinin sınırlarını aramanı istiyorum. Harry'nin cisimlenmiş olma ihtimali var."

"Cisimlenme? O-"

"Eğitildi. Lütfen git."

Bana son bir öfkeli bakış atarak tam onun aklına uygun formuna dönüştü ve uzaklaştı. Kendi öfkemi kontrol altına almaya çalıştım, Dumbledore'un suratındaki ifadeyi gördüğümde öfkem utanca dönüştü. Nasıl oluyordu da bu adam kendimi haylazlık etmiş bir okul çocuğu gibi hissettirebiliyordu hala?

"Voldemort'un nerede olduğunuzu nasıl bulduğuna dair bir fikrin var mı?" Bakışları yalnızca ona has bir şekilde bakışlarımı delip geçti. Ona izin verdim. Eğer sadakatime karşı bir şüphe varsa onun hemen yok olmasını istiyordum. Profesyonel olmayan bir şekilde davranmış, ahlaksız ve zayıf iradeli olabilirdim ama ihanetle suçlanmayacaktım.

"Hayır. Ben kendim bile nerede olduğumuzu bilmiyordum."

Başını salladı ve bana inandığını gördüm. Sandalyeme kendimi bırakmak yönündeki isteğimi bastırdım. Yine o düşünceli sessizliklerinden birine gömüldü ve birden Potter'ın rüyasını anımsadım. Voldemort'un Karanlık Yaratıklarla öpüşmesinin bir faydasının dokunacağını düşünmesem de bildiğim her şeyi adama söylemek zorunda hissediyordum kendimi.

"Albus, konuyla alakalı olduğunu sanmıyorum… ama oğlan dün gece yeni bir saldırıya maruz kaldı. Sonradan rüyasında…" Sustum. Birden Potter'ın bana rüyayı söyleme yönündeki isteksizliğini anlamıştım. Baştan aşağı saçmaydı. "Rüyasında Voldemort'un… Ruh Emicilerle birleştiğini görmüş."

İfadesini izledim. Yüzüne ani bir endişe ifadesi geldi ama geldiği gibi ifadeyi sildi. Başını aşağı yukarı salladı. "Sonrasında rüya gördüğünü söyledin."

"Evet, yara izi yanmaya başladığında uyumuyordu. Beni uyandırmaya geldi. Bir yerden sonra bilincini kaybetti, muhtemelen acıdan dolayı." Benim yatağımın üstünde bilincini kaybettiğine dair fikirlerimi bir kenara ittim. Bu noktada bunun pek bir önemi yoktu.

"Birleşmek derken öpücüğü mü kastediyorsun?"

Dudaklarım tiksintiyle kıvrıldı. "Evet."

"Anlıyorum." Ses tonu ona hiç uymayacak bir şekilde ciddiydi. Sersemlemiş bir kavrayış ifadesi ve sonrasında mağlubiyet gibi bir ifade yüzünden geçti. Ellerini yüzünden geçirdi.

"Bunun imgelem olduğunu mu düşünüyorsun? Voldemort'un ne yapıyor olabi-"

"Gördüklerinin ne rüya ne de imgelem olduğundan şüpheliyim. Ne yazık ki emin olana kadar bunu tartışmak mantıksız. Ve ben de oğlanla konuşana kadar emin olamam." Derin bir iç çekti ve başını salladı. İfadelerini kapattığını gördüm ve deneyimle biliyordum ki bu tartışmanın sonu demekti. Onu neredeyse lanetleyecektim. Ama şu anda kimseyi lanetleyecek bir pozisyonda değildim.

"Pekala Severus. Odana gidip orada beklemeni rica edeceğim. Kimsenin burada olduğunu bilmesini istemem."

"Albus, öylece gidip bek-"

"Eğer bir şey duyarsak sana haber vereceğim. Onu aramaya gitmeyeceksin Severus. Yeterince açık mı?"

Ona kızgınca baktım. Aramaya nereden başlayacağımı zaten bilmiyordum. Karanlık İşaret'in üstündeki takip büyüsü olmadan nereye gidileceğine dair en ufak bir fikrim bile olmazdı. Aptal oğlanı kurtarmak için tamamen çaresizdim.

Ayağa kalktım ve ofisinin kapısına yürümeye başladığımda beni durdurdu. Şömineye biraz uçuç tozu attı ve isteksizce içine girdim. İçine çekilmeden önce düşündüğüm son şey o güzel, soğuk, karanlık zindanımın nasıl hapishane haline geleceğiydi.

Odamda oturup acınası bir şekilde tanrının cezası oğlanın kaderi hakkında kendimi yiyip bitireceğime, onun hali hakkında kendimi bilgilendirmeye karar verdim. Masamın üstü dakikalar geçtikçe kütüphanemden çıkardığım karanlık sanatlarla ilgili kitaplarla daha da doluyordu. Ölümsüzlük, bana hiçbir şekilde cazip gelmemiş olduğu için hakkında çok az bilgim vardı. Yüz küsür sene sonunda çektiğim cezaları kafi bulup yaşamımı sonlandıracaktım. Elbette, Voldemort'un neden böyle bir şey yaptığını anlamaya çalışmak, Dumbledore'un doğru düzgün bir açıklama sunmasını beklemek kadar faydalı oluyordu ancak.

İkisinden de nefret ediyordum.

Hiçbir kitap, Voldemort'un yaptığı ayinle ilgili en ufak bir bilgi bile içermiyordu. Eğer odama çakılıp kalmış olmasaydım kütüphaneye gidip bakardım. Mağlup olmuş bir şekilde cevaplar için likör dolabıma yürüdüm.

Ümitsizlikle fark ettim ki içindekiler azalmıştı. Bitirilmemiş bir şişe konyakla onun arasındaki bağlantıyı anımsadığımda midem sıkıştı. Onun henüz ölü olup olmadığı hakkında endişelenmemeye çalışıyordum. Ben buraya geleli beş saat olmuştu. Her geçen saniye, içimde tuttuğum umudu parça parça götürüyordu.

Konyağı es geçerek viskiye yöneldim, kendime onun geleceğini söyledim, konyağı onun mucizevi kaçışını kutlamak için kullanacaktık. Bir parçam bu aptalca iyimserlik yapan kısmımı eleştiriyordu. O parçamı bilerek görmezden gelmeye çalıştım.

_O_ sandalyeye oturdum, alkolümü yudumladım ve bekledim. Geri gelecekti. Burada beni rahatsız etmek için bulunmazsa hayatım çok fazla rahat olurdu.


	17. Chapter 17

**BÖLÜM ON YEDİ - HATIRLADIĞIM KADARIYLA**

"Severus?"

Nereden geldiği belli olmayan ses beni… eh uykumdan uyandırdı denemezdi. Daha çok Meditasyon halindeydim; onun içinde olmaya, tadına, geldiğinde yüzündeki o kendinden geçmiş ifadeye odaklanmıştım. Islak rüyaların yapıldığı malzemeler.

Şömineye baktım ve Dumbledore'un kafasını gördüm. Sandalyemde suçlu suçlu kıpırdandım. _O _sandalyede.

"Onu bulduk. Yaşıyor."

Dumbledore'un yüzündeki sert ifadeden bir tek "yaşıyor" olabileceğini anladım. Buna rağmen üstüme çullanan kuvvetli hislerle boğuşmak zorunda kalacak kadar rahatlamıştım. Kendimi hazırladım ve başımı sertçe salladım. Boğazımdaki yumru daha fazla bilgi almam için soru sormamı engelliyordu.

"Hastane kanadında. Ama görülmemen gerektiğini tekrarlamak zorundayım. Durumu hakkında seni yine bilgilendireceğim."

Dişlerimi sıktım ve başımı yine salladım. Görünürden kayboldu ve kendime oğlanın güvende olduğunu bildiğim için memnun olmam gerektiğini söyledim. Onu görmem gerekmiyordu. İyi bakılacağına emindim. Büyük ihtimalle bütün Hogwarts yatağının başında onunla ilgileniyordu. Kesinlikle bana orada ihtiyacı yoktu.

Bir bardak daha viski doldurup düşüncelerimi sandığın dibinde duran görünmezlik pelerininden uzakta tutmaya çalıştım. Ben bir yetişkindim. Bana emredilen neyse onu yapacaktım. Dumbledore da zaten görülmemem gerektiğini belirtmişti. Ne demek istediğini biliyordum. Öbür türlü davranmak çok çocuksu olurdu.

Yaşıyordu. Haberleri kavramaya çalıştım. Bütün gün, bildiğim bütün tanrılara dua etmiştim ve şimdi onlara teşekkür etmeliydim. Rahatlamış bir nefes verdim ve titrememin durmasına izin verdim. Karanlık Lord'un eşliğinde geçirdiği birkaç saatten sonra ne hale geldiğini merak etmeye başlamıştım. Düşünceleri hemen durdurdum. Yaşıyordu. Önemi olan da bir tek buydu.

Tabii bu "Yaşıyor ya, ölmesinden iyidir," durumlarından değilse. Düşüncem yine görünmezlik pelerinine doğru kaydı.

Ah, boş versenize. Son yirmi dört saatte o kadar çok kuralı yıkmıştım ki bu onların yanında fazlaca ehemmiyetsiz kalıyordu. Daha zararsız. Müdürün bilmediği bir şey ona sorun çıkarmazdı. Sadece oğlana bakacaktım. Kimsenin bilmesi gerekmezdi.

Sandığıma gittim ve pelerini dışarı çıkararak şömineye gittim. Hastane kanadına en yakın sınıfın şöminesinden çıkarken ne kadar gülünç bir durumda olduğumu düşündüm. Pelerini üzerime çekerek yolu geçtim ve şans eseri pat diye açılan kapının önünde durdum.

Birden bir haykırış duyduğumda kalbim yerinden fırladı. Ve sakinleştirmeye çalışan mırıltılar. Sessizce kapıdan içeri girdim ve çok az aydınlatılmış odada ilerleyip yatağa doğru eğilmiş üç insan figürünün yanına yürümeye başladım.

"Onunla konuşmaya devam edin, ben gidip daha kuvvetli bir şey getireceğim." Pomfrey kendine has bu-çok-önemli-bir-durum havasında koşturmaya başladı. Yanlarına ulaştığımda figürlerin Black ve Remus olduğunu fark ettim. Kötü şansıma lanet ettim. Öte yandan, eğer fazla yaklaşırsam beni kesinlikle fark edecek bir kurt adamımız vardı. Ve bir de şu köpek. Yine de koku hislerinin Animagus halindeki kadar keskin olup olmadığından emin değildim.

"Harry…" diye fısıldadı Black. "Tanrım, ona ne söylemeliyim?" diye tısladı.

Yerimi oğlanı daha iyi görebilecek şekilde değiştirdim. Oturuyordu, etrafına bir battaniye sarılmıştı, öylece boşluğa bakıyordu. Görünüşe göre katatonikti. (1) Nefesimi düzenledim ve aşırı derecede gürültülü çarpan kalbimi sakinleştirmeye çalıştım.

Lupin çabaladı. "Harry, ben Profesör Lupin. Artık Hogwarts'tasın. Beni anlıyor musun?"

Anladığına dair hiçbir işaret vermedi. Tam önüne, bana doğru bakmaya devam etti. Görebildiğim kadarıyla yüzündeki ifade yenilginin ifadesiydi. Bunda şaşılacak bir şey yoktu. Yaralarına daha dokunulmamıştı. Kirliydi.

Kapının gıcırdayarak açıldığını ve Dumbledore'un içeri girdiğini gördüm. Kan dondurucu bir an boyunca beni görebildiği izlenimine kapıldım. Beni geçip gittiğinde rahat bir iç çektim.

"Nasıl?"

"O… kafayı yemiş." Black'in sesi boş ve umutsuzdu. Aptal herif. Kör olası vaftiz babası. Oğlan cehennemden çıkıp gelmiş ve Black de biraz şok oldu diye onu St. Mungo'ya kapatmaya gayet hazır. Bir defolup gitselerdi şuradan…

"Eminim iyi olacaktır." Dumbledore o kadar da emin söylememişti bunu. Onun şüphesi benim mideme demir bir yumruk gibi indi. Aniden Longbottom'ların olayını anımsadım. Mükemmel bir büyücü ve cadı, keçeyle kaplanmış bir odada salyaları akarak duruyorlardı. Onların gördüğü hasara hakaret olacak olsa da, oğullarının da onlardan bir farkı yoktu.

"Poppy ona uyku iksiri verdi. Ondan sonra titremesi durdu ama… ona bir bak Albus." Black, insan figürlü bir heykel gibi duran Potter'a doğru bir hareket yaptı. Daha iyi bakabilmek için yatağa yaklaşmaya başladım ama Pomfrey'in kararlı adım seslerinin bana doğru geldiğini duyunca durdum. Ezilmemek için kenara çekildim.

Yatağın yanında durdu, bir kadehin içinde başka bir uyku iksiri olduğundan şüphelendiğim bir şey vardı. "Harry, hayatım, bunu içtiğinde daha iyi hissedeceksin." Ensesini kavramak için uzandı ve Harry çığlık atarak dokunuşundan uzaklaştı. Black'e doğru kızgın bir bakış attı ve Black başıyla onayladı. "Dikkat et," diye fısıldadı kadın, "daha iyileşmedi."

Black derin bir nefes aldı ve oğlanın çenesini tutmak için uzandı.

Potter çığlık çığlığa onun ellerinden kurtulmaya çalıştı. Battaniye üstünden kayarak yüzü kadar kirli vücudunu ortaya koydu. Bu uzaklıkta ve ışıkta ne kadar yaralandığını anlayamıyordum. Black başını tutmaya çalışırken Lupin de şiddetle çırpınan kollarını sabitlemeye çabaladı. Görünüşe göre ilk içtiği iksir uzun süre karşı koymasını güçleştiriyordu. Çığlıkları acınası inlemelere dönüştü; gözyaşları yanaklarındaki kirin üzerinde temiz yollar açıyordu.

Daha fazla seyretmeye dayanamayarak başımı çevirdim. Kendimi sadece şokta olduğuna dair ikna etmeye çalıştım. İyileşecekti. Şimdiye kadar gördüğüm işkence sahneleri inatla zihnime doluştu; şahitlik ettiğim, katıldığım. O zamanlar kurbanlar isimsiz ve önemsizdi. Sadistik içgüdüleri tatmin etmek için kullanılan oyuncaklardan başka bir şey değillerdi. Karanlık Lord'un özellikle sevmediği birine neler olabileceğini hayal etmek bile istemiyordum. Voldemort gururlu bir alçak olduğu için ona şükran doluydum. Eğer düşündüğü kadar zeki olsaydı, oğlana karşı üstünlüğünü ispat etmeye çalışıp duracağına sadece onu öldürürdü.

Bir Muggle filmi izlese çok iyi olurdu. Böylece şov yapmak konusunda ısrar edenlerin sonu hakkında bir şeyler öğrenebilirdi.

Sıvının boğazından geçtiğini gösteren bir iniltiden sonra iksiri içirmeyi becerdiklerini anladım. Neredeyse boğazına kaçmıştı. Pomfrey'in şakıdığını duydum, "İşte. Çok yakında daha iyi hissedeceksin Harry." Bir an sonra da uzaklaşan ayaklarını sürüme sesini duydum.

Yatağa döndüm. Yan tarafına dönmüştü, elleri başını koruyordu ve cenin pozisyonundaydı. Gözlerini açık tutmak için savaşıyordu. Gözleri benim olduğum tarafa doğru çevrilmişti ve görünüşe göre odaklanmaya çalışıyordu.

"Severus?" dedi çatlak bir sesle.

Ağzım açık kaldı. Aklımdan geçen ilk düşünce beni görebildiği ya da bir şekilde varlığımı hissedebiliyor olduğuydu. Ve aklımdan geçen ikinci düşünce, ilk düşünceyi yok etti. Ben şu anda adımın onun ağzından asla duymaması gereken insanlarla dolu bir odanın ortasında duruyordum. Black yumruklarını sıkıp yatağa arkasını döndüğünde bir endişe dalgası hissettim.

"Tanrı aşkına- ne diye onu sorup duruyor-" diye hırladı Black. Kendini kontrol konusunda gerçekten çok zayıf bir şov sergiliyordu. "Eğer o hain-"

Dumbledore onu böldü. "Severus oğlana yardım etmekten başka bir şey yapmadı. Ben ona tamamen güveniyorum. Sen de güvenmelisin."

Suçluluk. Endişe. Benim ben olmamın büyüsü işte bu. Gözlerimi Black'in yüzündeki öfkeden köpüren ifadeden çektim ve iksire karşı savaşını kaybetmiş olan Potter'a baktım.

"Poppy onu yakında iyileştirecektir. Minerva siz ikiniz için bir çift oda hazırladı. Sirius çok bitkin görünüyorsun. Neden gidip biraz dinlenmiyorsun?"

"Onu bırakmayacağım."

"Sirius, isteksizliğini anlıyorum. İyi olacak. Ama yatağının yanında uyuyakalırsanız bu hiç iyi olmaz. Yaraları hakkında bilgi alır almaz sizinle konuşacağım. Lütfen."

Lupin, Black'i ona katılması için ikna etti ve ben de onlar kapıya giderken yollarından çekildim. Yatağa gizlice ilerlemeyi planlıyordum ki Dumbledore direk bana dönüp oldukça eğlenmiş bir ifadeyle bana baktı.

"Sanırım Harry'nin senin üzerinde kötü bir etkisi var Severus."

Kahretsin! Gerçekten de gülünç duruma düşmemiş miydim?

"Sanırım bu saçma şeyin içini görebildiğini bilmeliydim."

İç çekti. "Evet, eh, bir önemi yok. Sonuçta kimse fark etmedi. Çıkarabilirsin. Zaten Poppy'ye döndüğünü söylemeyi planlıyordum." Asasını çıkarıp kapıya kilitleme büyüsü yaptı ve ben pelerini çıkarıp fırlattım.

"Ne kadar kötü?" diye sordum, kendimi gelecek cevaba hazırladım. Fiziksel temasa verdiği tepkiyi göz önüne alarak kendimi en kötüsüne hazırladım. Cruciatus, elbette Karanlık Lord'un favorisiydi ama bu laneti ya düello için ya da yardakçılarına gücünü hatırlatmak için saklardı. Voldemort'un oğlanla ilk düellosunda ne olduğunu göz önüne alırsak ikincisini deneyecek kadar aptal olmadığını düşünüyordum. Ve ufak bir hayal gücüyle Cruciatus'un, onun elinden çıkan diğer işkencelerle kıyaslandığında çocuk oyuncağı kalabileceğini de biliyordum. Ki oğlan sekiz saatliğine ortadan kaybolmuştu.

"Onu tam olarak inceleme fırsatı bulamadık. Hastane Kanadı'na getirebilmek için sersemletmek zorunda kaldık. Hagrid'in kulübesine girmeye çalışırken bulundu, görünüşe göre seni görmeyi amaçlıyormuş."

"Oğlan kesinlikle çıldırmış," diye cevapladım ama boğazımı suçlulukla temizledikten sonra. Beni görmesinin tamamen doğal olduğunu söyledim kendime. Cehenneme yollanmadan önce gördüğü son insan bendim. Tabii onun özel yatıştırıcısı olduğumu da unutmamak lazım. Ben onu _sakinleştiriyordum._

_Seni seviyorum, Severus._ İçten içe ürperdim ve bunu şimdiye kadar söylemiş herkesin ya öldüğünü ya da ölüyor olduğuna dair düşüncemi uzaklaştırdım.

Dumbledore neşesizce homurdandıktan sonra konuştu, "Ne olursa olsun Severus, Harry'nin kriz anında neden en az sevdiği profesörünün adını çağırdığını vaftiz babasına açıklamanın gerekli olduğunu düşünüyorum. Sirius en kötüsünden şüpheleniyor senin de duyduğun gibi. Ben elbette gizliliğin gerekliliğini ona açıkça belirteceğim. Ama başka bir yol göremiyorum. Tabii senin ona söylenecekler konusunda daha iyi bir fikrin yoksa?"

İtiraf etmeliydim ki Black'in olanları bilmesi fikrinden büyük bir hoşnutluk duyuyordum. Ayrıca konuyu biraz daha eşelersem, onun yokluğunda James'in oğlunun benim yardımımı istediği fikrinden oldukça hoşlanmıştım. Henüz intihar etmek gibi düşüncelerim olmasa da oğlanı ne kadar yatıştırdığımı bulduğunda yüzündeki ifadeyi yine de görmek isterdim. Zihnimde "tatlı intikam" kelimeleri oluştu.

"Ne yapman gerekiyorsa onu yap," dedim ve Pomfrey'in yürüyen ayak sesine doğru döndüm.

"Severus, sen ne zaman geldin buraya?"

Dumbledore beni yalan söyleme zorunluluğundan kurtardı. "Severus gerekli olursa sana eşlik etmeyi kabul etti. Onun varlığından kimseye bahsetmezsen çok memnun olurum."

Kadın bu ricayı garip bulduysa da göstermedi. Başıyla onayladı ve bana ufak bir gülümseme sundu. "Eh Severus, şu anda yapabileceğin bir şey yok. Ona rüyasız uyku iksiri verdim ama işe yaramadı. Birkaç doz ağrı kesici verdim. Bu onu en azından birkaç gün sessiz tutar. Onu biraz yıkayayım diyordum. Dokunmayı pek hoş karşılamıyor. Zavallı çocuk."

Bu aşağılayan unvandan dolayı gözlerimi kırptım. Onun acımaya ihtiyacı yoktu, yardıma ihtiyacı vardı. Elbette dokunulmamaya da. Ölüm Yiyen tecrübesinden geçmiş kim olursa olsun bunu öyle basitçe atlatıp unutamazdı. Eğer Potter'ın daha önce terapiye ihtiyacı olmadıysa da artık olacaktı. Potter'ın beyninin bu tecrübeyi bilinçli zihninden çok uzaklara gömmesini ummaya başladım. Elbette bilinçli zihnini geri kazanırsa.

Endişem boğuk bir çığlıkla yok oldu. Pomfrey yataktan sıçradı ve kalbini tuttu. Bakışlarını benden Albus'a çevirdi. Potter bir kez daha titremeye ve inlemeye başladı. Yüzü acıyla buruşturdu.

"Ben… Nasıl-" diye Pomfrey kekeledi, sonra kendini sakinleştirdi. "Anlamıyorum. Ona bir dağ ifritini yere serebilecek kadar sakinleştirici verdim. Yine de dokunamıyorum." Kaşlarını çattı ve destekleyici bir nefes aldı, bir kez daha onu sırtına döndürmeye çalıştı. Israrcı parmaklar omzuna değer değmez haykırdı ve dokunuşlardan kaçmaya çalıştı. Kadının çenesinin inatla sıkıldığını ve çabucak onu çevirdiğini izledim. Istırap içinde, sanki canlı canlı yakılıyormuş gibi sırtını yatakta gerdi. Bunun –uzaklaşmaya çalışmasının- basit bir insan dokunuşundan olmayabileceği aklıma geldi.

_Hatırladığım kadarıyla limonu hep severdin._

Kelimeleri anımsayınca kalbim boğazıma sıçradı. Pomfrey'in oğlana dikkatli, nazik bir şekilde işkence eden ellerine baktım. Nefes alabildiğim ilk anda bağırdım, "Dur! Ona dokunma." Asamı çıkardım ve "Wingardium Leviosa," diye mırıldandım. Aklıma ilk gelen şey buydu. Derhal aptallığıma lanet okudum.

"Severus! Ne-" diye haykırdı Pomfrey, ben de o sırada oğlanı onun dokunamayacağı bir yere uzaklaştırdım. Elbette ona cevap veremezdim. Konsantrasyonum bozulursa oğlan düşerdi. Eğer düşerse acı onu öldürürdü. İyi ki Dumbledore ikilemde kaldığımı fark etti. Bir yükseltme büyüsü yaptı ve bana "kendini açıkla" ifadesiyle baktı.

"Zehirlenmiş. Pasta-" Durdum ve gözlerimi Pomfrey'in şaşkın yüzüne çevirdim.

Albus bana içe işleyen bir şekilde baktı sonra da Pomfrey'e dönüp, "Poppy, bize biraz müsaade eder misin?" dedi.

Kızgın ama aynı zamanda mağlup bir şekilde odadan öfkeyle ayrıldı. Bir sandalyeye kendimi atıp Voldemort'un planının mükemmel ve saf şeytanlığına baktım. Oğlan şefkatle ölsün diye onu geri yollamıştı. Şeytani ruhlu kısmım onun bu alaycı zekasını takdir ediyordu. Bir başka kısmım oğlanın doğum günü pastasını midem paylaşmadığı için rahatlamış hissediyordu. Ve geriye kalan büyük kısmım da onu bu sefer nasıl kurtaracağımı merak ediyordu.

Yalnız kaldığımızda ona ne olmuş olabileceğine dair şüphelerimi anlattım. Voldemort'un icat ettiği, omurgadan başlayarak vücudun bütün sinirlerini yavaşça ele geçiren bir iksir. Sonuç olarak oğlandaki gibi uyuşmuş halin tam tersi oluyordu. En ufak bir harekete karşı bile vücudun bütün sinirleri aşırı hassas hale geliyordu ve iksir etkisini tamamen göstermeye başladığında çok kötü bir şekilde acı verici bir şekle dönüşüyordu. İksirin kendisi öldürücü değildi. Ama vücut eninde sonunda kendini şoktan dolayı kapıyordu.

"Panzehirini yapabilir misin?" diye sordu Dumbledore ciddi bir şekilde.

Kaşımı kaldırdım. Panzehir mi, cidden… "Voldemort'un panzehirini icat etmek için gezdiğini hiç sanmıyorum." Adama karşı böyle konuşmamam gerektiğini bilmeliydim. Dumbledore'un bakışı utancımı yerine getirmeye yetti. "Panzehir yok. İksir yalnızca birkaç kez kullanıldı. İşkence için çok etkisiz bir yöntemdi. İksiri kaynatması çok uzun sürüyor ve malzemeleri hazırlaması çok zor." Limon hariç. Benim tarife olan minik katkım. Her zaman ölümü hoş hale getirmeyi sevmiştim.

Dumbledore'u şimdiye kadar hiç bu kadar yaşlı gözükürken görmemiştim. Gözlerini, hastane kanadındaki bir yatağın tepesinde çıplak bir şekilde asılı duran ve kendi tenine karşı savaşan büyücülük dünyasının umuduna çevirdi. "Ne yapabiliriz Severus?"

Başımı umutsuzca salladım. "İksir vücudunu terk edene kadar oğlanı sağ tutmak zorundayız." Ne kadar da basit geliyordu kulağa. "Pastayı öğle vakitlerinde yedi ve şimdi saat on. İksirin bütün vücudu ele geçirmesi için normalde on iki saat geçmesi gerekiyor. Ne kadar süreceğini söyleyemem Albus. On dört saatten fazla yaşayabilen kimseyi görmedim. Uyuşturulması gerekiyor ama herhangi bir uyuşturma sihri sadece bölgesel olarak işleyecektir. Genel anestezi en iyisi. Ama aldığı iki uyku iksirinden sonra vücudu o kadar kedi otu ve güzel avrat otunu taşımayabilir ve bir daha kalkamayabilir." Müdür'ün gözünden geçen bir anlık umut ışıltısı bu şansı denemek istediğini söyledi. Dürüst olmak gerekirse belki de bu tek şansımızdı. İç çektim. "Poppy'nin burada o kadar güçlü bir şeyi yoktur. Birisi St. Mungo'ya gitmek zorunda. Sanıyorum bunları kanuna uyarak alamayız."

Müdür başını salladı ve hafifçe gülümsemeye çalıştı. "Ben gidip Sirius ve Remus'la konuşayım. Sen de Poppy'ye bilmesi gerekenleri anlat."

Başımla onayladım. "Çabuk olmalarını söyle. İki saat içinde ruhu yolu tırmalamaya başlayacak."

Dumbledore odadan çıkarken ayağa kalktım. Artık ona tamamen bakabilirdim. Havada böyle askıda dururken bana kuklaları anımsatıyordu. Gerçekte bundan fazlası da değildi. Dumbledore ve Voldemort arasında kalan bu oğlan bir orkestradakinden daha fazla tele sahipti. Belki onları kesmek en iyisiydi. Yaşamındaki korku ve gecenin öbür yarısında onu bekleyen çılgınlıktansa ölümü hoş karşılayabilirdi.

Kendimi acı bir keder dalgasına hazırladım. Oğlanın yaşam öyküsü öyle umutsuzdu ki neredeyse gülünçtü. Eğer şu anda onun berbat haldeki ruhunu kurtarırsam final bölümünü geciktirmiş olacaktım. Ama en azından –bir ihtimal- ölüm zamanına kendi karar verecekti ve böyle olmayacaktı. Çıplak ve rezil bir halde, havada çaresizce bir çocuğun oyuncağı gibi asılı durmayacaktı. Bir kahramanın ölmemesi gereken bir yoldu bu.

Ona dokunma yolundaki ani isteğimi bastırdım. Ellerimi kirli, şiddet uygulanmış teninden geçirme isteğimi. Gözleri kapalıydı ve yüzü rüyasında seğiriyordu. Tabii uyuyorsa. Bilinçlilikle uyku arasındaki sınırda gezindiğini sezdim. Sistemindeki striknin (2) miktarı yatıştırıcıları dengelemeye yeterdi. Ağırca iç çektim ve nefesim ona doğru hücum edince sessizce inildedi. Bir adım geri atarak boynundan altına kalkan büyüsü yerleştirdim ve onu… eh, havadan korudum.

Ona ne olduğunu hayal etmek istemiyordum. Şeritler ve kesikler daha birkaç saat önce tenimin üzerinde mükemmel bir gençlik ateşiyle eriyen teninin üzerini kaplıyordu. Birden bugün, onun masumiyetini tek alanın ben olmadığımın farkına vardım. Ve onu ilk ben almasaydım ne halde olurdu, gerçekten merak ettim. Pişmanlığa dair hissedebileceğim bir şey var olsaydı bile Potter'ın adına artık bu his yerini zafere bırakmıştı. O bana o alçakların büyük bir zevkle ve zorla çalmaya çalıştıkları şeyi vermişti. Hislerime güvenip bunu kabul ettiğim için memnundum.

Son düşünceyi bir kez daha aklımdan geçirdim. Bu düşünce dün bana ne kadar da garip, hatta saçma gelmişti. Hislerim. Ne zaman öğrencilerimle yatmak bu kadar münasip olmuştu?

Artık resmileşmişti. Aklımı tamamen kaybetmiştim. Suçlu olmasını öngörerek oğlana bir bakış atmaya çalıştım ama yatağın üstünde acınası bir şekilde seğirdiği göz önüne alınırsa… yalnızca "Aptal oğlan," diye mırıldandım, üstelik sesimde ufak bir gücenme kırıntısı bile yoktu. Sanki kendim orada havada sallanıyormuşum gibi hissederek Pomfrey'i aramaya ve büyük bir umutla birkaç kadeh güçlü bir şeyler içmeye çıktım.

Yine şu lanet pelerinin altına sığınarak köşede ve yerde acınası bir köpek gibi oturuyordum. Bu arada asıl acınası köpek, uyuyan oğlanın yatağında işe yaramaz bir şekilde oturuyordu. Sanırım Black yakalanmayı ve Azkaban'a geri dönmeyi göze alıp oğlanın hayatını kurtarmak için anestezik çaldığı için minnettarlık duymalıydım. Ama elbette derin bir nefretten başka bir şey hissetmem bir mucize olurdu. Ve ben de mucizelere inanmıyordum.

Oğlanın yaşamaya devam etmesi bunu tekrar düşünmemi sağlayabilirdi. Düşünceyi daha çok gözden geçirdikçe Voldemort'un oğlanı basitçe geri gönderme ihtimalini daha uzak buluyordum. Oğlanın işkence çekmesini izlemekten büyük bir zevk duyardı. Gördüğüm kadarıyla iksir benim için yollanmıştı. Eğer mideme girseydi beni ölümden döndürecek kimse olamazdı. Kimse bilemezdi. Ama Voldemort benim pastayı yiyeceğimi düşünecek kadar aptal değildi.

Hayır. Oğlan kaçmış olmalıydı. Yeniden. Nasıl olduğu hakkında en ufak bir fikrim yoktu. İksir doğru düzgün Cisimlenmesini engelleyecek kadar işlemiş olmalıydı. Bu, midede emildikten sonraki üçüncü saatten itibaren unutuluyordu.

Zihnim Lucius'un ilk deney kobayı olan kırmızı kafalı bir Muggle'a kaydı. Her ne kadar alçakça olsa da iksirin etkilerini gözlerken neşelenmeden edememiştik. Gözden uzak bir köşede oturup kız içinde ne olduğundan haberi olmadığı çayını içer ve Lucius'un muhteşem flörtlerine kıkırdarken onları izlemiştim. Etkileri not almıştım.

Alındıktan yaklaşık bir saat sonra omurganın etrafında sızlamalar baş gösteriyordu. Lucius oldukça rahat bir şekilde kıvranan kızı rahatlatmak adına yardım eli uzatmaya hazırdı. Üç saat sonunda kobay, bizi sevinçten havalara uçuran bir hassaslığa erişmişti. Kobay, dokunulmayı arzuluyordu ve sıcağa karşı kedi gibi tepki veriyordu. Etkileri daha derin incelediğimizde; kobayın korktuğu zaman iksirin daha da fena etki gösterdiğini bulduk. Kobayların vücutları onlara karşıydı. Aşırı zevkle işkence ediliyorlardı. Potter temas için yalvarıyor olabilirdi. İhtiyaçla kendinden geçiyor olabilirdi ama bundan dolayı kendinden nefret edebilecek kadar da kendinde olurdu.

Bu deneyi izlerken ne kadar büyük bir zevk aldığımı anımsayınca kendime duyduğum büyük bir nefret dalgasını yuttum. Kız çılgınca ağlamış, haykırmış, çeşitli küfürler ve hakaretler yağdırmıştı, tabii bunları Lucius'a ona dokunması için yalvarmadığı aralarda yapmıştı. Kurban, acı ve zevk dalgaları dinip temas saf zevke dönüştüğünde tamamen istem dışı olarak mazoşistleşiyordu. Öfke ve neşe dalgaları arasında gidip gelen bir insanı seyretmek harikuladeydi.

Bundan sonra da zevk geldiği gibi acıya dönüşüyordu. İlk önce, tenle temas çıldırtıcı bir şekilde rahatsız edici hale geliyordu. Kızın kendini topukları üzerinde dengelemeye çalıştığını izlediğimi anımsıyordum; bir ayağından bir ayağına geçip o cehennemden kurtarılmak için durmadan yalvardığını. Potter'ın bulunduğunda durduğu nokta bu olmalıydı. Bu yüzden çok şanslıydı. Asıl işkence bu noktadan sonra başlıyordu çünkü.

Beni rahatsız eden çığlıklardı. Acı haykırışlar bütün sinirimi alt üst etmiş ve kızı dinlerken neredeyse beni kusturacak hale getirmişti. Hayır, işkence hiçbir zaman benim en güçlü alanım olmamıştı. En azından fiziksel işkence. Ben daha çok zihinle işkenceyi seviyordum –öğretmenlik yaparak daha başarılı bir şekilde iletişimini kurduğum bir saplantım.

Kendimden uzun zaman önce uzaklaştırmayı başardığım geçmişimi gözden geçirmem kuş seslerini duyunca bölündü. Sabah olmuştu ve oğlan hala yaşıyordu. Durumunun ne kadar değişeceğini bilemiyordum ama dün akşamdan beri sabit duran umutlarım biraz daha çoğalmış gibiydi. İksirin hala sisteminde olup olmadığını bilemezdim ama en kötüsünün sona erdiğinden şüpheliydim. Uyku iksiri ve eterin karıştığında ortaya çıkan risk şu anda önemsiz gözüküyordu. Ne olursa olsun, Sağ Kalan Çocuk hala hayattaydı.

Potter yerinden hiç kıpırdamadı.

Oğlanın yanında durduğum dört günlük nöbetten sonra kafamda yalnızca üç düşünce kalmıştı: yatak, banyo ve içki. Bu sırada olmak zorunda değildi. Eğer oğlanın gereksiz vaftiz babasından kızgın bir iç çekiş daha duyarsam, adam çok rahatsız olmuş bir görülmeyen güç tarafından vurulacaktı. Kendimi ayakta duran bir pozisyona getirip Dumbledore girerken çaktırmadan nasıl çıkacağıma karar vermeye çalıştım. Gözleri Black'e dönmeden önce bana doğru ışıldadı. Ona Gelecek Postası'nın bir kopyasını uzattı.

Black'in bir anlık dikkat dağınıklığından faydalanıp ayağa kalktım. Ön sayfaya baktığında yüzünde oluşan sersemlemiş ifadeyi kaçırmadım.

"Alçak herif," diye mırıldandı. "Hak ettiğini buldu. Yine de onu kendim öldürmek isterdim."

Dumbledore yüzümdeki soru soran ifadeyi gördü ve başını salladı. "Evet, ben de Harry'nin kaçtığı gece Peter'ın öldürülmesi haberini ilginç buldum," dedi.

Black başını kaldırıp Dumbledore'a korkmuş bir ifadeyle baktı. "Onu Harry'nin öldürdüğünü düşünmüyorsun, değil mi?"

Bu ihtimali düşününce midem yere düştü. Potter'ın birini büyüyle öldürecek kadar güçlü olduğunu düşünmüyordum. Ama sonuçta beni birçok kez şaşırtmıştı. Uyuyan oğlana baktım ve bunun onun iyiliği için doğru olmamasını umdum. Cinayet vicdanını kemirmeden de yeterince problemi vardı zaten.

"Hayır," diye yanıtladı Dumbledore. "Hayır. Ben sadece senin Hogwarts'a Peter'ı aramak için döndüğün geceyi anımsıyordum."

Soludum. Evet, Merlin Nişanı'nın parmaklarımın arasından kayıp gitmesi şanssızlığını gördüğüm gece –ki hala bunun Potter'ın suçu olduğunu düşünüyorum. O gece kendi öğrencilerim tarafından saldırılmıştım ve bunun için hiç ceza almamışlardı. O gece Potter, onun zavallı kellesini kurtardığım için bana zavallı demişti. O gece Black'i öldürmemek için kendimi zor zaptetmiş ve onu elimden kaçırarak kendimi aptal yerine düşürmüştüm. Sefil hayatımın en berbat gecesi de denilebilirdi. Lafa atlayıp dalaşmamak için kendimi zor tuttum.

Dumbledore devam etti. "Harry o gece Peter'ın hayatını kurtardı. Ben, Peter'ın oğlana olan hayat borcunu öderken öldürülmüş olabileceğini düşünüyorum."

Bu ihtimali düşünürken Black'in yüzü çöktü. Bir an sonra gözlerini muhalifçe kıstı ve başını salladı. "O, James ve Lily'i öldürdü. Neden onların oğullarını kurtarsın ki? O adam tam bir korkak."

Bir anda on beş yıldır James'in ölümü için Sirius Black'i suçluyor olduğumun farkına vardım. Bunu doğru olmayacağını bildiğim bu son yılda bile ondan bunun için nefret etmiştim. Şimdi Pettigrew'in varlığı kanıtlandığına göre Black'in James'e ihanet etmediği gerçeğiyle yüzleşmem gerekecekti. Aniden kendimi hasta hissettim. Köşeye eğildim, James'in güvenini hak ettiğinden dolayı Black'ten daha çok nefret ettim.

"Belki de haklısın, Sirius. Ama herkes sözlerini tutma yetisine sahiptir." Dumbledore'un gözlerinin bana doğru parladığını görür gibi oldum. Pelerinin altından ona ters ters baktım.

"Remus gördü mü bunu?" diye sordu Black. "Onunla kalır mısın? Ben bir dakika sonra dönerim."

"Elbette."

Black kalktı ve Potter'a son bir bakış atarak odadan dışarı yürüdü. Ben köşemde kaldım. Dumbledore'un yüzünde sıcak bir gülümseme belirdi. "O adam yine de beni öldürmeye çalıştı," diye hırıldadım.

Dudaklarının kenarlarının bastırılmış zevkle kıvrıldığını gördüm ve bağışlayıcılığın faziletleri üzerine uzun, sıkıcı bir konuşma yapmak için derin bir nefes aldı. Aramızdaki yataktan zayıf bir inilti gelmesi üzerine konuşmasına başlayamadı.

"Harry?" Dumbledore yatağın yanına ulaştı.

Oğlan yüzünü buruşturdu ve alt dudağını ısırdı. Boğazından başka bir inilti daha kaçtı ve iksirin hala sisteminde olmasından dolayı dehşete düştüm. Gözlerini kırpıştırarak açtı ve odayı taradıktan sonra sıkıca kapadı. Sıkılı dişlerinin arasından yüksek sesle sızlandı.

"Harry?" diye denedi Dumbledore yine. Oğlan yanıt vermiyordu. Yüzü büyük bir acı çektiğini gösteriyordu. Kalbime indi. İşe yaramamıştı.

"Harry, canın yanıyor mu?" diye sordum, sesimi sakin tutmaya çabalayarak.

Yüzü bir anlığına sabitleşti, nefesi kesik kesikti. Ellerini yüzüne götürdü.

"Üzgünüm," diye fısıldadı. "Lütfen, beni burada bırakmayın."

NOTLAR:

**Katatonik şizofreni :** şizofreninin en son safhası, yaşayan ölü de denir

**striknin****:** vücutta korkunç kasılmalara neden olarak, bir kaç saat içinde ya solunumu sağlayan sinirlerin iflası sonucu boğularak ya da sürekli kasılmalar sonucu saf yorgunluktan ölüme neden olur. panzehiri yoktur. hastaya kas gevşetici ilaçlar verilmesi işe yarayabilir. ağız yoluyla alındıysa aktif karbon bir alternatiftir. hasta yirmi dört saati geçirebilirse kurtulma şansı büyük oranda artar. zehir yoluyla ölümün en acı verici türlerinden biridir.


	18. Chapter 18

**BÖLÜM ON SEKİZ - İYİLEŞMEK**

_İksir, yemek borumu alazlamıştı, midemi ateşe vermiş ve tüm vücuduma yayılmıştı. Titremeyi kesmiştim. Hareket edemiyordum. Çarşaflar altımda, örtü üstümde, derimi yakıyordu. Hareket etsem… hatta nefes bile alsam… ölürdüm. Karanlık, şeffaf bir figür havada süzüldü ve önümde durdu. Beni izliyordu, beni bekliyordu. Ve sonra eller. Her yere dokunarak, yakarak, keserek… Bağırdım ve bağırmak bile kendimi alevler içinde gibi hissetmeme yetti. Ölmek istiyordum. O izliyordu. Başka bir sıvı midemi bütün gücüyle kül ederken asit bütün keskinliğiyle ağzımı yakıyordu. Sesler kulaklarımda çınlıyordu. Yan tarafıma döndüm. Acı. Hareket edemezdim. Nefes alamazdım. Gözlerimi açtım._

_O'ydu. Şeffaf. Karanlık. Gölge. Ölüm._

"_Severus?"_

İrkilerek uyandım ve içgüdüsel olarak onun nefesinin sesini dinledim. Kendimi yatakta bulduğum için oldukça şaşkındım. Sonra yara izim yandığında ona gittiğimi anımsıyordum. Ama… o zamandan beri uyanmıştım, değil mi?

Evet. Onu uyurken seyrettiğimi hatırlıyordum. Onun yatağında uyandığımı ve saatlerce orada öylece yatıp ona baktığımı. Nefesini dinlediğimi. Kendimi ona dokunmaktan alıkoymaya çalıştığımı. Saçlarını yüzünden çekişimi. Dudaklarının somurtuk halinin yok olmasını ve iki hafif çizgi haline gelmesini. Gözleri kapalıydı ve rahatlamıştı. Yumuşak. Onu öpmek istiyordum…

Ah Tanrım. Onu öpmüştüm. Ve seks yapmıştık. Snape'le.

Aniden gelen bu anı beni gafil avladı ve birden bunun gerçekten olup olmadığını merak ettim. Banyoyu hatırlıyordum. Snape ıslaktı ve havluya sarınmıştı. Ve beni öpmüştü. Ben onu öpmüştüm ama o da beni geri öpmüştü. Tanrım, bunu sadece rüyamda mı görmüştüm? Ağzı, dili, elleri bütün her yerimde. Eller her yerimde.

Voldemort.

Ürpertiyle titredim. Pasta. Anahtar. Karanlığa inişim. O zindan değildi. Başka bir zindandı –yoksa mahzen miydi? İndiğimde sandığımı açıp asamı çıkarmaya ve böylece meşaleleri yakmaya çalışmıştım. Ve sonra sesler. Hemen anlamıştım. Asamı bulamamıştım. Ve artık çok geçti.

Birden gözlerimi açmaya korktum. Nerede olduğumu bilmiyordum. Acıyı hatırlıyordum. Ellerin –ah tanrım- bana dokunduğunu, beni kestiğini, beni paramparça ettiğini hatırlıyordum. Ve bunu istemiştim. Pastada bir şey vardı. Zehirlenmiştim. Ben yerde çaresizce yuvarlanırken Voldemort bana bakarak gülüyordu.

Ama kaçmıştım, değil mi? Hogwarts'a geldiğimi hatırlar gibiydim. Ve acı. Kılkuyruk elimi sandığıma büyülemişti. Sandığım beni Hogwarts'a geri getirmişti. Eller. Beni öldürüyordu. Ve… o ölüydü.

Hayaleti beni izliyordu. Baktığını hatırlıyordum. Oradaydı. Ölüydü. Onun Cisimlenmesi için bekliyor olmalıydılar. Onu öldürmek için. Hala orada mıydı? Ah tanrım. Birden onun sesini duyduğumu düşündüm ve gözlerimi açmaya çalıştım. Kendimi inlerken duydum ve birinin adımı söylediğini. Dumbledore'du sanırım. Sonunda gözlerimi açmayı becerdim ve hala orada mı, beni izliyor mu diye etrafa bakmaya başladım. Hayaleti. Dumbledore'un beyaz saçlı bulanık figürünü görebiliyordum ama Snape orada değildi. Gözlerimi yeniden kapadım. Eğer orada değilse uyanmak istemiyordum. Bir daha hiç uyanmak istemiyordum.

Derin bir nefes aldım ve uykuya dönmek için kendimi zorladım. Boğazım çığlığın etrafında kapanmıştı ve bunu geri yutmak zorunda kaldım. Yine de öfkeli bir feryat gibi bir ses boğazımdan kaçtı. Onu öldürmüşlerdi. Dumbledore yeniden adımı söyledi, onu orada istemiyordum. Orada olmak istemiyordum. Onunla olmak istiyordum. Ölü.

"Harry, ağrın var mı?"

Onun sesi. Snape. Kalbim yerinden sıçradı ve nefes alabilmek için uğraştım. Gözlerimi açamayacak kadar korkmuştum. Orada olmazsa diye korkuyordum. Yine öyle olursa diye korkuyordum. Öyle- Şeffaf. Hayaletimsi. Ölü. Ellerimle yüzümü kapadım. Onunla konuşmak istiyordum. Bir şey söylemek istiyordum. Ama Dumbledore'un dinlemesini istemiyordum. Dumbledore'un bilmesini istemiyordum.

"Üzgünüm," diye fısıldadım. Beni duyacağını umuyordum. Müdür'ün duymayacağını. "Lütfen, beni burada bırakmayın."

"Harry, artık Hogwarts'tasın."

Dumbledore sanki iki yaşındaki birine konuşur gibi konuşuyordu. Oğlan kavradığına dair hiçbir işaret vermiyordu. Ellerinin içine fısıldamaya devam ediyordu ama artık ne söylediğini duyamıyordum. Kaşlarının arası endişeyle kırışmış Müdür'e bir bakış attım. Fark ettim ki oğlan acı içinde değildi. Delirmişti. _Ölüden iyidir._

Gözlerimi kapadım ve köşeye eğildim. Böyle bir durumdan sağ salim çıkıp gelmesine dair umut beslediğim için aptaldım. Tüm sebeplere rağmen tabii ki. Daha büyük büyücüler bundan daha azını atlatıp St. Mungo'da uzun hoş bir tatil geçirebiliyordu. Ben de, büyücülük dünyasındaki saçma şekilde geri zekalı bir çok insan gibi, farkında olmadan Harry Potter'ın boyun eğmez olduğunu düşünüyordum. Şimdi ise muhteşem kahramanımızın yalnızca bir insan olduğu gerçeğiyle sarsılmıştım.

"Kim öldü, Harry?" diye sordu Dumbledore ve gözlerimi açtım. Yaşlı adam oğlana yakın olacak şekilde eğilmişti. Potter başını şiddetle salladı ve yuvarlanıp başını yastığın altına soktu. Midem kasıldı. Demek Pettigrew'u o öldürmüştü.

Vicdan azabı duyan bir zihne sahip olduğu için rahatlamalı mıydım bilemedim. Sersemlemiş bir acıma ve belirsiz bir takdir arasında kalmıştım. Öldüren Lanet atmak için güçlü bir büyücü olmak gerekirdi. Elbette çoğu büyücü bunu deneyecek kadar aptal değildi. Azkaban bir yana, bunu kullandıktan sonra içine çekildiğiniz karanlık delirticiydi. Ölüm Yiyenler bile son çare olmadıkça bu laneti kullanmıyordu. Yan etkisi daha az olan bir sürü başka öldürme yöntemi vardı.

Elbette oğlanın bu şekilde devam ettiğine bakarak kendini bu durumdan çıkarma umudu olduğu da söylenebilirdi. Ama tutarlılığın sınırında olsa da iyileşecek gücü bulabilecek mi diye merak ettim. Voldemort'a bir saldırı düzenleyip adi alçağı öldürebileceğimiz aklıma geldi. Bunu kendim yapabilirdim. Oğlanı özgür bırakırdım.

Aniden zindanın serin sakinleştiriciliğine dönmeye dair acil bir istek duydum.

Pomfrey telaşla içeri girdi ve Müdür'e onaylamayan bir bakış attı. "Ne oldu Albus?" Yastığına gömülmüş ağlayan oğlana baktı. Rahatlatırcasına onu okşadı, yatışması için şş'ledi. "Harry, canım. Bunu al. Yardımcı olacaktır." Sakinleştirici iksir uzattı.

Küçümseyen homurdanmamı geri yuttum. Gerçekle yüzleşmesini sağlamadan önce onu daha ne kadar böyle tutacaklardı? Kaçınılmazı ertelemek yaşamı daha kolay kılmıyordu. Oğlan, Pomfrey'in problemine sunduğu öneriyi kabul etti ve beni görecek şekilde yanına döndü. Gözleri kıpkırmızı şekilde şişmişti. Burnunu çekti. Gözlerini sıkıca kapamasını, yüzünü buruşturmasını izledim. Pettigrew'un ölü yüzünü aklından çıkarmaya çalıştığını zannediyordum. Derin bir nefes aldı ve ifadesi sakinleşti.

"Poppy, Sirius dönene kadar onunla kalır mısın?"

"Elbette."

Yaşlı adam bakışlarını bana çevirdi ve bundan onu takip edeceğimi anladım. Köşemi terk ettim ve oğlanın ilaçla uyumuş yüzüne bir bakış daha attım. Hala içimde endişe dolanıyordu. Onun için bir şey yapamazdım. Onun soytarı bakıcıları uyanması gerektiğini düşünene kadar bekleyecektim.

Şöminemden çıktım, tanrının cezası pelerini fırlattım ve o sandalyeye oturup bir şişe viski çağırdım. Dumbledore da şömineden çıkarken ona da teklif ettim. Reddetti. Eh, içmem için bana daha çok kalmıştı. Bardağımdan büyük bir yudum aldım.

"İki gün içinde toplantı olacak, Severus. Şatonun güvenliğini yeniden gözden geçireceğiz. Bundan önce oğlanı hastane kanadından çıkarmam gerek. Görülmemeli. Eğer senin için bir sakıncası yoksa burada kalmasını isterim. Rahat hissetmesini sağlayacak bir yer onu daha iyi yapar diye düşünüyorum."

Başımla onayladım ve neredeyse Müdür'ün kıymetlisini bana teslim edecek kadar güvendiği için memnun oldum. En son seferinde oğlanı neredeyse öldürmüştüm; onu becerdiğimden bahsetmeme gerek bile yok –ama yaşlı adamın bunu bilmesine de hiç gerek yoktu.

"Odalarını iyice güvenlileştirmen gerek. O içeri bir kere girdiğinde odaların kendini mühürleyecek. Birisi bakmaya çalışırsa oturma odanın kopyası olan boş bir oda bulacak. İkiniz bulunamaz olacaksınız. Ama sen de kilitli olacaksın, en azından ben şatonun güvenliğinden emin olana kadar. Dönem başlayana kadar ihtiyacın olabileceklerin listesini vermek isteyebilirsin."

Zihnim uğultuyla doldu. Her tarafı. Başımı yeniden salladım ve gittikçe artan kızgınlığımı bastırmaya çalıştım. Oğlan bir kez daha hapis olacaktı. Tabii ben de.

Devam etti. "Kendi koruma büyülerini de koymalısın tabii ki. Ben ikinizden biriyle görüşebilmek için bir yöntem bulacağım. Oğlana bunu söylemek pek iyi bir fikir değil. Bunların hiçbirini. Ona ne kadar az şey söylersek Voldemort o kadar az şey öğrenir."

"Yani Voldemort'un bizi oğlanın rüyasıyla bulduğundan şüpheleniyorsun, öyle mi?"

Gözlerini kaldırdı ve onun belirsiz cevap üzerinde çalıştığını gördüm. "Oğlanla olan bağından dolayı Harry'nin yerini ve diğer tüm şeyleri de tam olarak saptadığından şüpheleniyorum. Harry'i saklamak -görünüşe göre- eğer Voldemort Ruh Emicilerle çalışmaya devam ederse imkansız. Ama Harry'nin yerini şaşırtmak oğlanı güvende tutmamıza yardımcı olabilir. Birbirlerine olan bağları hakkında hala bilmediğim çok şey ğlarının bir emsali daha yok. Yine de ben burada Hogwarts'tayken oğlana dokunmaya cüret etmeyeceğinden eminim. Fazladan önlemler ise; eğer Karanlık Lord bizim çemberimizde ajan bulunduruyorsa da, söz konusu Harry olduğunda O'na yardımcı olamayacaklar."

"Bunu daha ne kadar sürdüreceğiz Albus?" Soru, oğlanın harcanan gençliğine gösterilen davranışa karşı bastırdığım öfkemle ağzımdan fırlayıvermişti.

Kaşlarını kaldırdı. Gözleri benimkileri aradı. Bakışlarımı kaçırdım. "İyileşmeyebileceğinden dolayı endişeleniyorsun."

Soludum. "Endişeleniyorum Albus çünkü biz onu bu kadar hayatta tutmaya çalışırken onun yaşama şansını elinden alıyoruz. Eğer bu dünyadayken bu kadar kilitli kalacaksa orada ölmesine de izin verebiliriz. İşleri onun açısından daha da zorlaştıran şey bir tek bu da değil, çünkü yalnızca zamanımızın en güçlü büyücüsü öldürme sorumluluğunu omuzlarına yükleyebilmek için oğlanı sağ tutuyoruz. Ve başarma şansını ele geçirirse ödülü ne olacak? O da ölecek. Ne harika."

"Sana katılıyorum Severus. Bu hiç adil değil."

"Bütün saygımla konuşuyorum Albus, 'adil değil' bunu ifade etmeye başlamaya bile yetmez."

"Bu onun kaderi Severus."

Alayla güldüm. Gerçekten. "Kime göre Albus? Belki onu yönetmeye izni olsaydı kaderi farklı olurdu."

Kinayem onu incitmişti. Derhal bundan pişmanlık duydum. İç çekti. "Voldemort'un neden bu deneyim için James Potter'ın oğlunu seçtiğini biliyor musun?"

Bilgi eksikliğimi hemen itiraf edecek bir kişi olmadığımdan kaşımı kaldırıp bana söylemesini bekledim.

"Lord Voldemort, Salazar Slytherin'in yaşayan son varisi."

Evet. Bütün bunlar Potter'ın ikinci yılında ortaya çıkmıştı. Riddle adında bir oğlan hakkında anlatılan bir hikaye. Ve Potter'ın hayatını tehdit eden başka bir durum, sonrasında da mucizevi şekilde bundan kurtulması. Ve James gittiğine göre Harry, Godric Gryffindor soyunun sonuncusu oluyordu. Bu bağı daha önce kendim kuramadığım için kendimden dehşete düştüm.

"Voldemort Potter'ı seçerek Gryffindor soyunun devam etmemesini sağlamaya çalışıyor," dedim aptalca. Elbette oğlan eşcinsel olduğu için zaten devam etmeyecekti. Düşünceye neredeyse gülecektim. Onun yerine dudağımı büktüm.

"Kesinlikle."

"Yani temel olarak söylemek istediğin şey; oğlan Slytherin'in varisiyle savaşmak zorunda çünkü kendisi Gryffindor'un varisi. Yani bu yüz yıllık saçma savaş onların atalarından dolayı mı? Gerçekten. Biz bu binalar arası düşmanlığı geride bırakmamış mıydık?"

Kaşını kaldırdı. Sessizce ikiyüzlülüğümü anlayıp ona dik dik baktım. Sözümden dönmeyecektim. Bu saçmaydı. Ama en az bunun kadar saçma olan şey de Voldemort'un savaşı çoktan başlatmış olduğunun farkına varmamdı.

"Burada ne yazık ki ilginç bir sapma da var. Görüyorsun ya, öldüren lanet geri teptiğinde Voldemort'un bazı güçleri -ki bunlar Slytherin neslinin doğasında var- oğlana geçti. Sihirsel olarak Harry hem Gryffindor'un hem de Slytherin'in varisi. Voldemort bunun farkına vardı ve bununla beraber harekete geçti. Oğlanın kanı damarlarında akıyor. Yani ikisi özde eşit."

Eşit. Eğer bu fikir İngiltere'nin en saygı gösterilen büyücüsünün ağzından çıkmasaydı şöyle içten bir kahkaha atabilirdim. Bu adam gerçekten kaçıktı. "Albus, on altı yaşında vasıflı bir büyücü bile sayılmayan bir oğlanın yüz yılın en güçlü Karanlık Lordu'yla nasıl eşit görülebileceğini düşünemiyorum. Ah ve tabii Voldemort'un ölümsüzlüğü detayını da atlamayalım."

Gözleri koyulaştı. Somurttum ve unutulmuş viskimden içtim.

"Harry'nin gençliği hakkında haklısın. Ama seneye on yedi olacak ve rüştünü ispat edecek. Voldemort'un ölümsüzlüğünün onu daha güçlü yapıp yapmadığına gelirsek, bu, Severus, sezgi meselesinden ibaret. Oğlanın sevme kapasitesi onu ondan iki kat daha büyük yapıyor diyebilirim.

Neredeyse kusacaktım. Sevgiymiş, cidden. Sevgi o gece oğlanı ölmekten kesinlikle kurtarmadı.

_Sezgi meselesi. _Ah, ne aptalca.

Yaşlı ahmak yüzümdeki tiksinmiş ifadeye kıkırdadı. Gözlerindeki eğlenmiş pırıltı derhal yok oldu, yerini bu günlerde sık görülen yorgunluk ifadesi aldı. Korkutucu bir an bu yaşlı adamın umudunu kesmeden önce daha ne kadar dayanabileceğini merak ettim. Bir karanlık savaş, bir yaşam süresine yeter de artardı. Bu adam üçüncüsünü yaşıyordu. Bu düşünce trenini durdurdum, dünyayı onsuz düşünemiyordum. Düşünmeye gönülsüzdüm. Ona olmasa bu sonsuz minnettarlığımı kime borçlu olacaktım.

İç çekerek kalktı. "Senin odanın güvenliğine derhal başlayacağım. Oğlanı buraya taşımayı yarın halledebileceğimi umuyorum. Biraz dinlen Severus. Berbat gözüküyorsun."

Onun daha iyi gözükmediğini belirtmeyi düşündüm ama bir yorum beklediğini görebiliyordum. Bir şey söylemedim ve uçuçla gitti. Direk şişeden içmeye dair isteğimi bastırarak başka bir bardak daha viski doldurdum. Yazımın geri kalanında odamda potur Potter'la kilitli kalacaktım.

Zihnim Potter ve benim son konuşmamıza kaydı. Sanki başka bir yaşamda yapılmış gibiydi. Ne zaman oğlandan mert bir şekilde kurtulmaya çalışsam yine hayatıma geri girmenin bir yolunu bulduğunun farkına vardım. Eğer oğlan dayanılmaz işkenceler üstüne işkenceler çektirildiyse, -üstelik buna grup tecavüzü de eklenmiş olması büyük bir ihtimalken- ikimiz baş başa kaldığımızda neler olacağına dair endişelenmeye başlasam iyi olurdu. Muhtemelen bir daha dokunulmak istemeyecekti. Onu ilk önce ben becerdiğimden dolayı memnun hissetmek için bir kez daha durdum. En azından bunun; sapıkça bir şekilde güçlü olmaya uğraşan, birinin emrindeki dalkavukların kontrol dürtülerinin kurbanı olmadan nasıl olacağı bilgisini kazanmıştı.

Gözlerimi sıkıca yumdum ve bu düşünceleri durdurmaya çalıştım. Bardağımı dudaklarıma götürdüm ama içemeyecek kadar midem bulanmıştı. Banyo. Sonra da yatak. İyi olup olmayacağı hakkında endişelenmeyecektim. Neler atlattığını ya da bundan iyileşip iyileşmeyeceğini merak etmeyecektim. Zihnimden oğlanı çıkaracaktım, ta ki onunkine girip onu oradan çıkarana kadar.

Başaramazsam ne olacağını merak etmeyecektim. Kendime başaramamayı izin vermeyecektim.

Gözlerimi kırpıştırarak açtım ve karanlık bir figürün yatağımın ayak ucunda bir sandalyede oturduğunu, koyu saçlı bir başın solgun ellerle kaplı olduğunu gördüm.

"Profesör?"

Baş kafasını kaldırıp baktı. "Hayır. Benim… Sirius."

Tabii. Birden hatırladım, Snape ölüydü. Ben değildim. Sirius sandalyesini yatağın baş tarafına çekti. Yüzündeki zoraki gülümsemeyi gördüm. Elimi tuttu ve sıktı. Temasa odaklandım ve yeniden ortaya çıkan ağlama isteğimin gitmesini diledim. Zayıfça vaftiz babamı, onun en kötü düşmanıyla karıştırdığım için özür diledim. Bu hata komik olabilirdi… ama değildi. Snape ölüydü. Ben ise hala sağ kalan çocuktum.

"Nasıl hissediyorsun?" diye sordu.

Umutsuz. İğrenç. Yalnız. "Susadım."

Bana yatağımın baş ucundan bir bardak su doldurdu. Doğruldum. Boğazım yutkunmayı reddediyordu. Suyu bardağa geri tükürdüm. "Bugün günlerden ne?" dedim çatlak bir sesle.

"Salı sabahındayız. Neredeyse beş gün oldu." Başımı salladım. Bu vücudumun neden kurşun gibi hissettiğini açıklıyordu. "Dumbledore dün birkaç dakikalığına uyandığını söyledi. Orada olamadığım için üzgünüm. Yalnızca bir dakikalığına ayrılmıştım. Kötü zamanlama." Güçsüzce güldü ve gülümsemeyi denedim. Gülümsemem daha çok yüzümü buruşturmuşum gibi hissettirmişti. Denemeyi bıraktım.

"Vücudu buldundu mu?" diye fısıldadım ve giderek büyüyen duygularımı saklamak için içmeye odaklandım. Sirius'a bakmadan önce –ki oldukça şaşkın gözüküyordu- biraz boğazımdan su geçirmeyi becermiştim. Yüzü bozguna uğramışa benzeyen bir ifadeye büründü ve derin bir nefes alıp kendimi cevaba hazırladım.

"Evet… Ama Harry, bunun hakkında düşünmeni istemiyorum… tamam mı? Senin sadece… senin iyileşmen gerek ve… Bak, o bunu hak etti. Her ne olduysa."

Uyandığımdan beri göğsümü kaplayan o koca ağırlık sıvıya dönüşüp boğazımda kaynamaya başladı. "Nasıl…" Sarsılmaya başladım. Ne kadar Snape'ten nefret ediyor olursa olsun kimse ölmeyi hak etmezdi. Bu şekilde değil. "Bunu nasıl söylersin? Nasıl olur da düşünürsün-" Göz yaşlarım gitmeleri için uğraşamadan dökülmeye başladı. Ona vurmak istiyordum. Vaftiz babama. Yumruklarımı sıktım ve yatağa geri düştüm.

"Ben- ben üzgünüm Harry. Öyle-"

"Git buradan." Sesimi fısıltı halinde tutmuştum çünkü biraz daha yüksek sesle olsaydı ona haykırmaya başlayabileceğimden korkuyordum.

"Harry-"

Dönüp başımı yastığa gömdüm. Benim ve onun çocukluk düşmanıyla aramda olan her şeyi anlatmaya dair dürtüm ortaya çıktı. O orada değilken Snape'in orada olduğunu ona söylemek istedim. Onun nefret ettiği adamı ne kadar sevdiğimi söylemek istedim. Onun canını acıtmak istedim. "Git buradan. Lütfen."

Kalktığını ve odadan ayrıldığını duydum. Kapının kapanma sesini duyduğumda vücudumda geri kalan bütün enerjiyi toplayıp yastığımın içine haykırdım. Yeniden ağlıyordum. Bunu umursamaya dair bir isteğim yoktu. Başka bir şey yapmak istemiyordum. O ölüydü. Ailem gibi. Hagrid gibi. Cedric gibi. Benim yüzümden daha kaçı ölecekti?

Voldemort'un kelimeleri geri geldi:

_Harry Potter. Sana, benim güvenilmez bir Slytherin arkadaşımın izini bulmama yardımcı olduğun için teşekkür etmeliyim. Ona bir daha ulaşamayacağım diye korkmuştum. Bu gerçekten çok üzücü bir kayıp olurdu. Ne şanslıyım ki, Severus'u sen de benim kadar kalbinde tutuyorsun. Endişelenme Harry. Aşkını yakında yeniden göreceksin. Artık sadece saatlerle ölçülebilecek bir zaman meselesi._

Voldemort biliyordu. Nasıl bildiğini bilmiyordum. Rüyam. Rüya değildi. Ya da imgelem. Beni bulmuştu. Snape'i… Severus'u bulmuştu. –tu. Onu öldürmüşlerdi. Ve ben yaşamıştım. Yine.

Daha fazla ağlayamıyordum. Vücudum bir hıçkırığın ortasında takılı kalmış gibiydi. Göğsüm içe bükülmüş ve sanki beni boğan bu histen uzaklaşıp yeterince derin nefes alamayacakmışım gibi hissediyordum. Buradan çıktığımda ne olacağını düşünmemeye çalışıyordum. Ya da dışarıda onsuz hayatın nasıl olacağını.

Dönüp yüzümü çarşafa sildim. Onun nerede olduğunu merak etmeye başladım. Hayaletinin diğer Hogwarts hayaletleri gibi olmadığı aklıma geldi. Onunki solgun değildi, karanlık ve belli belirsizdi. Bunun ne anlama gelebileceğini düşünmek istemiyordum. Dönüp dönmeyeceği üzerine odaklandım. Bir dakikalığına bile olsa döneceğini umuyordum. İksir ustamın hayaleti tarafından takip edilmek istediğimi düşününce burnumdan bir soluma kaçtı. Beni sınıf aralarında her yere takip ettiğini hayal ettim. Herkese ters ters burnundan soluduğunu. Kanlı Baron'dan daha korkunç olabileceğini düşündüm. Belki yine öğretmenlik yapabilirdi. Binns gibi.

Kapının açıldığını duydum. Gerildim. "Harry?" Dumbledore.

Sırtıma dönüp gözlerimi açtım. Kapıyı sihirle kilitledi ve neden olduğunu merak ederek doğruldum. Bana doğru yürüyordu –yaklaştıkça beyaz ve mor figür daha da netleşiyordu. Daha iyi görebilmek için gözlerimi kıstım ve büyücülük dünyasında göz doktorları var mı diye merak ettim. Bana bakmıyordu. Ardımda bir yere bakıyordu. Neye baktığını görmek için döndüm.

"Severus," dedi ve midem düştü. Bakıyor olduğu yöne çılgınca baktım, yarı yarıya sert bakışlı bir hayaletin ortaya çıkmasını bekliyordum. "İstersen…"

Köşeden ağır bir iç çekiş duydum. Hayaletler iç çekmezdi, değil mi? Kalbim göğsümde deli gibi atmaya başladı. Görünmezlik pelerinini sıyırıp çıkarmasını izledim. Birbiriyle tutarsız bir sürü duyguyla boğuşurken boğazım tıkandı, duygular öyle yoğundu ki onları birbirinden ayırmaya çalışırken başım döndü.

Kafa karışıklığı. Rahatlama. Neşe. Utanç. Sevgi. Yaşıyordu.

Bu çok fazlaydı ve kendimi şaşırtarak yeniden ağlamaya başladım –aynı dönüştüğüm uyuz kişi gibi.

Kapı kapandığı anda yastığına haykırıp yatağı yumrukladı. Haykırışı hıçkırığıyla karıştı. Böyle şiddetli bir duygu gösterisine şahitlik ettiğim için hem tiksinmiş hem de büyülenmiştim. Dizginlenmemiş ve saf. Dehşete düşürücü.

Görülmemek için gizlendiğim ve sadece izlemekten hoşlandığım için utanç duymalıydım. Bu bir daha hiç görülmemeyi içerse de bu baş belası şeyin altında günlerimi mutlu bir şekilde geçirebilirdim. Bunun ne kadar çok insanı memnun edeceğinin farkına vardım. Neşemin fazla yayılmasını alışkanlık haline getirmediğimden düşünceyi bir kenara ittim. Eğer oğlan iyileşirse bunu geri vermek zorundaydım. Görünmezlik pelerini kendini dünya işlerinden çekmiş biri için tehlikeli bir şeydi. Röntgenciler de cabası.

Birkaç dakika sonra burun çekmeleri durduğunda neredeyse ağlaya ağlaya uyuyakaldığını düşünecektim. Bana doğru döndü ve kızarmış, şişmiş, duygudan çarpılmış yüzünü kuruladı. Gözleri kızararak daha da irileşmişti. Onu sakinleştirmeye dair duyduğum isteğin riski ile zindanımın sert, duygusuz taşlarına dönmek için kaçma isteği arasında kalmıştım. İkisini de yapmadım. Öylece dikilip yas tutan suratını izledim. Soludu ve alaycı bir gülümseme dudaklarına yerleşti. Onu oraya getirenin ne olduğunu merak ettim.

"Harry?" Dumbledore içeri girdi ve yatağa ulaşmadan önce kapıyı kilitledi. Bana doğru baktı ve başını kısaca salladı. Cevap olarak başımı iki yana sertçe salladım, görünmez kalmayı tercih ettiğime dair haberleşmeye çalışıyordum. Oğlanın, onun sinir nöbetine şahitlik edildiği gerçeğini öğrendiğinde yüzünün alacağı ifadeyi hayal etmek istemiyordum. Potter'ın utançtan öleceğini söyleyebilirdim. Ben de daha iyi bir durumda olmazdım.

Her zamanki gibi Dumbledore benim çaresizliğimi görmezden geldi. "Severus, istersen…" Oğlanın yatağının yanındaki bir sandalyeyi işaret etti. Burnumdan soludum ve ters ters baktım ve bunun dışında adamdan nefret ettiğimi gösterebileceğim tüm sessiz güçlerimi kullandım. Gözlerini bile kırpmadı. Oğlan da. Dehşete düşmüş bir ifadeyle durduğum yere gözlerini kısarak bakıyordu. Kederle iç çektim ve pelerini çıkardım.

Oğlanın ağzı açıldı ve bakışlarımı başka yöne çevirdim. Lanet. Pekala, ben bir sapıktım. Bir çeşit dikizciydim. Savunmam ise görülmemin yasak olduğuydu. Bütün bunları Potter'ın iyiliği için yapmıştım. Sanki onu mastürbasyon yaparken izleyecektim de. Ama bir şekilde onun bunu böyle göreceğini düşünmüyordum. Kendini hallettiğini izleseydim bundan bariz bir zevk alacağım düşüncesini kafamdan atmaya çalışarak yatağın yanındaki sandalyeye kendimi bıraktım.

Boğuk bir hıçkırık duydum ve gözlerim yeniden ona döndü. Peki şimdi ne diye zırıldıyordu? Sonu gelmeyen göz yaşları hakkında bir an düşündüm. Eh, eninde sonunda bitecekti.

Tercihim bunun yakın bir zamanda olmasıydı.

Yüzümdeki tiksinti ifadesini temizledim ve kendini kontrol altına almasını izledim. Bana gözlerini dikti, kısık gözlerinin ardından beni izlemeye başladı. Dumbledore boğazını temizledi ve onun da aynı nezaketi göstermesini dileyerek bakışlarımı Potter'dan çektim.

"Harry?"

Potter başını iki yana salladı ve Müdür'e döndü. Biraz rahatladım.

"Nasıl hissediyorsun?"

Derin bir nefes aldı ve kaşlarını çattı. "Ben-" Zayıfça güldü ve bana yeniden döndü. "Ben düşünmüştüm ki… yani sizi görmüştüm. Sizi gördüğümü düşünmüştüm…"

Eğer oğlan düzgün konuşma yeteneğine sahip olduysa da artık beyninin tamir edilemez şekilde sersemlediğinden endişeliydim. Dudağını ısırdı ve birden bana ağzının gerçek yeteneği hatırlatılmış oldu.

"Beni gördüğünü düşündün," diye tekrarladım.

"Oradaydınız. Ben düşünmüştüm ki… Ölü. Ama değilsiniz." Yeniden güldü. "Besbelli."

"Hayal kırıklığına uğrattığım için üzgünüm," dedim.

Başını aniden bana çevirdi, ağzı cevap vermek için açıktı ama Dumbledore onu böldü. "Harry, eğer iyiysen korkarım ki birkaç soru sormak zorundayım."

İsteksizlik gibi bir ifadeyle Potter başını Müdür'e çevirdi. "Ne kadarını cevaplayabilirim bilmiyorum, Profesör. Yani şimdiye kadar Profesör Snape'in hayalet olduğunu düşünüyordum."

Bu dünyada süresiz olarak kalmak için lanetlenmeye dair bu berbat fikre burnumdan soludum. Sonra da bunun ödünç alınmış görünmezlik peleriniyle köşelerde durmakla aynı hissettirip hissettirmediğini merak ettim.

Müdür, fark ettim ki şu lanet olası pırıltıyı yeniden gözlerine yerleştirmişti. "Neden böyle düşündün?" dudakları zevkle kıvrıldı ve gözlerini bana çevirdi.

Potter burnunu kırıştırdı. "Belki… belki sadece bir rüyaydı. Ben… buraya geldiğim gece…" Yeniden bana döndü. "Sizi gördüm. Ama –sizin ardınızı da. Garipti. Ben-" Derin bir nefes aldı. "Tanrım, yaşadığınız için memnunum."

"İksir olabilir mi Severus? Görünüşe göre seni görebiliyormuş. Senin adını seslendi sonuçta."

Homurdandım. "Evet. Madem o zaman deli değildin, bana resmi olmayan bir şekilde seslendiğin için puan kırabilirim." Oğlanın dehşete düşmüş ifadesinden büyük bir zevk aldım. Müdür'ün oğlanın suratındaki suçluluğu göremediği için oldukça minnettardım.

Dumbledore kıkırdadı. "Evet, eh, sanırım bu durumda bu ufak ihlali görmezden gelebiliriz." Boğazını temizledi ve daha ciddi bir havaya büründü. "Pekala, Harry. Ne olursa olsun seni korumak için elimden gelenin en iyisini yapacağımı bilmeni istiyorum. Ama Peter Pettigrew'un ölümü hakkında ne bildiğini söylemen gerekiyor."

Potter ağzını açtı. "O…" Omuzları çöktü ve örtüyü endişeli bir şekilde çekiştirmeye başladı. "O… o bana yardım etti. Beni kurtardı. S-sanırım Voldemort…" Derince iç çekti. Başka bir histerik gösteri daha bekleyerek gerildim. Ama gelmedi.

Dumbledore'un ifadesini görülür bir rahatlama yıkadı. Sandalyemde geriye yaslandım, "oğlanın yapması için çok genç olduğu şeyler"'e dair uzun listemdeki "öldürme"'nin üstünü karaladım. Oğlan Pettigrew'u öldürmediğine göre az önceki histerik gösterinin benim ölü olduğumu düşünerek yapmış olacağı aklıma geldi. Yani Black'in beni kastettiğini düşündüğünü. Yani Black'i dışarı kovduğunu. Benim için. Göğsümü kaplayan sıcak hisse burnumdan soludum ve aptal oğlanı öpme yönündeki isteğimi geri çektim.

"Harry, bunun için şimdi endişelenmen gerekmiyor," dedi Dumbledore, beni anlık muzaffer neşemden uzaklaştırdı.

"Sirius'un hakkında konuştuğu kişi oydu." Sesli düşünüyordu. "Tanrım… o… Ne kadar budalayım." Bir anlığına yüzünü ellerine gömdü, sonra bana döndü. "Neden saklanıyordunuz ki?" İfadesinde hafif bir kızgınlık vardı. Ben cevap verme fırsatı yakalayamadan Dumbledore konuştu.

"Severus'un görünmez kalmasını ben istedim. Sirius iyi olacaktır. Onu yanlış anladığını ona söylerim. Ama şimdi yakalanmadan önceki gecende gördüğün rüyadan bana biraz daha bahset."

Gözleri yatağa indi. "O… o rüya değildi, efendim. O… eh, tam olarak ne bilmiyorum. Ama Voldemort beni onunla buldu. Dedi ki… Voldemort ve ben… bağlıymışız. Bir şekilde. Bilmiyorum. Ama o… bir şeyler biliyordu. Mesela zihnimi okuyabiliyordu, efendim. Profesör Snape'in benimle olduğunu biliyordu."

"Bunu nasıl bildiğini biliyor musun?"

Normal bir yüz ifadesi taşıyan Dumbledore'a baktım. Başını aptalca iki yana sallayan Potter'a gözlerimi çevirdim. "Ama dedi ki… Tam hatırlamıyorum efendim. Belki yara izim?"

Belli belirsiz rahatlayarak bir iç çektim. Oğlan bir şey bilmiyordu. Cahil kalması onun için en iyisiydi.

"Pekala. Başka hatırladığın bir şey var mı? Mesela, bir konuşma. Voldemort'un dediği başka bir şey? Herhangi bir şey."

"Pek değil, efendim. O… çoğu zaman orada değildi. Benimle kalan üç Ölüm Yiyen vardı. Hepsinin maskeleri vardı ama… Kılkuyruk oradaydı. Biliyorsunuz, şu ele sahip. Ve emin değilim ama onlardan biri sesinden tanıdığım kadarıyla Mr. Malfoy'du. Diğerinin kim olduğunu bilmiyorum. Voldemort dedi ki… bir parti planlıyormuş… Ah…" Bir düşünce aklına geldiğinden oğlanın gözleri büyüdü. "O- bu gerçekten garipti- o dedi ki ölümsüzlüğünü kutlayacakmış. Ona yardım etmem gerektiği gibi bir şey söyledi." Oğlan başını sallayan Dumbledore'a baktı. "Efendim, oraya gittiğimde deli gibiydim. Yani hatırlamıyorum. Pek." Solgun teninin altında çenesini kilitlediğini gördüm. Söyleyebileceğinden çok daha fazlasını anımsıyordu.

"Anlıyorum," dedi Dumbledore. Anlıyordu. "Aklına başka bir şey gelirse Harry, Profesör Snape'e bildir. Siz ikiniz korkarım ki yeniden saklanmak zorunda-"

"Hayır!"

Oğlanın reddi en azından beklenilmedik değildi. Neden benimle kilitlenmek istemediğini merak ederken ani bir panik dalgası hissettim.

İnatçı bir şekilde başını salladı ve konuşmaya başladı. "Hayır. Profesör Dumbledore, ben… O… Voldemort beni buldu, efendim. Nasıl bilmiyorum ama yine yapabileceğini düşünüyorum. Ben- ben istemiyorum… Profesör Snape'in benimle olduğunu biliyordu. Yapamam… Lütfen." İkimizden birine bakmaya korkarcasına başını önünde tuttu.

Dumbledore hüzünlü bir şekilde gülümsedi ve oğlanın fedakarlığına soludum. Belki de kendini düşünmemesi, sadece kendini korumak için öne sürdüğü bir şeydi. Eğer birisinin Voldemort'un düşmanı olduğu için öldüğüne dair az önce şahit olduğum duygusal durumu buna bir işaretse, kendini kimseyle ilişkilendirmemesini anlardım. Bunu anlıyordum. Ama buna izin vermeyecektim.

"Benim güvenliğim için duyduğunuz endişeyi takdir ediyorum, Mr. Potter. Ancak, bundan dolayı kendinizi şehit etmenize izin veremem. Yalnız bırakılırsanız şüphesiz ki aptalca bir şey yapacaksınız. Ölümünüzü vicdanıma yüklemeyeceğim."

"Ben de sizinkini bende istemiyorum!" Gözleri eski bir meydan okuma ifadesiyle parlıyordu.

"Harry, seni temin ederim ki hem sen hem de Profesör Snape oldukça güvende olacaksınız. Şimdi Voldemort'un seni bulmak için bir yöntemi olduğunu bildiğimiz için kendimizi hazırlayabiliriz. İkiniz de Hogwarts'tan ayrılmayacaksınız ve kesinlikle güvenlik önlemleri sizi güvende tutacaktır. Bana güvenmenizi istemek zorundayım."

"Ben…" tartışmak için ağzını açtı ama cevabını başını sallayarak itti. "Başka seçeneğim yok, değil mi?"

"Üzgünüm, Harry. Korkarım ki güvenliğini sağlayabileceğimiz tek yol bu." Potter yüzünü iki eliyle de ovdu ve neşesizce soludu. Müdür sandalyesinden kalktı. "Madam Pomfrey'e senin çıkacağını haber vereceğim."

"Sirius'la konuşmam gerek," diye mırıldandı Potter.

"Ben Sirius'la öğle konuşurum. Şu anda oldukça ihtiyacı olan istirahatında. Endişelenme Harry. Anlayacaktır." Dumbledore ona bakmayan oğlana gülümsedi, sonra da Pomfrey'i bulmak için döndü. Kadının ofisine giden koridorda gözden kayboldu. Potter başını kaldırdı ve gözlerini bana dikti.

"Eğer bir şey olursa… eğer ölürsen…" Başını salladı ve örtülere bakışını geri çevirdi. "Bunu kaldıramazdım, biliyorsun. Ben… ben bunu-"

"Potter, kapa çeneni. Bırak şu melodramı. Ben ölmeyeceğim." Sesimdeki kızgınlık çok açıktı. Oğlanın bu saçmalığı nereye götüreceğini biliyordum ve buna müsaade etmeyecektim. "Kader tanrıçalarının pek şefkatli olmadığını söyleyebilirim. Ve eğer, kader bir iyilik yapıp beni öldürecek olsaydı, eminim bunu atlatabilirdin –genç ve dirençli biri olarak."

"Hiçbir halt anlamıyorsun değil mi?" dedi sıkılı dişlerinin arasından. Yanakları kızarmıştı. Kontrolünü kaybetmesini düzeltmeye fırsatım olmadan yeniden konuşmaya başladı. "Sensiz burada olmak istemiyorum. Bie tek… sen…" Hüsran dolu bir hırıltıyla kendini yastığa geri bıraktı. Elleriyle yüzünü kapadı ve kendini sakinleştirmeye çalıştı.

"Seni küçük bencil aptal. Burada senin iyiliğinle ilgilenen bir sürü insan var. Ne var Potter, kendini mi öldürecektin? Benim üstüme? Ebeveynlerin senin için hayatlarını vermelerini ödemenin ne kadar da güzel bir yolu."

"Kapa çeneni." Sesi alçak ve soğuktu.

"Ne dedin?"

"Beni duydun."

"Evet, duydum. Neyin var, Potter? Öteki insanların senin için bulundukları fedakarlıkların sana anımsatılmasını istemiyor musun?" Kendime çenemi kapamamı, işin peşini bırakmamı söyledim ama bir parçam devam ediyordu. Onun çaresizliğini bastırmak isteyen bir parçam. Bu sağlıksız bağlılığını. "Evet, o küçük kafanla senin için ölenlere olan saygını düşünmek için hiç uğraşma. Sen yaşayasın diye bir adam daha öldüğünü sana hatırlatmamayı anımsayacağım." Kelimeler ağzımdan rahatsız edici bir akıcılıkla dökülüyordu. Bunların yarı-doğrular olduğunu biliyordum. Doğrusu, oğlan onun için yaşamlarını verenlerin kurbanıydı. Ona sorumluluk yığını oluşturuyorlardı. Hiç adil olmayacak şekilde oğlanın yaşama şansına duyduğum öfkeyi yine ona yöneltiyordum. Onun neden ölmek istediğini anlayabiliyordum. Ve bir parçam onu sorumluluklarından kurtarmak adına kafasına vurup öldürmek de istiyordu.

"Seni alçak," dedi tıkanarak.

"Oldukça." Kalktım ve pelerini etrafıma sararak odama gitmeye hazırlandım. Parmaklarının arasından kaçan bana ettiği küfürleri dinlememeye çalıştım. Oğlan indiğinde onu tekmelemek, bu yaptığımı tekrar yapabilmek için kendimi hazırlamak için odama yeniden uçuçla döndüm.

"Harry?"

Gözlerimi açtığımda Dumbledore'un eğilmiş bana baktığını gördüm. Uyuyakalmış olmalıydım. Midem bomboş hissediyordu ve bunun uzun zamandır bir şey yememiş olmamla bir alakası yoktu. Gözlerimi kapadım. Sadece uyumak istiyordum. Uyanmama dair bütün seçenekler uçup gidene kadar uyumaktan başka bir şey yapmak istemiyordum.

"Hazır mısın?"

Hiç olabilir miydim? Hayır. Doğruldum ve bacaklarımı yataktan sarkıttım. Ayağa kalktım, derhal geri oturarak başımın dönmesinin geçmesini bekledim. Midemdeki boşluk, dolanıp duran mide bulantısıyla dolmuştu.

"Zindana gittiğinde bir şeyler yemelisin."

Gururum. Saygınlığım. Kalbim. Utanç ve suçluluğun, depresyonun bir parçasıyla dengelendiği bir yemek. Sabırsızlanıyordum. Yeniden ayağa kalktım ve Dumbledore bana destek olmak için dirseğimi yakaladı. Dünya; etrafımda koca, bulanık bir lekeydi. Gözlüklerime ihtiyacım vardı. Bu, geçen hafta olan bütün bu şeylerle kıyaslandığında düşünmek için çok aptalca bir şeydi. Ama, körce yürümek, şu anda zihnime baskı uygulayan en büyük şeydi.

"Efendim? Gözlüklerimi ne zaman yenileyebilirim?"

"Ah. Evet. Hm, korkarım ki dönemin başlamasını beklemek zorunda kalacağız, Harry. O zamana kadar Profesör Snape sana görüşünü düzeltecek bir iksir hazırlar. İkinizin bunun için oldukça vakti olduğunu söyleyebilirim." Kıkırdadı ve daha da büyüyen boşluğu geri yuttum.

Görüşü düzelten bir iksir olduğunu bilmiyordum. Bunun sahada oldukça işe yarayacağını düşündüm. Quidditch'in düşüncesi birden içimde kalan bütün enerjimi boşalttı. Yeniden oynama olasılığı –beni dehşete düşürmüştü- bulantımı daha da arttırdı. Quidditch'i seviyorum, dedim kendime. Beni ayakta tutan şeylerden biriydi bu. Tam yatağa gitmek için başka bir istek dalgası geldiğinde, bunun diğerinin ne olduğu aklıma geldi. Ya da kim.

Alçak.

Dumbledore beni boş bir sınıfa sokup şömineye yöneltti. Alevler arasına uçuç tozunu fırlattı. "Profesör Snape'in odası," dedi gülümseyerek. İçine adım attım ve derin bir nefes alarak varış yerimi tekrarladım. Mucizevi şekilde bir saniye sonra yüzüme kapaklanmadan şömineden çıktım. Her zamanki sandalyesinde oturuyordu ama yüzündeki ifadeyi çıkaramıyordum. Ona bir şey söylemedim. Öteki sandalyeye yürüdüm ve oturdum. Daha fazla dikilebileceğimi sanmıyordum. Bir an sonra Dumbledore alevler arasından adımını attı.

"Pekala. Severus, bütün ihtiyaçlarını aldığına inanıyorum?" Sesinde hafif bir kahkaha vardı.

"Onların hepsi bütün yaz için değil Albus," dedi Snape keskin bir şekilde.

"Hayır. Bundan hiç şüphelenmemiştim. Şimdi, mutfaktan istediğiniz herhangi bir şey çağrılabilir. Bütün geri gönderdikleriniz başka bir yerden aktarılacak, bu yüzden tabakların nereden geldiği bilinemeyecek. Severus, eğer vakit bulursan, Harry görüş iksiriyle idare edebilir." Dumbledore'un alaycı sesinin onu nasıl etkiliyor olabileceğini düşündüğümde neredeyse gülecektim. Yüzünün nasıl göründüğünü tahmin edebiliyordum. Gözleri ölümcül bir bakışla odaklanmış, ağzı ince bir çizgi halini almış halde olmalıydı.

Nasıl gözüktüğüyle ilgilendiğimden değil elbette. İlgilenmiyordum. Ahmağın tekiydi o. Huysuz ve kötü niyetli bir ahmak.

"Yatak odasında fazladan yatağı bulacaksınız. Eğer bir şeye ihtiyacınız olursa bana nasıl ulaşacağını biliyorsun Severus. Harry bir şey istersen Profesör Snape'e söyle. Sandığın çoktan indirildi."

Hor görerek soludu ve ona bir şeyler fırlatmak istedim. Lanet tercihimdi. Ama asam sandığımdaydı ve görene kadar da sandığımı bulamazdım. Lanet olası iksiri bana yapana kadar göremezdim ve bundan önce onun yardımını da istemeyecektim. Hiç.

"Peki, başka bir şey yoksa ben gideyim."

"Efendim. Sirius'a üzgün olduğumu söyler misiniz? Ne düşünürsem düşüneyim ona yaptığımı hak etmediğini." Bir günde artık nasıl yaptıysam Snape'i, Sirius'u ve bir şekilde Quidditch'i kaybetmeyi becermiştim. Dumbledore'un bahsettiği fazladan yatağı özlemle düşündüm ve belli belirsiz uykusuzluk hastalığının tersini merak ettim.

"Merak etme Harry. Onunla konuşacağım. Sen sadece tatilin geri kalanının tadını çıkarmaya bak, tamam mı?"

Başımı salladım ve acı bir kahkahayla boğuştum. Tatilin tadını çıkar. Evet, zaten kanayan yaralara parmak basmakta ısrarcı olan bir adamla kilitli kalmak tek başına insanı çakırkeyif yapmaya yeterdi. Ben hala on bir yaşımdaymışım gibi benimle konuşan bir adam, üstelik biz…

Hayır. Bunu düşünme.

Uçuç'un müdürü götürdüğünü duydum. Eskiden kalbimin olduğu koca boşlukta panik belirmeye başladı. Onunla baş başa olmak istemiyordum. Bu şekilde değil. Neden Dumbledore beni o aptal zindana yeniden koyamıyordu? Snape'i cevaplamam gerekmeyen bir yere. Başka birini öldürme ihtimalimin olmadığı bir yere. Bana verilen hayatları takdir etmediğimi söylemişti. Onları kurtarmak için kendiminkini büyük bir memnuniyetle vereceğimi keşke anlasaydı. Hem minnettar hem suçlu hissetmek gerçekten çok zordu. Ama o bunu anlayamazdı. Kimse anlayamazdı.

Ona karşı hissettiğim kızgınlık hüzünlü bir hayal kırıklığına dönüştü. Onun herkesten farklı olmasını beklemek benim hatamdı. O haklıydı. Minnettar olmalıydım. Bunu beceremediğim için sessizce kendimden nefret ettim.

"Bir şeyler yemelisin," dedi ayağa kalkmadan önce alçak bir sesle.

Ben de kalktım. "Aç değilim. Uzanacağım."

"Peki. Açlıktan öl."

"Teşekkür ederim. Sanırım öyle yapacağım," diye cevapladım kızgınca ve çabucak yatak odasına yürümeye çalıştım. Ne yazık ki bütün etki, yavaş yürümek zorunda kaldığım için yok oldu –kör ve güçsüz biri olarak yani. Ben odanın karşı tarafına geçerken gözlerinin benim üstümde olduğunu hissedebiliyordum. Güldü. Eğer tanrı diye bir şey vardıysa şimdi beni öldürmeliydi. Yüzüme birden hücum eden kan başımın dönmesine sebep oldu. Aceleyle yere oturdum ve el parmaklarımın arasından ölümü ummaya devam ettim.

Arkama geldiğini duydum. Yanıma çömeldi ve suratıma bir sandviç kakıştırdı. "Ye, seni katlanılmaz velet. Zindanımda ölmeyeceksin." Onun bu kadar yakınımda olması yeniden ağlamamı içeren duygularımı uyandırmıştı. Başarıyla duygulara karşı geldim ve sandviçi ondan aldım. Elim onunkine dokundu ve bütün kontrolümü kaybettim.

Sandviçi yere bıraktım ve kendimi onun üstüne fırlattım. Kıçının üstüne düştü ve onu şaşırtıp şaşırtmadığımı umursamayarak başımı boynuna gömdüm. Birden bütün olanlar –kaçırılmam, işkence görmem, onun ölü olduğunu düşünmem, hatalı olduğumun farkına varmam- hepsi bütün gücüyle bana geri geldi ve boğucu bir duygu dalgasıyla beni ezdi. Sonsuzluk gibi gelen bir süre kadar ona böyle sarılı kaldım. Kendimi sakinleştirmeyi becerdiğimde kollarının etrafıma sarılı olduğunun farkına vardım. "Beni bir daha asla bırakma," diye fısıldadım boynuna, konuştuğumun yarı yarıya farkındaydım.

Bir eli garip bir şekilde sırtıma kaydı. Soludu. "Sanki bir seçeneğim varmış gibi konuşuyorsun." İç çekti ve başını benimkinin üstüne yasladı. Etrafındaki tutuşumu biraz gevşettim ama bırakmadım. Bırakamazdım. Birden bütün bunlar olduğundan beri ilk kez kendimi insan gibi hissettim. Sessizce zamanın durmasını ve burada onunla kalabilmeyi diledim, sonsuza kadar. Güvende.

"Aptal oğlan," diye mırıldadı. "Seninle sıkışıp kaldım."

**KİTAP2'NİN SONU**


	19. Chapter 19

**KİTAP3 – NE OLURSA OLSUN**

**BÖLÜM ON DOKUZ: BÜTÜN İYİ ŞEYLER**

Ve yeniden ve yeniden düştüm.

Ne zaman kendimi yatak çarşaflarından ve genç uzun bacaklardan kurtarsam, kendime bunun sonuncu olduğunu söylüyordum. Hep ona yeniden teslim olacağımı bilerek. Bu bizim oyunumuzdu. Direnemez hale gelene kadar daha ne kadar buna karşı koyacaktım? O ise bulunduğum duruma tamamen uyumlu davranıyordu. Utangaç bir gülümseme. Çekingen bir kahkaha. Güya büyük bir masumiyetle verilen öpücük, öyle ki bana her geldiğinde yeniden doğduğunu düşündürtüyordu. Yenilendiğini. Sürekli.

Ama her şey gibi bu da sona erecekti. Yarın bu kurduğumuz garip yuvanın duvarları devrilecekti. O Harry Potter olmuştu, Hogwarts Cadılık ve Büyücülük Okulu'nun bir altıncı sınıf öğrencisi. Ve ben de Severus Snape, İksir ustası ve nefret edilen adam olarak geri çağrılmıştım. Kendime pozisyonlarımızı hatırlayacağımızı söylüyordum. Bu duvarlar arasında, hazcılığın ana ahlak kuralı olduğu ve başka hiçbir şeyin ehemmiyeti olmadığı bu farklı evrende, her şeyi unutmak kolaydı. Ama bu kapının ardındayken gerçeklik en önemli şeydi.

"Severus." Karanlıkta bir fısıltı. Eğer cevap verirsem bana gelecekti. Bunu başlatan o oldukça, bu zayıflığım tek günahımmış gibi davranabilirdim.

Düşüş. "Hm."

Dumbledore'un yatak odama eklediği fazla yataktan kalktığını duydum. Zaten pek bir işlevi de yoktu. Yine de bir işe yarıyormuş gibi davranmak işime geliyordu. Ona gaddar davrandığımda şikayet etmeyerek buna ayak da uyduruyordu. Burada daha fazla kalamayacağını biliyordu.

Hiçbir zaman yüksek olmayan yatak yaylarının gıcırtısı duyuldu. Yorganın altına süzüldü ve yanıma uzandı. "Ne düşünüyordun?"

"Sen hayatıma girmeden önce ne kadar huzurlu olduğumu."

"Sıkıntıdan patlıyordun." Güldü. Parmakları göğsümün etrafında dolaşıyordu. Bacağını bacaklarımın arasına soktu. Bu tanıdık hareketten dolayı şok olmayı uzun süre önce bırakmıştım. Mutlu bir şekilde iç çekti. Aynısını yapmamak için kendimi tuttum. "Ben gittiğimde ne yapacağını bilemeyeceksin," diye takıldı bana.

Bu cümle o kadar çok açıdan doğruydu ki başımın döndüğünü hissettim. Bana tutunup dudaklarını benimkilere bastırdığında neredeyse şükran duydum. Gittiğinde ne yapacağımı bilmeyecektim. Varlığına bu kadar alıştığım için kendimi lanetledim. Yokluğu kesinlikle hissedilecekti. Neredeyse bir aydır güneş görmemiş olduğu halde güneş kokmayı beceren teninin sıcaklığı. Aramızda duran rahat sessizliği. Bir boşluğu dolduruyordu. Hem fiziksel hem zihinsel, varlığımın her bir köşesini varlığıyla kaplıyordu.

Odalarım benim ebedi hediyelerime dönüşmüştü. Ne olduğu hakkında konuşmuyorduk. Ya da ne olacağını. Belki de bu bir hataydı. Ama ne zaman konuyu açmaya çalışsam beni yalvaran bakışıyla ya da bir öpücükle susturuyordu.

"Okul başladığında böyle yürümeyeceğini biliyorum. Bak, neler olabileceğini bilemeyiz, doğru değil mi? Yalnızca… bekleyelim," demişti ben en son mantığımı bulabildiğimde. Konuyu orada kapatmıştım. Birisi hayatının en büyük korkusunu yaşarken, geleceği düşünme lüksüne sahip olamazdı. Plan yaparak. Hayal kurarak. Harry anı yaşıyordu. Beni de onunla beraber orada tutuyordu.

Dudakları benimkilerin üstünde yumuşakça hareket etti. İlk seferimizdeki gibi acelecilik yoktu. Anı içine çekmek ister gibi, hiçbir şeyi aceleye getirmiyordu. Beni hafızasına kazıyordu. Ben onu hafızama kazıyordum. Katı olmam gerektiği bana hatırlatılmak zorunda olduğunda beni ayakta tutan şey bu olacaktı. Hayatımı Profesör Severus Snape olarak yaşarken. Severus'un canı cehenneme sürülecekti.

Dudaklarını boynuma indirdi ve belli belirsiz verdiği nefesler bütün bedenimin titremesine yol açtı. Dili ve dişleri bana saf yetenek ve becerisini anlatıyordu. Beni kışkırtıyordu. Beni hep kışkırtmıştı zaten. Vücudum dokunuşlarına tepki veriyordu- tenim geriliyor, kan belirli yerlere hücum ediyor, dalga dalga zevk yeniden ve yeniden yayılıyordu. Yasak olduğu için mi yoksa güzel ve çirkindeki kendine ait rolünden dolayı mı bilinmez, daha önce kimseden bu kadar hoşlanmamıştım. Bu aptalcaydı. Bu tehlikeliydi. Ve rahatsız edici derecede doğru.

"Severus?"

"Hm."

Elleri pijama üstümün ince kumaşı üstünde gezindi. Meme ucumu bulup sıkarak dikkati çekmeye çalıştı. "Ben…" Başını boynuma gömdü. "Senin içinde olmak istiyorum," diye fısıldadı. Kızarmasını hayal edebiliyordum ama karnımda oluşmaya başlamış paniğe fazlasıyla konsantre olduğum için bundan memnun olamadım. Yatakta en son ne zaman altta olduğumu anımsamıyordum bile. Yani kendi rızamla. Ani rahatsızlığımı fark etti. Sezmişti. Bunu hep yapıyordu.

"Bu son keremiz olabilir. Yani en azından bir süreliğine. Ben sadece… ben bilmek istiyorum. Seni hissetmek istiyorum. Lütfen." Başını kaldırıp bana bakmaya başladı. Hep aynı konu değil mi? Her sefer, son seferimiz olabilir. Bugünün son günün olduğunu düşünüp yaşamanı öğütleyen aptal insanlar vardı. O geri zekalılar buna inanabilmeyi kaldırabilirlerdi. Onlar için bu doğru değildi. Bazı insanların bazı şeyleri geciktirme gibi bir lüksü yoktu.

Endişemi rahatsızca bir kenara ittim. 'İlk kez' gerginliklerini yaşamak için fazla yaşlıydım ve bir kısmım onun bilmesini, her şeyi yaşamasını istiyordu –yarın gelmeden önce. "Üstte olmak, Mr. Potter, bir nebze bile olsa kendine hakim olabilmeyi gerektirir. Bunu başarabileceğinizden emin misiniz?"

Gözlerini kıstı. "Bence sen kontrolü elinden bırakmaktan korkuyorsun." Dünya üzerinde bundan daha doğru sözcükler sarf edilmiş miydi? "Soyun. Derhal." Sesimi taklit etmeye çalıştı. Yakınından bile geçememişti. Ona güldüm ve pijama üstümü başımdan çekip çıkardım. O da aynısını yaptı. "Biliyorsun, eğer çıplak uyusak zamandan oldukça tasarruf edebilirdik."

Ona dik dik baktım. "Sanırım hala bir gün bu dürtülerimizden vazgeçebilecek gücü toplayabileceğimiz umuduna tutunuyorum."

Sırıttı. "Eh, bunu sen beceremediysen benim yapabileceğimi nereden çıkarıyorsun?" Cevap vermemi engelledi. Küstah velet. İğneleyiciliğim hevesli diliyle uçup gitti. Vücudumu kaplamak için üstüme geçti, sertliğini kasten benimkine bastırdı. Daha önce gösterdiği itina yeni bir deneyim ışığında unutulmuştu. Yeni bir macera. Merakının sınırı yoktu.

Çabucak gövdemi geçerek dudaklarını sertliğimin etrafına sardı. Ona iyi öğretmiştim. Fazla iyi. İnledim. Olumlu pekiştirme. İşini iyi yaptığına dair bir övgü. Çılgınlığımın sınıfa taşınmamasını umuyordum. Bu zamana kadar öğrencilerimi öldürmemeyi başarmıştım. Şoktan ölmeleri gerçekten acınası bir utanç olurdu.

Sıcak ve ıslak, ağzı etrafımda oynadı, mükemmel pembe bir dil ucunda dolanırken eli uzunluğumda çalışıyordu. Nefesim hızlandı ve gözlerimi kapamak zorunda kaldım. Gözümün önündeki resim bile tek başına yeterince kuvvetliydi. Potter fan kulübü onu şimdi böyle –eğilmiş, ağzı gerilmiş, eski bir Ölüm Yiyene hizmet ederken- görselerdi yüzlerinin halleri beni ne kadar da memnun ederdi. Bu gerçek beni hep şaşırtmaya devam ediyordu ve hatta bundan biraz da memnundum. Ama bundan da fazlası, minnet doluydum. Yakalanmamız gibi bir durum olsaydı geçen haftalardan dolayı pişmanlık duymam zordu.

Beni daha ileriye götüremeden onu saçından çektim. Nefes nefese bana baktı, ağzı açık, dudakları şişmiş, yanakları kızarmıştı. "Ne?"

"Eğer beni becereceksen bunun doğru dürüst yapılmasında ısrar etmek zorundayım. Bana girdiğin anda gelmeni istemiyorum. Uzan."

Geçici utanç durumu derhal emre uymasını engellemedi. Yaptığı şeyden kazanacağı bir şey varsa, aşırı derecede uyumlu oluyordu. Buna şaşırdığımdan değil elbette. Bütün dürüstlüğümle söylüyorum, buradaki otorite figürümün süresi çoktan dolmuştu. Burada, bu yatakta, onun yanında, ben yalnızca Severus'tum. Ve bunun nasıl öylesine olabildiğini görmek beni dehşete düşürüyordu.

Sırt üstü uzandı ve üstüne geçtim, solgun bacaklarının arasına geçtim. Vücudunun sıcaklığının tadını çıkararak üstünü tamamen kaplamama izin verdim. Göğsü benim nefesimle aynı ritimde inip kalkıyordu. Onu öptüm. Diş macunu ve sadece ona ait yumuşak bir tadı vardı. Benim deyişimle, masumiyet. Elbette bu yanlıştı. Benden daha masum değildi. Ama onun bir kısmının lekelenmediğini söyleyebilirdim. Harry Potter özünü ona veren kısmı.

Yavaşça göğsüne ilerledim. Ona zarar vermiş sayısız parlak pembe yara izleri üzerinde dilimi gezdirdim. Nasıl oluyorsa bu onu daha kusursuz yapıyordu. İzlere dikkatimi çevirdiğimde gerilmeyeli uzun süre olmuştu. Onlardan ayrılalı çok olmuştu. Kendinin bir parçası olarak kabul edeli. Onları hangi kötü niyetin yarattığını asla bilmeyecektim. O bana söylemeyecekti ve ben de sormayacaktım. Tek söyleyebileceğim o zamandan beri iyi bakıldıklarıydı. Artık işkencelerin birer vasiyetleri değillerdi. Onun yapılmış olduğu kumaşın parçalarıydı sadece.

Nefesimin sertliğine çarpmasıyla yumuşakça mırıldandı. Yalvaran bir şekilde kalçasını kaldırana kadar ona dilimle işkence yaptım. Hafifçe çıkan teşvik inlemelerinden zevk alarak onu ağzıma aldım. Kendini bıraktığı o anlardaki mantıksız gevelemelerinden. Onu sıkıca emerek ağzından dökülebilecek herhangi bir şeyi engelledim. Onunla deneyimlice oynadım –nasıl şakıyacağını ya da sesini nasıl keseceğimi biliyordum. Ellerim testislerini hafifçe kavrayıp hassas teninde baş parmağımı gezdirdiğimde nefesi kesildi. Orta parmağımla arkasına bastırmaya başladım ve nefesini verdi. Çıkardığı her bir ses dalga dalga beni uyarıyordu. Tuzlu zevk suyunun damlaları ağzıma akmaya başladığında testislerinin gerildiğini hissettim. Eğer isteseydim şu anda bu işi bitirebilirdim. Bana yapmam için yalvarıyordu da. Anın tadını çıkarmak adına buna direnmeye karar verdim. Her güzel şey bitmek zorundaydı ama böyle bir durumda ne zaman biteceğine siz karar verebiliyordunuz.

Sıvazlamaya ve yalamaya ve emmeye uygun bir şekilde devam ettim. Onu tam sınıra getirip kendini salmadan bir an önce bırakıyordum. Zayıf kelimeleri küfürlere dönüştü. Ağzından dökülenler bir çocuğun yalvarışındaki kadar masumcaydı. Ona dönüp baktığımda ağzı açık bir şekilde tutkulu bir çaresizlikle gözlerinin parladığını gördüm.

"Lütfen…"

Çabucak ağzımı onun üstüne götürdüm ve yaklaşan sonuna kadar hiç ayrılmadan aşağı yukarı hareket etmeye devam ettim. Onu boğazıma kadar aldığımda gözlerinin arkaya kaybolduğunu, başının geriye düştüğünü ve bir haykırışla gelmeye başladığını gördüm. Sanki görünmeyen güçler tarafından çekiliyormuş gibi sırtı gergin bir şekilde muhteşem bir an öylece durdu, karın kasları solgun derisinin altında kasılıyordu. Ona doğru kaydım ve o yatağa doğru rahatladı, nefes nefese, sessiz bir davet anlamında kollarını uzattı. Kabul ettim ve bir kez daha vücudunu kapladım.

"Harikasın," diye soludu.

Başımı onun yanına, yastığa koymadan önce onu öperek iltifatı uzaklaştırdım. Boynuma attığı kolunu kıvırdı ve belli belirsiz bir şekilde saçımla oynamaya başladı. Birlikte sessizce uzandık. Nefesinin bir kez daha düzenli hale gelmesini dinledim. Kalbi göğsüme karşı daha yavaş atıyordu.

"Yarının gelmesini istemiyorum," diye fısıldadı, neredeyse duyulamayacak bir sesle. İtirafından dolayı şoka uğramıştım. Kendinin buraya değil de ileriye baktığı çok nadir anlardan biriydi. Başımı kaldırdığımda yüz ifadesindeki hüznü gördüm. Çok zayıfça yerleştirilmiş bir gülümsemeyle bu ifadesini kapamaya çalıştı. Yana yuvarlandım ve yarının, gerçekten gelecek olduğunu fark ettiğimden beri içimde büyüyen korkuyu yine uzaklaştırmaya çalışırken tavanı seyrettim.

"Üzgünüm. Söylediğim aptalca bir şeydi." Yan tarafa döndü ve kollarıyla bacaklarını üstüme attı. "Bunu düşünmeyelim, olur mu?"

"Bu sona ermeyecekmiş gibi davranamayız."

"Biliyorum. Ama şu anda bunun için endişelenmek de mantıklı değil, öyle değil mi? Yani… ne olacaksa olacak. Biz de o olduğu zaman onunla karşılaşacağız." Ağır ağır iç çekti. Etrafımdaki kolunu sıkılaştırdı ve omzumu öptü. "Ben yalnızca şu anda seninle olmak istiyorum. Ve unutmak."

Neyi unutmak istediğini sormadım. Gerek yoktu çünkü. Belirli bir cevabı olduğuna emin değildim. Genel bir kayıtsızlık. Bir gece daha, ve sonra bütün dünyamız bu taş duvarlarla sınırlanmış olacaktı. Dünya genişlemek zorunda olduğunda bunu düşünmeyecektik.

Benim üstüme kaydı ve beni şu ana çağırdı. Ona. Vücuduna. Tenine. Dudakları yavaşça benimkileri kavrayarak bütün dünyamı kuşattı. Bu yatağı. Ağzı, dili, elleri her tarafımda gezindi, tatlı sözlerle bilinçliliğimi, beş duyumun fizikselliğini uzaklaştırdı. Sanki bu anı sıkı sıkıya tutmak istermişçesine, sanki bıraktığında sonsuza kadar gidecekmişçesine elleri, ağzı ve vücudu her yerde can havliyle hareket ediyordu. Kendi arzumdan uzaklaşıp onunkine sarıldım. Zevk ve duyulara kendimi bırakarak onu bütün hislerimle yaşadım. Onu yuttum. Onu tükettim.

Başucu sehpasından gelen karıştırma sesliyle biraz gerçeğe döndüm. Aradığını buldu ve dişlerinin arasındaki meme ucumu bıraktı, bacaklarımın arasına geçip yağın tıpasını çıkarırken benden gözleriyle izin istedi. Ufak bir kısmını parmaklarının üstüne döktü ve onu izlerken nefesimi tuttum. Saçma bir kaygıyla. Parmaklarının hafifçe sürtündüğünü hissettiğimde ellerim otomatik olarak onunkileri durdurmak için gitti. Bana emin olmayan bir şekilde baktı ama ellerini çekmek adına bir hareket yapmadı. Parmakları girişimin etrafında denercesine gezindi. Derin bir nefes aldım ve panik hissini uzaklaştırarak bileğini bıraktım.

Bir parmağın girdiğini hissettiğimde nefesim durdu. Bacaklarımı iyice açtı ve yanıma uzanarak yavaş hareketlerle parmağını yüzeyselce içeri ve dışarı hareket ettirmeye başladı. Kaygılarımı onun ağzına bıraktım, deneyimsiz parmakları ve girişlerini kabul ettim. Dudaklarını uzaklaştırdı ve beni izledi. Benim ifademi izlerken yeşil gözleri heyecan ve merakla parlıyordu. İkinci parmağın yavaşça girdiğini ve diğeriyle uyumlu bir şekilde hareket etmeye başladığını hissettim. Yakıcı zevk yoğunlaştığından boğazımdan bir inleme kaçtı.

"Çok sevimlisin," diye fısıldadı. Yumuşak gülümsemesi aç, ıslak bir dille silindi. "Bu iyi mi?" Parmaklarını eklemine kadar soktu ve sonra neredeyse tamamen çekti. Yüzleşmekten kaçındığım için gözlerimi kapadım. Neredeyse unutmuş olduğum doldurulmak ve genişletilmek hissine odaklandım. Nefeslerim düzensizce geliyordu ve üçüncü parmağı hissettiğimde yeniden nefesim kesildi. Onun da nefesi esnetme işine devam ederken zorlukla çıkıyordu. İçimde biraz ilerledi ve parmağı kazayla prostatıma dokunarak bütün vücuduma şiddetli elektrik şokları gönderdi, boğazımdan bir inilti kaçtı. Gözlerimi açtığımda kendinden memnun ifadesini gördüm. Kalçaları parmaklarının ritminde ileri geri hareket ediyordu. Hisler çok fazlaydı. Ve yeterli değildi.

"Şimdi."

"Şimdi ne?" Sırıttı. Bunun onun için zevkten fazla bir şey olduğunu fark ettim. Bu intikamdı. Parmaklarını yavaşça çektikten sonra yine yavaşça geri soktu. Bir kez daha prostatımın üstüne ve bağırmamak için çenemi sıkmayı becerebildim. Ama o, bu tepkiyi fark etti ve bunu üst üste yapmaya başladı.

"Kahretsin, yap şunu," diye hırladım.

"Söyle," diye fısıldadı, ısırmak için boynuma doğru eğildi.

"Beni becer Harry. Yoksa seni güzelce lanetleyeceğim."

Kıs kıs güldü ve parmaklarını çekti. Yokluklarından ve hareketsizlikten titredim. Bir kez daha bacaklarımın arasında diz çöktü ve kendini hazırlamaya başladı. Aklıma geldiğinde kalçamın altına yastık koydum. Bana gergince gülümsedi. "Eğer yanlış yaparsam gülmek yok."

Burnumdan soludum. "Seni temin ederim ki eğer yanlış yaparsan, gülmek ilk tepkim olmaz."

Dudaklarını büzdü ve gözlerini kıstı. "Yalnızca 'peki' desen de olurdu." Kendini ayarladı ve ben de ona uyum sağlayarak bacaklarımı biraz daha açtım. Hiç vakur olmayan bir pozisyondu, gerçekten. Buna razı olduysam karnımın üstüne olmam gerektiğini fark ettim. Bana bastırdığını hissettiğimde düşünce uçup gitti. Oldukça konsantre olmuş bir ifadeyle aşağı bakıyordu ve gözlerini benimkilerle buluşturmak için başını kaldırdı. "Hazır mısın?" diye fısıldadı. Saçma bir kahkahayı çok geç bastırdım. Ceza olarak içime kendini itti ve bütün mizacım tenimin yanmasıyla yok oldu. Aniden nefesini içine çektiğini ve sonra küfrettiğini duydum. "Tanrım… lanet…" diye soludu. O kendini toplarken ben de rahatlamaya çalıştım.

Bir süre sonra, etrafını saran teni hem bıçaklar hem okşar gibi kalçasını oynatmaya başladı. Zorlukla soluyordum. Yakıcı acı, aldığım zevkle bir olmuştu. Fazlasıyla dikkatli davranıyordu. Kalçasının etrafına bacaklarımı sardım ve onu içime doğru sertçe çektim. Aniden kavrandığında haykırdı, göğsüme bastırdığı ellerine doğru eğildi. Boğuk iniltisi benimkiyle yankılandı.

"Tanrım… bu… argh…"

İçimdeki bütün o gülünç, sakin, saçma sapan duygularla birine bağlı olmak beynimi bulandırıyordu. Kendini toplamak için çırpınıyordu, gözleri kapalı ve çenesi kilitliydi. Dudaklarımdaki şeytani sırıtışı hissettim. Kendimi sıkıştırdım ve gözleri deli gibi açıldı.

"Yap. Sert," diye emir verdim. Geri çekildi ve itaatkarca ileri itti. Hareket, bütün heyecanımı coşturuyor ve bunu vücuduma yolluyordu. Ellerim sertliğime gitti ve onun gidiş gelişiyle aynı zamanlı kendimi sıvazlamaya başladım. Yüzünü buruşturdu ve garip temposunu arttırarak kendini zevke bıraktı. Ben de kendi tempomu artırdım, ciğerlerim kendi kafasına göre çalışırken orgazmımın yaklaştığını hissedebiliyordum. Duyulardan, zevkten ve görünüşe göre hipervantilasyondan sarhoş gibi olmuştum. Bütün vücudum gerildi ve elime patladım. Feryat etti ve kendini iyice derine sokarak içime pompalamaya başladı. Göğsüme yığıldı ve yatağa gömüldüm.

"Eğer şimdi ölseydim, en azından mutlu öldürdüm," dedi tenime karşı. Eğlenceyle homurdandım, şu anda rahatsız olamayacak durumdaydım. Tabii bu aynı şeyi hissetmem konusunda bana hiç yardımcı değildi. İç çektim ve asamı aramaya başladım. İçimden çıktığında temizleme büyülerini yaptım –büyücü olarak doğduğum için bir kez daha memnundum. Yanıma uzandı, kolları ve bacakları üzerimdeydi. Başı boynumun çukurunda, omzuma yaslıydı. Nefesi tenimin üzerinde sıcaktı. Dudakları çeneme sürtündü.

"Teşekkür ederim. Bu gerçekten inanılmazdı. Ama sanırım daha iyisini yapabilirim. Alıştırma yapmamız lazım sadece." Güldü.

"Eğer derslerinde de sekste olduğu kadar şevkli olsaydın, Granger'ın performansını bile geçerdin."

"Eğer ders çalışmak böyle hissettirseydi ben öğrenci başı olurdum."

Beklenmedik bir şekilde burnumdan soludum, sonra da güldüm. "Sanırım bu başlığı gayet etkili bir biçimde doldurdun."

"Zeki şey," diye homurdandı. "Sanırım bu da seni okul müdür yapıyor." Kıkırdadı. "Ah. Iyy." Yüzünü omzuma gömdü ve daha kuvvetle güldüm. "Dumbledore ve seks hakkında düşünmek bile istemiyorum."

Gözlerimi kapamadan önce bir anlığına gözümün önünde dehşet verici bir görüntü çaktı. Gözlerimi açıp gitmesini umdum. "Pekala, bu kadar. Bir daha o adamın yüzüne bakmamı imkansız hale getirdin."

"İyi," diye iç çekti. "O zaman biz de burada kalırız. Sonsuza kadar." Kolumun altına geçti. Sırtını okşadım ve yine şu konuda bir girişimde bulunmaya çalıştım.

"Harry—"

"Biliyorum," diye fısıldadı.

"Bunu konuşmak zorundayız."

"Konuşacağız. Yarın. Sadece… yarın. Tamam mı?"

Bir kez daha bu ana teslim oldum. Elimizden kayıp giden zamana değil de onun nefesine odaklandım.

-o-

Gözlerimi açtığımda yeşil gözlerin büyük bir dikkatle bana baktığını gördüm. Gülümsedi ve parmağını dudağıma koydu.

"Yalnızca dinle." Parmağını çekti ve sırt üstü döndü. "Düşünüyordum da..." Küçümseyen bir yorum yapmamak için dudaklarımı birbirine bastırdım. Böyle bir konuşma başlatmaması gerektiğini biliyor olmalıydı. Özellikle benimle. Dinledim. "Dumbledore hala çalışma programına devam etmemizi bekliyor. Yani… bunu durdurmamızı gerektirecek bir şey görmüyorum. Sen tabii… bunun pozisyonlarımızı karıştıracağını falan diyebilirsin. Ama diyebilirim ki… bunu çoktan yapmadık mı zaten? Bunu bir sır olarak saklayabileceğimizi kanıtladık. Şimdi neden bitirmek zorunda olduğumuzu bilmiyorum. Yani… sen ajandın değil mi? Hayatın boyunca hep çift taraflı şeyler yaptın. Yani… sınıfın içinde yine eskisi gibi nefret dolu adam olursun. Ve ben de seni gece bunun için cezalandırabilirim." Sırıttı ve söylevine başladığından beri ilk kez bana baktı.

"Hayır," dedim sertçe. Kendimi performansım için alkışladım ve bu konuda ısrar etmemesini umdum.

"Sev."

"Hayır. Ve bana öyle deme sakın." Yataktan çıktım ve sabahlığımı aramaya koyuldum. Beni merhametsizce takip etmeye başladı.

"Neden?"

"Çünkü o benim ismim değil."

"Bahsettiğim şey o değil ve bunu sen de biliyorsun." Arkamı dönüp ona dik dik baktım. O da bana aynısını yaptı. "Neden?"

"Bu işe yaramaz."

"İyi. Peki ne öneriyorsun?"

"Çay." Çaydanlığı çağırdım ve oturma odasına gittim. Oturdum ve bana katılmasını bekledim. Birkaç saniye sonra –çok şükür- giyinik olarak odadan çıktı. Karşıma oturdu ve benim açımdan işlerin nasıl yürüyeceğini dinlemek için beklemeye başladı. Ne yazık ki bende hiç öyle bir fikir yoktu.

"Evet?"

Eh. Tek bir şey kesindi: "Bu devam edemez."

"Ne devam edemez, tam olarak?"

Seks. Etkilenme. Duygular. O.

Ben bir cevaba karar veremeden yeniden konuştu. "Pekala. Seks olmadan da yaşayabilirim. Ama…" Burnunu kırıştırdı. "Aptal gibi davranıyorsun. Cidden. Dışarıda yine öteki türlü davranacağız nasıl olsa. Ve ben… sen de bunu en az benim kadar seviyorsun. Her ne kadar itiraf etmesen de. Bana hep kendimden fedakarlıklarda bulunmamam gerektiğini söylüyordun. Bence şimdi kendi öğüdünü uygulamalısın."

Ne olmuş, iki yüzlüyüm. Bu yeni bir haber değil ki.

Aramızdaki mesafeyi geçti ve ayağımın ucuna diz çöktü. "Bak. Bunu hep yapıyorsun. Hep doğru olduğunu düşündüğün şeyi yapmaya çalışıyorsun. Birlikte olmamızın iyi olmadığına karar verdik. Ama bir şekilde… birlikteyiz. Ve bence… başka seçeneğin yok. Yani burada… sıkışıp kaldık. Birlikte."

Gülümsedi ve kendi kelimelerimi fark ettim. Trelawney'in sözcükleri onlarla yankılandı. _Ve kaybedeceksin._ Elimde olmadan haklı olduğunu düşündüm. Bütün arzumu bunun bitmesi için ortaya koysam bile bir şekilde kendimi burada bulacaktım. O benim önümde diz çökerken. Belki bu lanet olası zindanda fazlasıyla kalmıştım ama yine de mantıklı konuşuyordu.

Şüphesiz ki, bu zindan da fazla kalmıştım.

"Peki ya… bir şeye karar vermesek? Çıkınca işlerin nasıl gideceğine bakarız. Olur mu?" Kalktı ve dizlerini bacaklarımın iki yanına sıkıştırarak kucağıma oturdu. "Severus? Bir şey söyle."

"İçkiye ihtiyacım var."

"Saat daha… sabahın altı buçuğu." Sırıttı.

"O halde kendimi dış dünyaya hazırlamak için önümde muhteşem bir on saat ve otuz dakika var."

"Bu zamanı geçirecek daha iyi yöntemler biliyorum."

Kaşımı kaldırdım. "Ona ne şüphe." Beni öpmek için eğildi. "Harry-"

Yapacağım herhangi bir itiraz, vücudumun kahrolasıca sandalyeye karışmasıyla yok oldu. Ona cidden anahtar kelimeyi nasıl değiştirmem gerektiğini sormalıydım. Uyku tadını aldığım ağzı benimkini kapladı. Zihnim olduğu yerde kalmakta o kadar ısrarcıydı ki geri çekilmeyi istediysem de beceremedim. Ağız yok oldu ve gözlerimi açtığımda bana bilmiş bilmiş sırıttığını gördüm. Ağzımdan bir kez daha "Harry" çıktı.

"Lanet sandalye."

Güldü. "Dumbledore ne zaman geliyor?"

"Koruma büyüleri saat beşte kalkıyor."

Yaramaz bir ışıldı gözlerine yerleşti. "Bence yatağa dönmeliyiz. Gece için kuvvetini toplamalısın."

"Ki seninle yatağa girmeyecek olmamın sebebi de bu. İn üstümden. Yapman gereken ödevin yok mu senin?" Bütün bu absürd cümlelerin yan yana sıralanmış olmasından dolayı şaşırmıştım. Ödevi olan birisini beceriyordum.

"Mm-hmm…" Boynumu öpmek için eğildi. "Belki yardım edebilirsin? Üstte olmak hakkında ne biliyorsun?" Dili kulağımı yalarken kıs kıs güldü. Vücudum uyarılarak çığlık attı, kısa bir süre sonra ne kadar uyarıldığım ince sabahlığımın üstünden belli olacaktı.

"İn üstümden seni doyumsuz küçük haylaz."

"Hedefim buydu ki zaten."

Beni öptü ve kararım ağzında yok oldu. Zaten olmaması da başka bir meseleydi. Gerektiği kadar rahatsız değildim. Elleri sabahlığımın kumaşının altında, boynumu, göğsümü uyandırıyordu. Ona karşı koyamıyordum. Yine ve yine. Düşüşümü kucakladım.

Kaybetmiştim.

Çevirmen notu: Fandom değişikliği ve tepki azlığı sebebiyle hikayeyi çevirmeyi bıraktım.


End file.
